Complicated
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Reed returns w/a surprise for Mac that turns his life upside down, putting Stella into an unexpected position. Strict judge, suspicious Sinclair, jealous Aubrey, growing love & an adopted baby all add to new tensions that they have to face SMACKED CH 21UP
1. About a Boy

**Title: Complicated  
Chapter 1 – About a Boy**

**Summary: **Reed returns with a surprise for Mac that turns his life upside down, putting Stella into an unexpected position. Strict judge, suspicious Sinclair, jealous Aubrey, growing love & a new situation all add to new tensions that Mac & Stella have to deal with

**Disclaimer: **Well if you don't know I don't own them by now, you have issues! Lol any OC's are mine and any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental. And yeah if I owned Mac Taylor…I'd never have time to write! :D

**Special thanks to Denese925 for the discussions on this over the past few weeks. Gurl you were there at its doubtful beginnings! And to snow6835 for the suggestions and 'tweeks'. Most appreciated! Also many thanks to Stardust585 for the background info and authentic language bits! Hope I did some small amount of justice to this idea. Hope you all like the start of this next SMACKED adventure. **

**

* * *

**

Mac slowly makes his way toward the back of the noisy diner, easing himself down into _their _booth to await his dinner date. Even though they had been friends for well over ten years, best friends over the past few years, they had never really decided to test the romantic dating waters until a few months ago. Today would be their one month 'official' dating anniversary and he was more than ready to have a few more anniversaries to be looking forward to.

Mac allows his mind to wander back to the first time he had finally worked up the courage to ask Stella out on a real date; not just a rushed coffee over lunch or take out Chinese over case files after the working day had ended. It was a romantic evening at her favorite Italian restaurant and even now his mind is able to recall even the slightest detail of what she wore, what she said, ate, drank, laughed at, pouted over and how she felt in his arms before they said goodnight.

Now as he sits and waits for her, he wonders why they were so afraid in the first place. Sinclair would be kept out of the loop until things really became serious enough to tell; and they knew they had the teams support right from day one. He knew he wasn't about to rush anything, wanting to take the time to enjoy every second of their being together; of course his mind always paving the way for the future when he would ask her to become his wife. That one thing was certain. But for now he knew they had time; nothing was going to force their hand.

He looks up as she enters and feels his heart starting to beat a bit faster; even now, after all these years, a mere smile was still able to do that to him. He was weak when it came to her, but he didn't mind. He was in love; of that he was certain. He could only hope she feels the same way and wants the same future he does. Then it would be worth the fear he has pushed aside.

"You made it," he smiles warmly as he slightly raises, kisses her on the cheek and then watches as she settles in across from him; her facial expression making his time to wait all the worth while.

Stella quickly works to remove her coat and then looks up at the handsome face watching her. Over the years she had come to know every expression, every frown, smirk and elusive smile. But since he asked her out, his face now held a whole myriad of new expressions to cherish. Maybe not so much at work, because at work he was still very private and emotionally closed off; but when it was just them, his lips would curl upward more, his tone would be lighter, his eyes crinkle more and his posture relaxed.

When he had first asked her out she was more than thrilled and unable to say yes fast enough. She had loved him for many years and now that he had finally taken the first step, her love was free to express itself to him; sometimes without bounds.

However, Mac was a gentleman and a bit old fashioned, telling her that he wanted more than casual sex and was never into a one night stand; she said that was exactly what she was thinking also. The first few weeks after the first date were kinda strained and hit and miss and she did wonder at the time if they would ever get into a solid dating pattern. But now, here they were, after one 'official' month and things were going great – at least so far. She was in love and just hoped that he was feeling the same way.

"Waiting long?" Stella inquires as she takes the menu from his fingers.

"Just a few minutes," Mac answers just as his blackberry buzzes to life. He looks at Stella with some agitation. So far, on their at least, more romantic and private dates, he was able to dodge a call from work. Had his luck run out?

"I know you have to get that Mac," Stella urges him to answer.

Mac gives her a nod and then reaches for his phone, only to see that it's a text message and thankfully not a call to action. But when his brow furrows further she's quick to call him on it.

"Bad news?"

"No just a note from Reed."

"Reed?" Stella asks with a warm smile. "How is the happy wanderer?"

"Still wandering," Mac smirks.

"What does he say?" Stella wonders; finally accepting the phone from Mac's fingers.

_'Hey Mac. Am gonna be in town 4 a couplea weeks. Need to talk 2 U & need advice & possible help. C U 2mrow. Reed.'_

Stella reads and then hands Mac back his phone. "Advice and help. How were things when you two parted?"

"You mean when we had our _friendly _chat over a year ago? Goodness well over a year now," Mac arches his brows as he stuffs his phone back into his inner jacket pocket. "A bit strained but everything seemed okay when I drove him to the airport," he lightly frowns as he leans back in the booth; his mind quickly replaying the last moments he spent with Claire's son, a young man he has grown affection for over the past few years.

_xxxxxxxx  
'Reed what brings you here?'_

_'Well I just need to talk to you about…well about a few things,' Reed frowned as he shuffled nervously back and forth on his feet._

_'Want to sit down?'_

_'Uh sure.'_

_'Is this about work?'_

_'Yeah. Well I got a job to do some freelance blogging. Kinda like a globe trotter journalist,' he laughed nervously. 'But something I always wanted to do.'_

_'Globe…'_

_'Yeah so I gotta leave the US. I know I'm supposed to tell my family and such where I am going but over the past few years I guess I…well I'm more close to you now than John or Karen and so wanted to tell you.'_

_'So what does this entail?'_

_'Well I wanted to cover some of the war in Iraq and…'_

_'Pardon? Reed those are dangerous places. Reporters and…'_

_'Yeah I know they can get killed but I wanna do this. You know something serious with my life; some real reporting and blogging. I figure if I can do something that people will notice then…'_

_'It can land you a job with CNN?' Mac inquired._

_'I gotta try right? I mean I handed you the take a chance line and I guess…'_

_'You not have to take some of your own medicine.'_

_'Right. So I have to leave a copy of my passport and birth certificate…' Reed's voice trailed off._

_'So where do you go first?'  
_xxxxxxxx

"I got a few texts from him every month. He was in Iraq and then he went to Poland and Germany and…" Mac looks up to see Stella watching with an amused expression. "What?"

"You really do care about him don't you?"

"Never had a son and…well he reminds me so much of Claire, I guess especially as he gets older. He has many of her mannerisms," Mac's eyes once again crinkle as he remembers a fond memory of his late wife. Stella's fingers close over his hand, her heart always warming at the love his carries in his heart and yet she knows has room inside for both her and Claire.

"I know she'd be happy that you two are so close. So what else did he say? Has he found a steady girlfriend over there yet? I know you said he said that was kinda interested in one of the female soldiers from Poland and then you said he went to Poland."

"Nothing must have happened because he never mentioned her again," Mac replies with a sight huff. "Young men and their indecision in that department."

"I think that's _all men_," Stella teases just as their food arrives.

"What?" Mac asks in mock hurt, Stella just smiling at his shy grin. "Since when did…" he starts only to have her offer him a mouthful of food to which he just shakes his head and takes it.

"I was teasing Mac. You're here now right? Nothing else matters."

"Here to stay Stella," he warmly assures her. "That was good by the way, what is that?"

The conversation quickly turns to food, leaving the topic of why Mac did wait so long to ask her on an official date, as Stella doesn't care now about the past, it's the future she's looking forward too.

As the meal progresses she listens to Mac telling her some more of the emails or text's from Reed that she had missed. He had managed to share all of them with her over the past year and a bit but sometimes was called away and would forget as it was just a small note as to where he was in Europe or Iraq.

"You miss him don't you?"

"I think as he gets older I enjoy his company more," Mac confesses.

"I'm sure he does also."

"I think he just needs some money," Mac mentions with a slight frown.

"What about Karen or John, Reed's adoptive parents?"

"He had told me that Karen is now battling cancer, only stage one, but still enough to keep them both busy," Mac relates with a heavy sigh. "So I doubt he wants to bother them. I can't blame him; they have enough stress to deal with right now. At least I was married to his mother but…"

"Mac," Stella quickly interjects. "You don't have to justify yourself to me for wanting to help him," she warmly reminds him. "You had told me about Karen and their current troubles. I think it's great that Reed feels comfortable enough to want to come to you for help, money or whatever."

"Just hope he's not looking for any kind of parental advice," Mac replies with a slight grimace. "I'm hardly qualified."

"Maybe he likes this girl and needs some relationship advice," Stella playfully goads.

"That's even worse," Mac groans as he takes a swig of his beer. "Let's stick to thinking that he needs money," Mac resigns, prompting Stella to offer him a sympathetic smile as they finish the rest of their meal.

But as soon as their dinner nears its end, Mac feels his nervousness starting to build once again. After their past few 'official' dates he had wondered if she wanted to complete the night with an intimate union. And as much as he knows that he wants to be with Stella more than anything; to offer all of himself and to have her offer herself to him, he knows that to push for anything if she wasn't ready would be to push her away, maybe for good.

He had wanted to suggest something to prolong the evening, maybe invite her for coffee; it would of course be an excuse to have her in a more intimate setting. But he also knows that she might feel obligated to offer something more so he holds back. Same with offering himself to coming over to her apartment.

They head toward the front door and Stella's mind and heart has the same fears and reservations as Mac's, neither of course knowing that the other is thinking and feeling the same way as the other. Despite her 'no man' policy over the past few years, Mac is the only man she trusts with her life, her dignity and her honor and knows he would never do anything to break those trust boundaries. But still she has to wonder, if he would feel obligated to offer more of himself if he wasn't ready.

_The weekend! _Stella's mind states in triumph. I'll have him over for a romantic dinner on the weekend and then we'll see what happens after that. If he wants something more then I will be happy to accommodate.

"Well…" Mac's core starts to tighten as they linger outside the small restaurant, hovering under the awning, away from the din of the street traffic.

"Are you on call this Saturday?" Stella inquires.

"No I have a rare day off. And you?"

"The same," she whispers as she moves in closer.

"Should we plan something together?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner. Give you a taste of some home cooking."

"Stella you don't…" he starts only to have her lean in a bit closer and brush the tips of his lips with hers.

"I want to," she assures him haste. "We've always gone out and…"

"Just didn't want you to feel obligated to uh…"

"_Offer dessert_?" She counters with a wry grin.

"Yes that," he stammers. "Stella…"

"Mac, I want this. Do you?"

"Very much," he replies warmly as his fingers wrap around her forearms and gently hold her in place before him. "I guess I just want both of us to be ready."

"Goodness Mac, it's just a home cooked meal. So relax."

"Right," he answers with a small nervous chuckle. "Thank you again for tonight," he mumbles as he leans in closer, his warm lips connecting with hers once more, preserving some heat that was growing between them, their warm breath a welcome change to their cool skin thanks to the crisp fall evening air. But just as their kiss deepens, destiny intervenes.

"Mac…" Stella starts just as his phone rings. She utters a small Greek curse under her breath and pulls away.

"Sorry," he frowns as he answers it. "Taylor. Right…thanks Don. I'm on my way."

"New case?"

"Sheldon is on his way there so we'll meet him there."

"Just lead the way."

"So do you want me to bring anything on Saturday?" Mac asks as they head toward the waiting Avalanche.

"Mac it's Sunday night, you can worry about that Saturday morning," Stella assures him as they head toward their late night crime scene. "As in five days from now."

Mac feels his anxiety lessen to a degree now that their weekend date has been settled; something for him to look forward to all week. Stella had put forth the invitation so she must feel that she is ready for the next step. If that's the case then he tells himself, he's also ready and that next weekend is going to be the next step in their growing relationship, he would be determined to show her that.

As soon as they reach the scene it's all business; Stella always amazed at how Mac is able to just turn from being Mac Taylor romantic partner in training to Mac Taylor seasoned lead CSI in an instant. She watches him for but a moment before she takes part of the scene and starts to process.

Finally a few hours pass, Mac telling her that he'll see her tomorrow as he heads back to the lab with Sheldon, Stella saying she'll catch cab and for him not to worry. She reaches home and then glances at her kitchen table, her mind now trying to picture the private romantic dinner her and Mac will be sharing on Saturday.

"Now what on earth will I make?" She quickly puts her coat away and then heads toward the bathroom, wanting to take a hot shower and clean the smell of death and evidence off her. _You won't have to wash Mac off on Saturday night until you want to Sunday morning, _her mind reminds her happily.

With that thought now dancing around in her head, Stella finishes off her shower, dries, dresses and then heads into her bedroom to plan the perfect menu for Saturday. She knows she's looking forward to their dinner for more than mere sexual gratification she hopes will top the evening. She has spent the bulk of the past decade with Mac in a mostly professional atmosphere, the occasional detour to Cozy's a welcome change. But still there is still so much about her partner that she doesn't know and hopes that Saturday will be the start of many intimate days together, just learning about each other in such a setting, not have to rush or force anything.

Her phone buzzes to life and her lips curl automatically when she reads his message: _'thanks again for dinner. Can't wait for the weekend. Sweet dreams and see you tomorrow. Mac.'_

"It's going to be perfect," she utters fatefully as she texts him back.

XXXXXXXX

Mac finally arrives home just before midnight. He had stayed a bit longer than intended at the lab but was glad he did as he was able to get everything done that he needed. He enters his quiet apartment, takes off his coat and then heads toward his bedroom, his body actually feeling fatigue from the busy weekend. He had opted to be on call and so was looking forward to a weekend, at least one of the days, to just spending some quiet time with Stella. He settles in his mind that he'll head over to her place a bit earlier and just spend some quality time with her; doing…well whatever they wanted just as long as they were together.

Over the years he had come to know certain details about the private life of his partner but there was still so much he had yet to learn, still so much he wanted to know about her deep down inside. He knows that he cannot make anything good to bring in the way of an edible offering so tells himself that he'll bring flowers and something to drink.

"Can't really screw up wine can I?"

Mac pushes himself into bed, rolls onto his side and then looks at a picture of him and Reed, a small frame beside a larger one of him and Stella.

"Hope its just money," Mac states in a tired breath before he turns off the light and allows himself to be quickly consumed by the darkness of sleep.

The next morning, Mac arrives at the lab to find, as he had suspected, Stella already there and working, her dedication and loyalty always something he cherishes and never takes for granted, at least he hopes he doesn't. _But do you thank her enough? _His mind questions.

"How late were you here last night?" Stella asks in concern as she hands her partner a steaming cup of black coffee; her eyes noticing the yawn he was trying to stifle.

"Midnight," Mac lightly groans as he takes the cup with a thankful smile. "Thanks for the mild stimulant."

"Mmm didn't know you were looking for a _stronger _stimulant," she gently flirts as her fingers rest for a few seconds on his belt buckle and then pull away; Mac's eyes darting nervously around, his core temperature rising.

"Right well…" he manages as he tells himself to quickly cool it and that they were at work and it wasn't the place for anything that could distract his mind or worse propel his body into a highly embarrassing situation.

"So what time is Reed coming?" Stella queries, quickly changing the subject; not wanting Mac to drown in sexual discomfort for much longer. The time to act on any kind of growing sexual urges would come on the weekend.

Mac looks at his watch and then slightly shrugs. "Not even sure if he's in town yet or not. I'd call but don't want to seem anxious."

"Okay well I'm going to get started on processing last night's remaining evidence. You know the stuff my boss was too _tired _to examine," she tosses at him and he just gives her a smirk and then watches her leave. He turns and heads toward his office, shedding his coat and then slumping down in front of his computer to check any urgent emails and then head into the lab.

As he waits for his computer to come to life, Mac looks at his reflection in the darkened screen and frowns. "I do look tired," he states with another half yawn.

He answers a few emails and then pushes himself away from his chair and heads into the lab to help Stella with some leftover evidence.

"Nothing yet?"

"Not even an email this morning," Mac informs her as he pulls on a pair of gloves. "As I said last night about young men being indecisive."

"And how much do you get for every time you are right?"

"Not enough," he smirks.

"Hmm and what will you do with all your stored millions?" Stella teases.

"Not sure. What do most people do with stashed millions?" Mac retorts as they work on a shared piece of glass.

"Buy things most people can't get."

"Love?" Mac mutters under his breath, forcing Stella to look up in wonder.

"Well at least we both know you can save your money when it comes to me."

Not really getting it, Mac looks up with a puzzled glance. Stella's lips offer a small laugh as she leans in closer, her lips inches from his ear.

"My love is free Mac, but only for you."

She pulls back and gives him a small nod, his face warm and his heart racing. About to ask her something further but then stopping when they both look up and see Reed hovering in the doorway.

"Reed," Stella greets with a smile.

"Hey Stella," he gives her a small wave, his posture a bit stiff and nervous. "Hey Mac," he greets with a raised hand.

Mac quickly sheds his gloves and then looks at Stella who gives him a reassuring nod before he gestures for Reed to head toward his office where they would have some privacy. Mac closes the door to his office and then heads around to his desk chair, watching Reed shift back and forth on his feet before Mac's desk.

"Reed you okay?" Mac asks in haste.

"Yeah yeah fine," Reed offers a nervous smile as he looks away, his eyes nervously shifting between Mac's firm stance and anything else.

"Reed?" Mac inquires, forcing the young man's gaze back to his. "You said you needed help and advice. What is going on?"

"I uh…you know I shouldn't have come," Reed stammers before he quickly turns to leave.

"Reed wait," Mac rushes around his desk, gently takes the young man by the arm and then turns him around; finally noticing the look of fear and uncertainty in the young man's eyes. "What is it? What is going on?"

"Well I uh…"

"Here, let's sit," Mac gestures toward his leather couch and waits until Reed sits down and then slowly eases himself down opposite him. "Does this have something to do with where you have been for the past year?"

"It does and I'm sorry for…"

"Are you in trouble with the law?"

"Well it's kinda complicated."

"Reed, let's start from the beginning," Mac suggests as he takes a deep breath. Following his lead, Reed also takes a deep breath and then eases himself a little into the leather couch.

"Okay right…from the beginning," he huffs as he looks down, his fingers nervously fidgeting with the zipper of his hoodie.

"Just take your time okay? We have all day."

"Well you know I went to Iraq to cover the war."

"How did that go?"

"It was a real eye opener. I always see what's on CNN and stuff but…"

"A bit more realistic and raw right?" Mac asks gently.

"I mean they never show the suffering that the women or children have to face. Don't get me wrong Mac, I know how you personally feel about the troops and such but…well it was good to be the voice of the little guy you know?"

"Am proud of you Reed some of your blogs were very mature. My views are my own but I do applaud you for taking your own stand. So was it because of this that you need help?"

"No. I wasn't in Iraq for the whole time. I think I told you about Poland and Germany."

"Reed, what is it? What is going on? Just tell me."

"Right…well in Iraq I met a solider, a female from uh…from Poland. Her name is Mira Komorowska and she's uh…well she's beautiful and…"

"And you want to get married?" Mac asks in haste.

"Well that's part of it," Reed stammers.

"But you need money to pay for it?"

"Mac…"

"It's okay Reed, I understand. So then your time in Poland was spent with…"

"Mira. Yes for the most part. I went to Germany to cover an event there but mostly to get my head on straight and to figure out what I needed to do and then went back there and then came here a week ago."

"A week? Where did…" Mac asks in haste.

"On my own for a few days and then with Karen and John. I wanted to see how she was doing. I wanted to see if they could help me first because of…"

"Reed, I said I don't mind. I don't have any children of my own so I don't mind offering you some kind of financial assistance," Mac insists. "How much do you need?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that Mac," Reed frowns.

"You know you can trust me right Reed? I do want to help and I'm not here to judge. What is it you need?"

Reed looks at Mac and then pulls out his phone. "Hold on a sec…"

"Reed…"

"No Mac, this call will explain everything. Hey John. Can you um…yeah you can come up now."

"Reed what is going on?" Mac asks in a mild panic.

"I um…have to show you. It's not money I need," Reed frowns as he stands up and starts to pace, forcing Mac's anxiety to continue to rise.

"Reed what does your adoptive father have to do with all this?"

"I know you have questions but…just wait until he arrives and then I'll tell you everything."

"Do you have to go back to Iraq or Poland or wherever?"

"Yes. Mira is still on active duty. Right now she's at the Gliwice base in… "

"In Poland," Mac concludes. "I know the base. But what does that have to do with…"

"She's trying…" Reed's voice trails off just as they hear the elevator ding and both look out through the glass panel and see John Garrett approaching with something in his arms.

Mac mutters something under his breath drawing a pensive glance from Reed but quickly shelves his frustration just as the older man appears in the doorway; holding a small baby boy in his hands.

"Hey John."

"Reed. Hi Mac."

"Good to see you John," Mac takes a step forward and shakes his hand. "Want to come in?"

"Sure," John answers as he steps into Mac's office and stands before them with a heavy frown. "So did Reed tell you what is going on?"

"Not exactly," Mac states in truth as he looks from John to Reed. "Can you tell me?"

Reed takes the small boy from John's hands and holds him in his arms.

"Mac, this is Levi Garrett and he's my son."

Mac stares at the small boy fixed in Reed's arms for what seems like an eternity, until John Garrett makes a slight noise and Mac's attention is quickly pulled back to reality.

"What do you mean your son?"

"Yeah I'll uh…I'll wait downstairs," John offers both Mac and Reed a kind smile.

Mac gives John a small nod and tight lipped smile before he turns back to Reed in wonder. "Your son? And his mother is this girl in Poland?"

"Mira yes. I love her Mac and we want to be together but she needs to…"

"Okay slow down a bit," Mac holds up his hand, his eyes resting on the small baby boy in front of him. He quickly looks at the child and offers a half smile when he sees a mix of Reed and Claire looking back at him; other features he knows belongs to the child's mother.

"I love Mira. I do Mac, I really do love her and want to be with her. We want to be together but she's still on active duty and was told it was better for her to be in that status while she works on getting her legal immigration and citizenship. It's complicated."

"I'll say. So you're married then?"

"Just after Levi was born. He's six months. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't know any of this would happen," Reed sighs as he shifts his son in his grasp and then continues. "But I had to bring him here and this is where I need your help."

"And John?"

"I asked him and Karen first Mac. I did but now with her health, you know the cancer and all, well they just can't. But they said they would if you weren't able to but…"

"To what? If you need money for him then…"

"Not money. Mac, I need you to _legally adopt _my son."

"What?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so they never mentioned Reed's adoptive parents names (not even in the casting notes) so I made them up. Hope that's okay but if anyone knows their names please let me know and I'll change and credit you. And yeah my OC's for Reed's wife's initials are MK *Sigh* still can't let go of my beloved Stella! lol dang CBS!

So…

Should I continue or shelve? Want to know more about Reed and Mira's story? The plan for this to work? Anyone else who might get in the way? And how Stella will factor in? How it will get more 'complicated?' :D


	2. Altered Futures

**Title: Complicated  
Chapter 2 – Altered Futures**

**A/N: **A special THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed chapter 1. I really do hope that you'll continue to enjoy the story and that I can keep you interested each chapter onward.

* * *

Mac stares at Reed, his world coming to a crashing halt and his lungs feeling like something very strong had sucked the wind right out of them and was now pressing against them.

"Pardon?" Mac asks weakly. "You want what?"

"Well I had asked Karen and John but they have to contend with her being sick with cancer and a baby just isn't the…"

"Hold on, slow down and let's take this from the top," Mac sighs as he rubs his face with his hands. "First off…damn it Reed what is going on?"

"Mira doesn't want her family to take the baby. We both want Levi to be an American citizen but while she waits for…"

"Why can't you look after him?" Mac inquires.

"We talked about that, but with me here it'll be harder for her to get her papers and we can't keep the baby over there and…Mac he's my son. I want to give him to someone that will look after him and then…"

"Give him back?"

"Selfish right?"

"A little but I can almost understand your request."

"You do?"

"Just not the correct story behind it all. I need the facts to..." Mac gently growls. He looks from Reed's frustrated expression into the small face of the baby boy staring at him and feels his anxiety starting to lessen.

"Mac, I can't let him become a ward of the state. Mira isn't American; they won't let her come here to adopt him because her paperwork is still being processed. Mac, Mira and I have talked about this, there is no other option. It could take…"

"Reed I don't need to adopt…"

"Yes you do. You see if you don't then her family is going to try to use legal means to get him back."

"But if he's adopted by an American..."

"Then he can't be kept in Poland. Mira fears if her famliy gets Levi with her on base, they'll disappear as revenge against us. Apparently they hate Americans," Reed finishes in haste. "I don't know what else to do," Reed moans as he finally slumps down into the couch, Levi making small gurgling sounds as he looks up at his father with large round hazel eyes; his small digits tugging on the end of one of the hoodie ties until he finally gets it into his mouth.

"You don't know her family Mac, she's seeking asylum on the base. She had texted me and I went back and helped her escape in the middle of the night with Levi and we made it to the base in Poland but they won't let her leave unless she has her citizenship and she doesn't want to leave because then her family could…"

"Hurt her?"

"Mac, you don't know these people. They are beyond strict; they hate me! I don't know what else to do. I love Mira and Levi. Please I need help."

Mac looks at the small boy and feels his heart starting to melt by the second. After Stella had told him about her trials growing up in an adopted household he knows he can't just abandon Reed's son to the state; Claire would never have forgiven him if he did that; and Stella would hate him for sure.

"Reed I…"

"I know this is sudden and a lot to take in and I know the timing sucks."

"Putting it mildly," Mac huffs.

"But I need help and I only have two weeks to make this happen."

"Two weeks? Reed it takes longer than that for adoption papers to be..."

"No I have already talked to Judge McGruder and she agreed to rush it if I were to find a suitable person to adopt. She's a friend of General Hammond at the Gliwice base in Poland."

"You talked _personally_ to Judy McGruder?" Mac asks in shock.

"Yes. Well John apparently also knows her through work. You know her?"

"Only by her strict reputation. How did you get her to agree to any of this?"

"Trust me Mac, it's all legal. We have an agency that is going to fast track, but I have to leave and then get back to Poland and…and I don't have another option."

"And I do?" Mac grumbles.

_"kurde," _Reed utters forcing Mac to look at him in wonder.

"Pardon?"

"Sorry, it's polish. Means damnit I guess," he huffs. "Mira taught me…yeah never mind. Mac I need help. What else can I do?"

Mac utters his own soft curse as he merely shakes his head and then walks over to the window and casts his gaze into the rainy New York morning.

"Mac, I'm sorry for coming to you with this…"

"Complication?" Mac asks gently.

"Yeah. If you can't do it, I'll understand but…"

Mac turns to him with a deep frown. "I want to help you Reed, I do. But it's not as easy as you might think. Judge McGruder also has her own strict guidelines that she will adhere to that I will also be forced to adhere to if she is to grant me custody."

"Such as?"

"Are you staying with John and Karen tonight?"

"For the next two weeks. I know it's a lot to ask of them and you but…I love my son Mac, it's all for him."

Mac looks at Reed, hears the pleading in his tone and the look of love and desperation on his face for the child in his arms. If he had gotten himself into such a predicament he would want someone trustworthy to be able to turn to. For that was the underlying message. Trust. Reed loves Mira and his son, but in order to save one, he has to give up the other. But only to the right person. The person that will want to give the child back to his father when all the paperwork had been finalized. And Reed would have to trust that person with his very future.

"It could take months you know. Even with the military working to fast track her paperwork, it could still take months," Mac reminds Reed.

"But its only months Mac," Reed tries once more. "Not years. Please I need to go back to Poland and tell Mira that I left our child with someone we can both trust to love him and look after him and…"

"And then give him back when the time is right."

"I knew you'd understand," Reed states with a triumphant smile.

"Reed…" Mac starts only to watch Stella approach the door and then stop, looking from Reed with the baby boy in his arms to Mac and the look of frustrated wonder on his face.

_"I'll come back later!" _She calls out as she takes her leave, wondering what on earth was going on. Was Reed baby sitting? Did he need some parenting advice? From Mac? Was he serious?

"Okay I need to talk a few things over with Stella."

"Why Stella? Hey are you two…"

"She's my best friend, partner and right hand for this lab Reed. If my life is going to change drastically then I'll need her support more than anyone else's here. Besides I haven't the first clue about babies," Mac admits with a heavy sigh.

"Kinda your grandson you know," Reed smirks.

"Reed…" Mac starts with a slight sigh as he looks at the child who offers a warm smile in return.

"In law?" Reed teases.

"I'll get back to you."

"So you'll do it then?" Reed asks with a relieved grin.

"I need to talk to Stella first. I'll come by and see you all tonight after my shift is over. I promise I won't be too late."

"Okay and thanks Mac."

"Don't thank me yet Reed," Mac counters with a frown. He walks Reed to the elevator and waits until they get in before he turns to see Stella watching him with a curious glance.

"Thought you were going to be conned into baby sitting duty."

"I uh…need your help," Mac states as he heads back inside his office.

"Is it about Reed?" Stella asks as she closes the door for added privacy.

"Yes. Reed and his son."

"His what? Son?" Stella's expression turns happy and then serious. "Mac what is going on? You have that look. What happened just now?"

"So here is the shortened version. Most of which I still don't understand fully," he pauses as he takes a deep breath. "Reed was covering the war in Iraq and some parts of Pakistan and Afghanistan."

"Brave kid."

"Just wait," Mac interjects. "He met a female soldier, Mira Komorowska …and they had a son. The problem lies in the fact that Mira wants to become an American citizen but her family wants to keep Levi, that's what they named it…" Mac stops, watching Stella's amused expression.

"What's funny?"

"It? Mac he's a precious little baby boy who is now caught up in a huge mess. And let me guess he needs you to look after Levi while Reed goes back to where? Where is she?"

"Hiding at the Gliwice base."

"Hiding?"

"I guess her family isn't too happy about all this."

"Not to happy?" Stella presses.

"Hates Reed and Americans and wants to take the child away. General Hammond at the base will keep her safe as long as she stays there. But Mira can't leave because of her family; if she does she risks losing the protection of the military. If she were to come here without the proper paperwork, she'll be deported and her son taken."

"So it's a few months right? Didn't you always tell me that the army can fast track…wait did they get married?"

"He said they did in a simple ceremony and…"

"I can help with the baby sitting stuff and…"

"Stella," Mac pipes up in haste. "Reed wants me to legally _adopt_ Levi."

"What? Adopt? But why go that far?"

"Because if Levi is…"

"Ah right legally adopted by an American then her family can't take him away," she finishes and Mac just shakes his head. "What?" She asks with a half smile. "Oh Mac we have been finishing each other's sentences for years now."

"Right, well in any event that is my dilemma."

"And I guess with Karen battling cancer…"

"She's out of the picture," Mac finishes in haste. "I can't do that also," he quips.

"What did you tell Reed?"

"That I would…I guess think about it," Mac huffs as he runs his hand through his hair and then looks out the window once more. "At first I wanted to scold him for being so careless but…" he pauses and then turns back to her with a sympathetic expression. "But when I heard the desperation in his voice and then saw the love for his son in his eyes..."

"You couldn't say no?" Stella wonders.

"It's a bit more complicated that than I'm afraid," Mac admits.

"Another catch?" Stella asks, prompting Mac to nod his head. "What is it?"

"The judge assigned to the case is Judy McGruder."

"And? Oh…"

"That's right, she only awards foster children to married couples with a solid income base," Mac relates. "Stella I'm not married and…"

"And if you give Levi to another family there is the possibility they might not give him back?"

"If it went to a legal battle Reed would probably lose. And I'll never let Levi become a ward of the state," Mac concludes firmly, settling Stella's heart a little. He looks at her, a few moments of silence starting to build, neither of them daring to ponder, at least verbally, the only choice they were now left with.

"Where is Reed?"

"He's with Karen and John right now. He can only stay a two weeks and then has to get back to Poland to help Mira with all this. He says it's better for him to prove that he is actually wanting her to get her citizenship and come here to the US to live with him - legally. I uh…I'm sorry to have burdened you with this but…"

"Who else Mac? I care for you, more than a friend, you know that right?"

"I just don't want to take liberties with our friendship or our partnership...especially right now," Mac tells her in truth. "I don't know what to do. I can't ask Danny and Lindsay as this is not their problem and they already have Lucy and...and it's mine and I know Claire would want me to help."

"She would," Stella echoes softly, giving Mac a kind smile. She moves toward him, closing the gap and finally allowing her fingers to rest on his cool skin. Mac looks at her with a slight frown, but not pulling away when their skin connects.

"Help me, please," he softly begs, tugging at Stella's heart in an instant.

"So if we were able to find a solution to this…and say you were able to adopt Levi…how would you look after him during the day? I doubt Sinclair will just allow you to take a few months to…"

"I don't want to involve Sinclair if I don't have to," Mac tells her. "There has to be another way. And I would call my mother to come and help. At least she has experience right? That's more than I have."

"Mac all that is moot if you can't get…"

"Yeah I know," he sighs as he looks away. "I uh…I can't ask that of…you know I should get back to…" he tries to step past to leave. Stella's fingers gently close around his strong forearm, keeping him in place before her.

"What other choice to you have Mac?"

"I can't ask that of you."

"If I saw another way around this, then I would tell you, but I don't."

"There has to be. Maybe I can get the case transferred to another judge."

"She's the top child services sitting judge for family court Mac. You know that won't happen."

"Then I'll…"

"Mac there is no other way."

"Damn it Stella, you can't marry me," he groans as he quickly turns his back to her, his heart racing at the mere thought of what she was suggesting.

"Am I that terrible to ponder as your wife?" She asks lightly, forcing him to turn around and look at her with a defeated expression.

"No. I just care too much about you Stella, to…"

"To what Mac? I want to help Reed. And helping you is helping him. Unless you have someone else in mind?"

"What? No," Mac answers in haste, his ears picking up a relieved sigh from her lips. His fingers rest on her hands and give them a small squeeze. "There is no one else for me but you. But this is a lot to ask."

"Yes it is but this is a very unique situation."

"You'd want to marry me?" Mac asks, a slight smirk now tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Are you happy about that?"

"The thought yes, but the reason no."

"The reason is to save a child's life Mac. I can't ask for something nobler outside the bounds of pure unadulterated love than that; espcially a child of someone you already care about."

"I…" he starts and then stops, seeing the pleading look in the emerald orbs before him. He knows from her past that she would do almost anything to help a child in need; but this was asking a lot. They would have to act married; Judge McGruder was known for her surprise follow up visits to the parents home or places of employment. They would have to live together, pretending to be husband and wife; sharing a bedroom, bathroom and overall living space. They would have to become a family.

"I know you want to do what's best for everyone Mac."

"You'll have to move in with me."

"Your mother can live in my apartment until this is over. It will show Sinclair that…"

"This is all just a sham?" Mac retorts and Stella laughs.

"Gosh my first marriage, a sham," she teases and his face slightly warms.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just nervous."

"I'm not that…"

"About this all working out. Stella, he's counting on me to help keep his son safe."

"When have you ever let anyone down Mac?" Stella counters with a warm grin. "Never. Now with me at your side, we have double the chances of making this work. As you said your mother knows a thing or two about raising good kids so she'll be invaluable. Reed will also feel at least so that he can go back and help Mira with her immigration process and I think this is all going to draw us a lot closer."

"Or drive us to kill each other," Mac states wryly. "You know McGruder right?"

"And her surprise visits?"

"Sometimes to work," Mac adds.

"You are worried about the rings? Are you not planning on telling Sinclair?"

"This is for a few months and…"

"And if he finds out? He might get angrier…"

"Stella if he finds out after the fact he can't do anything," Mac tries to explain. "I don't want him doing something that might send Levi someplace unsafe or…"

"Or to a family that won't give him back."

"I'll give him back," Mac tells her with a firm glance, forcing her expression to soften and her to just shake her head. "I will."

"I know and okay I agree. I'll carry my ring with me and that way if we do get a surprise visit at work then I can just say I…yeah I know what to say," Stella finishes her nervous ramble. "But if I do agree to this you have to be in it with me fifty percent."

"Stella…"

"No Mac, you agree right now. As much as your mother can help, we still can't just dump the baby with her and expect her to…"

"We will still be on call Stella, we can't change our schedules that much," Mac reminds her. "You know there is a daycare downstairs. We don't even have to bother my mother at all with this."

"You know it won't be a bother to her."

"But this way if something goes wrong…" Mac continues to ponder out loud.

"Okay how about this. We try that idea for a few weeks and see if it works. If so then we'll continue. If not we'll call your mother. But what if someone sees?"

"We are going to tell the team," Mac informs her. "They should know in case something does happen."

"Agreed. Okay so what do we do first?"

"Well I guess finish the day, what's left of it, go and tell Reed and then…head down to City Hall and…"

"You can say it Mac."

"Get married," he finishes on a softer note, his lips once again rewarding her with a sight smile.

"What else is it Mac? I know you want to say something else."

"I just don't want you to come to regret this or resent me for…"

"This was my decision right? My idea?"

"Stella…"

"I give you my word. I know it will be tough but we can make this work."

"Aren't you nervous about all this?"

"Terrified," Stella admits weakly. "But if we don't help it could be worse."

Mac looks at her, her gaze locking with his, both of them being held in silence by destiny itself. Only a few months ago they had dared to test the romantic dating waters, each wanting more from the other, but never expecting that something this intimate would be forced upon them by destiny itself. Each mind pondering the consequences; each heart weighing the alternatives. This was their only recourse; both came to that realization in seconds.

"Okay, let's do this," Mac tells her softly.

"Let me finish up my cases and then I'll come back here and we'll go see Reed together."

"Thank you," Mac quickly snatches her hands in his and holds them firmly, not letting her escape. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you here to help me."

"Yeah I don't want to ponder that either," Stella replies, thankful that Mac's posture loosens a little. "Okay I'll see you soon."

She heads out of his office, but instead of heading for the evidence lab, she makes a detour and heads for the ladies bathroom, heading for a sink and then grabbing a paper towel. Her neck needing something cold on it to keep her from overheating.

_Mac and I are getting married, _her mind chants over and over again as she looks at her panicked reflection in the mirror. _It was your idea, _her brain reminds her. Only because he looked so lost and alone and I knew there was no other solution. Stella leans against the wall and closes her eyes for a few minutes, her stomach now tight and head spinning.

This would just be a temporary arrangement, but she also knows that it could either bring them closer or drive them further apart since they had only started officially dating a few months ago. This was not just something that they would be undertaking lightly. A child's life was involved; a young child; a child she would fight very hard to keep from becoming a ward of the state or given to a family that might not love it as they would.

"Never allow that to happen," she whispers firmly. Tonight they would go and see Reed, tell him their plan and then head down to City Hall to get married. A marriage of convenience.

"Well people marry for lesser reasons," she sighs as she fixes herself and then prepares to enter the real world once more. As much as they would both like to involve Millie, and it might come to that, she also knows that if it's only for a few months, the day care downstairs would be a very viable solution. It was run by a lady that Lindsay also trusted with Lucy as well as was used by other law enforcement people without incident.

But she also knows the real trick will be living together, in close quarters with Mac for even a few months. There was still so much she didn't know about much like her musings the night before, so much she wanted to learn. But she had thought that she'd have the proper time; not forced into a role she wants but without the proper lead up or follow through.

It seems that destiny now had other ideas in mind for them.

Stella gives her reflection a firm nod, takes a deep breath and then heads back outside, anxious to get the working day over with but nervous about what the evening ahead will present.

XXXXXXXX

Mac too had trouble concentrating since Stella told him about their plan to help Reed with Levi. She had come up with the idea of them getting married, her also knowing that Judge Judy McGruder would only give the child to a couple that was married and financially able to care for it, without it becoming a burden.

But marriage? Oh he had wanted that for himself and Stella, but certainly not a forced living arrangement after only one month of dating; and certainly never with a newborn child thrown into the mix. He knows those two things are going to cause an instant strain and now wonders how it will affect their professional partnership. But after he had weighed all the cons he knew the only pro was marriage; he was just afraid to confess to her, not wanting to guilt her into something so serious. What affect would this have on them in the weeks and months to come. She had said no, but would she come to resent him for all this? She was going to have to move in with him.

But if he had to use the spare bedroom for the baby, that means Stella would have to share his bed. He could always sleep on the couch. Would it make things easier? Less strained? How much would she bring with her? Enough to make her comfortable? And what about…and on his mind raced with a million unanswerable questions.

Tonight they would see Reed, tell him their plan, get married and then spend a few days getting his apartment…well…family ready.

_Family. _He had always wanted one but no wonders what kind of parent, even interim parent, he'll make. He knows that Stella is just as inexperienced as him and had agreed that his mother would only be called as a last resort. But would he be able to manage a family, wife and work and still be sane at the end of the day? Could they make this work and still keep from Sinclair until Levi was in the proper legal care - his biological parents?

He spies Stella and quickly marvels at her composure. Well at least she _seems _a lot more relaxed about all this than him. He was a nervous wreck and wonders how he'll ever survive the reading of the marriage vows much less the weeks ahead. He heads toward the lab, anxious to finish some stuff up and then head over to the Garrett's.

Finally a few hours later, he looks up and see Stella once again heading toward his office, this time with her coat and a determined look on her beautiful face.

"All uh…set?" She asks with some hesitation.

"Stella are you sure about this?"

"Have spent, as I'm sure you have, the past few hours, trying to find a better solution; going over every scenario in the book, and of course coming up with none that would ensure Reed gets his son back after all this is done. I know it's soon for us but…"

"You can always stay at your apartment if you need more…uh space," Mac mentions with uncertainty.

"I think I'll be okay at your place. Unless you don't want me to…"

"I do want you to. I just want…what's best for you and Levi."

"What's best for Levi is for him to have his adoptive parents with him whenever possible."

"Okay then. Let's go and get this over with."

"Gee how romantic Mac," Stella deadpans as Mac grabs his coat. "Tonight is our wedding night."

"I know but…" he starts, only to have her fingers rest on his hand and stop his words.

"Tonight is going to be perfect."

"Hardly."

"It's worked for another family I know and they are no less married than people who have traditional weddings."

"We will make this work Stella, we won't let this new family down," he replies; his turn to assure her with his words.

Mac just smiles at her reassuring words as they both head for the elevator, telling himself that she's trying to see whatever positives can come from this and that he needs to feed off those emotions in order to keep himself sane. On the ride down and even in the cab, they discuss what they'll tell Reed tonight and the team tomorrow.

They finally reach the Garrett's home, both of them exuding the same nervous vibes as they slowly get out of the cab and head up the walk to the small townhome just outside Manhattan.

"Hey Mac, Stella," John Garrett greets them as he pulls the door open, allowing them to enter. "Didn't expect both of you to come."

"Stella is going to help with this also. Less burden for you and Karen."

"We do appreciate this Mac," John thanks with a warm smile. "Karen would have helped more, but after the chemo treatments she's tired."

"How is she?"

"The doctors are very hopeful so that is what we are dwelling on. Want to come in?"

"How is Reed?" Stella inquires as they head into the small living room of the Garrett's home.

"Stressed," John mentions as they enter the room, both saying hello to Karen who is cuddling Levi.

"Where is he?" Mac asks.

"Downstairs on the phone to Mira. I'll tell him you're here."

John takes Levi from the small sleeper next to Karen and while Stella talks to Karen, Mac is given the baby boy; John already left the room.

Mac looks down at the small boy in his grasp and frowns. _What on earth am I doing? I can't look after a baby. _But he tells himself he has to show confidence to Reed and the Garrett's and that the day care will have him during the day. Levi looks up at him with large brown eyes, golden glints catching the light and making them appear even larger. Levi's small pink lips part, offering Mac some small baby noises, his fingers trying to grasp the edge of Mac's shirt cuff. When he can't get it, he starts to really fuss; causing Mac to look to Stella who is at his side, gently prying Levi from his grasp, just as Reed enters the room.

"Hey guys. Stella, nice to see you here to."

"You have a beautiful son Reed. And I hear congratulations are in order," Stella quickly mentions.

"Yeah uh…thanks. So Mac tell you my problem?"

"He did and I agreed to help."

"That's great so…" Reed's voice trails off. "Now what?"

"Well Stella and I have a few things to tend to first."

"Okay such as?" Reed presses.

"Mac and I are getting married tonight," Stella answers and the entire room falls silent.

Reed offers her a frown and then looks to Mac for verbal or at least visual confirmation. He gets both.

"What?"

"Stella's right. We both know how strict Judge McGruder is and she'll only allow me to adopt Levi if I am married and both my wife and I are financially able to care for the adoptive child."

"Really?" John asks in surprise.

"She's very strict."

"No, I meant you'd both do that? Just to help me for a few months?"

"Well we talked about it and it is the only way for you to get your son back," Mac looks at Reed. "If he was given to another family they might not want to give custody back. As much as I will cherish him, he's your child and will rightfully go back to you and Mira when this is all straightened out."

"Really? You'd do this to help me? Like actually get married?"

"We have our reasons for wanting to help Levi," Stella confirms with a smile. "Some are very personal," she adds, but not wanting to go into the part about her past and wanting to keep Levi from going to the state.

"Uh okay," Reed shrugs as he takes his son back from Stella. "So then what can we do now?"

"First we need to sit down and make sure we all are on the same page with the same story and the same purpose for this…"

"Mess?" Reed asks with a heavy sigh.

"Situation," Mac quickly corrects, casting an apologetic glance in Reed's direction.

"Okay so we'll all agree that we are going to help Levi and that you two are going to do this by uh…getting married," John interrupts. "So what do you need from us?"

"John you have Karen to help and…" Stella mentions.

"We want to do something," Karen pipes up. "Please Mac, it might not be much, but whatever it is you can count on us."

"Okay so here is what we'll do first," Mac starts, Stella's hand reaching out to his and in the company of strangers her heart delights when he doesn't pull back. Her touch seems to give him strength and for the next few hours he feels the strength and confidence to outline his plan, tell them what they'll do to help Reed and then when all the paperwork is finalized how they'll give back Levi and all will be as it was before Reed broke the news.

"You just tell us when you're ready for him Mac," John tells Mac as his hand rests on his shoulder; Mac and Stella hovering by the door to go out.

"We'll call you when it's official," Stella states with a warm smile. She gives one more hug to Reed and a kiss to Levi and then heads out the door, joining Mac at the curb. She notices the mild look of panic on his face as he stares at the house and her fingers rest on his shoulder.

"Second thoughts?"

Mac turns to her with a firm expression before his hand slowly removes hers from his shoulder and holds it in his; a soft smile adorning his face.

"Let's go get married."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so still liking it so far? You'll learn more about Mira as the story unfolds but this is a SMACKED story and it will focus on our fave couple as my stories do. So hope you are anxious to see them actually get married and start to put the big plan into action. Think everything will go smoothly? Think Sinclair won't find out? Who else might pop up to cause trouble? This and more in the coming chapters. Please leave a thought before you go to keep the muse supported during this lame smackless season and thanks for reading!

**PS:** Have updated NY Stories if you are reading that.


	3. A Plan in Action?

**Title: Complicated  
****Chapter 3 – A Plan in Action? **

**A/N: **Okay so thanks to Marnic for pointing it out; yes Reed's adoptive parents last name would be Garrett. Thanks again for the keen eye and have made the changes.

* * *

To say she was nervous was an understatement. From the moment the idea even popped into her head about her marrying Mac to help keep the baby in the US, she had wondered what on earth she was doing. _I am marrying Mac. Tonight! Tonight Mac and I are getting married._ And each second from the time they left the Garrett home, she had battled back and forth between her heart and her head as so what complications this new arrangement was going to create.

Now they would be living together after hours; every day at least for the next few months. They would have to act like a married couple, especially in public where they would now be carefully watched. How would the sleeping arrangements work? Eating? Working schedules? Babysitting? And on it went, until she now stands before her bathroom mirror, fretting over something very minor.

But in a month's time, maybe even a week would things be more strained or more settled than they seem right now? I guess the big answer she wanted to know right now, was this going to push Mac further away from the intimate union of marriage that she has always wanted for them.

"Damn it," Stella gently curses as another tube of lipstick tumbles to the bathroom floor.

They had agreed to meet at City Hall after changing into something a little more formal; wanting to at least present some semblance of marital bliss behind the false façade. They had thought about using court appointed witnesses but she had told Mac that if Judge McGruder was as careful about details as she always claimed she might ask why didn't they have friends around if their marriage wasn't one of convenience just to get a child? And she was right, prompting Mac to call Danny and Lindsay.

She looks at herself in the mirror once more; the modestly decorated pale cream dress was a beautiful contrast to her olive toned skin. Hair was up and she wore simple jewels, still wanting to offer Mac something amazing for the occasion. She gathers up her small purse and then heads for the front door, her heart now racing. After the ceremony they were going to come back here, get a few things and then head back to his apartment and just try to figure things out. How would they spend the night? The actual sleeping part? That thought now occupies her mind as she waits in the back of the cab on the way to City Hall.

_I wonder if Mac is as nervous as I am?_

Mac had called Danny on the way, swearing him to secrecy until they told the team the following morning at work. Once Danny had heard the reason 'why' they were getting married he immediately stopped bugging Mac about finally doing what the team had always suspected; making their secret love public.

But as he looked himself over in the mirror once more, he now wonders if at the end of this all would they even want a divorce? Divorce. He hated that word, because in his mind it was the complete expression of marital failure. But this wasn't even a marriage of convenience, it was an arrangement derived to save a child's life. That was different right? Instead, he didn't mind the term 'widower' and had even come to carry it proudly over the past few years. But he was dreading the title 'divorcee' no matter the circumstances.

But he had told her that he was now determined to make it work, even for a few short months and that he would certainly do his part to ensure the child was given the happiest environment while in their care. But working together and now living together, he did wonder if anything would strain between them or help them grow closer together? Does Stella have the same fears I do, he can't help but wonder.

_'Mac stop over analyzing things,' _Stella had lovingly scolded him when he had the same discussion with her. But he couldn't help it; it was an integral part of what made him, well him. He had opted to wear his black suit with the black and white stripped tie that Stella said was still her all time favorite of his. He knew she was nervous about having to move into his place but now wondered if she would feel obligated to consummate their false marriage?

_We'll treat it as a regular marriage Mac, _she had told him. But the uncertainty in her eyes betrayed the confidence in her tone; she was just as scared as he was about all this.

He gets into the cab and heads toward City Hall, his heart racing about the events that are about to unfold. Him and Stella arrive about eh same time, her calling his name and forcing him pause to allow her to catch up. Her complexion was vibrant, even until the harsh street lighting; she was truly beautiful.

They head into City Hall, heading for the area where the city appointed official was waiting for them. Mac helps Stella with her coat, hanging his beside hers and then stopping to admire.

"You look truly beautiful," Mac compliments in sincerity. "How are you feeling?"

"Still couldn't eat anything. You?"

"Same," Mac lightly frowns.

"You look very handsome Mac," Stella praises and his smile widens. "We'll try to get something afterward okay?"

"Agreed," Mac nods just as Danny and Lindsay arrive.

"You guys look as nervous as we were when we got married," Lindsay lightly quips and the tension is broken slightly. Mac looks at her, words automatically springing to his mind, but he refrains from saying that their marriage was real and theirs now was a sham. But knowing it would dampen the mood he allowed Danny's question to break his thoughts, leaving his doubts unuttered.

"You'll do fine," Danny tries to assure them. "How's Reed with all this?"

"Very scared and nervous," Mac answers. "There is still a chance that Levi's adoption could be overturned and given to someone else. And if that were the case then he'd have to stay and fight and leave Mira in Poland but that'll mean she could be at the mercy of her family and…"

"Reed? Quiet Reed?" Danny quips, Lindsay lightly swatting his arm.

"Is there anything we can do?" Lindsay inquires.

"We know that Judge McGruder is famous for her unannounced spot visits," Stella starts. "So if you could give us any heads up so that we can put on our rings and such…"

"You are not going to wear them at the lab?" Danny wonders.

"It's for a few months Danny. We are hoping to fly under Sinclair's radar during that time. No rings, means no gossip."

"And if she asks the wrong people?" Lindsay ponders.

"Then we'll uh…" Mac pauses looking at Stella with a slight frown. "Just deal with it then I guess."

"Ah got it," he nods.

"And where is Levi going to be during the day?" Lindsay asks. "You know my mom can…"

"We wouldn't want to trouble her," Mac interrupts in haste. "He'll stay at the day care downstairs. Trust me he'll be fine."

"Okay but if you need a backup ever, she'll be happy to help."

"Good to know and thanks," Stella thanks her friend before looking to Mac and giving him a small nod.

"Right, okay so you guys ready?"

"Are you?" Danny asks.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Mac extends his hand, waiting for Stella to grasp it and when she does turns and directs them toward the waiting room; two friends behind knowing that in a few months this seemingly false arrangement will be the real thing. They didn't have to know that their bosses had already started secretly dating, the signs they were in love were a given; their future – inevitable. This was just a small bump along the way, unwittingly preparing them for the real future that lay before them.

Mac slowly pushes the door open, Stella's cool hand still in his grasp, his heart about to give way. They take a seat, one other couple before them, exchanging smiles as they wait in silence; their two friends and witnesses behind them.

"Mac Taylor?" His name is called.

Both Mac and Stella head for the front of the room where the official was waiting. He asks them a few formal questions and then starts into his brief message. Mac doesn't hear most of the words, his eyes watching the woman that he would soon, in certain situations, have to call _his wife. _Her eyes lock with his and for a few brief seconds, the rest of the world seems to fade into nothingness, only the two of them in sharp focus.

_Just breathe. _

That unspoken advice was given to both, each from the other as they could tell the person before them was still contemplating the serious ramifications of this and how it would all play out in the end. Would their love get them through the coming strained weeks and possibly months ahead?

The Administrator first talks to Mac.

"Do you Mac Taylor take…"

He started into the legal vows, Mac's heart racing as his eyes remain held in place by Stella's gaze, the hand not holding hers, dangling nervously at his side. He loves her, of that he is certain. Was this merely a formality of the real thing to come?

"I do," was his firm reply.

The official then turns to Stella.

"Do you Stella Bonasera take…"

She feels a small lump catch in her throat as she gazes up on the man she knows in her heart she loves him more than anything and can't help but wonder if they even needed something more elaborate. She finally swallows and gives her confident answer.

"I do," she smiles as her husband.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Mac leans in, gently placing a soft kiss on her lips just as someone takes a photo to capture the moment forever. "Thank you," Mac whispers as he pulls back with a loving but somewhat shy smile. After placing the modest bands of gold on their fingers the four of them follow the official toward a table and then commence with the paperwork, ensuring that Stella Bonasera and Mac Taylor were officially filed as Mr. and Mrs. Taylor by the City of New York.

"Well now what? You guys wanna get some dinner?" Danny asks.

"They're newlyweds," Lindsay playfully slaps Danny's shoulder.

"We have a lot of uh…stuff to do," Mac frowns and Lindsay just shakes her head.

"Yeah packing and such," Stella adds.

"We'll leave you two alone," she states as she gives Stella one more hug. "See you both tomorrow."

They walk off arm in arm, disappearing through the large wooden doors into the night leaving the newly wedded couple alone in the quiet din of the hallway.

"Well I guess we should eat," Mac suggests.

"Do you have food in your ap…I mean at home?" Stella asks with an almost timid request. "Right, why am I even asking?" She smiles as she loops her arm in his and they slowly head for the front doors.

"We both have had a very long day," Mac starts with a heavy sigh. "Let's go to your apartment, get what you need and…"

"You want to come with me?"

"This whole mess…" Mac starts only to have Stella stop and look at him directly.

"Situation?" She arches her brows and Mac's face instantly softens.

"Well I can't have my wife tending to those things all on her own now can I?" He asks, noticing her lips part further. "What?"

"Just like the sound of that, _my wife_."

"Almost as nice as _my husband_?" Mac retorts as they finally head outside and get into a nearby cab; Stella's apartment their next destination. In the cab Mac notices Stella's eyes drop to their clasped hands, her direct gaze landing on the simple bands of gold, declaring to the world around them that they were taken.

"Are you sure you don't want your mother to come and stay here for a few months?" Stella asks as they finally let themselves into her quiet apartment.

"We'll try it for a few weeks and see okay?"

"Okay. So uh…" Stella starts as she quickly scans her apartment. Mac comes up to her and slowly wraps his arms around her.

"Would it make you feel better if I moved in here?"

"You have more room Mac," she reminds him with a kind smile. "But thank you. I'll be okay. I just need to get things for a few days."

"Anything I can do?"

"Actually yes. In the tall cupboard by the sink are some canvas utility bags. Why not pack up whatever is in the fridge and I'll make something…"

"Stella I don't mind ordering in," Mac insists.

"My first wifely duties," Stella quips as she leans in closer. "I like to cook remember?"

"I don't want our schedules to change th…"

"Mac in a week a six month old is going to join us. Trust me, our schedules will change," she reminds him in haste. Mac gives her a nod, leaning in closer, his fingers firmly wrapped around her forearms, keeping her in his grasp. His lips descend upon hers, crushing them with passion and forcing the space between them to warm instantly.

Stella's fingers wrap around the back of Mac's neck, keeping his mouth where she wants it as she hungrily devours his soft skin, her tongue keeping him silent but her ears delighting in soft moans that managed to escape. Finally a few breathless seconds later, they pull slightly apart.

"We should get busy. It's late," Mac suggests as his fingers brush a piece of sparkle dust off her cheek.

"Okay," she agrees.

Mac watches her head into the bedroom, giving her one last smile when she turned for him before he quickly shed his coat and then headed into the kitchen to get busy. He went for the bags and then started his task, thankful that she had a nice array of items with which to make a simple dinner with; knowing that once they got to his place their nervousness would skyrocket once again.

Stella closes her bedroom door and then stops. Technically she and Mac were married, why was she hiding from him? He would see her naked sooner or later right? Without giving it too much thought she carefully removers her dress, places it in the dust free garment bag and then hangs it back up; changing into casual clothing and then starting to pack two large suitcases.

About half hour later, Mac finally rejoins her, telling her he packed most items in the fridge and some from the cupboards; food only, the rest of the stuff that they actually needed for eating with he already had.

"Ready?" Mac asks as he watches her looking around her apartment with a frown. "Stella?"

"Well if I forget anything I can always come back right?"

"Tomorrow even," Mac retorts with a wry grin as he heads for the door, each hand now weighed down with overstuff canvas grocery bags.

Stella follows, locks her apartment and then each hand pulling a suitcase she heads for the elevators, Mac at her side. They manage to get all their stuff into the cab, but are mostly silent on the ride over, the ride up and then finally standing in the entrance way of Mac's quiet apartment.

"You can sleep in either my bed or the um…spare bedroom tonight if you want."

"Well since I did kinda get you into this I can…"

"Stella, Reed got us…"

"Yeah I like blaming Reed better also," Stella replies lightly and Mac's lips offer a nervous chuckle. "Grandpa Mac."

"I like godfather Mac better," Mac huffs.

"I like both Mac's."

She finally releases the handles on her suitcase and then walks up to him with a slight frown, his arms automatically encircling her as she stands before him.

"I am just nervous," Mac admits.

"So am I," she agrees. "I mean I know we were working toward…"

"An intimate union?"

"Were we?"

"We were," Mac assures her. "But yes I agree, it's kinda sudden that we are well…forced?"

"I don't want to pressure you Mac," Stella whispers.

"I guess we are both on the same wavelength. So why don't I put the groceries away and you put your things away and then we can um…decide from there."

"Okay," Stella agrees with a small smile. She plants a soft kiss on his cheek and then heads toward the spare bedroom. But when she turns and sees him in the kitchen she heads into his bedroom; knowing she can use the spare bedroom for a few things but when the baby arrives and it's asleep it'll be tough to get her stuff without waking him up.

_The baby arrives. _Her hand automatically goes to her own stomach and she wonders what a child made between her and Mac would look like. She assumes that Mira must have brown eyes as Levi has light hazel and Reed has hazel green. She hears Mac lightly muttering away to himself in the kitchen as finishes putting away most of her things into the spare bedroom closet; the one she'll use for the bulk of her working clothes and then heads into the master bedroom. She knows that when the baby arrives she'll have to share with Mac, but in her mind she knows that neither of them will mind.

"We are married after all," she talks to herself as she heads to the right side of the bed, the one she claims for herself and opens a small overnight bag, hoping to deposit a few personal things. But just as she pulls out an unexpected item, Mac enters the bedroom and stops short, Stella turning to him with the item dangling in her left hand.

"I uh…" he stops and looks at the furry adult restraint and then feels his face instantly warm. "Put the um…the gro…"

"Right I should have…" she stammers, her face enflamed as she stands motionless before him; the leopard print fuzzy handcuffs in her possession. "These are…I thought that…you know never mind," she huffs before she quickly stuffs them back into her overnight bag and then zips it up; dropping it beside the bed and then heading toward Mac with a sheepish grin.

"So the uh groceries put away?"

"Sure," Mac frowns, his heart rate still elevated and his mind racing with naughty thoughts of himself as her prisoner.

"That was…nothing. I mean in case you were wondering," Stella rattles on nervously.

"It was just…unexpected but…it's okay."

"Really?" Stella asks in quiet surprise.

"Uh sure," Mac answers, his nervous anxiety now racing skyward with hers. "I can order in."

"I don't mind cooking," Stella informs him, happy that he's changed the subject. "First official meal for my husband."

"I do like the sound of that," Mac tells her in truth.

Mac extends his arm to allow her to pass into the hallway toward the kitchen; his eyes resting on the black leather bag nearly stuffed under the bed, his mind still curious as to why she brought the toy and if it was ever used before. He follows her into the kitchen and thankfully the conversation quickly changes to food before any more awkward intimacy could develop.

"How hungry are you?"

"Stomach still a bit nervous for anything big. You?"

"Same. Okay so simple but delicious," Stella tells him as she heads past and then opens the fridge, smiling at the way Mac has so efficiently put everything away. She really didn't expect anything less. She watches him head into the living room to put on some soft music, just to ease some of the tension still floating in the air.

His apartment was impeccable, but not really unexpected from a man with a strict military background. Sometimes it was too perfect. She stifles a chuckle; her mind wondering the look on his handsome face if she were to rearrange things before he came home.

She pulls out a few items and then gets to work, Mac coming back into the kitchen, grabbing a few plates and stuff to set the table and then coming back and offering to help.

"Favorite thing you like to make?"

"Real or microwaved?" Mac retorts and Stella rewards his weak joke with a small chuckle.

"Real."

"Ohh tough one," Mac smiles as he takes the steaming dish and then heads for the table. They once again keep the banter light and friendly, each enjoying their dinner and glass of wine, nervous tension, however, still very much present.

"Simply amazed at how you put this all together," Mac praises as his fingers slowly move toward hers, finally grasping them and holding them in his hand, enjoying the warmth their combined flesh was creating. "Even when I was bagging the things I never figured what would taste good together."

"You need to spend more of your free time cooking," Stella tells him.

"Ah knew I was missing something," Mac answers with a nervous smirk. A few more minutes of silence start to develop, each pondering how the evening was going to progress.

"So I usually shower in the morning if you want to…"

"Sure I don't mind if it's okay," Stella states with a slight frown, her heart racing.

"Okay," Mac agrees with a semi-genuine smile, his heart also nervously beating at a higher pace. "I'll clean up."

"I don't mind helping," Stella says in haste as she too stands up and helps Mac clean the table, Mac doing the dishes and her putting things either in the fridge in leftover containers, in the cupboard or in the garbage. His small kitchen doesn't afford too much movement and once again both find themselves, face to face in each other's embrace.

"Thank you for dinner," Mac whispers as he leans in and brushes her lips with his.

"You are more than welcome," she responds with a warm tone.

Mac feels her body slightly stiffen in his grasp and wonders if he tries to pursue anything more intimate if she'll back off, maybe feeling like she has to comply with the tradition of marriage consummation on the first night.

"If you want to use the…"

"Why are we both so nervous?" She arches a delicate brow in wonder.

"Maybe because we both feel like we have to have…well be intimate our…I know this is sudden and I want to make love to you Stella, but I want us both to want it not because we feel we have to consummate a false union."

"False?" She asks with a hint of disappointment.

"I am not going to convince myself that this was the way you'd always wanted your wedding day or night to unfold."

"And you?"

"I don't care how we would get married."

"Really?"

"You know me and fanfare," he slightly jokes, his heart pounding against his firm chest. "I do want you Stella, I just…"

"Never thought you'd actually have to think about it first?" She counters and both of them break into modest smiles.

"Something like that. Just because you came up with this idea, Stella, I don't expect you to feel obligated to fulfill every aspect."

"What do you expect me of as your wife?" Stella asks with a growing smile.

"I uh…" Mac starts and then stops, his brain noting the look of genuine inquiry behind her emerald orbs, his heart racing for the correct answer. "Well you already exceed anything I could want so…call when you are going to be late?" He concludes on a lighter note, her lips allowing a small laugh to wander past them.

"And what do you think my expectations of you are?"

"Tell me," he lightly urges.

"Give in to my every whim," she teases, Mac just shaking his head. "I guess we have the same problem Mac. So then we should just make it up as we go? I mean you have been married before, I haven't. I want to do this right."

"Stella, this isn't…" he starts only to lean in closer and finally devour her perfect mouth.

Her lips produce a few small moans as his strong hands continue to tease her back, moving lower.

"Mmm my room or yours," Stella whispers a few minutes later. Her words, while meant to invoke a playful mood, instantly fill Mac's mind with doubt and he pulls back with a frown. "Mac I was teasing."

"I guess I just wondered how we would uh…"

"You think too much," Stella sighs, her brow gently furrowed.

"I know," Mac grumbles, mad at himself for breaking their intimate mood. "Want to take a shower? I'll get some fresh sheets for…"

"Sure," she answers with a weak smile, knowing that to argue right now would be pointless. "See you soon," she whispers as she kisses his flushed cheek once again and then heads down the hallway, disappearing into the spare bedroom and then reappearing a few minutes later with some personal items and heads for the bathroom.

Mac, after offering himself a whispered curse, waits until he hears the door close and the water start up before he finally is allowed to leave his location and heads for the bedroom. He spies the black leather bag still peaking out from under the bed, daring him to open it and take another look at her adult items.

He slowly opens the lid and stops, his lips already curled upward and his mind racing at the endless possibilities of what they could do with the items kept before his gaze. He reaches for the first item and wonders if he'll get into trouble for doing what he is intending to do.

Stella hums to herself as she stands underneath the hot water, her mind still wondering how tonight would finally end. She finishes her shower, dresses and then opens the door to let the remaining steam escape into the hallway. She hears Mac shuffling around in the spare bedroom as she makes her way toward it. But just before she turns to head toward the small spare room, something on his queen sized bed catches her eye.

It was her black overnight bag and it was open. She hurries toward it, only to find it empty and her mind now starts to panic. It wasn't just the black furry handcuffs, there were other personal items that she had brought. She slowly pulls open the drawer beside the bed and then stops and stares.

Mac had taken out every item and carefully put them away in the drawer, even her more personal items. A smile creeps across her face at the thought that he was comfortable in even touching such intimate items; in fact the knowledge makes her want him all the more.

She dumps her clothes into his laundry hamper and then goes in search of her elusive husband. She enters the doorway to the small room and stops, watching him finishing with the bed and then standing up with a smile, him already dressed in sleeping clothes.

"Thank you," Stella mentions as she slowly walks up to him.

"I don't mind. I just hope this bed is…"

"Not for this," she stops his actions, her fingers resting on his bare forearm and forcing his gaze upward to hers.

"For what?" Mac asks with a slight frown.

"For putting my things away. They didn't embarrass you?"

"Not all of them," Mac retorts with a wry smile. "I can put them in here if yo…"

"Will you be in here? Besides, your bed has a better headboard," she warmly informs him as she leans in closer. "I can't attach anything to his one."

"Ah," he slowly replies as his core starts to enflame once again. They stand inches apart, the heat from them inescapable, the desire flourishing by the second.

"Mac…I want…" Stella starts only to have Mac lean in closer, once again crushing her lips with his, but this time having no intention of pulling back or letting go until the union was finalized. His strong arms quickly capture her into his grasp, his senses reveling in the smell of her freshly cleaned flesh, the faint scent of orange teasing his brain.

Stella's arms quickly wrap around his neck as he carries them into the main bedroom, gently depositing her onto the soft covers and then following, his body easing itself on top of her, his lips still devouring her fragrant skin. Mac looks down at her with a serious gaze, his fingers brushing her cheek.

"I want to make love to you," he tells her in truth, tasting her mouth once more.

"I want that also," she assures him with an inviting gaze. "My husband."

Mac's lips curl wider at the sound of the marital expression, lowering himself once more to her waiting mouth, allowing her hands to undress what they need and grasp at whatever piece of skin they want. He closes his eyes with delight as her hands start to explore lower, his body having already betrayed his need and desire for her touch. He had so long desired to have her complete him in the most intimate way possible; for her to want him just as much as he wanted her, to tell him she was ready. But part of his mind actually wondered if his dream would ever come true; if she would ever truly become his wife. Tonight was indeed a dream come true. He just hopes now that it last forever.

For both of them.

Stella's body arches upward into his grasp once more, his mouth nibbling her lips, her face and then her neck. She lets out a small gasp of pleasure as their union finally starts, his body selfless and giving, his touch demanding and yet wanting. She had wondered for so long how he would feel in her grasp as she selfishly enjoyed all that he would present. His hands continue to explore her skin, his mouth on her flesh and his words offering moans of delight to her actions. She feels himself giving his all to her and knows that her dream of finally making love to the man she loves more than anything is coming true. And she was determined to hold onto it, starting tonight and lasting forever.

"Mmm Mac…" Stella offers with a small pant their union about to near its first completion.

"Stella…" Mac manages a bit breathlessly.

The union comes to an end, Mac's glistening body slightly slumping downward onto Stella's glistening frame, a few small beads of sweat sliding down and pooling on the quilt below.

Mac looks down at her with a tender smile, his fingers brushing away a stray bead of sweat from her warm forehead.

"You are so beautiful," he praises, her face beaming. "Was too busy to tell you earlier," he mentions and she giggles, just shaking her head at his analytical statement.

"You are pretty amazing yourself Mac," she returns the compliment, her fingers teasing the side of his rough face. "Tonight was perfect," she utters in truth, his heart rejoicing at her loving confession.

"Perfect," he echoes as he his allows her fingers to grasp damp locks and pull his mouth to hers once more. She tastes his slightly salty mouth once more, her mind content and her heart in love.

They linger together, naked and basking in their first post marital union, just enjoying further exploring all that each other has to offer. Finally they realize how late it really is, both climb under the covers, Mac turning off the light.

And as darkness and sleep start to consume them, both of them now start to ponder what tomorrow will really bring when they start the day as Mr. and Mrs. Taylor; a six month old baby on the way, a young family to help, a suspicious judge to get past; a boss to keep out of the loop and any other personal hurdles that could ultimately threaten their very future happiness together. What hadn't they forseen that could go wrong?

Both of them wondering - s this going to work?

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hope you liked this so far. Hmm think the honeymoon 'phase' will continue or end very fast and reality sink in right away? Lots more to come so stay tuned and thanks again. I know some have told me they are jumping off the smacked ship and that makes me and the muse sad. So I say please don't give up on us just yet and hope you'll continue to support my stories with your great reviews. THANKS SMACKIES! :D

**PS:** If you are reading Pandora's Box it was recently updated and hope you like that also. Thanks again


	4. A New Path Toward…?

****

****

**Title: Complicated  
****Chapter 4 – A New Path Toward…?**

**A/N: Well I had a bit of a personal setback this week (losing all my computer files :( so was scrambling to get this and I do apologize for it being late but hope you still like it and thanks.**

**

* * *

**

Mac was the first to awaken; lying on his side and facing the wall. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he moves his hand and looks down at his left hand, the modest band of gold staring up at him; Stella's soft snores now tickling his ears.

_We are married…we made love…_

He had thought they weren't in a position to consummate their marriage of convenience, but passion just seemed to take over the night before and he didn't want to hold back; but was also happy that Stella was just as comfortable giving herself to him. He slowly twists his head to the right, lets his eyes rest upon Stella's sleeping face and then smiles.

"I know you are watching me," Stella teases with a soft tone, her eyes still closed.

"Can you blame me?" Mac retorts, causing Stella's eyes to slowly open and lock with his.

"Why are you frowning?"

Mac reaches his hand out and gently gives the bare part of her exposed arm a small pinch. "Just had to make sure you were real."

Stella's fingers return the favor and Mac's lips also lend her a small nervous smile. But as the full realization of what they actually did and the fact that they were now legally Mr. and Mrs. Taylor hit them; both seem froze in place.

"So um…did you want to shower first?" Stella asks with a hint of nervousness.

"No you can go first…I don't mind," Mac offers in haste.

Stella gives him a nod, once again strained silence starting to build.

"Okay I'll go first then."

"Stella…"

"It's okay Mac, I think we both knew today would be…"

"Awkward?"

"A little," Stella confesses with a shy smile. "My husband needs a shave," she suddenly mentions, drawing a surprised expression from him.

"My wife looks beautiful this morning," Mac compliments with a tender gaze.

"Thank you," she praises as she leans in closer and kisses him on the nose before pulling back and then twisting her head around to look at the clock, turning back to him with a frown. "I guess we should get ready for our first day."

"Right," he gives her a nod as she slowly peels the covers down. But just before she reaches her bare breasts she stops and looks at him with a slightly embarrassed face.

"I'm naked too," he confesses with a shy grin.

"And we are adults."

"And married," Mac pipes up.

"And naked."

"I…right," Mac offers a slight smirk as he slowly turns on his side, facing away from her.

"Mac…" Stella giggles as her fingers start to make small trails down his smooth back; her actions causing his skin to blaze with shiver bumps of delight.

"I will respect your privacy Stella."

She watches his back slightly tense and knows not to push the issue any further; they would have other intimate moments. Or would they? With a six month old baby on the way it would be tougher to have any personal time together as they would soon have to come up with brand new schedule to adjust to.

"I won't be long," Stella utters as she leans in, plants a warm kiss on his bare skin, pulls back and then gets out of the bed. Mac slowly twists his head, catching a glimpse of her perfect naked body as it sashays toward the bathroom.

"I saw you peek!" Stella calls with a laugh before she darts into the bathroom, leaving Mac to fill the bedroom with a small chuckle of laughter. However, as much as he would love to just linger in bed he knows that they also had told Danny and Lindsay and would tell the team today that their professional schedules would not change as this was merely something they were doing to help Reed and not a true marital arrangement.

So with that thought in mind, his brain offering a well deserved Sinclair tongue lashing if he was late due to 'personal reasons' he wasn't able to explain, Mac pushes himself from the bed, grabs his robe and then heads for the kitchen, smiling as he passes a humming Stella in the bathroom.

His mind quickly flashes images of her perfect naked body under the hot streams and his cheeks automatically flush; an image he knows he'll never tire of seeing in his minds eye. He flips on the TV and then looks at her two empty suitcases at the door and feels his heart skip one more beat.

Tonight she'd be bringing more things; this time weekend stuff she had told him last night as she unpacked all her professional attire.

_Tonight. _

As he makes their morning coffee, he now ponders what will happen tonight. Last night they had made love; mostly caught up in the romantic euphoria of being husband and wife for the first time. But he had told her that he didn't expect her to feel obligated to fulfill any wifely duties if she didn't want to and that for sure included sexual relations. He remembers seeing her adult pleasure drawer, but tells himself that he wasn't about to presume or take any kind of liberties with her ultimate expression. He had too much respect for her. And yet as he hears her voice in the shower, his mind flashing images of her perfect frame in his grasp the night before, and knowing what toys were waiting, carnal lust takes over and he has to quickly occupy his mind with getting something for breakfast or he would be in danger of violating that trust.

"Coffee's ready?" Stella suddenly asks, Mac's lips putting forth a small surprised gasp, his fingers fumbling with his coffee cup. "Sorry, didn't realize you were lost in thought," she smiles. "Good thoughts?"

"Good thoughts," he answers with a soft smile. "And yes it's ready. My turn?"

"Your turn."

Mac takes his half filled coffee up and then heads toward her. He pauses for a moment before her, unsure of whether to kiss her or just move on; so with a slightly flushed face he pushes past her and heads for the bathroom, closing the door and looking at his perplexed expression in the mirror.

"Get a grip Mac," he commands himself. "This is your partner and best friend and…wife," he sighs as he reaches for his razor. "Just act natural." But he knows the longer they share living space and are more regular at sharing intimate expressions, their naturalness is going to wane and he just prays that Reed and Mira can get things worked out before things in their sham marriage goes too far.

Much like Mac's mind, as soon as Stella hears the his razor switch off and the water starting up and Mac muttering to himself, her mind can't help but wander into places it shouldn't so early in the morning. Last night was so beautiful and natural, nothing forced or awkward. But this morning things were tense and now she wonders if he'll blame her for coming up with this intimate a setting in the first place.

But true to her words, she had spent the next several hours after they talked trying to think of any other solution to Reed's problem. But inside her heart, she knew she'd rather sacrifice her own future emotional happiness than give that beautiful little boy to an orphan home if they were unable to adopt him. It wasn't an option for her. But she does wonder if her own personal selfish motivations will come back to haunt her; perhaps making Mac resent her for even suggesting such an intimate idea for them to help one child that doesn't even legally belong to them. Yet.

Stella gives her head a shake as she heads toward the spare bedroom, hearing Mac finish his shower and the door open. She tries to resist the urge to poke her head around the corner and see what state of undress he's in, but as she hears his footsteps near, she gives into her desires and heads for the hallway. She peers around the corner just as Mac drops the towel, revealing his perfect naked backside to her and forcing her cheeks to flush instantly.

"I saw you peek!" He calls out with a smile, quoting her words from earlier.

"Can you blame me?" She retorts from the other room, her grin still ear to ear as she hurries to get ready. They both emerge from their respective bedrooms, dressed for work and then head into the kitchen to have their modest breakfast and be out the door; at the lab at their normal hour.

But as Mac reaches for his coffee cup, he glances down at his hand, notices his band of gold, but then looks at Stella's and sees hers missing.

Stella's eyes quickly follow his gaze and she soon realizes what she's missing and feels her stomach slightly tighten.

"Oh Mac I…" she starts only to watch Mac frantically struggle to get the ring off his left hand.

"You're right, we don't have to _pretend _right now," he utters, a small emphasis on the word; his tone shooting small pangs of guilt through her very core.

"Mac I'm sorry. I had taken it off and…aren't you worried it'll come off in the shower?" Stella nervously stammers, guilt starting to cloud her rash thinking.

"Stella, it's okay," Mac finally succeeds in taking the ring off. "It would raise suspicions."

"Right and Sinclair might see?" She offers weakly, already cursing herself for the fake smile he's offering to hide his defeated expression.

"Right," he looks up, his fingers quickly tucking the band of gold into his inner suit jacket pocket. "Shall we go?"

The ride to the lab was filled with some nervous tension; Stella mostly blaming herself for the look of remorse on Mac's handsome face when he noticed her ring missing. They had discussed about keeping the rings off until Levi actually arrived, in truth it would only be one week, but the fact that he had put it on without realizing what he did and then seeing her sticking so true to the plan, she knew it must have hurt him even a little.

But his short, contrite answers told her he was hurting more than he was letting on; the tight lipped smiles weren't fooling her in the least. They finally arrive at the lab under a cloud of frustration.

"Okay so we need to tell the team before they get the gossip from Danny and Lindsay," Mac mentions in a low tone as they hover outside his office.

"Mac about this morning…"

"Stella, it's over, it's no big deal. We did agree and I forgot," Mac apologizes in haste. "Want to gather them?"

"Sure," she replies, swallowing back a small lump of sorrow; telling herself this was one argument that was now dead and she had lost. Mac gives her a nod and she watches as he heads into his office, his jaw tight and his shoulders tense.

"It's going to be a long week," she huffs to herself as she goes in search of Lindsay.

"So how was the wedding night?" Lindsay teases in a low tone, forcing a small twinge of pink to Stella's cheeks.

"Strained," Stella answers with some half truth, leaving out the part that it was the morning that was mostly strained.

"Right," Lindsay finally takes the hint and then just gives her a half smile. "So what do we do next with all this?"

"Mac has asked me to gather the core team and we'll tell them what the plan is and that for this week, everything is normal. It's next week when we get Levi that things are going to change."

"And Sinclair?"

"Well we are hoping that all goes well and we'll be back to…"

"Being alone?" Lindsay glumly interjects in haste.

"It's not a real marriage Lindsay," Stella insists, "so we are looking at it as a contract for a job and yeah that's it."

"Contract? So it was odd then this morning?"

"Just a tad. But no big deal," Stella tries to shrug it off.

"Still kinda nice to see you two finally together."

"Finally?" Stella arches a brow and Lindsay just shakes her head.

"Gosh even Sheldon talks about you two finally hooking up."

"I think you guys don't have enough work to do," Stella smiles as gestures for Lindsay to come with her to the meeting room. They collect Danny and Adam along the way; Mac getting Don, Sheldon and Sid.

"So where are we going on our family outing?" Sid pipes up as they all hover in the small office room, the doors now closed. "Someplace fun?"

"Not exactly. This is a meeting of a serious matter. I think most of you all know Claire's son, Reed Garrett," Mac starts in a somber tone, Stella feeling her stomach tightening at the mention of Mac's former wife. "He has run into some legal issues that involve his son and his marriage to a non American woman; a female soldier currently stationed in Poland."

"What's going on?" Flack asks seriously.

"His son?" Sheldon pipes up.

"The shortened version is that Reed needed someone to adopt his son legally, to keep his son safe and to ensure he was kept here on American soil by a trusted American."

"You adopted him?" Sid inquires.

"There was a catch," Mac frowns as he looks at Danny, who already knows the truth and offers him a small nod of assurance.

"The judge was Judge Judy McGruder."

"Hardliner," Sid comments.

"And one who plays by the books. She won't allow Levi, that is Reed's son, to be adopted by just a single parent; she always enforces the statue that the child must be given to a financially stable couple, with a good personal history that can support the child and that the child will be free from harm."

"So you and…" Adam ponders.

"So to help Levi, Mac and I got married by a justice of the peace last night," Stella mentions, drawing a small gasp from the crowd before them.

"This will ensure that firstly Levi stays here in America and that secondly he was adopted by a family that will have no trouble giving him back once the mother's American Citizenship has been finalized and Reed and Mira are allowed to live here together, legally."

"Where is Mira?" Sheldon asks.

"She's seeking refuge from her family at the Gliwace base in Poland. I know the General there, they will keep her safe," Mac explains.

"What kind of family does she have?" Flack asks with a heavy frown.

"The kind that hates Reed and American's," Mac informs him. "If Reed was to take the baby to Poland he was afraid something might happen and he'd never see his son again. If Reed was to stay here and leave Mira at the base, there is greater chance her paperwork could be delayed because they might not believe his intentions were real. And yes they are married."

"Wow what a tangled we weave," Sid deadpans. "But I think it's great that you two finally got married."

"To save a child Sid."

"Semantics Mac," he counters with a wink.

"Right so what did you need from us?" Lindsay finally pipes up.

"Judge McGruder is famous for her drop in visits," Stella starts. "So as not to draw attention to ourselves, especially given the fact that Sinclair doesn't know and…"

"He doesn't know?" Flack asks. "Dangerous."

"We are hoping that this won't be very long and that the military can fast track and Reed and Mira will have Levi back before anything really happens," Mac answers.

"So we need to play along in whose presence?" Adam inquires.

"The judge or her people. And that's all," Stella tells them, ending with a small shrug.

"No bridal shower?" Sid teases once more.

"Sid," Adam moans.

"Hey at least I didn't ask about the personal shower," Sid smiles at Adam, before looking at Stella. "Just think that Mrs. Taylor is missing out on a few of these nuptial festivities."

"What about Mac?" Danny joins in the teasing.

"Thanks for the concern Sid," Stella remarks with a warm smile.

"Okay that'll be all."

"When does all this go into effect?" Danny asks.

"I'll let you all know. Reed and John Garrett are going to see Judge McGruder this morning and Reed is going to let her know he found a couple for adoption and then we'll be called for our hearing. All goes well Levi comes home with us and Reed can go be with Mira and this will all work itself out."

"We just want to stem gossip," Stella adds. "We don't want to do anything that could put Levi in any harm or land him with a family that might not be willing to give him back to Reed and Mira."

"That would be devastating," Lindsay whispers.

"For everyone. So we all need to work together to make this work and help save this child. You can reserve comments about Reed for your private discussions," Mac states firmly.

"Well it is selfish but also understandable," Sid mentions casually. "He fell in love with her and now wants to do the right thing. He's lucky he has you Mac. If not that child would be lost."

A small moment of tense silence falls upon the room as that notion is quickly pondered.

"Okay so we do have work to do," Mac's firm tone breaks the silence and soon the doors open and all of them start to filter out; Flack lingering behind.

"You got married last night?" Flack arches his brows, his fingers releasing Mac's arm when it was just them alone in the room.

"Danny and Lindsay witnessed," Mac informs him in truth. "Why?"

"Is this on the up and up? I mean how do you even know Reed is telling the truth. Not saying he's not but…"

"He showed us the legal marriage certificate when we were at the Garrett's the night before and I doubt Reed would want to forge an army General's signature. Why?"

"You know I got your back," Flack assures him. "Just wanted to make sure you had all the facts."

"Don, I don't like this…"

"Oh I like you and Stella married," he smiles, prompting Mac to look at him in wonder. "Just kinda leery about Reed's story."

"Thanks," Mac deadpans, frowning at Flack's snickers.

"Besides, Mrs. Taylor has a nice ring to it."

"I'll let you know if I need anything else," Mac states in haste as he turns to leave. Flack just offers a small chuckle at Mac's nervous stance and follows him out of the small conference room, joining Danny in the hallway; both of them heading into the field with a new case to work on.

"Well?" Stella looks up just as Mac enters her office. "Think they'll go along with this?"

"We told them the truth Stella, I don't see why not."

"How are you holding up with all this?"

"Am worried about Reed going back there," Mac sighs as he wanders over to her office window and looks out. "All this has really matured him and I'm grateful but…"

"But he looked stressed and I can't blame him. And of course you are worried about him going back there alone."

"And there's that. I know he'll be protected on the base," Mac sighs. "But still so much potential for things to go wrong."

"This is one of those times Mac that you won't have control over what happens over there. Only here with Levi. That's all we can guarantee Reed, is that we'll keep him safe."

"I know," Mac answers as he turns around and offers her a small smile. "I guess we should get back to work also."

"You know we might not get much time to prepare the baby's room," Stella mentions, forcing a small smile to Mac's lips. "It does kinda have a nice ring to it."

"Levi," Mac shakes his head.

"What?"

"That's a brand of jeans," he quips and Stella just throws him a sideways chuckle. "Well it is."

"It's a cool name Mac," she reminds him just as her phone rings. "Duty calls," she sighs as she answers. "Tay…Bonasera," she quickly catches herself, her cheeks gently flushing as she looks at Mac's amused expression. She takes the information and then hangs up. "Got a new case."

"I'll get my kit," Mac tells her as he leaves her office. _Was she going to say Taylor? _Sounded like it, his mind ponders. His fingers immediately rest on his breast pocket, the location his wedding band is safely residing. They wouldn't need them until Levi was legally given to them, but he figured he'd start now and get into the habit of carrying it with him.

Stella joins him in the hallway and in a matter of minutes, its back to business, new case details being discussed as the doors close and deliver them in the parking lot a few feet away from the waiting avalanche.

The team acted their professional selves for the rest of the day, discussing their cases and behaving like nothing in the world was out of the ordinary. Only Lindsay had stopped Stella a few times to offer some second hand things that Lucy wasn't using anymore to save them some cost.

By the time Mac got back a call from Reed was already waiting.

_"Yeah it went okay," Reed explains. "The judge heard what John and I had to say and we put in a really good word for you and Stella."_

"Did she say anything about when our hearing would be?" Mac inquires.

_"Said she wanted to fast track because she wanted to keep Levi as safe as possible. A lot of it sounded over my head but I guess she's doing what's best for my son right?"_

"Right," Mac agrees. "Reed?" He asks when he hears silence.

_"What um…Mac what if something goes wrong. I mean going in there and…it was all so…so final. I mean what if he's taken and…"_

"Stella and I will never let that happen Reed. We'll do what we have to to keep Levi safe and in this country. You just worry about Mira and getting her back to her son so that you three can be a proper family. Has she even thought about what she'll do for work when she's here?"

_"She thought she might teach at the base? General Hammond was all for it."_

"He would go for that. He's very keen on equality," Mac praises. "Reed it will all be fine. Okay tell me more about the hearing…"

Mac finishes up with Reed and then looks up to see Stella hovering in the doorway. "So Reed said…"

"We got a diaper Genie," both of them start talking at once.

"A diaper what?"

"Reed said what?"

"You first," Mac offers.

"Genie," Stella smirks as enters Mac's office at the end of the day and sits down. "What did Reed say?"

"He said the hearing went well. He's nervous as is to be expected but that he thinks all is going to go smoothly. He said we'll have our hearing and then they have to do their checks and stuff and then…"

"We'll find out if we're successful," Stella states with a sigh.

"So what is a diaper Genie?"

"It stores and sanitizes used diapers until you are ready to dispose of them all at once. It's great of Lindsay to offer these things."

"And what do we do with them after Levi is gone? Does she want them back?"

"No, we give them to Reed and Mira so they can use for Levi," Stella's shoulders offer a small shrug. "But uh yeah…it's great."

A few moments of silence start to build before Mac puts down his pen and looks directly at Stella. "I don't want this."

"The hearing will work in our favor Mac, we have to believe that."

"No I mean the silence," he frowns. "I have uh…well just never been in a situation like this before and…"

"And you're not the only one who is also trying to catch up to all this Mac. I have never been a parent before either. Never faced a strict judge in an adoption case in family court."

"And tonight?"

"Stop thinking that far ahead," Stella playfully warns. "Now finish up that report and then we need to stop by Danny and Lindsay's and then go shopping."

"For?"

"Baby stuff. We can't order everything online."

"What can't we get online?"

"Diapers, formula, clothing and…"

"Clothing? It's a baby Stella…" Mac starts only to stop when she laughs again. "What?"

"Levi. Stop calling him an it."

"Force of habit," Mac smirks. "Okay so _Levi _is only a baby. What kind of clothing?"

"Onesie's."

"Huh?"

"Right, are you almost done?"

"I guess I am now," Mac resigns as he closes the folder and then stands up. "So where to first?"

"Let me get my coat."

Mac watches her leave and then heads for the door, his mind now racing as it tries to picture the spare bedroom and what else they'll need to fill it. Danny and Lindsay had lent them their changing table, one small dresser, a sleeping bassinet and a few bathing accessories; the crib they had ordered online. But Stella was right, those things were just the shells, Levi needed, food and clothing, maybe a few toys were what was needed to fill those things up.

Stella rejoins him and they talk about their plan for the night, Mac's mind however, once again wondering how the evening was going to end. He would have to admit that both of them got caught up in the whole newly married, wedding night euphoria. But today was a regular day and until Stella mentioned Reed's marriage to Mira, he had almost forgotten about the ring still carefully housed next to his heart.

"So how do you know which formula to give him?" Mac inquires as he slowly pushes a grocery cart down the isle that has all the baby items. They had opted to pick up the items from a supermarket not close to work, better chance of not running into anyone they know that isn't in on the teams little secret.

"I asked Lindsay."

"She better not ask for a raise after supplying all this newborn knowledge," Mac smirks as they stop before the baby formula section. He watches Stella, who suddenly gets a wistful look and it's not until he touches her arm, does she acknowledge he's there.

"Sorry was thinking," she frowns as she hands him a tin of formula. "This should do it. We also need bottles and nipples."

"Pardon?"

Stella turns and looks at him with an amused expression. "Hmm so you do distract easily Mr. Taylor."

"I uh…" Mac clears his throat as his core starts to warm. He shifts nervously in place as Stella's fingers once again take up resting on his belt buckle, her eyes daring his to pull away.

"You like nipples Mac?"

"So what uh…are those for?" Mac asks in haste, his lips rewarding her with a small intake of air.

"For the baby to suck on Mac. How else do you think he's going to get the milk when I can't breast feed him. Hence," she pauses as she picks up a package of sterilized nipples and hands them to him.

"Nipples," he reads with a wry expression.

"Do you like to su…"

"Okay I get the point," he stammers while she laughs. Mac just shakes his head, trying to control his bodily urges as she reaches for a second bottle and nipple package and then hands them to him.

"I think you like nipples," she whispers, her lips tickling his ear and forcing his face to warm further.

"What else do we need?" Mac asks weakly, giving her a smile of defeat.

"Diapers."

"Right, diapers," Mac's voice trails off. By the time they were exiting the store, both were weighed down with bags containing all sorts of items they would need to keep baby Levi happy and comfortable until he was properly situated with his real parents. Next stop the Messer's.

"Big Mac right on time," Danny greets as he allows them to enter his apartment.

"…andpa …ac…" Lucy bellows as she runs toward Mac and is caught in his warm embrace. Mac gently scoops up the small giggling girl while Stella follows Lindsay toward the items they'll be taking home with them. Lucy plays with the rough edges of Mac's face while he talks to Danny about the case.

"Have you talked to Reed today?" Danny inquires.

"Yes and everything seems right on track so far. He had his hearing today with Judge McGruder. Course it also helped that General Hammond web cam'd in from the Gliwice base to put in a good word for me and Stella as parents."

"Does she know the real situation? I mean does she know that you're only adopting Levi on a temporary basis?"

"No," Mac offers in truth as he smiles down at Lucy who's now trying to tug a button free. "Thankfully when it comes to nullifying the adoption it'll be a different process and we'll have both biological parents ready to take him back."

"We're keeping our fingers crossed for this all to work out," Danny frowns.

"Us to," Mac returns the frown and then turns his attention to Stella and Lindsay as they enter. Stella takes Lucy from Mac's arms, happily playing with the cute little girl as Mac finishes taking the last few items to the Avalanche and then saying another round of thank you's and goodbyes to the Messer's before they finally head for home. After unloading everything into their living room, both look at the pile and then at each other.

"So where do we start first?" Mac inquires he looks at her with a wondering glance, his heart rate starting to rise slightly. They had both figured they'd have at least a week to adjust to this new living arrangement, but with Reed's news today that Judge McGruder wants to fast track Levi's adoption, it left them with very little breathing room.

"I…" Stella starts and then stops, looking back at the items before them, her mind also racing with wonder. The items before them were a visual testament to the serious reality they were now both facing. They had thought it would be at least two weeks for them to be able to adjust to living together, but now it seemed as if they would only have days and both their worlds were about to be turned upside down.

Mac's fingers touch Stella's arm, forcing her gaze to lock with his. "I guess we are now _both_ wondering the same thing?"

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hope still liking it so far? Since this story revolves around them adjusting to living with Levi and not just being in a forced marriage, I am speeding things up a bit so that Levi is coming to them sooner than they thought. It'll add to the tension so I hope you all don't mind! Lots more to come so please review and thanks again!

**PS:** Pandora's Box was updated this past week for those also reading. Thanks again


	5. Closer to a New Destiny

****

**Title: Complicated  
****Chapter 5 – Closer to a New Destiny**

* * *

Not really allowing themselves to ponder their serious situation for too long in silence, both of them each take an armful of things and head into the room that will be Levi's. As part of Judge McGruder's home inspection, they have to make sure that Levi's room looks legitimate, not that it's just a spare room with a few things tossed in it for a temporary situation.

"Should we paint?" Mac inquires as he looks up from the area where he's just finished setting up the small dresser with the changing table on top; the diaper Genie beside it on the floor.

"I think this room is fine Mac, it's a neutral shade," Stella offers a gentle shrug as she finishes putting away some of the clothing that Levi will be wearing; anything that he'll fit when Reed and Mira take him back will of course be going with him; the rest will be donated if it's too small for him.

"Then I think we are done," Mac mentions with some hint of hesitation in his tone as he heads over to her and both of them look at the room around them.

"Actually looks authentic," Stella observes with a slight smile. She feels Mac's arm lovingly drape around her shoulders and give them a small squeeze, prompting her to look at him with a warm smile.

"I'm glad I'm not doing this alone."

"Trust me Mac, you would have caved when buying nipples."

"Probably true," he confesses as his cheeks automatically warm.

"You know I didn't realize how easily turned on by that word you actually were," she remarks as she turns to face him square on. "I found a weakness in Mac Taylor's impenetrable shield."

"Stella, give me a break will you?" He lightly groans as his hands rest on her hip before moving slightly higher. They get to where they hover just below her right breast, his heart racing with anticipation. "Can you blame me?" He queries softly as he looks directly into her eyes. "Yours are perfect and when you mention that word my mind automatically weakens."

"Good to know," she murmurs as her fingers slowly snake behind her neck and pull his mouth to his, delighting in the feel of his velvety lips being devoured by hers. "Mmm need you now…"

"Stella…not here…" Mac mumbles back, forcing her to pause and arch a brow in wonder.

"Why?"

"Well this is…it just seems…odd."

"Levi isn't here and when he does come does that mean sex will stop?"

"I uh…does it?"

"No," she giggles as she kisses his cheek. "Clueless man. Think Danny and Lindsay have stopped…" she starts only to have Mac hold up his hand and her words automatically cease.

"I don't want to think about our teams nocturnal activities," he groans with a slight smirk.

"Including Sid's?"

"Especially Sid's," Mac quips as he follows her out of the room. "What is a personal shower anyways?"

"Didn't Claire have one?"

"She might have but I don't remember. Aren't all showers personal?" Mac wonders as they reach their bedroom.

"Actually there are a few types of showers for a bride to be," Stella explains as she slowly eases herself down onto the bed before him. "A regular bridal shower is for practical things. Sometimes there is a jack and jill shower where both sexes are invited and give things like wine, hobby stuff, things both couples can do or share together. And a personal shower is where the bride gets…"

"Yes?" Mac asks in haste as he slowly spoons up beside her.

"Personal things, like lingerie, lotions…"

"Fuzzy handcuffs?" Mac arches both brows in amusement.

"I think you are jealous you don't have a set," Stella challenges.

"I'll just borrow yours. We share now right?" He whispers as his lips near hers.

"Most things," Stella counters and Mac looks down at her in surprise.

"Really?" He smirks as one hand shoots out, grabs the nearest hand and pulls it up while the other starts to poke her side, eliciting bubbly laughter from her mouth.

"M-Mac…" Stella manages between outbursts as she finally manages to get a small amount of leverage, wraps her legs around his and then uses her free hand to let go of his side and make its way down toward his inner thigh, giving it a small pinch and forcing his grasp on her to hold. "Ah…another weak spot."

"St-Stella," Mac gasps as she continues her intimate torment.

After a few more minutes of filling the room with their laughter, muffled sounds are heard as both of them finally come together in a heated sexual union, lips locked and bodies about to become one. Words were kept to a few key expressions of intimate gratification as both of them continued to enjoy the other and offer what they could in return to ensure the experience was once again amazing.

"Stella…love that," Mac pants a bit as their union races toward the end.

"Mac…don't…stop," Stella offers in happy delight.

Finally each name is offered in one last moan of pleasure before the bed is still and only their hearts were offering movement. Mac once again spoons up beside Stella and starts to tenderly stroke her glistening side with his warm finger, leaving a trail of kisses up her shoulder until he reaches the tip of her ear.

"You truly are amazing," he praises tenderly, prompting her to twist her hand and look up at him with an enthusiastic grin.

"Ditto," she teases, forcing his lips to just offer her a smirk.

Mac glances at the clock and then back at Stella with a small frown.

"I guess we just proved that time flies when you're havin' fun," Stella smirks as she scoots under the covers, Mac quickly following.

"Fixing up Levi's room doesn't qualify."

"What? You didn't have fun doing that?"

"Not as much as fun as what we just did."

"Men," Stella teases as she just shakes her head, allowing a few golden curls to tickle the side of his face.

Mac says nothing in his defense, only kisses her on the cheek once more and then folds himself into her embrace as the lights go off. But as he lays awake in the dark, careful not to move so that Stella can fall asleep, he now wonders how things will change when Levi arrives. He's only six months and its not like he'll be able to just sleep through the night. Reed had told them that due to all the movements and him being up at odd hours to talk to Mira, Levi's sleeping patterns were sporadic at best.

But would they even be able to engage in regular sexual activity? What if they made noise to keep Levi awake? Levi was so used to sleeping near Reed, would he even want to sleep in a crib by himself? If he had to sleep in the bassinet would it keep them awake at night? Would they him? And on it went, as soon as Mac would try to get some semblance of sleep, another bout of questions would pop into his brain and he'd be awake, until finally a few hours before they were supposed to get up, he feels for Stella and finds her side of the bed empty.

"Stella?" He asks softly, hoping his incessant tossing and turning didn't wake her, but fearing that he pushed her to the sofa. He quickly grabs his underwear and then goes in search of his wife. He rounds the corner only to see her sitting by the window staring to the darkness.

"Couldn't sleep, too many questions to answer," she mentions, not looking at him for a few seconds and then turning to watch his perfect, scantily clad frame heading toward her in the dimly lit room.

"Probably the same ones I have," he admits as he reaches her and then slowly eases himself down on the frame beside her, clasping her hand in his. "I think we both were in such a hurry to help Reed and keep Levi from becoming an object for adoption that we didn't really ponder if we were doing what's best for him. And us."

"What?" Stella asks in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well all this has sped up our…"

"Intimacy?"

"Yes and also just getting to know each other on a more private level, I suppose. I feel like I cheated you of that."

"I agreed to this also Mac, so stop putting all the blame on only yourself."

"Do you feel as though we have rushed things?"

"A little, but I don't think it's been to our relationship detriment," she ponders as her gaze wanders past him, absently staring into the apartment backdrop. "Do you?"

"I just don't want you to feel obligated to…"

"Do you feel that way?" Stella counters once more as she turns back to him. "Because what you think I might be feeling or wondering you know I'll return the favor on you."

"I do want this to work," Mac confesses in seriousness.

"Levi will…"

"No us. I want us to work, in the long run. I don't want this to just force us into something that we wanted to take time to do."

"Well we aren't getting any younger Mac," Stella quips and his serious expression fades a little. "If anything this will force us to get to know other intimate details that might not have come up."

"Such as?"

"How good you are at changing diapers? Or giving a baby a bath?"

"Or putting it…I mean him to sleep," Mac adds. "Yeah I guess we got the adult stuff down don't we?"

"We have time," she assures him. "Besides we can offer each other twenty personal questions on date night."

"On what?"

"Lindsay said that it's important for new parents to keep the romantic spark alive by setting aside one night a week to just go out and spend time together."

Mac looks at her with an amused smile but says nothing.

"What? Don't think it's a good idea? Trust me after the first few weeks, we'll need it."

"I am not giving her a raise for all this advice she's offering," Mac smirks. "I say we play it by ear."

"That works for me."

Mac watches her trying to stifle a small yawn and then glances back up at the clock. "Shall we try to use up the next few hours actually sleeping?"

"I will if you will," she challenges as they both stand up and slowly walk hand in hand back to the bedroom. Once inside the nest of covers both close their eyes and try to get some much needed rest. But after their discussion, each was now once again filled with more questions about the future outcome of their personal romantic relationship once Levi was back where he belonged? Were they just downplaying the strain that Levi's presence was going to cause? Or were they panicking for nothing? Only time would really tell.

Both of them awoke a few hours later to the screaming buzz of the alarm clock and then had to scramble to get out of bed and get ready for work in a timely fashion. The morning routine was pretty much the same as it was the morning before, both of them taking turns to shower, finally agreeing that Stella would have hers the night before and Mac the morning of to save on time and convenience. With two breakfast bars and two travel mugs of coffee it was time to get out the door and into work. On the drive in, Mac glances down at Stella's hand and sees the band of gold resting on her delicate finger and feels his lips curl into an automatic smile.

"I like the feel of it," she confesses as she slowly tugs off the band of gold and puts it away in a safe place.

"I like the look of it," Mac confesses, drawing her gaze back to his. "I really do."

"Me too."

They finish the rest of the drive talking about anything else that was missing from Levi's room and how at any time during the day they would be expecting a call from Judge McGruder's office for their first adoption hearing. But as soon as they entered it was business as usual, Mac heading out with Sheldon into the field and Stella heading to the lab to help Lindsay finish a case.

"Nervous?"

"About getting the call? Yeah," Stella admits. "I have only heard she's a hardliner, but have never been in a child hearing case that so much at stake."

"I'm sure it will go well. Have you heard from Reed?"

"He's still on standby ready to join us at the hearing," Stella informs her.

"And how did shopping go last night?"

"I think after we finished setting up Levi's room it really hit us just how serious this all is. I mean what if we are lousy at this and something really happens?"

"Danny and I were just as nervous when Lucy came along. Hey at least if something goes wrong you can hand him back to Reed and blame that right? Danny and I have only ourselves to blame if Lucy grows up to become a mass murderer or something," Lindsay jokes, making Stella look at her in wonder. "Kidding. You two are going to be fine, trust me."

"Thanks, I guess I just needed to hear that."

XXXXXXXX

By the time the late afternoon rolls around, neither had gotten a call from the Judges Office and tensions were mounting.

"What if something has happened?"

"Adam said today that our CSI profiles were both tagged by Child Services and a call into our bank and here at the lab to verify what we confessed to has taken place."

"Really?"

"Just got the report now," Mac hands her the sheet. "So I guess they do their formal checking before they meet with us and…" Mac stops as he is interrupted by the phone ringing. "Mac Taylor."

Mac looks up at Stella and then down at the sheet and back up, indicating it was indeed the call they had been waiting for. "Yes thank you I understand. Both my wife and I will be there tomorrow morning. Thank you we are both very excited. Yes I understand its part of the process. Well we have nothing to hide. Okay thanks. Right bye."

"Well?"

Mac hangs up and then looks at Stella with an expectant expression. "Tomorrow morning, precisely nine AM, we are to meet with Reed, Judge McGruder and her aide about Levi's adoption."

"Last night as free people. Want to leave right now and have sex all night?" Stella quips and Mac just looks at her before smiling. "What else did they say?"

"Did all the checks as we assumed and told us to be on time. That's it. And everything is set right?"

"A few things missing, but otherwise I think we'd pass a home inspection. Are we all set here?"

"Just need to arrange daycare downstairs," Mac reminds her. "Which we can do after work and…yeah I guess so."

Stella gives Mac a nod before a few more minutes of silence start to unfold; once again the call from the Judge's office forcing them to really ponder the gravity of this situation.

"Okay well I have a few things I have to finish up here and then we can head downstairs and then home."

"Anyone saying anything to you?"

"A few questions about setup from Sheldon and Danny but that's about it. Anyone besides Lindsay ask you?" Mac queries.

"Sid wants to know when he can drop off his gift for the personal shower."

"I don't even think I want to know what he would give us," Mac playfully groans.

"Probably a whip or something x-rated."

"Probably," Mac just shakes his head.

"You'd probably like that," Stella quips.

"Probably."

"Okay finish up and I'll come back in a bit."

Mac's smirk remains as he thinks about Stella's teasing words and then gets started on his paperwork. But as his last file closes, his anxiety is once again high as he realizes that now they have to go downstairs and register for daycare.

"What do you think they'll ask us?" Stella asks softly as they both nervously stand in the elevator as his slowly takes them down to the ground level.

"Not sure," Mac answers with a growing frown as the elevator finally stops. Mac gently puts his hand on the small of Stella's back and leads her over to a quiet corner, a few feet down from the entrance to the daycare.

"Mac, what is it?"

"Time to get into character," he informs her as he pulls out his ring. "We have to go in there as Mr. and Mrs. Taylor."

"Right," Stella agrees in haste as she reaches for her band of gold, smiling as Mac offers to slowly slide it up her finger. "Doubt I'll ever tire of watching you do that."

Mac smiles as he brings her fingers to his lips and plants a warm kiss on them. "Me too."

Stella then takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. "I'm on deck for this one right?"

"Well you are going to be his mother right?"

"Right."

Both of them finally head toward the entrance of the daycare, two sets of eyes darting nervously around; hoping and praying the wrong people don't witness their actions. Stella pushes the door open and is immediately struck with waves of parental nostalgia, odd considering she has never been a mother.

"Hi there, may I help you?" The clerk greets them.

"Hi yes. My husband and I would like to register our baby boy for your services," Stella starts in a nervous stammer.

"Okay so I'll need you both to fill out some paperwork and then answer some questions. Come with me."

"Sure," Stella exchanges a smile and nod of agreement with Mac. Both of them take the forms and head for a private waiting area, happy to be out of the path of any passersby that might not understand what they were actually doing inside a daycare; a couple that anyone else that knew them, knew they didn't have children and would ask the wrong questions at the wrong time.

After finishing up the forms, both of them nervously wait, hands still clasped and minds racing as to what kinds of questions the clerk was going to ask them. Stella had already confirmed a few details in her mind around the baby and why it would be bottle fed instead of breast fed and both had agreed that if they had to, they would divulge a few adoption details but both were hoping it wouldn't come to that.

"Okay," the clerk finally comes to see them, taking the clipboard with the forms and sitting down opposite them. "Now let's get started…"

XXXXXXXX

After about an hour or so both Mac and Stella leave the daycare place with less tension but more questions; both of them getting into a cab and head for the nearest supermarket.

"Didn't seem so scary."

"Almost feel sorry about having to leave him in a place like that all day," Mac mentions softly, his eyes looking down at Stella's hand that still has the telltale band of gold on it.

"He's in good hands Mac."

"I know," Mac agrees as he looks up at her with a tense smile. "Just seems so…so lonely."

"I guess when you grew up in a household of love it would seem strange to you."

"I didn't mean to imply that…"

"Am I right?" Stella counters with a soft expression.

"Yes. Just seems that way."

"I agree and it would be except it's only during the day and for the most part he'll get some attention. Course with the amount of toys you bought him, I'm sure he won't get lonely at all."

"I didn't buy him _that _many," Mac deadpans, forcing Stella to gently laugh. They finally reach the supermarket and get out, heading toward the baby aisle to get a few last minute necessities and then heading for home. Both of them enter the quiet apartment and then stop and look at the other.

"Since I think we'll be ordering in tomorrow, I'll get supper started."

"I don't mind helping," Mac offers in haste. "Just let me change and I'll be right there."

"I'll come and change also."

"Then we won't have supper at all," Mac counters with a teasing smile.

"Weak man," Stella playfully chides as she heads into the kitchen. "I'll give you five minutes and then I'm comin' in."

Mac just offers her a slight chuckle as he heads toward the bedroom to change. He quickly sheds his jacket and then works on his dress shirt, one hand on the buttons while the other goes for his belt buckle. He hangs up his dress shirt and then removes his pants only to hear a sharp whistle and turns to see Stella watching him.

"You're right, we won't be having supper," she grins, forcing his face to warm. He watches her hungry gaze eyeing him for a few seconds before she turns and leaves.

"That isn't fair," Mac moans, his body already starting to betray itself to her. He just shakes his head as he hears soft laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Two minutes Mr. Taylor!" Stella's voice calls out in warning.

"Damn it," Mac curses with a grin as he hurries with his jeans and then heads into the kitchen. "You're turn."

"Nice try," she retorts.

"But…" Mac stammers with a slight frown.

"Next time handsome," she kisses his cheek before shoving a plate into his open hands.

"I'll hold you to it," Mac offers his own warning as he takes the plate and then heads to the table and back.

The conversation while they prepare and then when they sit down to eat dinner, mainly consists of what it was going to be like when Levi arrived, how they'd arrange picking him up from the daycare, what excuse they would offer if they had to pick him up and then come back upstairs to the lab to work, who would take turns with the feeding, bathing and so forth and anything else that might come along that they hadn't yet planned for.

After dinner Mac goes in search of Stella only to walk past the bathroom, hear the tub water start up, an automatic smile playing up on his lips as he slowly pushes the door open. He and watches just as she removes her pants, leaving her amazing body only clad in satin underwear.

"Wow, good thing supper is over," Mac mentions as his hands automatically reach for her sides and pulls her body back against his. His lips plant warm kisses on her neck, forcing her eyes to close and body to arch further. But just as he goes to turn her around, Stella pulls back and folds her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"Bath time Mac."

"You are seriously going to make me wait?"

"No, I want you to strip as well and get in with me," she tells him as her fingers reach for the clasp of her bra. "Probably the only chance we get."

"Why?"

"Well we won't be able to leave Levi unattended for any length of time, unless he's asleep."

"Right and Reed said he's a fussy sleeper," Mac huffs as he slowly removes his shirt. His fingers fumble with the zipper of his jeans as his eyes watch Stella shed the last article of satin and then her body disappear into the fine mist of earthy smelling bubbles.

"At least I won't come out of there smelling like a vanilla sundae," Mac smirks as he too slowly eases himself down into the water, his body resting in Stella's waiting grasp.

"Mmm trust me Mac, even smelling like this you are good enough to eat," she murmurs near his ear, the tip of her tongue forcing his body to feel small shockwaves of shiver bumps even in the warm water.

"Well I must admit that you feel pretty amazing just like this," he tells her in truth as his hands make warm trails up her naked arms as far as he can reach without hurting either of them. "Am I too heavy on you?"

"You're just perfect where you are," she whispers as her tongue once again starts to tease his ear.

"Stella," Mac groans with a small shudder. "That…damn it not in here."

"Why not? Never had sex in the bathtub before?"

"No…is it allowed?" He asks with a frown, to which she just laughs.

"Well we are married and in the privacy of our own home. Wanna give it a try?"

"Well when you put it that way," Mac whispers as he slowly maneuvers them so that Stella's perfect naked body was on top of his. "It'll be softer for you."

"You are amazing you know that?" She praises and his face beams. His fingers gently grab hold of some damp curls and bring her lips to his, hungrily devouring her mouth and forcing her words to be lost; the path to their new watery union about to be quickly and enthusiastically discovered.

XXXXXXXX

"Did we get any sleep at all?" Stella gently laments as they scramble to get ready for their adoption hearing the following morning.

"I didn't, did you?"

"I don't sleep," she counters wryly, to which Mac just tosses her a sideways smile. "But last night was amazing."

"Yes I do hope that we can do it again, very soon," Mac agrees as they finally finish dressing and then head for the kitchen. Both of them agreeing they were too nervous to infuse their veins with more stimulant, both foregoing coffee and just opt to have something later at work.

"So how long does it take for us before we know?" Stella asks.

"Well I'm not sure but I guess they'll have to then run our criminal checks and… and then might call Danny and Lindsay and the Garrett's as our listed references and then I guess let us know."

"Sounds almost simple," Stella notes as the cab pulls in front of the family court building. Mac notices Stella hesitating and then comes and blocks her view with his face.

"What?"

"Just thinking that I um…well that I never had anyone who wanted to come to a place like this to fight for me."

Mac watches her take a deep swallow and curses himself now for the emotional distress he feels partly responsible for. "Stella…"

"It's okay Mac," she tries to assure him with a kind smile. "Just hurts at times."

"I'd ask if you wanted to wait here but we are both expected in there."

"I'll be okay. Just might need a double shot of something hard for dinner tonight."

"That I can arrange," Mac tells her with a firm grasp of her hand. "Whenever you are ready."

Stella takes a few more seconds to compose herself before giving Mac a firm nod and they once again proceed on their original destination for the front door. Even stepping inside the main entrance, covers both with a sense of foreboding anxiety that something could still go very wrong.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor? I'm Ruby Kensington, Judge McGruder's aide. She'll be very pleased you were both on time and we'll begin the hearing in about five minutes."

"Thank you," Mac extends his hand to shake the aides and then allows Stella before both watch her take he leave. Reed was still on standby at the Garret's but was told that he wasn't needed right now as they wanted to talk to just Mac and Stella without any outside interference.

"Judge McGruder will see you both now."

"Suddenly I'm very nervous," Stella admits as they both head toward the large set of dark wooden door.

"Me too," Mac admits with his own nervous twinge to his voice. They step inside the small courtroom, the stern expression of Judge Judy McGruder waiting them. The doors close and soon their hearts are racing at top speed as they are told to come forward so the proceedings could begin.

"So this hearing is for the legal adoption of Levi Garrett," Judge McGruder starts.

Stella's fingers quickly close around Mac's, her mind offering a small prayer for strength and the assistance to have things go their way. She tells her mind to focus on what the judge is saying but all she can now wonder is if this will work and what could possibly go wrong in the long run.

Mac's mind too was also racing with different mental and emotional reactions to all that the judge was saying and asking of them. Never before had he faced such a personal hearing, especially one with someone's life on the line. Even the smallest thing done in a questionable way could cast dispersions on them as a married couple and this would all be in vain.

Time seemed to stand still around them, as they both heard the questions, gave their answered and then listened to the typing of the aide as she recorded every last detail of what was being offered; their very lives now down in writing, on record to be filed in a judicial proceeding. There was no turning back now.

Feeling as though his heart was about to explode, Mac almost didn't believe it when he heard Judge McGruder tell them that the hearing was now over and they would be contacted with the next steps. She mentioned that she knew time was of the essence because of the very special circumstances and so they would probably hear from her sooner than expected.

"Thank you," Mac offers numbly before they both turn, once again hand in hand, and slowly head back outside, a few hours having passed. He looks at Stella, noticing her complexion a bit pale and gives her hand a squeeze. "Are you okay?"

"Are you? Mac you look pale."

"So do you."

"This is so…so real," Stella utters in a barely audible tone. "How long do you think we'll have to wait?"

"Well she'll check our references next and then…I guess a home visit and then…she'll let us know?"

Both of them trade worried glances but know that they have already passed the failsafe point and there is no turning back.

"So let's go to work and keep our minds off…or just keep ourselves busy."

"Good idea," Stella nods as they both head back outside and get into a nearby cab. Both of them quickly pull off their bands, wondering if they would ever slip up and if in that moment what it would cost them. They reach the lab, lunchtime nearly upon them, but both getting down to work as soon as they shed their coats; once again to keep their minds occupied instead of just watching the clock or waiting for the phone to ring.

Both Lindsay and John Garrett had informed them that they had been called by the Judge's office to check them as references and both confirmed they told the stories they had agreed upon at the Garrett's a few nights back. Adam then confirmed that criminal checks had been conducted and of course both came back clean, nothing to indicate they were any kind of threat to the future wellbeing of Levi Garrett.

Finally, just around five PM when Mac was discussing something in Stella's office the phone rings and both hold their breaths after Stella mouths that it was a number from the Judge's office.

"Detective Taylor," Stella answers. Despite the tension Mac's mouth can't help but curl upward into a soft smile, the notion of hearing his best friend with his last name always warming his heart in ways he couldn't ever express. "Hello. Thank you. Yes I understand. No that will be just fine. Yes we can both make it. Thank you."

Stella slowly hangs up the phone and then looks at Mac with a serious expression.

"What is it?" Mac inquires in haste.

"They want to do a home inspection in – one hour."

"What?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so since I have never been involved in a personal adoption hearing or daycare processes I wasn't sure what to ask or cover and hope its okay that I just kinda skimmed it and dwelt more on the personal feelings instead of what was being asked. Hope that's okay. If it bothers you, please remember that while I try to make it seem realistic, it is just fiction and some things should be taken with a grain of salt! :D So hope you are all still liking this and please let me know before you go. Thanks! UP next the arrival of Levi into the Taylor household! :D


	6. A New Destiny Arrives

**Title: Complicated  
********Chapter 6 – A New Destiny Arrives**

**A/N:** THanks so much to everyone so far for the amazing reviews! I hope you like the rest going foward and thanks again!

* * *

"One hour?" Mac groans as he hurries to get his coat, Stella behind him.

"I guess they want to make sure that we had everything already ready and that wouldn't give anyone enough time to just throw something together."

"Or if they did it would look like that and of course arouse suspicion."

But just before they were able to get into the elevator, they hear Sinclair's voice calling them back and both offer a frantic curse at the same time.

"Taylor, I need that Mundson report by…"

"I gave it to Danny Sir, he had to add some field notes as he was the lead on this case."

"Are you able to go and find him for me? I have to brief the commissioner about…"

"Sir, I am actually due for…"

"For what? Is it work related?" Sinclair's voice demands.

"Someone lookin' for the Mundson file?" Danny's voice thankfully pipes up just in time, Mac offering a silent thanks of relief to his friend for intervening at the right moment. They knew they wouldn't always have luck on their side so were going to take advantage of it right now.

"Sir, Danny can help you with that."

"Gladly," Danny nods to Mac and Stella, both of whom rush into the elevator, the doors quickly closing.

"Did that seem odd to you?" Sinclair asks Danny.

"Uh no," Danny states in haste. "So you wanted the file?"

"Yes…"

"Okay that was too close," Stella groans as the elevator carries them downward.

"Might die of a heartache before I even get there and this would all be moot," Mac offers with a wry smile as they both get into the closest cab and tell the driver to step on it. Mac looks at his watch and then at Stella with a frown.

"Think we'll make it?"

"I'm willing to bet they are already waiting for us," Mac utters fatefully as he looks over at Stella with a strained expression.

"But everything is set up Mac."

"I know but…I guess I always try to find out what can go wrong before…"

"It actually happens. This time I guess you're gonna have to give up a bit of that control," Stella sighs as she looks down at the band of gold that is offering a warm glint in the dimly lit interior of the cab. She looks back up at him with a soft smile and his face unstenses slightly.

"This will work because we want it to work. It has to work," Mac adds in haste with a weakened tone. The rest of the ride to Mac's apartment was spent talking about what the home inspection might consist of and if there was anything they had forgotten. Adam had created some wedding pictures for them, which they thankfully were able to put up the night before. As far as they were concerned everything was ready to go. The cab finally stops and both get out, a slight feeling of apprehension starting to formulate in their stomachs.

"Let's do this," Mac offers his hand and takes a deep breath. Stella clasps it and both head for the front door, wondering just their lives had managed to change so drastically in only a few short days.

As Mac suspected as soon as they got off the elevator, two of the Judges workers were waiting for them, both offering polite smiles but made it very clear right from the start it was a professional visit, not a social outing.

"Hope we didn't keep you waiting," Stella mentions as she lets them into their quiet apartment.

"Not at all," Ruby replies; the same woman who had greeted them the day before, the Judge's top aide. "We'd like to see the baby's room and then just do a general tour on our own and then we'll come back. Please wait for us in the living room."

"Sure," Mac answers with a tense smile. Both he and Stella remain fixed in place until the two aides enter Levi's room and they both head for the couch and slowly sag into it. Mac watches Stella's eyes fixed on their every move and wishes inside that he could help alleviate some of her worries and concerns. Unfortunately she was probably feeling the same anxiety as he and so he knew he wasn't much help in that regard.

"Want to order in later?" Mac queries as his fingers gently stroke her back, drawing her gaze away from the two aides still in Levi's room back to him.

"Will you even feel like eating?"

"Not right now," Mac confesses in truth. "But only if you want to."

"I um…" she pauses as they come out and then head into their master bedroom. "Gosh what if they look in our drawers Mac?"

"They'll see we have a very active sex life?" He quips, forcing her eyes to lock with his once more. "Trust me Stella, I'm sure they'll only ask about the condition and location of our weapons to ensure that a baby can never have access. Handcuffs are a standard part of any officer's equipment."

"Fuzzy, leopard print?" She retorts with an arched brow. "Which I am going to use on you later."

"Okay," his lips curl upward into a happy grin.

Stella just shakes her head as they exit their bedroom and then head for the bathroom. She looks at Mac who now is wearing the same nervous expression as she and feels her hand rest on his arm and squeeze it for good measure. Finally after what seems like a small eternity has passed, the two aides come back into the living room and settle in before Mac and Stella.

"So we have just a few questions as part of our procedure."

"All in all everything looks to be in order and you have created a happy and safe home here for Levi. Now as we know you are both in the employment of the NYPD we know that you carry service weapons. What is that status of those?"

"We are both licensed officers and each have a gun here in the home but both are put away in a safe place."

"We know, we couldn't find them," one of the aide mentions. "That is good. We just want to ensure that if Levi was ever to get a chance to crawl away on his own, or when he starts walking that something dangerous like that is kept out of arms reach."

"We are happy you have the plastic electrical plugs and notice that in his room…"

And the questions and answer period lingered for about another half hour, followed by some more forms to fill out and then the aides took their leave and the Taylor residence was quiet once again. Mac closes the door and then leans against it, looking at Stella in wonder.

"When do you think we'll hear?" Stella dares to ask.

"Maybe tomorrow," Mac replies as he takes off his jacket and then walks up to her. "Spicy Orange Chicken?" Mac offers, forcing her face to finally break into a smile.

"I see you hold the key to my heart," she retorts with a firm nod. "Yeah don't feel much like cooking."

"Okay let's get changed and I'll order."

Stella agrees and then turns and heads toward the bedroom, pausing once more at Levi's door. She feels a small lump of emotion starting to come up, the horrible passing thought that they might lose that precious child to a silly technicality. They were concerned about the guns but thankfully were happy when they couldn't find them. She knows they must have found her other personal stuff, because as she finally wanders into their bedroom and over to her side of the bed, she notices her drawers were slightly ajar.

"We knew they'd look right?"

"Just um…so invasive," she mumbles as she stands up and heads over toward the closet, Mac eyeing her tense frame with a worried glance.

"We didn't do anything wrong and certainly aren't sexual deviants. Trust me…"

"What if because of something I did they won't give us Levi?" Stella ponders with a frustrated sigh. "Oh I just need all this to be over."

Mac comes up behind her and rests his hands on his arms and rubs them. "A little marital kink isn't going to sway them either way."

"Marital kink," Stella smirks as she turns to face him. "Quite the charmer my husband is," she whispers as she leans in closer. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better."

"Always," he smiles as his lips connect with hers in a heated showdown. "I care about you Stella."

"I know you do Mac," she agrees as she kisses him back. "Mmm you smell good."

"That's the scent of nervousness."

"So all the talk about marital kink has made you nervous?" She teases.

"No, residual effect from the visit of…" he starts only to stop and listen to her offer a gentle chuckle. "What?"

"Residual effect from…at ease soldier," she smiles and he just cocks his head to the side. "Come on dinner will be here soon."

"Right."

Both of them change and then head back into the kitchen to await their dinner. While both of them had agreed they wouldn't want to spend the rest of the night in speculation, they were unable to stop themselves. Talking about any other hindrance that the aides might have found that could be a potential hazardous roadblock to their getting Levi Garrett.

Dinner soon arrived and the talk died down but wasn't forgotten completely; that tension even carrying over until both were in bed, no sexual union consummated.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being in the mood," Stella grumbles.

"Well I am kinda disappointed," Mac teases, forcing her face to look at his in surprise. "I am of course kidding. Why be sorry? Am I always in the mood?"

"Yes," she replies pointedly.

"Okay bad example," he states in haste. However, his mission was accomplished when he sees a warm smile crack her lips. "Goodnight," he whispers as he leans in closer and brushes her lips with his.

"Goodnight Mac," she returns as he turns out the light, bathing them both in darkness. "Always huh."

"Can you blame me?" He chuckles in the dark.

"Not at all."

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so if you see me pacing my office with a blank expression just give me something to do," Stella moans the next morning as they head into the lab; no calls so far about Levi's status.

"Stella, they aren't even working yet," Mac reminds her kindly as they reach their building. Both eye the daycare on the way to the elevator and then exchange knowing glances. From now on their rings and the marriage façade will have to be on high alert; ready to be put back on at a moment's notice.

"So how are things progressing?" Flack inquires after he waits for Stella to leave.

"Had the hearing yesterday and house inspection and now we are just waiting for the official phone call. I called Reed on the way in and he said that the Judge told him that things were progressing without a hitch so far so…yeah now we just wait."

"And Mira?"

"What about her?"

"What do you know about her Mac?"

"Don, what is this about?"

"I just want to know if you have researched her story at all? Is their marriage even legal?"

"If I show you online right now will it alleviate whatever suspicions you might have?" Mac asks in haste.

"Look I am not trying to do anything to jeopardize Levi's adoption but I just am not sure that Reed knows what he has gotten himself into."

"What did you find out?"

"Her father is a member of the SB. They are…"

"I know they are the Secret Police of sorts and were renamed in nineteen-ninety after the fall of communism. What's your point?"

"Reed could be in real danger. Mac these guys are known for their torture of…"

"That's why both of them are staying at the base."

"And here?"

"Don, as soon as we sign the official adoption documents, which I think will be either today or tomorrow, Reed is on the first plane back to the base."

"Right so he has a whole army watching his ass, who is gonna watch yours?"

"Stella?"

"Hers too?"

"Having Levi go as a ward of the state wasn't an option Don. Are you worried that they might have a splinter faction here that might try to take the child?"

"Harming whoever stands in their way, yes," Flack states firmly.

"Thank you for the warning but there is nothing I can do about it Don and I don't think it will come to that."

"Do you think Mira told Reed?"

"Levi is my main concern Don."

"You don't care about Reed?"

"What the hell is going on?" Mac demands with a slightly elevated tone, drawing a curious glance from Stella as she approaches. But before Mac can offer him another word, Flack turns on his heel and heads for the door.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into your husband," he grumbles before he heads down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Stella folds her arms over her chest and looks at him point blank.

"Don is just worried about Reed going back to Poland."

"What did he find out?"

"Mira's father was, or maybe still is a member of the Poland Secret Police."

"And that's bad?"

"It's worrisome," Mac huffs as he glances down at the phone.

"And Reed doesn't know?"

"I don't want to pry or seem like I'm an overprotective parent. I'm not his father and he doesn't answer to me. The last thing I want is for him to go back with friction between us," Mac tries to explain.

"But what if he doesn't know?" Stella counters.

"That was Don's point," Mac resigns in exasperation. "He didn't give me a chance to explain the parent thing."

"Want me to mention it to Reed?" She offers.

Mac looks at her with a warm expression and then finally nods. "I guess my wife did talk some sense into me."

"Well you're not hard headed _all the time,_" she smirks as she turns to leave. "Any news?"

"Not yet."

"Okay I'll go talk to Reed and find out the story and you wait for the call."

"That works."

"See Mac as I said so many years about this job…"

"I know, I know. I am just not as good at it without you," he praises warmly. He watches her take her leave, his mind wondering what her discussion would uncover. His eyes shift back from Stella's empty spot to the clock and he frowns. Sitting and waiting was something he just hated to do.

XXXXXXXX

_"Well I am just sitting here, much like you guys, just waiting," Reed tells Stella._

"How is Levi?"

_"He's sleeping. He seems to fuss at times during the day but I give him his bottle and he's okay. I know well I mean…" Reed's voice trails off into a nervous chuckle._

"What is it?" Stella urges.

_"Well I was reading some stuff with Mira and it says that a baby isn't as well protected, well their immune system and stuff if they don't have um…well it's mother's milk."_

"Reed you can say breast fed," Stella chuckles. "But I wouldn't worry, you said you are both healthy and Mac and I got some great formula. He's going to be fine. How is Mira?"

_"She's okay. Bored. She can't do much because if they let her out on active duty, she could be considered a flight risk. How stupid."_

"Army protocol. And her family, what do you know about them?"

_"Her dad is some two bit loser, or so she tells me," he sighs._

"Did she ever say what he does for work?"

_"She said he works for the city but that she never wanted to see him or talk about him. I guess he's been a real ass toward her so I'm glad if she doesn't care to see him again either. Trust me Stella, as soon as she gets her paperwork through, we'll be there to live as a family. She's already been promised a job at base," Reed's voice prattles on._

"Okay well, just take care of her and you as well and call or text or email us regularly if possible. In the meantime as soon as we get the call we'll…oh heck I'm sure they'll call you first and then us," Stella tells him. She talks to Reed a bit longer before finally hanging up and going in search of Mac.

"Well if they just stay on the base they should be fine," Mac tells her, an uneasy tone starting to slide into his words.

"Why don't you believe that?" Stella gently counters.

"It's his life Stella, we can't interfere anymore than we already have. But if we catch wind of anything then we'll let him know."

"And if he's pissed at you for not telling him sooner?...right deal with it then," she resigns as Mac just gives her a small shrug.

"If we sit here and dwell on something that might never happen on the other side of the globe we will go crazy," Mac frowns. "How is he otherwise?"

"Nervous and anxious."

"Guess it's to be expected," Mac notes.

"Just like us?" Stella arches her brows.

"Just like us," Mac repeats slowly.

"Okay I have some paperwork to finish up and then…" Stella starts just as Mac's phone rings.

"Here we go," Mac tells her as he looks at the all too familiar number popping up on the display. "Detective Mac Taylor. Yes ma'am. Yes both my wife and I can make that. Yes we'll be there shortly. Right. Thank you."

Mac hangs up and then looks at Stella with a tense expression.

"Just a few more papers to sign right?"

"And Reed is on his way," Mac tells her as both of them stand up on opposite sides of the desk. "Are we ready?"

"As we'll ever be. Let's go," she gives him a meek smile before she heads off to get her coat. Mac hovers in the doorway and spies Don at the end of the hall and slowly heads toward him. He waits for him to finish before offering his friend a small smile.

"Look Mac, about earlier."

"You were worried Don, I understand."

"Well I know how much Jess and Stella were friends and I guess…I worry, you know."

"I do as well. Trust me this isn't going to be a walk in the park for me either," Mac confesses with a sigh. "Stella talked to Reed and he only said that Mira told him her father works for the city and that she never wants to see him again. As long as they stay on the base they should be fine."

"Think they will?"

"I think they will."

"But you don't sound certain?" Flack presses.

"What do you want me do say Don? He's an adult and not my legal son. I help him out to the best I can and the rest he has to learn as the rest of us did; on his own, and the hard way at times."

"I guess that's true," Flack agrees. "Heading out so soon?" He asks with a lighter smile.

"Have to go and pick up Levi. Judge McGruder's office just called."

"Have fun tonight."

"If we need a baby sitter, we are calling you," Mac playfully warns.

"Try Danny, he's got the experience."

"Well you could use it also," Mac quips before Stella joins them.

"Tell your husband to stop harassing me."

"Keep harassing him Mac," Stella smirks.

"Thanks Stella," Flack deadpans before he offers them one more good luck comment and then takes his leave.

"You two kiss and make up I see," Stella notes with a soft smile.

"Yes. Ready?"

"Let's go greet the second phase of our major life changing event," Stella offers with a slight frown. She looks over at Mac and notices his expression has turned to one of mild panic. Her fingers touch his arm forcing his concerned eyes to lock with his. "You are going to survive."

"What if Levi doesn't?" He retorts with a small lament.

Both of them get into the Avalanche and are soon deposited into early evening traffic heading for an all too familiar location. Reed and John Garrett were also on the way, Reed confessing that he was just as if not more nervous than they were.

They reach the area of the court, where they'll sign their last set of papers and then take Levi as theirs. When Mira had obtained her permanent American Citizenship, they would then sue for custody to get Levi back, which of course Mac and Stella would willingly comply with.

Mac spies Reed and John in the waiting area ahead and directs Stella over to them. She gives Reed a hug and then looks down at a sleeping Levi, carefully tucked into his travelling seat.

"So uh…what now?" Reed asks nervously.

"Now we sign the papers, take Levi home with us tonight and…" Mac starts and then stops, noticing an amused expression on Reed's face. "What?"

"Just uh…well sounds so domestic," Reed smirks. "It's nice. I know Levi will be looked after."

"And you just take care of yourself and Mira over there okay? And just watch your back."

"I will," Reed assures him as Judge McGruder walks out to them with her top aide Ruby.

"Okay let's get started."

All of them sit down to finalize the Taylor adoption of Levi Garrett. Questions were asked, information given, documents finalized and then Levi was finally handed over. The Judge's people of course didn't know all the details about the adoption and why Mac and Stella had been specifically chosen; all they knew was that they were a willing couple and Levi would be getting a good home.

"Thank you again Mac," Reed smiles as he gives Mac another hug. "I'll text you as soon as I'm back with Mira at the base."

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Stella inquires.

"First thing in the morning," Reed looks at John. With Levi finally back asleep, it afforded them some more time to talk and discuss a few more details of their plan before it was time for them all to separate. Mac and Stella say goodbye to Reed and Garrett and then head for the Avalanche with Levi in tow. Once he's fastened the journey for home starts.

"Hungry?" Mac asks as they near the apartment.

"No, you?"

"No, too nervous about all this."

"Yeah me too," Stella admits.

They finally reach the apartment and head for the front door. They would be lucky this time that they didn't run into anyone in his apartment that wasn't apprised of the new living arrangements. They wouldn't be that lucky in the days to come. Once inside the apartment, Mac places Levi's travelling chair on the table and both stand back and look at him.

"What do we do now?" Mac inquires, evoking a soft smile from Stella's lips.

"Change and meet back here?"

"Right," he just shakes his head as he takes one last look at the sleeping boy and then follows Stella into the bedroom to undress. But just as soon as both of them finish changing, a small bellow was heard, forcing both to drop their clothes, before they could be put away and rush to the aide of the now wailing child.

"Shh little Levi, mommy's here," Stella immediately jumps into her role, carefully untucking the whimpering child from his carrying seat, plucking him free and holding his small trembling body in her gently rocking arms. Mac hears Stella use the word _mommy _and feels his heart warm in ways he never thought possible. But would she be able to give him back? Would she want a child of her own after this? Would he? It was something he never thought about until now, but feels that he'll be doing a lot of thinking about it from now on.

"Maybe he's hungry?"

"First bottle of formula is in the fridge. Put it into the microwave for a few seconds."

"It's okay Levi," Stella tries to soothe, tenderly stroking the baby's back, her arms continuing to lightly bounce him up and down. She watches Mac hurry back with the bottle and then offers it to Levi's soft pink lips. Levi's mouth latches on, sucking generously, Mac hovering nearby, watching in fascination.

Levi's large brown eyes shift from Stella's face to Mac's and a deep frown ensues as he starts to fuss once more.

"He just doesn't know us yet," she sighs. "Poor little guy. I'll walk him."

Mac watches Stella head for the window, Levi perched in the crook of her arm as his hands fuss around the bottle unable to grasp onto anything specific. But he only feeds for so long when he starts to fuss again.

"Want to try burping him?"

"Uh sure," Mac answers in hesitation as he let Stella drape a cloth over his shoulder and then carefully accepts the baby into his strong grasp. "Hi Levi," Mac mentions in a soft tone. Levi struggles to lift his gaze to Mac, but quickly tires and then flops his head back into its original position, Mac still taping him on the back.

"So what do we do with him when he's awake?" Mac wonders.

"Well Karen Garrett said that since he is almost seven months now, he could start to crawl so he can't be unattended," Stella notes. "But it's late so...crib?" She shrugs just as Levi's soft pink lips emit a telltale burp.

"Okay," Mac agrees as they head toward Levi's bedroom. Stella arranges the blankets and watches as Mac places Levi down, facing up to them. "We have Lindsay's sleeping wedge if needed, but I think he should be okay for the night."

"Do we leave him?"

"Mac, this has bars," Stella smirks as she hands Levi a small toy. As suspected, Levi grasps as the toy and tries to shove it in his mouth, making small contended 'ba ba' sounds. Both adults shower down smiles as the child looks up lovingly. But when Mac hears a small sniffle he looks over at Stella in haste.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't imagine if we didn't get involved Mac," she confesses softly as her fingers reach down and fondle Levi's little hand. "What if he went to the wrong home? He's so precious."

"But he didn't," Mac assures her with a loving smile. "And he's going to be just fine. Hungry?"

"Actually I am a little bit now."

Both of them leave Levi and head into the kitchen, the various child monitors around the apartment now turned on, the cooing and gurgling sounds of the small child now resonating in the still apartment. Both of them talk about the day, how things went wit the hearing and any case details that were of note. Finally both of them sit down to a modest meal of leftovers from the night before. But it's not long into their meal when Levi starts to cry again and their pattern is disrupted.

Mac looks at Stella with a strained expression before offering, "it's going to be a long night."

"Mac, this is just the beginning."

* * *

**A/N:** Again everyone I have never personally been involved in the adoption process so can't really write about the correct legalities, but hope it at least makes some sense and you are all still liking this and want more! Thanks again Smackies!


	7. Learning Curves

****

**Title: Complicated  
****Chapter 7 – Learning Curves **

* * *

"He could be teething; could explain why he wants to put everything in his mouth and chew on it and then cries for seemingly no reason. Some start early," Stella frowns as she washes her finger and gently starts to feel around the soft gums between Levi's quivering lips. "Feels like it but…"

"But what?" Mac asks in concern.

"But I don't know exactly what I am looking for," she frowns.

"Right, of course," he agrees. "Want to let me try to calm him down?"

"Yes," Stella agrees as she hands Levi's struggling frame into Mac's strong grasp. "I think he's just missing his father and doesn't like his new surroundings."

"Think he'll forget them? Reed and Mira?" Mac wonders as he gently bounces Levi up and down, the effect working to distract the previously whimpering infant.

"I heard that even if separated at birth, as long as a baby hears it's mother's voice the first time and sees her, they never forget. I don't know if it's true, but I want to believe that."

"Stella…"

"It's okay Mac. I knew this would bring up painful memories and feelings but that what doesn't kill us right?"

"Not exactly the means to be sacrificing yourself for," he frowns.

"I'll be okay."

"Well I just hope the paperwork goes through fast. I don't want his first word to be daddy to me," Mac huffs. "Wouldn't be fair to Reed, right?"

"Trust me Mac, he won't mind. I think you got the hang of that," she motions to Levi who is now trying to grab at the edge of Mac's t-shirt with his tiny fist and tries to gum it like everything else.

"So now what?"

"Well Lindsay told me that it's very important to establish a regular sleeping pattern both for him and us."

"Reed said…"

"I know, but Lindsay has been a parent longer."

"Barely."

"I'll ignore that," Stella quips. "Besides don't you want a little quiet time?"

"Alone time?" Mac asks eagerly to which Stella just nods her head. "Just promise me that if it…Levi won't be in the bedroom when we are…"

"Trust me Mac, you have nothing to be jealous over," Stella teases and he just rolls his eyes. "He's going to sleep in his crib."

"Good."

"Well we should try bathing him and then putting him back down. Want to help?"

"Sure," Mac responds with some uncertainty. He follows after Stella to the bathroom and perches Levi on the edge of the counter, his strong hands still supporting him but allowing the little baby boy to watch with fascination everything that was going on around him; his fingers trying to grasp at anything within his grasp.

Next, Stella proceeds to fill the small tub with warm water, while Mac slowly undresses him, both of them smiling when Levi starts to once again make contented gurgling sounds, this time his small hands trying to grab at his bare feet.

"At least he doesn't smell."

"Mac, babies don't smell."

"Some do and it's not pleasant," he mentions.

"That is only when they poop otherwise I think babies smell sweet," she replies. "Okay so all set. Put him in."

Mac carefully places Levi into the tub filled with a few inches of warm water, his back and head supported by a piece of foam and the bottom of the tub covered by a non-slip mat. "Glad he can sit on his own a little," Mac observes as he offers his finger to the happy baby.

Levi's small palms start to splash in the water before one grabs onto Mac's finger and automatically pulls it toward his mouth; his lips once again offering loud squeals of joy. Mac allows Levi to gum the tip for a few seconds before he pulls his finger back and allows Stella to start to wash his tender pink skin.

"Oh Mac, he's so sweet," Stella whispers as Levi watches her with large adoring hazel colored eyes.

She makes soft noises that draw a somewhat smile to his face and makes her heart swell a little more. She would never admit that she had thought about wanting children but as she got older and wasn't in a relationship that was loving or secure enough she gave up on that notion altogether. But now that they were together, those feelings inside her were starting to change. But what about Mac? After all this was over what effect would he come away with? Would he want another family of his own? Or would this scare him in the opposite direction. She glances over and notices that his stance looks nervous and uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"Afraid I'll hurt him in some way if I touch him too much," Mac admits with a heavy sigh.

"Here try this," Stella hands him the soft wash cloth. "Trust me Mac, I have felt your hands on my tender areas, you never hurt me."

"Unfair comparison," he retorts with a slight smirk. "But thank you for the mental image."

"Oh trust me I know it doesn't take much."

"Guilty as charged," Mac confesses as Levi's arms start to flail in the water once more, the counter now wet with warm splashes.

"Want to do the first diaper?"

"Uh no," Mac answers in haste.

"Why not?"

"I uh have never changed a diaper before."

"Not even for Lucy?"

"Never had to."

"You are going to have to some time," she playfully warns.

"Next time," Mac smirks.

"I'll hold you to it."

After Levi was all cleaned up, he was carefully lifted out of the water and deposited onto a plush towel. Mac took the tub to rinse it clean while Stella gently dried his tender body, put on the appropriate lotion, a clean diaper, followed by a soft green sleeper.

"Why don't adult pajamas come with feet?" Stella mumbles to herself.

"You'd like feet?" Mac asks in surprise.

"It's kind of a novelty," she chuckles as she picks up Levi and holds him to her chest, tenderly stroking his back as she offers a small soother between his soft pink lips. "Does he look sleepy?"

"Sure?" Mac shrugs as they head out of the bathroom and into Levi's bedroom.

Stella places Levi into the waiting nest of covers and then offers a small baby bottle that Lindsay said would be effective for bedtime feeding to help him sleep better. Both Mac and Stella had agreed to holding him when possible but not wanting to mix the child up so much that it would be more of a burden for Reed and Mira when they got Levi back. He was after all their child.

"Does he just know when to stop?" Mac inquires as both of them watch Levi fondling the bottle and then finally drop it, some splurts of milk dripping from his chin; his small arms flailing to get the bottle back.

"It's okay Levi," Stella soothes when his bottom lip starts to quiver and his eyebrows redden, and both worry he'll really start to cry. Stella helps Levi hold the bottle in his small hands until he's done, both adults watching as the tiny eyelids start to get droopy and the sucking sounds lessen. Stella slowly pulls the bottle away; Levi was finally asleep.

Without making a sound, and ensuring the baby monitor was on, both of them tiptoe out of the room and head back to the kitchen. Agreeing that supper would be moot by now, they quietly clean up as best they can and then head toward the bedroom.

"So uh…" Mac pauses as he looks at the baby monitor.

"We won't wake him Mac. They are designed so that only we can hear them. Besides, I'm sure he's heard his real parents having sex."

"I know but…well it just seems…" he starts as Stella comes and stands in front of him.

"Forced? We've both had a long day and…"

"I ruined the moment didn't I?" Mac laments.

"Well I did last night so now we're even," Stella teases and his face untenses a little more. "Trust me Mac, it's no big deal. Besides we both look tired and need sleep."

Mac gives her a smile before pulling her into his embrace and crushing her lips with his, but as soon as Levi's lips emit a small gasp, both pull apart and stare at the crib with worried expressions.

"Let's go," Stella whispers as they quickly but quietly head out of Levi's room, the nightlight now on and head for their own bedroom, the night head promising to be long and tiring. With another passionate kiss and a warm goodnight, both of them crawl into bed, the baby monitor now on.

But about half hour into their sleep, Levi's soft cries are heard over the baby monitor, forcing both Mac and Stella awake.

"I'll take the first watch," Stella mumbles as she pushes herself out bed and heads toward Levi's room. She flips on the small light beside the crib, bathing the room in a warm glow. She looks down and frowns; his eyes weren't open, he was just fussing in his sleep. She offers him a sympathetic expression when his small lips part once more and emit a noise but he quickly settles.

_Can babies dream? _She wonders as she turns off the light and carefully makes her way back out.

"He was dreaming," she mentions to Mac in a sleepy tone as she pushes herself under the covers once again.

"He's seven months, how can he dream? About what? Barney stalking him?" Mac quips in the dark, forcing Stella to offer a small chuckle and give his arm a playful slap.

"Your turn next."

Both of them try to fall asleep once again; this time making it about two hours when Levi's lips really start to wail, forcing Mac to bolt upright and try to get out of bed and get to the screaming child before Stella awakens. That plan would be moot.

"He might…be hungry," she mumbles in a sleepy tone just as Mac exits the room.

"Hey Levi," Mac says in a soothing tone; the baby's cries instantly subsiding when Mac comes into view. "Hey there," he says softly, his warm fingers brushing away some of the tears before he gently picks him up and looks at him with a small frown. "Dreams," he shakes his head, pondering the absurdity of Stella's offhanded remark. But it doesn't take him long to realize what was wrong.

"Diaper, damn it," Mac groans, his voice being picked up over the baby monitor.

_"Don't curse," Stella's voice is heard in the hallway. "Need help?"_

"I think I can change one small diaper," Mac retorts as he carries Levi over to the baby table and carefully places him down, his hands swiftly opening the snaps to the sleeper and then the tabs of the diaper. "Damn it," Mac curses once more.

_"Mac!" Stella's voice scolds with a small laugh._

"Told you babies smell," Mac groans as he reaches for a cleaning cloth. But just as he does, Levi's legs start to move, his arms reaching for whatever they can and the distracted adult has to pay the price.

"Ah da…"

"Stop cursing and…" Stella appears in the doorway to see Mac frantically cleaning his fingers. She starts to laugh, prompting him to look up with a defeated expression. "The mighty Mac Taylor, able to topple political figures with a single piece of DNA but unable to clean one small diaper."

"I got…"

"Poop?"

"Yes on my fingers," Mac groans as he looks down at Levi who is watching him with an amused expression. "Laugh all you want Levi," Mac smirks as he finishes removing the soiled diaper, putting it into the Diaper Genie and then starting to clean the baby's tender bum.

Stella watches Mac, hovering over the small baby, talking to him in a whispered tone, his strong hands gently cleaning the delicate skin before he leans down and kisses Levi on the forehead. She feels her eyes wanting to water when he whispers, "you are such a good boy for daddy," and feels her heart skip a beat. Quickly removing herself from the blissful domestic scene she heads back to bed, telling herself that this wasn't going to be easy; they were both quickly falling in love with Levi and giving him back and going back to their empty routine after all this was over wasn't going to be easy. It could tear them both apart for good.

Mac finishes with Levi, redresses him and then places the precious baby in the cradle of his arms and starts to rock him back and forth, deftly humming a tune in hopes that it'll put Levi back to sleep. Success! In a matter of minutes, Levi's tiny eyelids close once more and he's asleep in Mac's strong grasp. He carefully places him back into the nest of covers, ensures he has a toy close by, but not enough to smoother him and then heads back to bed.

"My hero," Stella whispers as she turns into Mac's embrace, kissing his cheek in the dark and offering him a warm hug.

They managed a few more hours of sleep, Levi's sounds waking them at various intervals and ensuring that when they both woke up, they were tired and a bit irritable.

"Want to shower first?" Mac asks in a sleepy tone as his fist slams down on the annoying alarm.

"No you can…"

"Stella, just shower first," he huffs and then instantly offers her an apologetic frown. "Sorry."

"He just needs a regular sleeping pattern," she tries to assure him as she too forces herself from bed. "You shower first and I'll feed Levi."

"Deal," Mac nods in agreement before he wanders toward the bathroom to get ready, Stella heading for Levi's room. When she arrives she notices that he was already awake, on his stomach and trying to crawl toward the edge.

"Morning little one," Stella's voice greets, instantly forcing the eye's wide eyed stare to look in her direction; the child getting happy with excitement as she nears. His little wobbly arms give out and he plops onto his belly, looking ahead in frustration. But before he can start to cry, Stella lifts him into the air and gives him a small swing, eliciting a happy sound from his tiny lips.

"Let's get Levi some breakfast," Stella continues to talk to the baby as he tries to tug on her curls, making 'ba ba' sounds once again when the curl bounces back up and his fingers try to attack another. Stella looks around for the high hair but frowns when she remembers that it's in the living room. She places Levi on the floor and then turns to the fridge. However, a few seconds she turns back and Levi is already starting to make his escape; heading for Mac's shoes.

"Nice try," she smiles as she scoops him back up, Levi squealing with delight as he's spun in the air once again. Stella carries him to his high chair and straps him in, giving him a nearby toy to keep him happy. But it doesn't work. Levi tosses the toy aside and then starts to fuss.

"Be right there," Stella calls out as she takes the bottle from the fridge, warms it and hurries back before Levi can really start to wail. "Kids are a lot of work," she huffs as she gives him a small frown. Levi's small hands clutch the bottle while his soft pink lips greedily suck the warmed nipple, his throat gulping the milk.

Stella looks up just as Mac enters and gives him a weak frown.

"Rough start?"

"You're turn," she states as she heads toward him. "And you owe me now that he's happy."

"I'll take him first tomorrow," Mac assures her with a smile as he heads into the kitchen to start their morning coffee. Adding another yawn to his growing list, Mac pushes the start button and then heads into the living room where Levi is still strapped to his chair.

"Eeeahhh," Levi babbles when Mac comes into view, tossing his bottle aside and fidgeting with his hands as he struggles to get free.

"You want to be free?"

Not realizing that he had just eaten, Mac picks up Levi a little too fast and just as his small body connects with Mac's firm chest, his stomach lurches and he throws up fresh formula onto Mac's clean dress shirt. Stifling another frustrated curse, Mac heads for their bedroom, Levi under one arm and his free hand frantically undoing buttons. He places Levi on the bed, on his back and then heads for the closet, tossing the dirty shirt into the hamper.

"Babbbaaaa," Levi babbles once more, forcing Mac to sharply turn and grab Levi by the foot before he could crawl over the edge. Levi's lips offer another somewhat squeal as he tries to get free, Mac quickly dragging him back.

"You are trouble," Mac huffs as he places two large pillows in Levi's path, hoping it will impede the baby's progress long enough for him to change. Thankfully he had chosen plain dress pants so only had to change his shirt. Much to Mac's horror he turns to see Levi rolling toward the other edge of the bed. He quickly heads him off and with the dress shirt slung over his shoulder, picks up Levi and carries him back into his room and deposits him into his crib, something Levi doesn't want.

As soon as he's down, Levi starts to cry, his small chest offering heaving sobs as his arms flail at his sides.

"Give me a break will you I need to get dressed," Mac groans as he helps Levi flip onto his stomach. Somewhat content that he can at least have a better look around, Levi's eyes fix on Mac and just watch.

"I'm sure you are missing your father's voice by now. I know I am," Mac sighs as he offers Levi a lamented expression. "I'm sorry; I'm new to all this."

Not able to offer an expression in return, Levi watches Mac until both of them hear Stella exiting the bathroom and Levi's attention immediately shifts, his head turning to the side. However, not having his complete balance, Mac offers a small chuckle when Levi topples over to one side and then looks up at him from his new position. But seeing that he wasn't able to get up on his own, his eyes once again start to water.

"Poor babysitter," Mac laments as he heads over to Levi and helps him sit up, resting against the back of the crib bars.

"Are you behaving?" Stella's voice is heard as she walks into the bedroom just in time to watch Mac tuck and finally fix his dress shirt. "What happ…"

"Levi Garrett happened," Mac smirks. "He is a real handful. Think it's normal for him to be this…busy?"

Stella's lips emit a laugh, drawing a frown from Mac who watches her head for the crib and pluck Levi just before he can yank something into his grasp. "He's a growing baby who was just fed; of course he has energy Mac. If he didn't then we'd really need to worry."

"I guess," Mac remarks as he holds out his finger which Levi happily accepts and starts to gum. "Guess I'm also happy that it's your turn to do laundry this week."

"What? We never set that," Stella just shakes her head as she hands Levi back to Mac. "This time put the barf cloth over your shoulder."

Mac takes Levi and quickly offers him a toy, which the baby greedily grabs at and shoves between his small pink lips. Stella works at putting a few things into a bag that they'll leave at the daycare with Levi; formula, toys and clothes that are personal to him and him alone; the day care taking care of the diapers if necessary.

"Coffee to go?" Mac inquires as they both head back into the kitchen. Mac places Levi down on the floor and watches in fascination as the child's head bobs for a few seconds before he's able to steady himself somewhat. As he was just learning to crawl, he would make a few advances on his hands and knees before plopping back down to his stomach.

But with much determination, Levi propels himself back up to a good crawling position and then starts out once again.

"Determined little guy."

"Yeah that's why John said to remove anything from off the floor. Good thing we have hardwood," Stella adds as she joins Mac at his side, handing him his coffee cup before she too turns her attention to the baby that was still determined to make it to Mac's shoes.

"Maybe he's really trying to get to the door to escape?" Mac chuckles before he bends down and picks Levi up, the baby's tiny lips emitting small sounds of baby laughter. "He is very ticklish," Mac notes as his fingers gently press into one of Levi's chubby sides, causing the baby once more to toss his head back and laugh; well as well as a baby can laugh, but making both adults smile in affection.

"His laugh is infectious," Stella mentions softly as she allows Levi to latch onto her fingers, wanting to once again press them against his gums.

"Well I guess we should go," Mac looks at his watch before informing Stella. "We have no excuse to be late."

"Well none that we can tell Sinclair," Stella sighs as she heads toward the table where Levi's travelling chair was waiting. After bundling him into the chair and placing a small green hat over his head to keep it warm; his arms tucked down at his sides. He looks up at Stella and offers her a sad expression.

"Don't cry Levi. We just need to keep you warm, you 'll be free soon enough," she soothes as she leans in and showers his exposed skin with a myriad of warm kisses, her ears delighting in the loving sounds his small mouth was producing. Seeing that he was once again settled, she gives the okay to Mac and then they were off. Levi's eyes darted around, taking in all the sights as they head toward the waiting Avalanche. Once he was strapped inside, both Mac and Stella were happy that the motion of the truck in traffic finally put him to sleep.

However, that all changed as soon as they arrived at the lab and then headed into the daycare to deposit him for the day. Stella places Levi's carrying chair on the table, signs the document and then turns to head for Mac who is waiting for her by the door. Levi's small cries instantly pull her back.

"Levi sweetie, mummy and daddy have to go to work," she tries to soothe.

"It's okay Mrs. Taylor," the daycare provider offers a smile as she starts to slowly unbuckle Levi from his chair. "It's just initial separation anxiety. We see a lot of that here. He'll be fine," the middle aged woman gives Stella a kind smile as she finally pulls Levi from his chair and hands him a toy that she fished out of Stella's bag.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?"

"Well it won't be easy on him at first; it never is. But once he's around other children and the TV will be on so the voices will distract him, he'll be okay. Besides at this age, they really do just eat and sleep a lot. If there is a problem I will call you."

"Okay thanks," Stella replies with some uncertainty as she gives Levi one more kiss on his forehead and then turns to head for Mac. "I could never do this."

"What?"

"Have a child of my very own and then leave it with some stranger all day," she laments as she pushes past Mac and heads for the elevator.

Mac, too, gives Levi one last glance before he heads for Stella, his mind now trying to contemplate her last statement. He did have to agree and was very grateful that he grew up in a household where he was raised by a stay at home mother. But times had changed and more people, like Danny and Lindsay had to work full time to ensure their family could survive in the demanding economy. But also knowing how precious families were to Stella because she had been robbed of one of her own growing up, he surmises that this would be harder on her than initially thought. After all this, he was sure, as he figured her career would always come first, that she would never want to even talk about a family.

Stella listens to the silence grow in the elevator and offers a silent curse in her own name. Lindsay was lucky that she had Danny's family to look after Lucy for the most part each day; only having to leave Lucy with strangers on the odd occasion. But if she had a child of her own she would want to give it full time care. But since she also loves her job, which would win? Taking just a year off wasn't acceptable and she couldn't see herself become a full time stay at home mother, she just wasn't _that _domestic.

"You okay?" Mac's warm voice finally breaks her thoughts. "We checked that place Stella, Levi is going to be fine."

"I know I just…I think I'll pop down at lunch to see him. I just…did we do the right thing?"

"We have no choice Stella, unless you want to call my mother?"

"First day and I'm already falling apart," she deadpans. "Some kind of mother huh."

"I think you'd make a wonderful mother," he assures her in a soft whisper, his fingers giving her a squeeze. Mac's fingers feel her ring and he looks at her with a frown.

"I guess we should take them off."

"Had to make it look official right?" Stella states as she tugs the band of gold off her finger, tucking it into her pants pocket while Mac stows his away in his inner suit jacket pocket. Just as the elevator doors open, they are greeted with Sinclair and Flack.

"Morning," Sinclair offers as he looks at them with a wary glance. "Mac you look…tired."

"Long day yesterday Sir," Mac answers in haste. "What is going on?"

"Our old friend Lenny Bertrand is back," Flack informs them as they all head toward Mac's office.

"The gun toting maniac from the bank job last week?" Stella inquires.

"What's he done now?"

"Stabbed a city councilman," Sinclair sighs as he eyes Stella just as she stifles a yawn. "Bona…"

"Which councilman?" Mac asks, wanting to divert Sinclair's attention away from his partner's obvious state of lethargy.

"If I am not needed on this case I need to wrap something up from yesterday with Lindsay," Stella mentions as they reach Mac's office.

"No I just need Taylor on this. On and Bonasera, you also look like you could use some rest as well."

"Thank you Sir," Stella replies weakly before she heads toward her own office, dumping her coat and then heading for the evidence room; wanting to keep her mind busy so that she didn't think about how poor little Levi was faring with a room full of new strange faces the day after he was taken away from the only person he has relied on for the first seven months of his life.

"How was last night? You both look tired. Did the kid sleep at all?" Flack comments as they slowly head for the interrogation room; Sinclair already on his way back to his office.

"It was rough; we were up every few hours. I think Reed just let him do what he wanted without forcing him into a regular sleeping pattern."

"Forcing?" Flack arches his brows in amusement.

"Forcing," Mac frowns as they reach the last hallway. "Both of us are tired but I think feel guilty for now leaving him downstairs on his own all day. He was taken from his birth father, given to us and now all day he'll just see another strange face, there only to pacify him."

"Talk about a sad story," Flack offers in a mock lament, drawing a searing glare from Mac. "Fine," he smirks. "But still it is sad. Want me to talk to…"

"No, it's okay," Mac holds up his hand. "Thanks for the offer but I can't get anyone else's family involved in this. It'll only be a few months we are told until Mira has all her papers in order and then Levi can get back to where he belongs and we can get our lives back."

"So all this make you two actually talk about having a family of your own?"

"One night with that kid and you'll never ask that again," Mac counters and Flack just shakes his head and offers a small chuckle.

"Grandpa Mac."

"Listen Don…" Mac starts with a friendly warning.

"Big daddy Mac?" He continues, Mac giving up and just shaking his head.

"And how is Stella with all this?"

"I think she sees how much work it is and will be happy when this is all over as well."

"Really? She said that?"

"More or less," Mac answers with a somber expression. "Alright we…"

"But you two are good right?"

"For now," Mac offers in truth. "I can't give you the answers you are looking for Don because right now I don't know them myself. Now we have a suspect to interrogate and trust me after dealing with the likes of Levi Garrett, I am ready for some real trouble makers."

Flack offers an amused expression as he follows Mac into the interrogation room; more than interested to see the long term effects the child has on the lives, personalities and very future outlook of his two close friends.

XXXXXXXX

"Trust me Stella, it sounds like you are doing everything right," Lindsay assures her. "Danny and I are still learning sometimes and Lucy is already three."

"I just don't want to do something wrong and then give him back to Reed and Mira and have them hate us for it."

"First of all, they'll never hate you for anything; you have helped them out so much," Lindsay tells her with a warm smile. "Secondly, unless you physically harm the baby, you aren't going to do anything wrong. Can I come with you at lunch to see him?"

"Yeah you can tell me what else I am doing wrong," Stella sighs as she finishes her task and then hands the results to Lindsay. "How do we get him to get into a regular sleeping pattern?"

"Well unfortunately that comes with time and training," Lindsay replies. "Sounds like Reed didn't have a sleeping pattern for Levi at all."

"He didn't," Stella relates as they head out of the room, slowly walking toward her office. "But is he always hungry in the middle of the night when he cries?"

"No, he just wants attention. And by you always going to him, he'll never get some solid rest and neither will you. If he has you at your beck and call he'll never learn."

"But then he just cries."

"And he'll cry himself out, go back to sleep and then do it again," Lindsay tells her. "I mean he's going to be sleeping and eating most of the day right? And is he on some solid food right now?"

"Just a bit of mashed banana's Karen told us," Stella informs Lindsay. "But mostly that super formula. I just don't have time to…" Stella's voice trails off in a panic, prompting Lindsay to look at her in wonder. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry this is all new for you. Levi is still your best source. If he is able to hold down a bit of solid food, you'll know, if not then keep him on formula for another week and try again. He should be down for most of the night, if possible and then a few naps during the day. Trust me Stella, you are going to do just fine," she tells her just as a woman walks up to them.

"Stella Taylor?" The woman asks; Lindsay turning to watch Sinclair approach, her heart now racing as fast as Stella's.

Stella's fingers instantly go for the pocket her ring is kept in. But just as she hears Sinclair mention her name she feels her world come to a dead stop, her fingers pausing before they reveal the band of gold. She turns to see her boss and then back to the woman demanding her attention; two worlds about to collide in a showdown she wasn't prepared for or expecting this soon in the game.

"This is regarding Levi Taylor."

"Who is Levi Taylor?" Sinclair asks first.

"He's…"

* * *

**A/N: **ah sorry guys for the small cliffee! Hehe…but hope you are still liking this. Lots more melee to ensue as we go forward as Mac and Stella's world is slowly turned upside down by little Levi. Hope I am still writing him in a cute way and you are liking him as much as me. Thanks everyone and please leave a review before you go! :D

**PS:** Just a note that 'ABC's of SMEX' was updated. Hope you like it and thanks in advance.


	8. Waiting to Exhale

**Title: Complicated  
********Chapter 8 – Waiting to Exhale**

* * *

Stella looks at Chief Sinclair, her mind racing. She couldn't tell him just yet but she couldn't just lie either. _You can mislead, _her brain suggests. Well her next words weren't exactly a lie and she just prayed it would at least be enough of a diversion to get her quickly out of the situation.

"Bonasera? Who is Levi Taylor?" Sinclair asks again.

"He's someone that Lindsay can help this lady with," Stella says in haste as she offers Lindsay a weak expression with her eyes and then walks a bit with Sinclair. But as she's listening to her boss about a case, her mind is racing that something has happened with Levi.

"Detective Bonasera, is everything okay?"

"Sir I need to talk to that lady. Lindsay doesn't have all the facts."

"Who is Levi Taylor?"

"He's someone very important. It'll only take a few minutes. Can I meet you in your office?"

"Sure," Sinclair looks past Stella to the woman offering him an impatient glare. "Who's she?"

"Probably the den mother."

"Poor guy," Sinclair winces. "Make it fast."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Stella watches Sinclair for a few more seconds before she turns and hurries toward the woman eyeing her with suspicion.

"I'm very sorry…Ms…"

"_Mrs._ Brandt," the woman holds out her card for Stella to take, giving her a tight lipped smile.

"Is everything okay?"

"You didn't fill out all the forms and I need to file one of them today. Are you able to come now?"

"I can," Stella agrees in haste as she looks at Lindsay who only nods in return. "So how is he?"

"He was a little fussy at first," Mrs. Brandt replies as they get into the elevator, Stella's heart rate still high. "But he was given his toys and seemed to calm down; very normal for first timers. But you have a very happy little boy Mrs. Taylor."

"Thank you," Stella answers in a quiet tone. They finally reach the bottom floor and head for the daycare.

"You can go and see him while I get the forms."

Stella doesn't hesitate as she hurries off for the area the lady pointed out where Levi would be. She sees him in the crib that is assigned to him and approaches with a large smile.

"Hi Levi, mummy's here," Stella greets happily, forcing the baby to drop his toy and instantly look up. He starts to flail his arms in a happy gesture, his little lips spewing forth a myriad of excited sounds as Stella gently scoops him up and holds him close to her chest. She turns to see Mrs. Brandt watching her with an approving smile.

"He really is a sweet little boy."

"It's very hard to leave him all day," Stella admits in truth as she holds the precious bundle close, delighting in his soft lips as they try to gum the exposed part of her neck, his little fingers instantly tugging on curls. "I wish I could stay longer," Stella whispers as she kisses his head, taking in his sweet baby smell. She brings him forward, letting his body rest on the cradle of her two arms put together and watching as his large hazel eyes dart around and then come back to her, a wide smile of sorts on his cute little face.

"Mummy can't stay long Levi," Stella tells him as she walks over to where Mrs. Brandt was waiting with the last form. "But daddy and I will see you after work very soon," she soothes as she takes the form and then heads for a desk. She places Levi in a small sitting chair and hands him the toy he was gumming earlier and then gets to work on the form.

"He looks like you a little," Mrs. Brandt comments, forcing Stella to look up in wonder.

"Really?" She asks weakly.

"He has that warm olive skin, golden hair and hazel eyes," she mentions; Stella feeling her own eyes wanting to water. "You should be very proud, he is beautiful."

"He is," Stella adds in a soft tone, looking at Levi who looks at her and makes a squeal of delight before shoving the saliva coated ring back between his soft pink lips.

"That's perfect thank you. Well when you are ready to go, just put him back into his crib and we'll see you after work."

"Okay," Stella agrees, quickly turning back to Levi. "You are very distracting," she teases before she looks at the clock. Offering a heavy sigh she picks up Levi and then slowly carries him back to his crib. She gently eases him back down, her heart breaking when his breathing increases and his little eyebrows turn red, his eyes on the verge of tears.

"Please don't," Stella begs sadly as she looks down in remorse. "We won't be that long."

She turns to leave and as suspected, Levi starts to cry, crushing her heart in a second.

"He'll be okay," Mrs. Brandt assures her as Stella turns to head back. "See you at five."

Stella leaves the daycare, looking back only once before disappearing from view and heading back upstairs. _I could never do this; have a child and then leave him like this, _her mind confirms. _It would break me in the long run._ As soon as the elevator doors open she spies Mac hovering outside her office door and heads toward him with a slight frown.

"Everything okay?"

"Case notes. I guess I should ask you the same thing?" Mac inquires softly as they step into her office. "Where did you go?"

"Had to fill out another form for Levi," she confesses with a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong? What did we miss?"

"Nothing. Just hard to go down there and see him, hold him for a few seconds and then leave. Especially when he started to cry. Oh Mac, I felt like I had done something wrong or upset him on purpose."

"He's going to be fine," Mac tries to comfort her, his hand resting on her forearm. But just before he could lean in for a kiss both of them hear a soft cough at the door and turn to see Sid watching in amusement.

"Guess I don't need to say get a room," Sid smirks as he walks up to them. "Just next time close the blinds."

"What's up?" Mac asks in haste, unable to get mad at the older man before him. Sid's remarks were always harmless and unlike others that would spread malicious gossip just to hurt them, he knew that Sid would only ever have their best intentions in mind.

"Found the _real _cause of death on our latest vic," he hands Mac the file and then looks at Stella. "So when is the shower?"

"Sid there is no shower," Stella replies with a smile as she shakes he head.

"Well you know the team might like to get together and help out Reed and Mira as well," Sid shrugs. "We could combine it with a personal shower."

"Just what are you so anxious to buy us?" Mac queries.

"Ever heard of the Kama Sutra?"

"Should I have?" Mac counters.

"Yes," Sid retorts with fake annoyance as he looks back to Stella. "Something you could use?"

"We are scientists Sid, always wanting to experiment," she winks, forcing Mac to offer them both a confused frown.

"Should I be afraid?" Mac asks with a small sigh.

"Very," Sid winks before he turns and takes his leave, once again allowing them their privacy.

"I am always afraid when he suggests something. What is Kama Sutra?" Mac wonders.

"Tantric sexual positions," Stella whispers as she leans in closer, forcing Mac's core to instantly warm.

"I uh…right okay…what?" Mac stammers, forcing Stella to just smile.

"Hmm so it seems that it's not only _nipple _talk that gets you flustered."

Mac just shakes his head as his phone goes off. "Saved by the bell," he mutters, making Stella just chuckle and head to her desk. "Okay I'll follow up on this and see you back here at five."

Mac gives her one last smile before he heads for his office, the rest of the day progressing faster than either expected.

"Lindsay and I were going to go down to see Levi at lunch but that didn't happen," Stella huffs as she quickly pulls on her coat and both of them head for the elevator. "But she said her and Danny want to come by and see Levi. Is that okay?"

"Sure I guess. Did you want them separately or with the team?"

"I…it doesn't really matter either way. You?" Stella asks.

"Doesn't matter to me," Mac shrugs as they reach the bottom floor. "Might be kinda nice to have the team and get it all over with at once," Mac states, forcing Stella to laugh and just shake her head. "What?"

"We'll talk later," she chuckles.

They enter the day care, both offering hellos to the counter clerk and then to Mrs. Brandt before reaching Levi's crib. Just as they do, Mac pulls out a small blue teddy bear and hands it to Levi, who readily accepts it. It was made of a soft, hypoallergenic material so that it would be okay for him to put into his mouth; just needing to be washed every few days to keep bacteria away.

"I think he likes it," Mac smiles down at Levi who looks up with an adoring glance. But when Mac doesn't get an answer back he twists his head and looks at Stella in wonder. "What?"

"Softie."

"I am allowed."

"When did you buy that?" She asks with a warm grin.

"Today," Mac confesses with a slightly embarrassed expression as he turns back and then picks up Levi. "Come to daddy Levi," Mac coos softly, planting a warm kiss on Levi's velvety cheek and then smiling when the baby boy squeals with delight and leans in closer, his lips landing on Mac's rough face.

"I wish I had my camera," Stella sighs as she starts to pack up Levi's carrying bag, Mac starting to put Levi into his travelling chair. "Which reminds me when I get home I'll take some pictures."

Mac's eyes never leave Levi's eyes, watching the small baby boy taking in all he can before he's tucked into his chair and whisked away into the busy New York night. Not really fussing much as soon as they are in the truck and in traffic, his eyes close and he falls back asleep.

"Think we'll get a better night's rest tonight?" Mac dares to ask.

"Well I did some more research and babies his age should be sleeping through the night. I think it was because Reed was up talking to Mira at odd hours that woke up Levi," Stella explains. "But I am hoping for a bit more than sleep tonight."

"You are, are you?" Mac smirks.

"Well all work and no sex makes Stella a dull girl," she counters with a wide grin, forcing Mac too quickly look back to see if Levi was still asleep. "Mac his first word isn't going to be sex."

"Lucy's was _boom,_" Mac reminds her with a sigh, prompting Stella to just roll her eyes.

"So is that a no?"

"I am trying to concentrate on the road," Mac answers with a small moan, his lips however, tugging upward and betraying his answer to her.

"So that's a yes," Stella smiles proudly. "Good."

Mac's hand reaches over and gives hers a squeeze, his eyes still on the road as they head for home. Once inside, both of them take advantage of Levi's sleeping condition to get dressed, Stella putting away the clothes they missed from the night before and Mac doing the laundry they'd be missing tonight.

Finally Levi makes his new status known with a loud bellow, beckoning both adults to his side in seconds. "I'll take him if you want to start dinner?"

"He needs to be changed. Think you can handle diaper number two?"

"Where is the duct tape if I need it?" Mac retorts as he finishes unpacking Levi from his chair and then lifts the small baby boy into his strong grasp. "Think I'll have a shower tonight so that way we aren't so rushed in the morning," Mac suggests as he endures Levi's small hands rubbing the small rough spots of stubble on his cheeks.

"That's facial hair Levi, which I doubt you'll ever have since your real daddy who is an adult still looks like a kid," Mac mentions, prompting Levi to just stop when he hears the sound of Mac's voice but then start up again, tugging at his lips until Mac's mouth gently tries to eat his fingers, making the baby boy squeal once more with happy delight, looking at Stella and then back at Mac as he tries to pry his mouth open.

"Dinner?"

"I'm going," Stella gives his arm a playful swat in return. "But you are making dinner tomorrow night."

Mac gives her a nod before he carries Levi into his room and then gently deposits him onto his changing table. "Okay let's see if I can get this right again."

Levi watches Mac's every moment, his eyes widening when Mac would near and then nearly narrow when Mac would leave his direct plane of sight. Finally, armed with a clean diaper, cleaning wipes, powder and a towel just in case, Mac starts to undress Levi.

Levi, however, has other plans and grabs the diaper and starts to gum an edge.

"Nice try…" Mac goes to take the diaper but Levi's small hands hang on. Not wanting to exert too much force and hurt the small baby, Mac's fingers try to unpry them away, his lips stifling a curse when the tab tears and he knows the diaper is useless.

"Baba habahbaaaa…." Levi offers with a gurgle of happiness. His arms once again flailing at his sides as he watches Mac come back into view with a new diaper, the other items carefully moved out of reach. Mac puts down an object and watches Levi's head instantly turn and his body twist out of Mac's grasp as he tries to get the object. Mac frowns but then realizes what Levi is trying to get, the small blue bear he had given to him earlier.

"Do you want your toy?" Mac asks.

He and Stella had been given a book by Lindsay on what to expect from babies up to two years of age. At this age a baby is already taking in words, although they cannot say them back. So the book said to use simple but effective questions to associate toys with requests. Mac didn't know if he bought everything the book said, but never having been a parent before, thought the advice was sound and so decided to follow it.

Since Levi was unable to answer _'yes' _to the toy, a smile and his arms moving rapidly told Mac it was an affirmative answer.

"What should we call it?" Mac asks with a soft smile as he hands the toy back to the waiting baby's grasp and smiles as an ear disappears between his pink gums.

"Bababa…"

"Baboo?"

"How about Big Mac?" Stella asks as she joins them.

"No more Mac's in my family," Mac smirks. "Want to take over?"

"No, I want to watch my husband apply that diaper without getting poop on his fingers," she teases with a chuckle.

"You just enjoy saying that don't you?" Mac shakes his head.

"Very much."

"Right," Mac replies as he finally starts into the diaper. Thankfully it wasn't as soiled as the morning one and surmised that he was probably changed before he was picked up. Operation Diaper Change was a complete success this time; Mac handing a freshly clothed Levi to Stella before they head out of the room. Levi was placed in his chair and given another bottle of formula while they ate their meal, talking lightly about their day but mostly fascinated watching the small baby watching them, offering silly antics and contented sounds.

"When are you going to talk to Reed next?"

"He said he would try to get them both on the webcam," Mac comments as he quickly moves an object out of Levi's grasp before it can fall to the floor and make a mess. "But since there is a considerable time difference it could be at like two AM."

After dinner and the kitchen was cleaned up, Stella carries Levi into the living room and eases herself down into the couch, accepting a thick board book from Mac, another hand me down from the Messer's. Levi of course wasn't able to read but he was now at the age where he would be able to at least mentally associate objects with words and so it was important for them to read to him on a regular basis. They wanted to give him as much advantage as possible so that when he was given back to his parents, they would be able to just carry on and he wouldn't be stunted in any way.

"Apple," Stella says the first word and then points to the large red picture of the fruit, Levi's eyes first looking up at her but then after some prodding turns back and looks at the object.

"Ball," she continues.

"Bear," she reads the next one. Since it was blue, it elicited an even stronger happy outburst as Levi now associated it with his toy bear. "That's right Levi, like your blue bear." Stella took the toy from Mac as he reentered the living room and then said the word and held up the toy. "Bear," she said it again, both of them smiling when Levi utters a happy outburst and reaches for the toy.

"Chair," Stella moves on to the next. However, it was very clear to them both that Levi's short attention span had waned from the book and was now fixed only on the bear. Stella puts Levi down on the floor on his belly, Mac joining her, their bodies stretched out but both of them leaning on their elbows to form a circle so that he wasn't able to escape.

"Heeeaaaa…." Levi laughs as he starts to try to crawl toward Mac, a look of determination on his small face.

"Come to daddy Levi," Mac tenderly encourages.

Levi almost makes but his small arms quickly tire and he flops down on his belly, his lips still making soft gurgling but happy sounds.

"How about come to mummy Levi," Stella's voice pipes up. "Levi…" she calls again, prompting the small baby to try to turn in the direction of her voice. "He's so beautiful Mac," Stella whispers as his eyes light up and smile widens. Levi tries to twist himself around, but is impeded by Mac's strong hands grasping him around his small waist and hoisting him up into the air, forcing him to laugh and squeal even louder with delight.

Stella wastes no time in pushing herself up and racing for the bedroom, coming back with camera in hand and taking a few pictures of Mac's strong arms holding Levi in the air as he laughs and waves his arms around. Mac finally places Levi back on his chest, Levi's head slumping down for a few seconds before he lifts it back up and offers Mac a toothless smile; once again it all caught on digital film.

"Baby hog," Stella chides Mac as her hands wrap around his small waist and carefully pluck him from Mac's grasp. "Why not go have your shower and I'll play with him for a bit."

"Sure," Mac agrees, but isn't quick to move from his place. Instead it's his turn to take the camera and start firing off a few shots of Stella playing with Levi; the look of love very evident on the child's face; mirroring that of Stella's. this was going to be harder for her as the days worn on, of that fact he was very well aware; he just had no clue what to do about it. Having a child was a serious and life altering decision.

Finally Mac puts down the camera and slowly wanders toward the bathroom. After starting up the water, he pushes his slightly weary frame under the hot water but is hoping that they'll at least be able to make love tonight as he more than misses the feel of Stella's amazing body in his grasp.

"Mac?" Stella's soft tone instantly pulls him from his thoughts, forcing his head to whip to the left to see Stella standing with a naked Levi in her grasp. "Just turn the heat down a bit and he can shower with you."

"What if uh…"

"If he pees Mac you have soap."

"And poops?"

"It's mostly runny and…" she chuckles as she hands a slightly struggling Levi to Mac's waiting arms. "I would love a picture of this," she sighs, eyeing Mac's perfect naked wet body holding the small pink baby in his strong grasp. Levi's small hands slap Mac's bare but damp chest, sending small water droplets splashing in all directions. Levi looks at Stella and laughs before he turns back to Mac and continues to play on his bare chest.

"How am I supposed to wash?"

"He can only be in there a few minutes Mac," Stella tells him as she hands him the gentle baby wash. "Just wash the important parts."

"Levi, time to wash your hair," Mac teases, prompting Stella to just shake her head but smile.

"But you know it's almost a toss up as to who has the cuter bum," Stella teases, forcing Mac's face to redden. She leans in and kisses him on the lips, not caring about the water now splashing her or getting on the floor. "But you know what I want from you."

"I do. I want the same from you," Mac whispers as he leans into her and kisses her back, Levi sandwiched between them. A small stream bounces off Mac's bare shoulder and hits Levi directly in the face, causing the child to let out a wail and forcing the couple to quickly break apart.

"Don't cry Levi," Mac tries to soothe as his fingers brush away the warm tears. He takes a small tub toy from Stella, hands it to Levi and allows him to play. Thankful for Stella's help he holds Levi's warm naked skin up to her and she gently rubs it with soap, both of them laughing along with the baby when her fingers reach a ticklish spot.

"Heaaaa baaaabbbaaa…." Levi babbles away as his fingers fidget with the wet tub toy, Stella almost done her washing. She finally finishes, whisks Levi out of Mac's grasp and then closes the door and allows her husband to finish his _proper _shower.

"Time to dry Levi," Stella talks to him as he looks up at her with adoring eyes. "You are so beautiful," she whispers as she runs a soft brush through his damp hair. He slightly cocks his head to the side, his mouth giving her a gaping wide smile. "I love you," she bends down and starts to plant a myriad of kisses on his bare belly.

"Eeeeeahhhhaaaa…." Levi laughs as Stella's lips continue to tickle his warm skin his hands grasping as her curls the longer her face is on his small belly.

"Hope I can get some of that also," Mac comments as he finally steps from the shower, wrapping a towel around his lower half.

"How about you dry but stay naked and you'll get a lot more than that," she promises as he hovers behind her, bending in and kissing her ear, allowing her nose to take in his clean scent.

"Meet you in the bedroom."

Stella gives Mac a mischievous smile before she looks back at Levi who is now distracted by watching Mac towel dry himself. "Trust me Levi, I like to watch that also," she winks at Mac who only shakes his head. "Come on sweetie, bed time."

She picks up a freshly cleaned, dried and diapered Levi and carries him into his bedroom, working at the snaps on his warm sleeper a bit faster; knowing the prize that is waiting for her. She carefully lays Levi in his bed, hands him the small nighttime bottle and then turns and heads for the door to leave.

But Levi won't have it, tosses his bottle aside and starts to fuss. Having been told that she can't always give in to his small tantrums she heads back, offers him a frown and then takes the bottle away.

"Okay no bottle then if you don't want it," she says warmly, his lip stopping its quivering. "Night Levi," she leans in and kisses him, smirking when she pulls back but her hair is tangled in his small fingers. She untangles herself and then heads out of his room, flipping on the nightlight. As expected, Levi starts to cry, her heart aching for him just as she reaches the hallway.

_'A child must learn its boundaries, especially from an early age. He'll quiet down if he's not always given in to.'_

Stella reaches the bedroom and stops, offering Mac a wide grin as she watches him approach her with just a towel around his waist. "Mm thank you," she whispers as her arms wrap around his neck, his strong hands firmly holding her hips close to his wanting frame.

But just as their lips connect, Levi's wails increase, prompting Mac to pull back with a frown. "What if he doesn't stop?"

"I know Mac, but what can we do? He has to learn to sleep in there right?" She asks with a small sigh. "And Mrs. Brandt and that book said we can't always give in or he can use that to his advantage."

"He's only…"

"That's what I read."

"Okay," Mac agrees as he leans in once more, his warm lips latching onto hers, his body already signaling its need. Stella arches further into his grasp, offering soft moans of delight as his warm velvety lips start to trail loving kisses down to her neck.

"Need…you," she moans as his hands move a bit higher, slowly edging away her top, his fingers teasing her sensitive skin.

"Me too…" Mac groans in response. But then Levi makes a sad heaving sound and both stop and look toward the entrance way once again. "I'll just check and see if he's okay."

"I'll be waiting – naked."

"I'll hurry," Mac smirks.

He heads for Levi's room but is careful not to enter, instead pauses in the doorway and listens. Levi's sounds were down to a soft whimper and it hurt Mac's heart to look at the crib with the little baby boy so seemingly alone; not really knowing why he was pulled from one family and given to another and then back again. _Goodnight Levi, _Mac whispers before he deftly turns around and heads back for the bedroom.

"Wow," Mac smiles as soon as he rounds the corner and sees Stella waiting for him on the bed, dressed only in black satin and lace, the pair of fuzzy handcuffs dangling from her fingers.

"You almost kept me waiting handsome, now it's time to pay," she greets, eyeing his still half naked frame. "Lose the towel and get on the bed," she playfully demands.

"Yes ma'am," Mac answers in haste as he unwraps himself, exposing his entire naked frame for her viewing pleasure and then heads for the bed. Without any hesitation, Mac arranges himself, arms happily extending so that Stella can trap him and ultimately have her way with him. Once the cuffs were fastened, their love making session was quick to begin.

"Love you…like this," Stella quickly corrects as she leans in closer. But before Mac can question her on her near word slippage, her mouth is covering his, hungrily devouring his tempting lips. Mac's captive body arches upward, his mind begging for a much anticipated sexual union.

"Need you," Mac manages as her lips nibble on his face before reaching his ear, nipping at the skin before gently teething the sensitive lobe. "I…ahhh…" Mac gasps in delight as the tip of her tongue dips into the groove of his ear but her fingers slowly slide down her chest and rest near his groin.

"Now Stella…I need…" Mac starts only to be cut off again; however, this time was from a small crash followed by a large bellow.

"Oh no," Stella frowns as she looks down at Mac. "Don't go anywhere."

"Funny," Mac deadpans. Stella slowly pushes herself off her husband's captive frame and heads for Levi's bedroom.

"Shhh its okay Levi," Stella starts, quickly flipping on the light and hurrying toward the crib. "Oh no," she groans as she realizes what had happened. Levi, it seems was trying to flip himself over when he got too close to the edge and knocked off the bottle that they had only perched on the side instead of securing on the table and it bonked him on the head.

Stella picks up the baby's trembling little body, tenderly stroking his back while his small chest continues to offer heaving sobs.

"Shhh Levi sweetie, mummy's here. It's okay," she tries to soothe, kissing his head as she heads toward the master bedroom.

"What happened?" Mac inquires as Stella appears in the doorway with Levi in her arms.

"The bottle fell on his head," she groans as she nears the bed.

Levi stops his crying and looks at Mac with an odd expression.

"Okay I think he's seen enough," Mac huffs as Stella only offers him an amused expression.

"So if I was to do this…" Stella teases as she places Levi beside Mac's bare right side. Levi looks at Mac's naked frame and then at his face and then back up at Stella, who just smirks in return. But before either of them can react Levi leans forward, and unintentionally digs his fingers into Mac's side, causing Mac's body to lightly buckle and his lips to emit a surprised chuckle.

"Didn't know my husband was so ticklish," Stella teases as she looks at Levi, taking his little hand in hers. "Daddy is ticklish."

"Stella…" Mac tries to warn before his vulnerable side is attacked once again. "Not…f-fair," Mac gasps between laughs.

"Heehhaaaaaa…" Levi also joins in, his head lolling forward, causing him to crash onto Mac's bare chest. His small fingers dig into the soft flesh of Mac's stomach as he tries to haul himself up.

"Careful that he uh…well doesn't touch anything…"

"He can't hurt _that _Mac," Stella teases.

"I'm more worried about what will go in his mouth," Mac groans. "I don't give you…okay please?" Mac asks weakly as Levi tries to make his way down to Mac's exposed manhood.

"Levi, its bedtime, come with mummy. Daddy needs his rest."

"Daaaaaabbaaaa…" Levi babbles happily as his hands try to clap together, his eyes still fixed on Mac's helpless frame.

"Be right back," Stella tells Mac once more. "Don't go anywhere."

"Funny."

Mac's face just offers an amused expression as he tries to make himself a bit more comfortable, his arms still firmly secured above his head. He hears Stella softly singing to Levi and feels his heart wanting to melt. Tomorrow night he would bring out his guitar and give Levi his first taste of live music.

He hears Stella gently close the door and then appear back in his doorway, still dressed in her racy lingerie.

"Okay where…" she starts only to hear a knock at the door. She looks at the clock and then at Mac who does his best to shrug. "It's not late but…" Stella reaches for her robe. "What if it's the neighbor and Levi woke them up? They all know we don't have kids…oh damn it," Stella turns to leave, before looking back at Mac.

"I'm not going anywhere," he tells her with a soft smirk.

Stella half closes the bedroom door and hurries for their main apartment door, only to pull it open and stare in surprise at their visitor.

"Sid?"

"Hello Mrs. Taylor, I have come to see the baby. Is this a good time for you and Mac? Is he available also?"

* * *

**A/N: **okay so Sid to the rescue? Lol think he'll find something he shouldn't? How did you like their growing bond with baby Levi? Up next is a call from Reed with a new complication and a jealous someone to stir the pot, so stay tuned! Hope you are all still liking it and stay tuned for lots more to come!

**PS: **Pandora's Box was also just updated. Thanks again SMACKIES!


	9. Complications

**Title: Complicated  
****Chapter 9 – Complications**

**A/N: **Well I wasn't sure anyone would be reading for the next few days but wanted to update this for you all and hope that's okay.

* * *

Mac hears Sid's voice and immediately starts to lightly thrash about, his fingers frantically reaching for the safety release so that he can let himself out of his captive predicament before he literally dies of shame.

"Did I wake up Levi?" Sid's voice is heard again; Levi's frustrated cries calling out to Stella once more.

"Uh no. Sorry Mac is…"

"I just brought a few things for Levi," Sid stammers. "But I can come back…"

"You didn't have to bring all that Sid," Stella smiles, her heart racing at the thought of Mac handcuffed to their bed and the small chance that Sid might walk in on him.

"Well my grandson has since grown out of these things so I don't mind giving them to Reed and Mira to keep. And Alice insisted," Sid offers warmly. "But I can come back."

"Hold on a sec it might be Reed, we are expecting his call," Stella mentions as the phone rings.

But as luck would have it, the phone rings and Stella hurries to answer it, losing sight of Sid as he wanders down the hall toward the baby's room. Figuring that Mac was probably in the bathroom, Sid tells himself that if Stella was up Mac would be also. He comes to the two closed doors just as Levi takes a crying breather and so is at a conundrum on which to open.

But when he hears soft thrashing to his right, he slowly pushes the door open and then stops in shock; staring at the naked and handcuffed body of his boss, struggling to get free on the large bed.

Mac looks up and sees Sid appear in the doorway and feels his world crash to a complete halt. His naked body tenses and his fingers freeze on place, unable to find the quick release switch in his nervous condition.

"Oh god…" Mac groans in horror.

"Mac."

"Sid," Mac mostly whispers, his face the color of a red ruby.

"Safety release is usually under the furry tab."

"Right thanks," Mac frowns, thankful when Sid leaves, closing the door behind him and turning to gaze at a mortified Stella.

"You know I can come another day when you aren't _experimenting," _he chuckles as he heads for the door.

"Sid…" Stella tries in protest, Sid turning to her with a small smile; her heart about to give way.

"Mrs. Taylor there is no need to justify a sexual expression; especially to me. I think it's great and please assure our…well captive leader," he smirks, "that his secret is safe with me; it goes no further. However, also tell him that Kama Sutra book is on its way."

"Right thanks," Stella offers weakly.

"Personally I think it's about time you two had some _real_ fun," he winks as he finally takes his leave; a happy smile adorning his experienced face as he heads for the elevator.

Stella locks the door and turns back to face the closed door to their bedroom and knows that her life might be forfeit for what just happened. She slowly heads toward the bedroom, her heart racing that Mac was going to be more than a little upset for allowing him to be so exposed or humiliated as he was.

Thankfully Levi had finally settled down, allowing her to slowly push the door open and gaze at Mac, still in the same place she left him; cuffs in tact.

"Mac I'm so sorry," she laments with a heavy frown as she hurries toward him, grabbing the key as she nears him.

"You know if had been anyone other than Sid, I would have feared the worst. I know he'll keep this to himself and not gossip out of respect."

"Y-you're not mad?" Stella stammers in shock.

"Well my heart is still racing and I might pass out. You know he actually told me where the quick release button was."

"And?"

"And I had to laugh," Mac smirks.

"Figures he would know," Stella just shakes her head. "And you. Do you want to stop?"

"No, I was having too much fun like this and am sorry if you thought that I would be mad."

"Mac I would never do anything on purpose to humiliate or embarrass you. You know that right?"

"I know that," he answers warmly. "I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac," she whispers as she places the key on the bedside table, quickly discards her robe and gets back to where she was before they were interrupted. With Levi's crib now free of falling objects, the phone not going to be answered and the door closed, both of them can get back to what really matters – pleasing the other.

"Mmm love that," Mac groans as Stella's body starts to tease his once again.

"I agree," she pants softly their bodies now moving together as one as best they could with Mac still trapped beneath her. Her fingers gently claw into his sides, drawing the same soft bout of laughter that Levi's actions had produced earlier, bringing another smile to her lips.

"Seriously Mac, I love hearing you laugh."

Mac's face beams with the praise as they continue to make love; neither caring that they were now on overdraft when it came to the amount of energy consumption. They finally near the end, each calling the others name in one final gasp before they are still, Mac's arms finally freed, closing around Stella. But due to the tiring days and evenings events, it doesn't take long before both of them close their eyes and are asleep, thankful that tonight Reed wasn't going to call and that they would finally get the rest they both needed.

"Okay trust me I do miss our showering together," Stella mentions the next morning, coming into Levi's room to see Mac and the baby, "but your plan for us to shower at different times is less rushed."

"Morning," Mac smiles as she kneels down to him; Levi on a blanket on the floor playing with something. "You smell good."

"Morning," Stella replies, kissing him in return and smiling warmly. "You smell good too."

"Good morning Levi," Stella turns her attention back to the baby who manages to roll over and look up at her with an adoring smile, once again waving his arms for some loving motherly attention. Her fingers start to press down on his small belly and then make a walking motion up to his chin before softly pushing down on his tiny nose and starting again.

Mac takes in the absolute look of motherly love on Stella's face and feels his heart start to slow to a dull thud. It was hard to dampen her love for the child by being the constant reminder that Levi wasn't their son and would be going back to his parents. But he would also be lying if he said that the baby's presence wasn't affecting him in a paternal way as well; tugging at his own biological clock; a son that would carry the Taylor name after they were gone, a fine legacy to be proud of as his own father was.

"Mac? You have a faraway look," Stella notes softly

"Just like to see you happy," he mentions in haste.

"Nice try," she chides, not wanting to call him a liar in front of Levi; even in jest it wasn't right. "You can tell me."

"Just having him here," Mac pauses as he reaches out his hand for Levi to take. The baby eagerly grabs his finger and starts to gum it with his mouth as predicted. "Makes you think things that…"

"That are better left for your own mind to ponder?" Stella finishes.

"Something like that," Mac admits as he offers Levi a wide smile in return. But when he hears silence he looks up at Stella who is looking at him intently. "I guess it's something that we just put aside for now right?"

"Mac…" Stella starts, her voice laced with a hint of frustration.

"Stella I'm not wanting to rush you into such a serious discussion," he interrupts in haste. "That is not my intent at all. I guess I was just…thinking."

"I have been thinking as well Mac. I mean having him here with us…like this; us acting as parents, its hard not to be caught up in all this loving baby stuff and starting thinking about our own lives…"

"And what it would be like to have a child of our own," Mac sighs as he slowly rolls onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. "Stella, Reed got us into this situation. I mean we have almost put on hold getting to know each other better in favor of being substitute parents."

"And that has forced us to speed things up?"

"Or just put aside things we might normally have talked about without being…forced…" Mac's words slow as Levi crawls up to him and starts to explore the human obstacle in his way. "To think about this right now," Mac finishes with a frown. "I don't know what to do Stella."

"I don't either Mac," she admits with a soft tone as she picks up Levi and carefully places him on Mac's strong chest. Having left the camera on the change table, she reaches for it and then takes a picture of Levi with a wide grin looking down at Mac.

"But when he's like this," she pauses as her fingers gently fondle Levi's soft hair. "It's also hard not to think about it."

"Stella…"

"Just thinking Mac. I guess we should get ready for the day."

"We should," he echoes softly as she looks at him, locks eyes and smiles. But behind her emerald veneer he could see the battle constantly raging. She was falling in love with Levi but did that mean she wanted a child of her own? Or was she merely lamenting the fact that she never had loving past the age of two? He could assume but tells himself that when they have a quiet evening he'll sit down and ask her; wanting to know her future expectations for them before too much time passes or too much emotional investment is spent.

They finally get up off the floor, Mac taking Levi to change him for his outing, allowing Stella to get ready for the day. As he undresses Levi's slightly struggling body, his mind wanders to the suggestion of a baby shower. Part of him didn't want to put Stella through any more emotional turmoil but the other part reminds him that he can't be selfish as it would help out Reed and Mira.

"I need to talk to your daddy," Mac sighs as he finishes dressing Levi in a bob the builder onsie and then carries him into the bedroom where Stella is nearly dressed. He gazes lovingly upon her half naked frame, drawing her eyes to his and forcing a smile to form on her beautiful face. "I will never get tired of seeing you like this."

"Mm you wanting more of what you got last night?"

"I am wanting a bit of a role reversal," Mac grins as he plunks Levi down on the bed and then looks back up at Stella. "My turn to use those cuffs."

"Like the sound of…Mac!" Stella exclaims as she glances over at Levi who had managed to scamper to the other side of the bed, teetering on the edge.

"Trouble maker," Mac huffs as he grabs Levi by the foot and gently drags him back. Levi starts to fuss at first but when Mac lets go of his leg and he starts to crawl away and Mac grabs it again and drags him back, he soon discovers he likes it and starts to laugh; breaking the growing tension.

"If only life were as easy as grab the foot," Mac chuckles when he finally grasps Levi's giggling frame and hands him to Stella so that he can get ready.

"Come on squirt time for breakfast."

But when Stella goes to take Levi out of the room, the baby twists himself around and looks at Mac with a sad face before he starts to whimper. "He's really attached to you Mac."

"Yeah we bonded last night," Mac answers wryly as he walks up to them. "Levi, I have to get ready for work now. You go and have breakfast."

"I swear it's the warm tone of your voice," Stella praises as she kisses him on the lips. "Love that voice; always makes me do whatever you want."

"I'll have to remember that," he mildly flirts.

"Please do."

Stella finally manages to get Levi out of the bedroom so that Mac can dress, carrying him into the kitchen so he can have his liquid breakfast and they can have theirs; also mostly liquid. The routine was mostly the same, bundle Levi into his travelling chair, head into work, side detour at the day-care and then feel guilty until they had left and were no longer able to hear his cries.

"Seriously Mac I doubt I could have a child and just leave it like that," she mentions offhandedly.

"Could always be a stay at home mom," Mac adds.

"Gone are those days for most of us Mac, especially living in this part of the city."

"Supposed that's true but Danny and Lindsay make it work."

"They have in-laws."

"You d…right," Mac stops; however unlike the morning before he was so distracted in their conversation that he forgets to remove his telltale band of gold.

"Besides I think I would go postal."

"Well that is more like it," Mac smirks. "Oh I sent Reed an email and said we'd like to talk to them tonight if possible," Mac tells Stella as they get off the elevator on their floor.

"Will be nice for them to see Levi over the webcam and for him to hear their voices," Stella adds. "Okay I have to finish up with Sheldon. See you at lunch if possible."

"Okay."

Mac watches her go, noticing the brave smile she was offering but feeling a small gnawing in the pit of his stomach; a feeling that is refusing to subside. He checks his voicemail and after writing down a few case details, listens to the last one with his boss asking him to join him for a special case briefing and quickly leaves.

Mac softly knocks on Sinclair's door and is called in; entering the room and giving a nod to his boss and a polite hello to another man in the room.

"Mac this is Duncan Ramos. Doctor Ramos this is my lead investigator Mac Taylor."

"Pleased to meet you Detective."

"What's going on Sir?"

"Well I know how much you _like _handouts but Doctor Ramos has some funding that he would like to donate to the lab in the way of equipment."

"It's a cash overrun and I cannot donate just outright money; so thought that if you needed new equipment I might be able to lend a hand."

"Well that would be very much appreciated Doctor," Mac replies with a warm smile as he extends his hand to shake. "Not to sound ungrateful but…"

"Right of course the amount," Ramos smiles. "Does your wife like this quiet assertive side of you?"

"My wife?"

"His wife?"

Mac and Sinclair ask at the same time.

"I'm not married," Mac offers.

"Mac's wife died in 9/11..." Sinclair starts.

"Oh I'm sorry, I saw the ring and…I didn't mean to be rude or forward," Ramos stammers, forcing Mac's face to enflame and his mind to give him a quick mental ass-kicking at being too distracted to remove his ring when he got off the elevator. Sinclair quickly looks at Mac, who quickly tugs the ring off, not caring about bruising the knuckle and quickly shoving the band of gold into his pocket.

"Right well I'm sure Mac will get you that list before the day is over."

"I will indeed Sir and thank you again."

"My pleasure detective, it was your team that helped solve my…well my son's murder and I have wanted to repay you but since I cannot just offer what appears to be a payoff, I figured a donation would suffice."

"Anything you want to donate in the way of new equipment will be most appreciated."

"Doctor Ramos thank you again," Sinclair mentions in haste, not allowing Mac the opportunity to leave his office without an explanation. "Hold it Taylor," Sinclair orders just before Mac can escape.

"Sir?"

"What is going on Mac? The past few days you have been tired, sluggish, a bit off your game and now you come in wearing your wedding ring? Your not about to do something rash are you?"

"No Sir," Mac answers, his heart about to fail because of the high rate it's beating at.

"Then what is it? Mid-life crisis?"

"I had put it on last night and…and I guess I forgot to take it off. Now if you need nothing furth…"

"Are you seeing someone new?" Sinclair continues to press.

"Sir that is my business and…"

"Not when it affects your work performance it's not," Sinclair counters. "The lives in the field ultimately are my responsibility and I take that charge very seriously."

"So do I. I swear it was a mistake," Mac stammers, his mind now feeling heavy with guilt for not admitting the truth. But it was just a blip right now and he hoped that very soon things would return to normal.

"Okay then. Now I'll expect that equipment list on my desk in an hour."

"You'll have it."

Mac quickly takes his leave, heading for his office with an angry countenance, mostly at himself. If he had remembered to take off his ring earlier then he wouldn't have been forced into a situation where he had to purport his lie; something that goes against every fiber in his being. He also felt guilty for using the word mistake, as if he were including Stella in his apology for some reason.

"Sinclair in a good mood?" Stella's voice breaks the thick tension, forcing him to look up from the form on his desk.

"No, thanks to me," Mac answers sullenly as he looks back down.

"What happened?"

"He caught me wearing my ring and I…damn it Stella I had to lie," Mac huffs as his pen falls from his fingers and he looks at her in agitation.

"We can come clean with him and hope for the best," Stella suggests. "Would nip any further gossip in the bud as it were."

"Sinclair isn't exactly known as an understanding man."

"This is to save the life of a child Mac," Stella insists.

"And after?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Mac corrects in haste as he looks back down. But the mere gesture of Stella brushing his fingers with hers, forcing his eyes upward once more.

"What are you afraid of Mac?"

"I…" he starts, his eyes shifting nervously back and forth before Stella's expectant expression. "I think I'm almost sorry that…" he pauses just as Adam appears in the doorway. They quickly pull apart, their hands retreating and both of them inwardly laughing at Adam's look of embarrassment.

"I uh…I can come back," Adam stammers nervously.

"Not at all what did you need."

"Just have those results for um Stella…but…"

"No Sheldon and I need those results to close this case," Stella tells him with a firm nod. "I'll be right there."

"Okay right so I'll uh…be over…there."

Both of them once again exchange amused expressions as Adam takes his leave.

"Mac we need to talk about this later."

"Stella it's nothing. Sinclair made me panic a bit but I'll be more diligent from now on, I promise."

"Mac I forgot my ring this morning also," she admits with a small sheepish tone. "But I think it's this whole arrangement has you a bit spooked right?"

"A bit," he sighs.

"Right well I am going to remedy that this Friday on our date night."

"Date night?" Mac asks with a growing smile. "And who will…"

"Lindsay, it's all arranged. Besides, out of anyone, maybe except Sid, her and Danny do have babysitting experience. Okay I'll talk to you later."

Mac watches her leave and feels his heart starting to settle. However, he also feels a part of him giving him a mental scolding for even making the tension remain in the first place. After all he was sure that she was just as scared and uncertain as he about their romantic future when all this would be over. Things changed now – for good, and there was no going back.

Mac finishes writing the new inventory list they need, a few modest items on the page with their relative cost and then goes in search of Sinclair; thankful that this time he wasn't put through the emotional wringer. But on the way back to his office, he's met with another potential relationship hurdle.

"Hey Mac," Aubrey greets with a warm smile, eyeing the handsome man walking toward her with a small but hungry gaze.

"Aubrey," he gives her a small nod, his mind now racing that more gossip will ensue. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, actually, to see you," she answers pointedly. "I uh…can we talk in private?"

Never wanting to allow a personal confrontation to take any kind of professional center stage, he reluctantly gives in.

"So what is going on?" Mac asks seriously.

"I am really going out on a limb here and am going to tell you that I miss us."

"Pardon?" Mac looks at her in shock. "Y-you do?"

"I do," she smiles at him, still holding back as she notices Mac keeping his distance. "I thought the few months that we were together was…"

"Aubrey that was a few months ago and…"

"Are you dating anyone?" She asks pointedly.

Mac hears the question and feels his world starting to shrink around him once more. He can't lie, because in his heart he knows he loves Stella and isn't about to lead another woman on for no real reason. However, he's also not about to tell the truth when he hasn't even hinted about it to his superior.

"Mac?"

"I am seeing someone," Mac answers softly.

"I see," Aubrey replies with a downcast expression. Aubrey quickly closes the distance, reaching out and grabbing his hand before he can say a word. But as his luck was about to run out, Stella appears in the doorway and then stops, forcing Aubrey to quickly drop Mac's hand and Mac to look at her with a pleading expression.

"Sorry I uh…"

"Hello Stella," Aubrey offers somewhat stiffly.

"Dr. Hunter," Stella answers amicably, giving her a professional smile before looking at Mac. She notes his discomfort but also knows that Aubrey certainly wasn't to be trusted with gossip and so knows to take her leave. "I'll come back in a bit."

"Stel…" Mac tries, giving himself a quiet inward curse when she takes her leave, flashing him a sideways glance that said he was in trouble. He then turns back to Aubrey with a heavy sigh. "Sorry I need those case results."

"Right of course. I'll uh…see you later."

"Aubrey."

"Mac, I know you are busy," she assures him with a smile.

"I just want us to be clear."

"Sure," she tells him; her mind however, still now more curious than ever to start poking around to see who is keeping his attention away from her. "Bye for now," she offers and then turns and leaves before he can utter another protest.

"Damn it!" Mac curses before he turns and goes in search of Stella. He checks the lab, her office, the break room but to no avail – she's gone. Then he heads downstairs; it being almost the end of the day.

"Ready to go?" Stella asks casually.

Mac strides up to her and gently pushes her locker closed, causing her to look at him with a frown. "I'm sorry you're upset."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to get back together and I told her I was seeing someone," Mac admits the truth.

"Really?"

"There are certain things that I won't tell her ab…" Mac starts only to have Stella lean in and kiss him on the lips.

"You told her the truth Mac, that's all I wanted to hear," she pulls back with a smile.

Mac's hand gently cups her face before he leans in and returns the favor, planting a soft kiss on her perfect mouth. "I might be a bit uncertain about specific future events, but I have no doubt about who I'll be sharing them with."

"Do you really mean that?" Stella wonders in happy surprise.

"I do Stella," Mac answers. "I love you," he finally confesses, his words thick with heartfelt emotion. "I love you more than anything. And while I might be scared and worried about the outcome that Levi's leaving will have on us, I love you and want you to know that I want you in my future no matter what."

"I love you too Mac, I just had to be sure you felt the same way," she confesses with a smile as she leans in and crushes his lips with renewed passion, pressing her body against his but quickly pulling back when they both hear a noise. "No matter what Mac, we are in this together. I want to be with you, child or not."

"I just don't want you to think that I uh…"

"Mac, we can worry about those future details when they come."

"I agree. Shall we go get Levi?"

"Yes lets."

Stella allows Mac to help her with her coat, her heart racing over his loving confession and her mind spinning at the fact that she was finally able to confess to him how she was feeling. She had worried that Aubrey showing up might have made him step back, even a little. But to know that he wasn't even affected by her sudden presence tells her that she has nothing to worry about.

They head for the elevator, talking about their day; Mac confessing that yes Sid did manage a private tease.

"What did he say?" Stella asks as they enter the daycare.

_'Well I can't be sure Mac, but I think these marks were made from handcuffs. And not the fuzzy kind either. Care to give me your expert opinion,' Sid offered with a wink._ Mac's face had gone red but when Sid didn't belabor the point, it was back to business as usual. He probably might never confess to Stella, but the fact that Sid was making jokes about his active sex life was in a way comforting. He once thought lonely future was gone, replaced with the happy one he had been longing for.

They reach Levi's crib only to find him asleep and ready to go, both looking down at the precious bundle with happy expressions.

"Amy wore him out a bit more today," Mrs. Brandt mentions with a kind smile as Mac and Stella carefully work at getting Levi ready for travel. "See you both tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Stella calls out as they head back out into the busy street and are quickly whisked away into a waiting cab, the doors closing just as Aubrey emerges from the coffee shop next door, missing them by mere seconds.

"I will find out the truth Mac," Aubrey's words hang in the air long after all of them had taken their leave.

"Well you know if anyone can get away with it, it's Sid," Stella chuckles as she rests her head on Mac's shoulder. Now that they had passed another emotional hurdle; confessing their love, the rest would be met with the same goal in mind. "I love you Mac," Stella whispers in his ear, pulling back with a warm smile. "I just wanted to say it."

"It's nice to hear," Mac answers as he kisses the top of her nose. "I love you too," he whispers in return.

They reach their apartment and with Levi still asleep take advantage of being able to change and start dinner with their attention focused on the task at hand. But once Levi is awake, things immediately change, one rushing to see if he's okay while the other continues with making dinner.

"Hi sweetie," Stella coos as she picks up Levi and starts to console his small trembling body. She carries him to the change table, lays him down at starts to shower him with warm kisses, her ears picking up the delightful sound of a happy baby. She starts to undress him from his daycare outfit, cleaning his tender pink skin, putting on a fresh diaper, putting on his sleeper and then carrying him into the kitchen to see Mac.

"Hey Levi," Mac's warm voice immediately draws Levi's gaze in his direction, garnering Mac a wide toothless grin of sorts. He dips his fingers into the soft mashed potatoes and then offers his finger for Levi to take. The baby latches onto the savory digit, gumming the tip and then sucking every last bit of the soft sludge away.

"Why not puree some of those carrots and we'll see if he holds it down," Stella suggests. Mac quickly complies and soon the they were at the table, wanting to see how Levi liked his first taste of real food.

"So far so…" Stella starts, only to have Levi's hand grasp the spoon of orange mush and send it flying to the floor. "I spoke too soon," she smirks as she hurries to get a washcloth.

"Hey at least he hasn't barfed it up yet."

"Is barfed a scientific term?" Stella playfully arches her brows.

"You want to challenge me on scientific terms. Ms. Gooey?" Mac retorts with his own playful expression.

"I think you like that word more than me," Stella chuckles as she tries one more spoonful with Levi; success! After dinner, and as promised the night before, Stella takes Levi into the living room to read to him as best she can, Mac finishing the cleaning in the kitchen and then joining them; tonight, however, his bass in hand.

Levi looks at the instrument in Mac's hand with vested fascination; his enthusiasm peaking as soon as Mac's skillful fingers started to slowly strum out a few chords. As Mac starts into a soft ballad, Levi's lips start to babble happily away, his hands almost trying to clap with the beat; offering both of them a happy display.

"He really likes the music Mac," Stella notes as Levi rests against her chest, his large hazel eyes still fixed on Mac's every movement.

"He really does," Mac agrees softly, smiling at Levi in Stella's loving grasp; a picture that he would cherish for a long time to come. "Do you like the music Levi?" Mac asks softly.

"Eeeeeebbbbbaaaaa…." Levi babbles away excitedly, leaning forward, almost out of Stella's grasp to get a touch of the wonderful instrument. However, not wanting it damaged, Mac pulls the bass guitar back and lets Levi look at it instead. "Sorry Levi, this isn't a toy," Mac explains in futility.

Stella gets Levi his nighttime bottle and starts slowly rocking him to sleep as Mac's classic tunes switch to some soft children's lullaby's; and soon Levi's tiny eyelids were struggling to stay open. The little bottle finally falls to the side and Stella looks up at Mac after planting a warm kiss on his soft forehead.

Mac packs up his guitar while Stella heads into Levi's room to carefully place him in the crib for sleeping, softly humming to him until he's under the blanket and the nightlight is back on; then she rejoins Mac in the living room. They had gotten an email from Reed earlier in the day, confirming his call. There was only about a six hour time difference so it wasn't bad for them but that meant it would be very early morning for Reed.

"You okay?" Mac asks as his fingers play with Stella's, the computer with webcam ready to go only a few feet away.

"You know I had put off the thought of having children with Frankie and then never really thought about it…well even when we started to draw closer it never came up because I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"It's a pretty big commitment and a life style changer," Mac acknowledges softly.

"And we'd both have to be in agreement but…but I honestly didn't expect to be forced to think about this."

"And you're not. You always get after me about putting undo pressure on myself. Time for me to say the same to you in return," Mac suggests gently, making her look at him with a kind smile and a small nod. "Reed's paperwork is routine and I can't foresee any other legal roadblocks so in a few weeks this should be all taken care of and we'll be able to just talk about this without any pressure. Plus I think that…" Mac starts only to be interrupted by the webcam finally cracking to life.

_"Mac?"_

"Reed, hi," Mac rushes to the webcam, him and Stella crowding closely together so that Reed can see them both. But on the other end they only see Reed. "Where is Mira?"

_"I uh…" Reed nervously stammers. _

"Reed what is it? What's happened?" Mac asks in haste, his panic starting to build.

_"Well she's not here…okay it's like this…there might be a further complication."_

"What?"

* * *

**A/N:** Alright guys don't hate me but this will be the last update for the year as there will be a special update next week. So hope you are all still liking the story and want to see the further complication from Reed and who next is going to pop up and create some trouble. So please review and stay tuned for more thanks in advance!


	10. Trouble Brewing

**Title: Complicated  
****Chapter 10 – Trouble Brewing **

**A/N: **I must again apologize in advance for this as my dear friend MFR passed away and I haven't been myself today. Thankfully this update was already written as my mind isn't quite there, but am taking a few minutes right now to distract myself from the sorrow to post. So please bear with me.

_~Dedicated to MFR. You are at peace now.~

* * *

_

"What kind of complication?" Stella joins the discussion. "Where is Mira? Is she okay?"

_"She's un…Mac there is a problem."_

"With your paperwork?"

_"With Levi."_

"He is yours right?" Stella asks in haste.

_"Yes and he's Mira's son. While was I was there in New York, Mira had gone to visit her mother and…"_

"Thought you said she wasn't going to see them because of their hatred for you and their wanting her to stay?"

_"She still loves her mother and…and it was a trap. He hurt her Mac. He hurt her bad."_

"What?" Both Mac and Stella ask at once, looking at each other in horror. "Is she okay?"

_"She's in the infirmary right now. She's going to be okay, but uh…well he broke her leg and then locked her in the cellar. Damn it Mac why did I leave," Reed huffs as his hands start to rummage through his hair. _

"Okay just calm down. Is she safe now?"

_"Yes General Hammond knows. It was one of his Lieutenant's that noticed she was missing a few days and along with another solider went at night and rescued her. However, it kinda sparked another feud…"_

"One where someone said they were going to come and take Levi back as retaliation?" Mac inquires gravely, Flack's words coming back to haunt him immediately.

_"That is what she said she overheard. Look I know it sounds stupid and kinda far-fetched but Mac this guy's nuts. He was outside the base a few days back and apparently was throwing open pop cans at the guards by the gate until they threatened to arrest him and he left."_

"He's not a man to cross Reed. I don't want you to even think about doing something in return."

_"Just hurts me to see her like that Mac," Reed laments._

"You love her Reed, of course it would hurt," Mac's voice softens and his face develops a tense frown.

_"You can't let them take Levi, Mac you just can't," Reed begs softly._

"Don't even worry about that Reed, I will never allow that to happen. Now did she overhear a name or anything else?"

_"Dominik Aniol. I think that's the name Mira said she heard. Well its Polish sounding so…" his voice trials off. "How's Levi?"_

"Want to see him?"

_"Is he asleep?"_

"I think we can make an exception Reed," Stella says warmly as she gives Mac's shoulder a squeeze and then goes to get Levi; leaving Mac with Reed.

"Everything else okay?"

_"Yeah, but we are both just anxious to get to America and start our lives. We both have jobs and a family to come to, so being stuck here really sucks," Reed finishes with a heavy groan. "But General Hammond has been good to us."_

"He's a good man Reed, if anyone can help and protect you over there, it's him. Do you need money or anything?"

_"No we are assured that once her paperwork issue is resolved we'll be getting a free ride home, at least that is what I am hoping for."_

"Well if that falls through don't hesitate to ask okay?"

_"And are you still liking being married?"_

"Very much," Mac admits in truth as Stella comes back to them with a slightly fussing Levi in her grasp. The three of them watch as his small frame starts to stretch, his tiny fists balling as he starts to rub his tired eyes.

_"My boy," Reed whispers. "Hi Levi, daddy misses you."_

Levi, who had been struggling with sleep, hears the sound of his father's voice, a voice still familiar to him and immediately his eyes open and he tries to twist his head to see where Reed is.

_"Hi Levi," Reed smile again. "Mommy and I miss you so much. She'll be here next time okay? You being a good boy?" He asks, his voice so thick with emotion that it causes even Mac and Stella to start to choke up. "How uh…how is he to deal with?"_

"Your son is perfect Reed," Stella offers in truth as she sits up Levi to face Reed.

Levi looks at the screen; Reed making a face that used to make him laugh, causing the seven month old baby to squeal with delight and wave his arms toward the computer screen, nearly knocking over the webcam device on the top until he's plucked back.

"So what else did Mira say about all this?"

_"Just that she was very worried that her father might do something stupid. Her mother really has no say and it's very sad. I wish I could do something, even write an article about it but I don't want there to be any backlash for Mira or her mother. I just feel so helpless."_

"I'm sorry Reed, I wish we could help but we can't. The best thing you can do is stay with your wife and be with her and plan your future. We will keep Levi safe and healthy in return. Stella has taken some pictures of Levi and will send them for you to show Mira; that should make her happy. Let General Hammond worry about the rest."

_"Okay thanks."_

They talk a bit longer before Reed finally has to say goodnight and they do as well, disconnecting the call, Stella sending the pictures while Mac takes Levi and puts him back to bed. The tiny baby boy fuses a little when he's first put down, but soon loses the battle to sleep once more, Mac then recovering him and heading into his own bedroom to get ready for the night.

"When you figured out that someone might be coming to hurt Levi, how did you know?"

"Just something that Don said in passing; something I didn't pay much attention to before."

"He knew that someone would come to try to hurt Levi?" Stella asks in surprise.

"He said it could be a very real possibility with these kinds of people."

"Do you think that'll happen?" Stella wonders with a heavy frown.

"I…I don't know but it wouldn't take a man like that very long to figure out who we are, our daily routine and that…"

"Levi goes to a daycare that is relatively unprotected," Stella huffs as she slumps down onto the bed, staring absently at the ceiling above. She then turns her gaze to Mac, her concern just as heavy as his. "Do we switch daycares?"

"Even calling in my mother wouldn't work because if they knew she was here all day with him, unarmed…"

"We could never risk her life like that," Stella groans as she rolls onto her side, her fingers tracing an outline on the quilt.

"If Reed were to get his paperwork and then come back with Mira, it's no guarantee they'd be safe either," Mac ponders as he sits down beside Stella, letting her fingers play with his.

"Do we involve Sinclair?" Stella asks suddenly. "If we did then we might be able to bring Levi into the lab and…"

"And further distract the team?"

"There are always people around Mac," Stella answers.

Mac leans back on the bed, his frame aligning with hers but his face staring upward. He offers a small smirk when her fingers start to slowly climb up his chest, teasing him with firmer strokes.

"I think after a few more slipups he might figure it out anyways," Mac twists his head to look at her with a small frown. Her fingers move to his face and rest against them; forcing him to momentarily close his eyes under her delightful touch. "And at least we have official government paperwork to back our story right?"

"And when Levi's gone?"

"Us or Sinclair?"

"Mac you know he's going to ask," Stella reminds him as he twists himself to face her. His fingers absently play with some stray curls as his brain works at a solution to their sticky situation.

"We come clean. We can't hide the truth from him Stella and…"

"What if he says either one of us or both will be fired or transferred in opposite directions? If that's the case then I don't care about lying to him," Stella laments. Mac's fingers slowly snake behind her head, gently pulling her lips to his and brushing them softly, before pulling back with a small smile.

"I'll never let anyone tear us apart and we certainly aren't going to be fired or work at separate houses."

"Sinclair isn't a man to tread lightly and he's already sanctioned Danny and Lindsay."

"This is different," Mac insists.

"That is true but…"

"Well I know there are a lot of variables; the biggest of course being us in charge but…but he didn't make waves when I uh…dated another co-worker who was also a supervisor."

"Right," Stella recalls as she leans in and rests her forehead on his. "When should we tell him?"

"Well if there is this growing threat then as soon as possible. We'll explain to him about Levi's life being in danger and…"

"And what Mac? How long can we wait this out?"

"Well we can't use Levi as bait," Mac groans. "I…I don't know."

"So we are back at square one?"

"Appears that way," he offers in remorse. "Come on, it's late and we don't have to make a snap decision tonight."

Stella reluctantly agrees but knows inside her own mind that both of them will probably spend most of the night awake in thought. And she was right; both of them lightly tossed and turned, unable to find more than a few hours solid rest. So when Levi was awake for his early feeding, Stella was quick to get him and bring him into their bedroom, letting the small baby lie between them as his tiny lips sucked greedily on the warm nipple.

Mac's fingers gently played with Levi's silky hair, Stella's fingers fondling his pajama-clad feet.

"We can't let harm come to any of them Mac," Stella mentions, her eyes still fixed on Levi's flushed cheeks.

"We won't. I don't want anything to happen to any of them as well but we also have to be smart here because when Levi goes back then we still have Sinclair to deal with."

"Could we get the team to go on strike if he threatens to fire us?" Stella quips, forcing Mac to arch his brows in amusement.

"Hardly," Mac smiles just as Levi's hands toss the bottle away and he holds his little arms up in the air. Mac slowly sits Levi up and tenderly starts to tap him on the back. A loud burp is soon heard, forcing Levi's lips to then babble forth excited sounds.

"You are quite the chatty little guy this morning Levi," Stella talks softly to Levi; the baby boy's head turning to look at her with a toothless open mouthed smile.

Levi's body sort of slumps to the side but within seconds he's up and trying to crawl over to Mac's body that has now turned to ensure Levi doesn't escape and hurt himself. Not wanting to get him too worked up after he just ate, both of them just gently play with him on the bed. Finally it was time to get their day started, Stella taking Levi and Mac heading for the bathroom. She enters his room and places him on the table, Levi very contented with trying to grab his feet.

Stella gazes at the object in her hands for a few moments, seemingly lost in thought until she glances up and sees Levi just watching her intently. The small being was helpless; depending on her for his very life sustainment and virtually alone, his real parents being on the other side of the world. His small, precious life had been entrusted to her and Mac; it was a gift and a burden that she would do over in a heartbeat if necessary. But as he looks up at her with round adoring eyes she knows that giving him back, while it must happen, will break her heart in ways unimaginable right now. This was a life course she hadn't expected nor knew how to plan for. Her future was once again uncertain.

"This weekend the three of us are going to spend two whole days together and we'll take you to the park and spend some time outside…" her voice trails off as she looks down at him with a smile. "We'll never let them hurt you Levi," she finishes with a soft whisper. "Never."

"Eeeebaaaaaaahhhhhhh…babababa…" Levi babbles away excitedly as Stella's nimble fingers start to undress him. She was always mindful to rub her hands together to ensure they were warm when they touched him. She always felt a sad longing growing in her heart each morning as she would change him and get him ready to drop off at the daycare, but ever since Mrs. Brandt said that Levi could be her actual son, the feelings were getting stronger. _I could never do this to my own child. _And while she knows she could never fault Mira and Reed for any of this; at least they didn't just give him up for adoption, if it was her own child she could fault herself for not doing due parental diligence and she just wasn't sure she could live with the guilt.

Mac walks past Levi's room into their bedroom, causing her to hasten in her efforts to get him ready, finally doing so and then placing him in his secure high chair just as Mac entered the kitchen.

"So any thoughts?"

"Well Reed did just spring this on us last night," Mac pauses to collect all his thoughts. "I am going to talk to Don and then I think we should come home and discuss this further when we are both alert and have had some time to at least think about it or talk about a real solution. One more day isn't going to cause problems right?"

"No it won't," Stella agrees with a warm smile as she goes to walk past. "I love you Mac, please never forget that."

Mac quickly catches her wrist and forces her back to face him. "I never will Stella, will you?"

"Not as long as I draw breath," she whispers as she kisses him on the lips and then hurries to get herself ready. With a large smile Mac turns to Levi who is watching with a wondering expression. But he had heard Stella's talking to Levi about not letting anyone hurt him, the tone in her voice holding more than mere torment; it was fear, real and genuine.

Each morning Stella would grow a little more withdrawn and silent as they would pack up Levi and then head for the elevator, getting into either a waiting cab or their borrowed Chevy Avalanche and head into work. A quick stop at the daycare before they were called upstairs; a real life calling to them once again, duty waiting to be fulfilled. He knew it was taking its toll on her and yet he was helpless to do anything other than watch.

"I'll see you later," Stella mentions softly to Mac, heading past him toward her office and then disappearing inside.

"Trouble in paradise?" Flack's soft tone forces Mac's head to twist in his direction.

"It's not what you might think," Mac defends in haste.

"Hey man it's not my business you know," Flack retorts as he follows Mac into his office. "But I did see Aubrey here yesterday. Did that have something to do with it?"

"Well there was a bit of tension but we remedied it."

"Stella still pissed about that this morning?"

"Surprisingly no."

"What did she want anyways? No…to get back, really? I thought you told her…"

"I thought so to, maybe I wasn't clear enough the first time. Well I told Aubrey I was seeing someone and so I'm sure that was it."

"Mac…"

"Stella and I are fine, at least right now; trust me Don, Aubrey wasn't even more than a few seconds discussion. But…well its Levi."

"Something wrong?"

"Yes and no," Mac huffs as he sits down in his chair opposite Don. "No in the fact that health-wise and everything else he's fine. He's happy, eating well, certainly playful and getting used to a normal sleeping pattern. But I know the longer Stella is around him…well the harder it's going to be on her to say goodbye."

Mac finishes and looks up at Flack with a small shrug; knowing that his friend wasn't really able to help with that as only time would be able and it was a private discussion between him and Stella alone.

"Have you two um…hey you know it's not my business," Flack puts up his hands in defense.

"You're a friend Don, I don't mind you asking. I love Stella, I do and I want…" Mac's voice trails off as his lips emit a small nervous laugh.

"You know I'm happy for you two right?" Flack asks softly.

"Just not good a sharing…well emotional stuff."

"You just aren't sure if after all this you don't want a family and she does or vice versa?"

"Yes something like that. But there is a further complication."

"What?"

"Talked to Reed last night and Mira was hurt pretty bad. I guess she went to see her mother and get the a few more personal things when there was a fight and…damn it Don her father broke her leg and locked her in the cellar."

"What? Is she okay?"

"Yeah one of Hammond's men noticed her missing and along with another soldier went to look for her. They got her back and she's resting in the infirmary. This guy means serious business."

"And now you think someone is here to hurt or take Levi to get back at her?"

"Want to say I told you so?"

"I do but…" Flack sighs.

"But what?"

"But now I just can't," Flack frowns. "Have you told Sinclair?"

"Not yet. Stella and I are going to discuss that tonight. I mean even if Mira and Reed were to come tomorrow the threat would still be there."

"Where is Levi?"

"At the daycare downstairs. But our daily routines are pretty easy to figure out."

"Damn," Flack curses softly as he leans back in his chair. Both men look up as Stella enters; Flack offering her a soft nod of hello.

"Does Don have any insights into all this?"

"We were just discussing this."

"And?" Stella joins in the discussion, easing herself in the chair beside Flack.

"I told Don about Mira and what her father did and how he's just upped the stakes on all this," Mac relates with a heavy sigh.

"And he said I told you so?" Stella counters, forcing Flack to just roll his eyes and look at Mac who just shrugs.

"No I did not," Flack groans. "Do you at least have a name?"

"Dominik Aniol," Mac answers. "I already did a search and I was unable to find a picture so we have nothing to go on. If he gives a false name he could walk in here right now and we'd never know."

"Except of course if he has a thick Polish accent," Flack ponders.

"But then we can't go around suspecting everyone with a polish accent either," Mac sighs.

"Can we set some kind of trap?"

"We don't even know if this claim has substance," Mac reminds the small group. "And the last thing I would want or Sinclair needs to deal with is some kind of false alarm. Don you need to start checking to see if this guy even exists. Get Adam to help you and tell him I will not get mad if uh…"

"He what Mac?"

"Just find our guy and then when we establish he's here or what his next move is we'll go from there. I mean for all we or Mira and Reed know her father was just saying it loudly for her to hear that as a scare tactic."

"Wouldn't be unheard of," Flack agrees as he slowly pushes himself upward and gives them a small nod.

"I'll report back as soon as I know anything."

"And if the threat is real Mac? I mean we can't just shut down our lives until this guy makes a move."

"And the only bait he wants that we could set a trap with would be Levi and we can't play with his life like that," Mac discusses. "We don't have many options, do we?"

"Well I guess like you said we'll know more when we get something confirmed."

"Then at least we can go to Sinclair with a credible threat."

Stella leans back in her chair, Mac's eyes watching her in concern. "What?" She asks him softly.

"You tell me, you okay?"

"I will be," she tells him.

"I can see the stress in your eyes."

"When I look at him I see only love and trust," Stella starts with a quiet tone. "He's so little and vulnerable Mac."

"Stella, I give you my word, we'll never let harm come to him."

"And his parents are on the other side of the world; his fate is ultimately in our hands as is theirs."

"I'm sorry," Mac sighs as he leans forward and brushes her fingers with his.

"What for? Mac none of this is your doing."

"For getting you so emotionally involved in all this. I can see this is starting to take its toll on you each day and I feel somewhat responsible."

"Mac, please don't…don't blame yourself for any of this. I volunteered and…"

"If it had been Don's problem would you have agreed?"

"That isn't fair and you know it. I don't care for him the same way I do you," Stella mildly protests. "I won't let you feel you are a burden to me. Mac I love you and….and I'm just stressed."

"And I wish I could do something to help alleviate that."

"You're here with me Mac."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"And you can make dinner?" Stella smirks.

"Just as a reminder, we are trying to cheer you up right?" Mac quips.

"Actually seeing you smile sets me at ease right away."

"Dinner will kill you," Mac teases.

"Watching you cook will make me happy."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Is this affecting you in any way?" Stella inquires suddenly.

"What?"

"Well it seems that I am the only one really freaking out here."

"Stella you had told me about your dream once to have a family and suddenly you are given one but…"

"But it's not mine and I will have to give it all away very soon and my dream will be over once again," she huffs as she folds her arms over her chest and leans back in the chair. "And there is nothing I can do about it."

Mac looks at her with a heavy frown, his fingers curling and uncurling. "Yes I am stressed."

"I know what you want to ask," Stella's voice breaks his thoughts.

"I won't ask that here because the discussion about having a family we both said we'd save."

"I need a distraction," Stella sighs as she goes to push herself up.

"Do you want to leave early?"

"I think I'll go find some lab mice to torment," Stella winks, drawing a smile from Mac's face.

"And I'll order in tonight," Mac mentions.

"Ah taking the easy way out?"

"I think we've both earned it. We'll just relax in front of the TV with a Disney movie," he chuckles.

"Like the sound of that."

Mac watches her go before he too finally takes his leave and heads for the lab to get some things done. Much like himself; Stella was able to just push herself into work mode, anyone looking from the outside would never guess the emotional war raging inside her being between her mind and heart.

"Okay Mac this is what we got," Flack starts as he walks up to Mac with a computer printout. "Well it appears our guy Dominik Aniol is real after all and works for the Polish police baddies. A few years younger than Mira's father but still listed as active."

"Is here he on American soil?"

"Not according to Adam. He tracked his passport but there was no activity. Seems our guy is staying put, at least for now."

"Tell Adam to keep tabs on this guy. He might just decide to take a trip at a moment's notice. And Flack…remind Adam to keep on the down low."

"I'm on it," Flack nods as he takes his leave and heads back to find Adam.

Mac goes to find Stella, always wanting to keep her apprised of the situation that involved them or Levi.

"Okay so we need to get Levi out of there but Sinclair needs this report and Lindsay and I have a bit more to do," Stella informs him with a heavy sigh.

"Tell you what, I'll pick up Levi and head home and get supper ready."

"Are you sure?" Stella asks quietly.

"Well I can't bring him up here can I?"

"You go Mac, and I'll quickly finish here and be home soon."

"I love you," Mac whispers, no one else around to hear. "Just hurry."

"I will."

Mac takes his leave, heading for his office to get his coat to head downstairs. It felt odd walking into the daycare without Stella and he could only hope that she would finish faster than expected.

"Stella what are you still doing here, isn't it time to pick up Levi?" Lindsay asks about ten minutes after Mac had left.

"Sinclair wants this on his desk first thing in the morning."

"Danny and I are actually going to his parents for supper so he's going to help. Go take care of Levi."

"I owe you, I really do," Stella smiles as she gives Lindsay's arm a small squeeze and then hurries from the room toward her office.

"Evening Mr. Taylor," Mrs. Brandt greets Mac.

"Evening. Everything okay today?"

"Levi was just fine," the older woman smiles.

Mac heads toward Levi's crib and looks down, Levi not asleep and immediately looking up and starting to squeal with happy delight.

"Eeeeehhaaaaa bbaaaaaabbbbb…" Levi's voice trails off as he tries to grasp as Mac's fingers.

Mac places Levi's travel bag down on the floor beside the crib and plucks Levi up, holding him close and reconnecting the growing bond. Each time he picks up the precious bundle his inner being also has to acknowledge that he is waging the same war inside that Stella is; his own paternal heartstrings tugging as the baby looks at him with an adoring glance.

"Right…let's go Levi," Mac whispers as he kisses Levi on the forehead and places him into his travelling chair. He puts the warm knitted cap on his small head, tucks the blanket around him, trapping his arms at his sides before he's whisked out the door and into the cool night air.

But just as Mac clears the door to the daycare, time seems to cave in on him; three women about to converge on him at once and causing a stir that would set things in motion that would once again change his life entirely.

"Mac?"

Mac turns to see Aubrey walking up to him with a wondering glance.

"Hello Aubrey."

"Are you uh…_babysitting_?" She asks with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

Mac turns to her and feels his stomach start to tighten. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," she answers with a small frown. "Leaving so soon?"

"I uh…have to get him home," Mac answers in truth; Stella just about to exit the elevator into the main lobby.

"Where would that be Mac? To the woman you are seeing?"

"Yes."

"Never figured you for the fatherly type," she states offhandedly. "Well are you sure you want to be burdened with…"

"Mr. Taylor?" Mrs. Brandt comes up to them.

"Yes?" Mac asks, not saying anything more to Aubrey, praying for a quick way out.

None would be forthcoming.

"You left this by Levi's crib. You wouldn't want _your son_ to leave his favorite toys behind now would you?" The older woman asks with a warm smile as she turns to leave.

"Your…_son?_" Aubrey asks in surprise, turning to look at Mac in shock.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so again forgive me if I made any mistakes or something was lame. But the tension is gonna ramp up a bit more for the next few chappies. Do you think Aubrey is gonna finally take the hint or try to cause a bit of a stir? Reviews are much love this time and Alice will also love you all back. Reviews have been dropping but I hope you are all not bored. Stay tuned and thanks again!


	11. An Unlikely Ally

**Title: Complicated  
****Chapter 11 – An Unlikely Ally **

**A/N: **Well I hope you all haven't lost interest in this story and sorry for the long delay, blame RL. Alice does apologize but with Pandora's Box ending this coming week you'll be seeing regular weekly updates for this story so hope you all like it still and this chapter and thanks in advance!

* * *

"Excuse me?" Aubrey stops Mrs. Brandt before she can reenter the daycare. "This child belongs to Mac Taylor? What's his name?"

"Who are you?"

"Dr. Aubrey Hunter."

"Levi Taylor," the older woman looks at Mac. "Mr. Taylor what is going on?"

"Nothing Mrs. Brandt thank you," Mac assures the older woman, looking up and seeing Stella hovering a ways back, waiting for the scene to be over. She wasn't sure what Aubrey's intentions were but that last thing she wanted was to cause a further scene. Her eyes begged Mac for forgiveness but hoped he understood her reluctance to join in the discussion. He of course would.

"Your son? Mac what is going on?"

"My private life is well...private Aubrey, now if you are here to discuss a case then that is fine. But I do have to get him home."

"When we dated you told me you didn't want children and couldn't be bothered with a family. That was only a few months ago. Now all of a sudden you are dating a woman with a child and fooling that woman into thinking he is your son?"

"Again I must ask, did you have a question that is work related?" Mac asks in mild annoyance, finally moving past and heading for a waiting cab.

"Why the deception Mac?"

"I am not decieving anyone," Mac insists firmly.

"I just never figured you for that Mac...a father tied down to a family," Aubrey frowns.

"I guess when you find the right one, your ideals and priorities change...such as wanting a family," Mac hands her the trump card, finally getting into a waiting cab with a triumphant smile. At the same time, Stella finally emerges, heading for Aubrey with a slightly elevated heart rate.

"Oh Stella," Aubrey turns and then pulling back in haste. "I uh…just saw Mac. Do you know if he's um…dating anyone?"

"He is," Stella replies firmly. "And from what I hear he's very much in love," she winks and then heads past, her own triumphant smile just as big as Mac's. But as she gets into the cab she quickly pulls her phone and calls Mac.

_"Where are you?" Mac asks in haste._

"About four cars behind you. You okay? What happened?"

_"Mrs. Brandt came out and called Levi my son in front of her. What did you hear?"_

"I uh…"

_"Stella?"_

"Mac I'll see you at hom…"

_"You heard the part about the family and me not wanting one?"_

"Mac I heard the part about finding the right one and your ideals changing," she answers with love and warmth in her tone. "But when she stopped me and asked me if you were dating anyone. I said yes and that you were very much in love."

_"You did?" He asks, a smile she can see, despite him not being in front of her._

"I did. See you at home."

Mac arrives at the apartment and is unloading Levi when Stella's cab pulls up behind them and they head into the apartment building together. "You know her snooping might not end just like that," Mac mentions as they shed their coats, Stella carrying Levi into his room and gently depositing him into his crib before they head into their bedroom to change.

"So you think we should tell Sinclair sooner rather than later?" Stella ponders.

"Well not what I ha…do you think that?"

"I think hell hath no fury as a woman scorned."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she might just mention whoever in passing to cause tension."

"Stella our team knows."

"Sinclair doesn't," she answers pointedly.

"And if he did know then there would be no problem."

"I mean Mac she came back into your life expecting to find you single and waiting for her," Stella mentions, forcing Mac to look at her in surprise. "You told her you weren't ready for a family and now you are in love with a woman and calling her child your son. That's a big about face. Myself, I personally hope she'll bow out gracefully but we have to be prepared."

"And that means going to Sinclair," Mac huffs as he slowly eases himself down on the bed, Stella sliding in beside him. "Don already confirmed that this Polish hitman is a real person and who knows…he might have even taken another alias and is on his way here. We can't leave Levi downstairs but we can't bring him upstairs without him knowing."

"Boy talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place," Stella smirks just as Levi's soft whimpers make themselves known. This time both of them quickly push themselves up and head into Levi's room; the baby boy immediately ceasing his whimpering and looking up as both adults enter.

"Hey big guy," Mac says softly as he picks up Levi into his grasp; Levi's hands trying to grasp at Mac's face. "It's your call Stella. I don't mind calling my mother to come here."

"Mac your apartment is listed; they could easily come here and hurt both of them. I know you won't risk your mother's life or his," Stella leans in and kisses Levi's head; the baby boy happily occupied with the edge of Mac's undershirt. His small hands start to playfully slap on Mac's chest, his lips babbling forth happy cries, causing both adults to swoon with affection.

"You're right," Mac sighs as he hands Levi to Stella and heads for the phone; Levi's eyes following Mac's movement. "I could never do that," Mac huffs as he picks up the phone and calls their favorite Chinese restaurant. Mac places their order while Stella takes a bottle, placing Levi on his back on a blanket in the middle of the floor. Sid had given them a Bob the Builder DVD, which Stella puts in, Levi's gaze quickly turning to the brightly colored toy machines on the big screen TV a few feet away.

"We tell Sinclair tomorrow. We have to Mac. It's not just Aubrey; it's this new threat as well. We knew it was coming…these events just forced us to move up our timeline."

"I agree," Mac states as he looks at her with a grave expression. "We will get through this."

"Abbbbaaaa eeeewwwwwwbbbbbbaaaaa…" Levi spurts forth, his arms trying to get at the commotion on the TV.

"He likes Bob," Stella smiles as she helps Levi sit up; the baby quickly offering squeals of delight, his arms trying to reach out and grab the brightly colored animated figured that seem so lifelike before him.

"He definitely does," Mac chuckles as Levi flips onto his side and starts to crawl toward the TV. Both Mac and Stella watch as he nears the TV and starts to grab onto the edge of the entertainment edge. Stella hurries for her camera, rushing back just in time to watch Levi trying to pull himself upright. He falls back onto his bum and then looks at Mac with a sad expression.

"It's okay Levi, try again," Mac's soothing voice encourages. Levi looks at him in wonder but doesn't move, prompting Mac to gently wrap his hands around Levi's waist and slowly help the baby boy stand up, his little hands grasping the edge of the table and holding on. Mac slowly opens his hands, but Levi's legs still be very wobbly and uncertain, he starts to falter and Mac quickly captures his little frame and places him on his chest, Mac's body slowly easing itself down.

Stella takes a few more pictures as Levi laughs and squeals as he tries to crawl toward Mac's face. They both play with Levi a bit longer until the food arrives and it's time to sit at the table; Levi in his chair and enjoy their dinner. The agitation from the night before with Reed's surprising news about a possible threat coming to New York, Sinclair catching Mac without his ring and then Aubrey's sudden tension filled appearance had subsided with the knowledge that they would be telling Sinclair, allowing them to just enjoy their dinner with some neutral conversation.

"So do you still want to go to the park on the weekend?" Mac asks softly as he helps support Levi in the bath a little while later; Stella's fingers gently washing Levi's tender pink skin with a soft washcloth. Levi's hands continue to splash about, causing water to tumble over the edges. This time, however, Mac and Stella had learned, placing the washing basin into the bathtub to control the amount of water that ended up on the floor.

"Levi do you want to go to the park on Saturday?" Stella asks with a large smile.

"Dddddaaaaaaa…bbbbbaaaaa…" Levi babbles away.

Mac looks at Stella with a small frown, making her lean in and kiss the growing frown on his forehead, forcing the skin to smoothen instantly.

"Most babies don't usually say their first word until around a year or so. So I think Reed will be here to hear him say 'dada'," Stella tries to assure him.

Mac looks down at Levi, poking his soft bare belly and causing the happy child to gurgle forth laughter once more. "Levi you better wait for Reed to get here to say your first word okay?"

"Babba bbbaaabbbaaa aahhhhhh…" Levi tries to answer with a wide toothy smile.

"Does he seem more agitated to you?" Mac wonders when Levi's smile turns to another small grimace and his eyebrows threaten to turn red.

"I'm sure he's just over tired," Stella suggests. "Let's get him to bed."

They finish bathing him, dry him and once again while Mac cleans up Stella puts on a fresh diaper and then dresses him in his pajamas and takes him to his crib. Stella hands him his overnight bottle, plants a soft kiss on his cheek and then turns to leave; flipping on the night light. Usually she'd dress for bed and then come back, Levi usually being asleep and then it would be hers and Mac's turn.

But tonight Levi wasn't going to have it. As soon as Stella enters their bedroom to get ready for bed, Levi starts to cry, dragging her back into his room and up to his side, taking him into her grasp and starting to rock him to sleep. But instead of getting sleepier, Levi gets more agitated.

"He okay?"

Stella places her finger between Levi's soft pink lips, feeling the top of his teeth and then looking at Mac with a frown. "His teeth are starting to cut through."

"Already?"

"He's on schedule Mac with his two front teeth coming in," she states tenderly, her hand now removed from Levi's lips and stroking his back as she rocks him gently. Levi however, continues to fuss and whimper, his tiny fist wanting to pump in and out of his throbbing mouth.

"What if he keeps us up all night?"

"I'll get the cold teething ring from the fridge if you want to set up the bassinet in our ro…"

"We'll never get any sleep for sure," Mac mentions but readily complies.

"I'm sure when he's got something to gnaw on and he's with us he'll go to sleep."

"Still have a feeling it's going to be a long night," Mac grumbles in a whisper as Stella leaves.

Stella carries Levi into the kitchen, repositioning him in the cradle of her arm and then handing him the cold teething ring which immediately goes between this lips, the cool apparatus offering some soothing relief to his small enflamed gums. Stella enters their bedroom just as Mac finishes setting up the sleeping bassinet beside their bed, putting Levi down, his fingers still clutching the cool ring and his mouth greedily sucking on the outer edge.

Stella kisses the top of his sweet smelling head and then heads for her side of the bed; Levi quickly calling her back with a bellowing cry as he tosses the teething ring onto the floor and starts to flail his arms.

"A very long night," Mac groans as he quickly flips on their bedside light. "My turn," he offers as he heads for Levi, picking up the baby and handing him to Stella while he heads toward the bathroom to wash the teething ring and then bring it back. This time he takes Levi, hoping to rock him to sleep so they can both get some much needed rest.

However, that wasn't to be; the night head was going to be long and fitful for all three of them.

XXXXXXXX

"What the hell…" Mac curses as he looks at the alarm clock, Stella quickly awakening by his side. Mac's angry palm comes down hard on the top of the alarm clock while Stella looks up to see if the commotion has woken their sleeping guest.

"Did you sleep at all?" Stella offers with a groan as she flips onto her back, her hands pushing unruly curls out of her face.

"No," Mac admits in truth. "You?"

"No."

"So how long does this last?"

"Until all their teeth break through."

"And that means…oh gosh…" Mac huffs as he rolls onto his side, his back to Stella but his face facing Levi. Stella rolls onto her side, her face now resting on Mac's shoulder, some stray curls teasing the tip of his ear. They both look at the sleeping baby, who's during the night crying had left his face flushed and slightly chapped.

"Maybe we'll both be joining Levi in his mid-afternoon nap," Stella lightly chuckles as she kisses Mac on the cheek. "Come on, time to get up."

Both of them very quietly leave the room, Mac heading for the bathroom and Stella taking her clothing for the day and heading into Levi's room to dress, wanting to give the precious little baby as much sleep as possible and themselves whatever time they could spare before he woke up and they were once again at his beck and call.

Thankfully it wasn't until they were about to get him ready to head out for the day, that Levi finally wakes up, fussing a little but happily reaching for his bottle; the nipple now offered cold instead of warm to help his throbbing gums. If his teeth were going to continue to break through they now had to have a new game plan when it came to nutrition and sleeping arrangements.

Once Levi was bundled into his travelling chair, it was time to head for work.

"Is everything okay from yesterday?" Mrs. Brandt asks Mac as soon as she takes Levi from them. Stella looks at Mac, wondering perhaps if there was something other than the Aubrey incident that she had missed.

"Dr. Hunter was surprised she hadn't heard the news. I think that is what you were referring to, right Mrs. Brandt."

"That would be it."

"Yes everything is okay," Stella assures the older woman eyeing them with a slight brow of suspicion. "She's an old family friend that has come back after being on tour for the better part of a year."

"Ah explains it," Mrs. Brandt nods, her expression changing; her mind dousing the fact that perhaps Mr. Taylor had been having an affair or something else that just didn't sit right with the older woman. They leave Levi in her care and then head back outside, this time they leave their wedding rings on; their next stop is Sinclair's office.

"Nervous?" Stella asks softly as the elevator slowly climbs to a floor level above theirs.

"I am a little," Mac admits in honestly. "Never faced a situation like this before."

"And you always try to anticipate how a situation will turn out based on past experience," Stella adds. "But you can't think your way through this one Mac, you have to feel your way through."

"And you know how much I hate just relying on pure emotion alone."

"I do," Stella lets out a heavy sigh just as the elevator comes to a stop and the door slowly open. They head for his office, Mac leading the way and then Stella closing the door; both of them standing quietly until Sinclair had finished his call.

"Taylor, Bonasera. What is going on?"

"Sir we have a problem that now needs to be brought to your attention."

"A problem with what or who and how much is it going to cost me in either money or public appearances?" Sinclair asks in haste.

"It's like…"

"Mac are you wearing your wedding ring again?" Sinclair asks in haste when Mac starts to gesture and his ringed finger is displayed.

"I uh…yes. Yes Sir I am."

"Why?"

"Sir did you ever hear me talk about Reed Garrett?"

"Claire's son? Yes why? And how does he connect to you wearing…oh in her memory?" Sinclair frowns.

"Not exactly. Okay here is the short version," Mac huffs as he looks at Stella. "Reed has been overseas covering the war for nearly the past two years. During that time he met and then married a female Polish soldier and she had a baby; Reed's son. However, there was some complications with regards to her getting American Immigration and she and Reed have had to stay behind at the Glwice base in Poland, under General Hammond's care."

"Care?"

"Sir, Mira's father worked for and has powerful friends in the Polish secret police force. She was most recently rescued after her father broke her leg threatening to take her son away and kill Reed."

"Where is the boy now? Are they okay?"

"Well because of Immigration restrictions, Mira is not able to leave the base until her paperwork goes through. Judge McGruder is trying to fast track but it still takes time. In order to keep their son safe and on American soil he had to be…well…"

"Adopted by an American family," Stella interjects.

"And you think that whoever adopted the boy could be in danger or even the child itself?"

"Mac and I have adopted Levi Garrett," Stella states boldly as she too holds up her ringed finger. "The reason Mac is wearing a wedding ring is the same reason I am…"

"You two got married to save this child?" Sinclair asks incredulously.

"Judge McGruder is very strict in…"

"Adoption policies, I know that. Who else knows?"

"A handful of the team but that's why we usually remove our rings during the day. I forgot yesterday which is what you called me on. But to the outside world, and the daycare people we are a married couple with a child like everyone else."

"Why not come to me sooner with all this? Why now?"

"We thought we could just keep this to ourselves, help Reed and Mira and then give the child back, legally, when all this was over. It only taking a few months."

"Well that certainly explains why you both have been looking so tired as of late and Mac you have been sluggish in the field."

"It's a lot more work that either of us anticipated Sir," Mac explains. "But we have just gotten some rather credible intel that Mira's father has, well at least tossed out the name of a hitman of sorts that works for the secret police to come here."

"And kidnap the child?"

"We suspect so, yes," Mac answers firmly. "We weren't meaning to lie Sir, but we also didn't want to make a big fuss."

"Levi is registered with the daycare downstairs but we figured that if someone were to come here with the intent to take the child, that daycare downstairs is relatively unprotected and we have fairly routine schedules," Stella continues.

"So what are you proposing?"

"This was part of the reason we came to you now. Sir, we'd like permission to bring Levi with us up here."

"In the lab?" Sinclair asks in surprise.

"We'd set up the small room that is between mine and Stella's office and he would…"

"Be a distraction to everyone during the day; yourselves included. Out of the question."

"Sir, if you have another option we are open to any suggestions you might have. Now I got an email from General Hammond who is aware of the threat there in Poland and has guards with Mira and Reed at all times. However, he can't help us here and we are basically on our own. Don Flack is watching for any suspicious activity and Adam Ross is monitoring the actions of this Polish hitman but Sir, they can't dedicate their time to this and we don't know if anything at all will happen."

"But if it did and you weren't prepared…"

"Sir, Reed entrusted Levi's life to my care. I would hold myself forever responsible if that child were to be taken or…"

"Killed," Sinclair offers quietly as he sits down, Mac and Stella following suit. "Well I thank you for coming to me now before it was too late. However, if I do come up with a solution, you both must give me your word that having the child here will not affect your working ethic. I still expect you both to carry out your duties as you have been."

"We both give you our word," Stella answers firmly.

"And why aren't you sleeping?"

"Levi is teething," Mac groans.

"Ah yes, I remember those times well," Sinclair smirks. "Well I am still not to thrilled about the situation but…"

"Aren't you going to ask us why…"

"Why what Taylor?"

"Never mind Sir."

"Stella, is your partner and best friend Mac, it would seem to be only natural that you would choose to involve someone who has your back on a daily basis in a tense situation like this. Trust me, I feel sorry for Bonasera. Having to be forced to play mother to a child that isn't her own without any real experience isn't an easy task."

"It has been an eye opening experience," Stella adds softly.

"Okay so what now?"

"Well, I will head down and take Levi out of daycare for at least a few weeks and then we'll see what happens. We are both hoping by that time that Mira's paperwork will have gone through and this will all be over."

"And after that?"

"Levi goes back to Reed and things go back to normal."

"I see," Sinclair pauses as he looks from Mac to Stella and back again. "Normal. I doubt you two even know what the word normal means."

"So you'll help us?" Mac asks, bypassing Sinclair's smirk.

"I will. As soon as I have something worked out I'll let you know and yes it will be by the end of the day. I don't want a hitman coming for my team in my city without me knowing. You tell Detective Flack that he can report to me what he finds no matter the time or what I am doing."

"Yes Sir and thank you."

"Any idea of how to help a teething child?" Stella asks in haste.

"Well with Tyler, my wife tried…" Sinclair's voice trails off as he goes into his explanation. About twenty minutes later they finally leave his office, wedding rings still on but heart rates still elevated. They take the stairs this time, hoping to burn off some excess nervous energy, entering Mac's office in silence until the door is closed.

"That went better than expected," Stella mentions.

"Sinclair is actually a reasonable man when he's told the facts beforehand and not surprised," Mac tells her as he looks at her with a small frown. "You okay?"

"I am, you?"

"Second time in two days I thought my heart was about to give way," Mac admins with a sheepish stare.

"And I did notice that he didn't ask us about afterward."

"Well I did say things would go back to normal."

"Ah right."

"Stella, be fair. I wasn't about to divulge our personal plans to him."

"And after all this is over and we do want to uh…"

"Have a child of our own?" Mac arches his brows.

"I was going to say get properly married but…"

"Okay right," Mac stammers in haste. "I guess we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Brave man."

"For going head to head with Sinclair with the truth?"

"For wanting to stay married to me," Stella teases.

"I am happy to be married to you. Not bing married to you isn't an option I'll consider," Mac admits quietly. "Okay so we should get some work done and I guess wait on Sinclair to tell us his plan."

"What do you think he has in mind?"

"No idea but I know he won't tolerate the team taking extended breaks for playtime," Mac huffs. "But it's better than him just tossing the notion out on its ass and forcing us to get an annulment."

"Thank goodness for small miracles," Stella mutters in sarcasm and Mac only smirks. "Did you want me to talk to Mrs. Brandt?"

"If you want," Mac shrugs. "Just thought that…"

"I don't mind Mac, really," she leans in and quickly places a small kiss on his cheek and pulls back; always mindful of professional propriety especially now. "I'll see you soon."

Mac watches her leave and then picks up the phone. "Don, we have a new change in the plan."

_"What did Sinclair say?"_

XXXXXXXX

"Well I do appreciate you telling me this," Mrs. Brandt tells Stella as she bounces Levi on her knees, that happy little baby boy offering soft gurgling sounds, totally enjoying the ride.

"We aren't sure how long it's going to be," Stella adds. She had only told Mrs. Brandt that she was going to be taking some education leave but would be in the building and so to save money would be keeping Levi with her during the day.

"Well a child always does the best when in the care of its mother, especially at this age. How are you doing?"

"His front teeth are coming in so he's fussing lot."

"Yes I knew that," the older woman smiles. "And what have you been doing?"

Stella goes on to explain, turning Levi to face her and holding him on her legs so he was now trying to stand. Of course his legs were wobbly and would not last without her support but he was still happy to have the attention.

"Well it sounds like you are doing a fantastic job already. Just keep up the good work I can tell you and Mac must spend a lot of time with him after work. He's very contented in your care."

"We love spending time with him, he truly is a delight," Stella finishes in a whisper as she leans in and kisses Levi on the forehead, drawing a happy laughing sound from Levi. "I always hate to leave."

"Well if you do ever need a break during the day, just bring him down. I would be delighted to watch him for even a little while."

"That I do appreciate thank you."

Stella carries Levi back to his crib and places him down, Levi's face instantly turning to one of sorrow; his golden brows reddening immediately.

"Please Levi, don't cry," Stella tries to sooth, Levi's soft pink lips already starting to quiver. "I'm sorry," Stella tries to soothe him once more.

"Ahhhhaaaahhhhh…aaaa…aa…aaaaaa…" Levi's lips sound forth a bevy of tormented wails.

"I love you little one," Stella whispers as she leans in once more, Levi's arms frantically trying to grasp at her person. She plants a soft kiss on his forehead and then quickly takes her leave, nodding to Mrs. Brandt as she goes and trying to drown out Levi's soft cries once again.

She gets into the elevator and lets out a heavy sigh, the emotional toll of the day's events so far already taking their toll on her. At least Sinclair was agreeable but even she knows it was just a band-aide solution, the real story was what her and Mac would be doing after all this was over with.

Stella steps off the elevator and heads for Mac's office, her mind wondering what he had found out from Flack. But Mac wasn't there and when she went into the lab she was told that he had taken a call for a new case and was expecting her in the field when she was able.

Thankful for the distraction, Stella gathers up her kit and heads back toward the elevator, taking it to the basement floor and then wasting no time in getting into the avalanche and heading for the crime scene. She arrives in no time and heads for Mac.

"How did it go?" Mac wonders.

"She was understanding but I only gave her a false story; said I was taking some education leave in the office to work on my masters and wanted to save some money and have him with me."

"Sounds plausible," Mac smirks. "And Levi?"

"Always sad when I leave. Have you heard from Sinclair yet?"

"Got a text from him that said his plan was in play and to bring Levi to his office in the morning."

"Right…okay, so…"

"Stella?"

"It's what has to be right?"

"Right," Mac answers slowly.

"And did you hear from Don about our Polish _friend?_"

"Actually I have," Mac answers with a heavy frown.

"I can tell by that look that it's not good."

"Let's finish this up and then I'll tell you."

"Mac, just tell me this now, do we have something to worry about?"

"Yes Stella, we do."

* * *

**A/N:** Well coulda had Sinclair play the big bad wolf but figured they already have one baddie gunning for them in this story so he would be a nice guy! So hope you liked the results of their meeting with Sinclair. Aubrey will pop up again to cause some tension and where is our Polish hitman really? More to come so stay tuned and please review before you leave. Lets me know how I am doing and whether you are still liking the story or not. Thanks in advance!


	12. A Very Real Threat

**Title: Complicated  
********Chapter 12 – A Very Real Threat**

* * *

Stella gently takes Mac by the arm and leads him to a quieter area of the crime scene. "So as much as I don't like to get into personal stuff at a scene what do we have to worry about?"

"There has been some action in Poland," Mac speaks to her in an undertone, not wanting to draw undue attention to themselves and their discussion.

"Guess we told Sinclair in time. How long do we have?"

"Adam is monitoring that. So far all we know is that this fellow Dominik has just reactivated his passport and was searching prices for flights to New York. But Adam could only stay online a few minutes at a time so his hack wouldn't be detected. He'll log in again later and let us know."

"Hey Mac?" Sheldon calls his attention away from Stella's serious expression.

"Right we'll talk later," she sighs as she watches Mac head for their team member and she goes back to the task she was assigned.

Stella tries to concentrate on her task at hand but all her mind wants to ponder is what is Dominik up to and has he already left the country? If he has what danger was he planning toward little Levi? And who would be caught in the crossfire? She could only think that maybe Mira's father doesn't know she overheard his conversation and that the man isn't flying under an assumed name. Of course now with Adam monitoring all flights from that area of Poland, even if he did use an alias they'd still know. However, when he lands they can't just arrest him on suspicion as that might cause an even bigger problem, not only for them but also for Reed and Mira. And while she knows that as long as they stay on the base under the watchful eye of General Hammond they'll be okay, she also knows that Mira is very close to her mother and things could still go from bad to worse. This was far from over.

Stella looks up at Mac and frowns; her eyes carefully picking up the tonal expression on his face and knows instantly that this news about Dominik is now invading his thoughts and trying to push aside the details of the case that he's working hard to concentrate on. They finally finish up their tasks and head back into the lab; Stella calling down to Mrs. Brandt and telling her they were running a bit behind and would be down shortly.

"Any word yet from Sinclair?" Stella asks Mac as they head toward the elevator to go get Levi and get home.

"Just the text from earlier," Mac replies with a heavy frown.

"What is it?"

"I just worry about them…Reed and Mira over there. I know General Hammond will keep a close eye on them but I do worry that Mira will try to see her mother and be hurt again and this time…damn it Stella if Reed is killed over there I know I would never forgive myself," Mac laments as the elevator finally stops and they slowly get out and head for the door of the daycare.

"I think they learned their lesson Mac, I'm sure they'll just stay put. I know it can't be easy for either of them; heck I would have gone stir crazy by now as well. But even still, they do have Levi to think about and I think in the end their love for him will win out."

"Evening Mr. and Mrs. Taylor," Mrs. Brandt greets them. "Just thought you should know that there was a woman here asking about Levi."

"What?" Mac asks in haste, prompting Stella to stop before she reaches Levi's crib and look back in shock.

"Who was she?" Stella asks before Mac.

"Was it Dr. Hunter from the other day?" Mac wonders. "The woman with dark hair."

"Well she had dark hair but was older. No it wasn't Dr. Hunter. This woman didn't give her name. She had a mild accent but just asked about Levi Garrett. I said we had no one by that name and then she asked about a Levi. At that point I got suspicious but…but she turned and left before I could get a name."

"Why didn't you call us?" Mac asks firmly.

"I tried your office number Mr. Taylor but you never called back," the older woman answers frankly.

"Right sorry," Mac sighs as he looks at Stella. "I forgot to check my voicemail after we left Sinclair's and the rest of the day we were in the field."

"Sorry," Stella shrugs at Mrs. Brandt before she carries on toward Levi. "Thank you for keeping an eye on him."

"Do you mind if my lab tech takes a look at your video tapes tomorrow?" Mac inquires as he watches Stella gently bundles Levi's sleeping frame into his travelling chair and then gets him ready to go.

"Not at all," Mrs. Brandt answers.

Both of them finally take their leave; their minds now weighing heavily on this new information. As soon as they are safely tucked into a cab, Mac calls Flack.

_"Did she have a name?"_

"No was just insistent on checking on a Levi Garrett and then was shooed away by the security and the threat to call the police. Mrs. Brandt said she had a slight accent, could be polish or something else but maybe we have been waiting for the wrong person."

_"As in maybe this Dominik was a verbal decoy?"_

"Her father was secret intelligence," Mac replies heavily. "This guy is smart and obviously not one to underestimate. Maybe the threat is already here in New York."

_"Okay I'll go and see Adam and we'll let you know what we find."_

The rest of the cab ride to the apartment is spent in silence, neither of them wanting to talk about the situation in front of the strange cab driver. But once the door to their apartment is closed, the discussion ensues.

"Mac could have been followed here," Stella mentions in concern.

"We could go to a hotel," Mac suggests.

"For how long?"

"Sleep in shifts?" Mac tries once more.

"We have been doing that," Stella groans as she takes Levi into his room, his small frame just starting to fuss in his chair. Just as Stella pulls him free, his eyes open and his lips start to move.

"Eahaaahh bbbaaaaa…" Levi starts to babble forth happily, delighted to be finally in the arms of his temporary mother. Levi's hands rest on her face, playing with her lips and then squealing with delight as her mouth tries to nibble on his small fingers. Mac's hands rest on Stella's sides as he places his head on her shoulder and looks at Levi with a happy smile; neither adult wanting to offer expressions of worry or concern to the small baby boy.

"Hi Levi," Mac adds warmly. Levi's eyes quickly turn in the direction of Mac's voice, his eyes opening wider and his hands quickly trying to grasp at Mac's rough cheeks.

"Take him and I'll warm some leftovers. We also need to think about sleep tonight," she mentions as Mac and Levi follow her into the kitchen. Mac playfully bounces Levi on his knees while Stella starts to heat up something for them to eat.

"Just sleep?" Mac arches his brows in wonder.

"We hardly slept last night and you are thinking about sex," Stella teases, forcing Mac to just roll his eyes.

"I told you not to use that word around Levi," Mac groans.

"Seeeeeahahhhh…" Levi claps his hands and starts to laugh making Mac just offer another groan and lean back in his chair. "Think Levi will ground us after all this? A role reversal?"

"Yes," Stella answers directly. "Okay time to set the table and get dinner started."

Mac places Levi in his chair and goes for his bottle; then setting the table and finally joining Stella at dinner. The conversation is once again light and happy, a small façade for Levi's benefit. After dinner, Mac pulls out his guitar and starts to play some soft lullaby's that finally put Levi to sleep. Stella takes the cool teething ring to wash it for later as Mac puts Levi in his crib.

"I missed you last night," Mac whispers in Stella's ear as he joins her in the bedroom. His hands quickly capture her frame against him, her body naturally arching into his grasp as her lips offer a moan of delight as his mouth moves to her neck. However just before their union can actually start the webcam beeps and both of them rush into the other room before the noise can wake up Levi. Since he was teething they were more than happy when he was asleep and would leave him as long as possible; knowing that it wouldn't last all night.

_"Mac you there?"_

"Yeah Reed, we're here. How is Mira?"

_"She's okay. She's here."_

_"Hey guys," Mira greets with a small smile. "I can't thank you both enough for all this. I know it's so stressful and we miss him terribly. I miss him. I miss feeling him in my arms," the young mother laments sadly._

"Did you want me to wake him?"

_"No, I'm sure it was a challenge to get him to stay down," Mira sighs._

"Well he's teething so sleep is a challenge anyways but we don't mind," Stella assures Mira, hurrying to get the sleeping baby.

"Reed have you heard any other chatter?"

_"Other than Dominik going to America?"_

"Yeah."

_"Not anymore because we are so confined to the base. Mira's mother keeps asking to see her and it's hard but…"_

_"But I'm not sure if my father is behind it," Mira adds with a heavy frown_. But as soon as Stella places a still sleepy Levi in front of his natural birth mother, her face lights up and small tears form.

_"Hi baby, hi Levi, its mommy," Mira's soft voice is heard over the webcam. "I miss you so much. You have grown so much."_

Levi's head immediately snaps up and his face lights up with joy. No matter the fact that he hasn't heard her voice in a few weeks, as soon as he does, he offers her a gummy smile and tries to reach for the screen. Stella feels her own stomach tighten and would make a point later to tell Mac that from now on they had to call each other by their own names, the title 'mummy and daddy' would be reserved for public only. Seeing the love and regret in Mira's warm eyes further cemented in her mind that she would be doing the right thing. She wasn't Levi's natural mother, it wouldn't be fair to him.

"Look Levi, it's your mummy," Stella whispers as she points at Mira.

"Maaaaaheeeeeeee ahhhhbbbbbaaaa…" Levi babbles away, causing Mira to rest her head on Reed's shoulder and offer a small sniffle.

_"I miss you baby boy," she laments sadly, forcing even Mac's throat to tighten as he tries to swallow. "I can't wait to see you again. Have our special tub time together?"_

They talk a bit longer, Mac telling them about the older woman who was poking around the daycare and how as of tomorrow Levi would be coming into the lab with them under the careful watch of someone their boss had chosen. They talk a bit longer before it's time to say goodnight, put Levi back into his crib and then try to get some sleep themselves.

"Stella?" Mac asks as they both lie awake in bed later that night. Levi's fussing about having woken them up again.

"Around Levi I want you to call me Stella," she mentions. Mac hears the strain in her voice and quickly flips on the light, making her turn to him with a worried look of concern.

"Why? What happened?"

"Tonight with Mira. It was so…so real Mac. She's Levi's natural mother, we only pretend and I just don't want him to call me mummy when…"

"You have to give him back," Mac finishes with his own heavy sigh as his fingers gently remove a stray curl about the block her line of sight.

"What do you think?"

"I do agree. It was hard for me also to see the young couple who obviously love their son so much to be separated by a damn piece of paper and thousands of unfriendly miles," he huffs before he leans down and kisses her on the forehead. "Call me Mac then. He's not my fleshly son so I will be okay with it."

"I know it sounds silly but…"

"Actually it just sounds like you care," Mac admits warmly.

"Come here," Stella entreats; Mac wasting no time in curling in her grasp and delighting in the feeling of her arms wrapping tightly around him. "I think after all this we are going to need a holiday."

"I thi…" Mac starts just as Levi's lips utter a few soft cries once again. "A holiday with nothing to do but sleep," Mac groans. "I'll check on him."

Thankfully this time Levi was able to put himself back to sleep, allowing Mac and Stella to get a few solid hours of rest but his sad cries woke them up early the following morning and pretty soon a holiday with nothing on the agenda but real sleep was a dream to be had.

"Just think, if this was our own child, we'd have this all the time; no one to hand them off to," Stella muses as she changes Levi's diaper and then plants some kisses on his warm, naked tummy. Levi starts to squeal with delight and soon Mac is at his side, gently poking the sides of the flailing baby and both of them enjoying the happy sounds he was rewarding their actions with.

"So do we go straight to Sinclair's?" Stella inquires as they head into the lab.

"I would assume so since neither of us heard anything differently," Mac shrugs as they get into the elevator and press the button for a few floors above their own offices.

They exit the elevators and head toward Sinclair's office, pausing as they reach his office and notice him talking to a young woman.

"Mac, Stella, please come in," he entreats; his manners overly polite. Both of them exchange quick glances but then proceed.

"Sir," Mac greets officially.

"I'd like you two to meet my niece Lisa. She is in her fourth year of university for child psychology and welfare and has to spend the next two months doing an online course. So she's going to do it here and watch Levi at the same time. Will it be longer than two months?"

"We are hoping not Sir," Mac responds with a small frown.

"Are you sure Lisa?" Stella asks the young woman.

"I honestly don't mind. Besides it will give me some time to observe the child in a strange environment. Of course my uncle has told me some of the situation and I have assured him of total discretion. You'll see nothing personal anywhere on the net."

"That is much appreciated."

"So where is he going to stay?" Stella inquires.

"I'll show you," Lisa volunteers.

Mac watches Stella head for the small office just outside Sinclair's and then looks at his boss in wonder.

"My office is under constant surveillance Mac," Sinclair reminds him. "Anyone comes for him will have a tough time just walking through the door. Any word on the woman's ID?"

"So far nothing. Your niece just agreed to this?"

"I pay part of her tuition," Sinclair smirks. "In truth she didn't mind. She is good around kids and will call if something happens that she can't handle. Now what else did Detective Flack find out?"

"Well actually…" Mac's voice trails off as he sits down to wait for Stella.

"Here you go Levi," Stella coos as she gently places the baby boy into the small, foreign crib and then pats his stomach with her fingers before handing him a small bottle.

"He's so amazing," Lisa smiles widely. "Anything I should be aware of?"

"How soundproof is your room?" Stella asks wryly and Lisa just laughs. "He's teething and the teeth are now starting to break through. He's only formula bottle fed so that won't be a problem. In this bag are toys, diapers, two more bottles and a change of clothes just in case. But I am told that during the day he doesn't do much."

"He'll be just fine," Lisa smiles down at Levi.

He looks up at her with a small frown of uncertainty before his hazel eyes lock with Stella's, begging her not to go.

"I have to go now Levi," she whispers as she leans down and kisses him once more. "I'll be back later," she tells Lisa and then heads back into Sinclair's office, and rejoins Mac. Much like the daycare downstairs, they also understood that Lisa would only be there until about five PM and then they would have to make alternate arrangements.

"Thank you again Sir," Mac tells Sinclair as they prepare to take their leave.

"Think this is going to work?" Stella asks quietly as they exit Sinclair's office and head into the hallway. But Mac quickly ducks back to see Sinclair go into the small room and then both hear laughing and their boss offering baby talk.

"Think he'll blame us instead of Levi for not getting any work done?" Mac retorts as they head for the elevator. As soon as they get off they are met by Sid and Lindsay; both wanting different things.

"So when is the shower going to be Mr. and Mrs. Taylor?" Sid asks suddenly, prompting Mac to look at Stella in wonder.

"Sid," Lindsay groans as she lightly slaps him on the arm. "I told him not to bring it up."

"Well a shower to help out Reed and Mira might be kinda nice," Stella looks at Mac. "Something small of course."

"Of course," Sid agrees in haste, prompting Mac to just look at him and arch his brows. "But I am still waiting on the um…_personal _shower for you two."

Mac feels his heart race at the thought that maybe Sid would mention his untimely state that he found him in the other night but thankfully he doesn't and it's back to the benign topic of a normal baby shower. Lindsay told Stella that they would have it at their place and she would take care of the details.

"Saturday then," Lindsay reminds them after Stella had told her they were going to spend the day in the park with Levi if the weather would cooperate. After that Sid took Stella aside for his autopsy results and Lindsay took Mac back to the lab to show him what her and Sheldon had come up with.

Lunch time finally rolls around and Mac looks up from his paperwork to see Flack standing in the doorway with a pensive expression.

"That is not a good look for you," Mac frowns. "What is going on?"

"Okay so got an ID on our polish woman that visited the daycare yesterday," Flack starts.

"Did you get an address?"

"Yeah the morgue. Mac we found her body this morning. Adam did a photo ID confirmation between footage from the daycare security and the body we found. It's the same lady. So far she's only listed as Jane Doe. Sheldon is working on the rest."

"Someone is playing for keeps," Mac sighs as he rubs his face with his hands and then looks at Flack who is now seated before him.

"Where is Levi?" Flack inquires.

"Upstairs in Sinclair's office," Mac answers. "And before you say anything, yes it was his idea and no, it's not him personally babysitting."

"Damn, that woulda been good blackmail," Flack smirks and Mac just looks at him in amusement.

"Anything on Dominik?" Mac asks in haste.

"Not much yet but Adam says there has been a few more guys from that area in Poland who have boarded flights to the US. Not directly to New York, but one to Washington and one to Pittsburg, both within driving distance," Flack informs him. "We are monitoring both. Her father is no idiot but he's also not that secretive."

"Maybe because he doesn't know just yet," Mac huffs. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless there are already people here?"

"Like sleepers? Who the hell is this guy Mac?" Flack asks firmly.

"Someone we shouldn't underestimate. Just let me know what else you find."

"Got it."

Mac looks at the time and figures since Stella is busy with a case he'd just quickly head upstairs to see how Lisa was making out with Levi.

"Ah glad you're here, I was just about to page," Lisa tells Mac anxiously.

"Why? What is it?"

"I just need to use the bathroom and my uncle isn't back yet."

"I'll wait," Mac offers a half smile as he heads up to Levi's small temporary crib and looks down. The small baby boy had been fussing about but as soon as Mac's face came into view, his attention instantly shifted and a smile started to shine brightly forth.

"Come here little one," Mac states softly as he picks up Levi and starts to gently rock. Levi's fingers instantly fix on his 'D' pin on the left lapel and Mac is quick to shift him to the other side; Levi's fingers then only having plain fabric to grab. As suspected he grabs the edge and stuffs it between his lips and starts to gnaw away.

Mac kisses the top of his head, his ears picking up rummaging in the other room. "You could have taken som…" he starts just as Sinclair walks in.

"Where is Lisa?"

"Bathroom. She said you were delayed, she'll be right back."

"Hard to resist huh," Sinclair nods toward Levi as he nears them.

"Sometimes…yes," Mac admits with a moderate sigh. "You had two of your own, any regrets?"

"A few," Sinclair answers in truth. "Mostly that I was here at work for the better part of their early lives and missed all the good stuff."

"That is what I worry about. My father…well he always wanted a son to carry on the Taylor name but…"

"But what?" Sinclair prompts.

"But when he became sick I told myself that if there was a chance that I would…well suffer the same affliction then I wouldn't want my children to suffer that also."

"Did uh…Claire ever want children?"

"We had talked about it. But I was so focused on work which is why I think she never mentioned Reed. Damn I wish she had; I would have accepted him as mine."

"And work?"

"Well that's just it," Mac pauses as he looks back at Levi who looks at both men and offers them a wide toothy grin, still contentedly playing with Mac's lapels. "Work has always been the main focus of my life. I guess I learned that from my father as well."

"Well I guess as we get older we see which priorities should be put first."

"Well Stella and I are…well too old and…" Mac stops and then shakes his head.

"Says who?" Sinclair counters, prompting Mac to look at him in surprise.

"I should get back to work."

"You know Lisa needs to get something to eat, just stay with him a bit longer," Sinclair urges as he rests his hand on Mac's shoulder. "The lab will survive a few more minutes."

Mac gives his superior a nod and then watches him leave with an amused and wondering expression.

"The man is an enigma," Mac smirks as he looks back down at Levi. "Has Levi been a good boy for Lisa?"

"Ahhheeeee bbbbaaaaa heeeeaaaaa…" Levi babbles away, as if actually telling Mac all that he did while he was in the temporary baby sitters care. Mac continues to play with Levi a bit more before he hears Lisa's voice and then looks at the time and knows he has to get back to work; he didn't want to prove to his superior that having Levi here would be the distraction they all knew he was concerned about.

"Thank you," Lisa states as she comes back with some lunch and a coffee.

"I honestly didn't mind," Mac tells her in truth as he kisses Levi once more on his soft cheek and then heads for the exit. Levi looks at Mac with a sad longing glance and soon his eyebrows redden and his eyes start to swell. Mac offers a tormented expression but quickly takes his leave, the soft cries of Levi Garrett still ringing in his ears long after the elevator doors had closed.

"Trouble upstairs?" Stella asks in haste as she watches him exit and head toward her.

"No Lisa, just needed to get some lunch and I was a stand-in for a few minutes."

"Brave man to leave that soon."

"Hurts to hear him cry like that," Mac confesses softly.

"Breaks my heart every time," Stella agrees. "And Sinclair?"

"I talked to him for a few minutes."

"How was he? Upset?"

"Actually better than I expected. I think Levi is making him soft."

"Ah yes another man who is able to take on the criminal underworld without fear, brought to his knees by a baby's smile," Stella teases as they head toward the lab.

"Well I think Levi knows it."

"That he does," Stella agrees with a warm smile. "You okay?"

"I think I know…well at least part of what you feel when you leave him."

"And?" Stella urges.

"And I think it would be hard."

"And if we were t…" Stella starts only to be interrupted by Adam.

"Hey boss I got the um…the test results…should I come back?"

"No Adam I need those, thanks," Mac looks at Stella who offers a nod of understanding and then goes her way, Mac following after Adam into the lab to see what he's come up with.

"Great thanks. This is what we needed," Mac praises as he turns to leave.

"So uh I heard that there is going to be a shower this weekend?" Adam asks with some hesitation, prompting Mac to turn back to look at him in surprise. "Or...or not."

"Who told you this?"

"Well I heard Lindsay making the arrangements…she said that it was okayed and well Sid he…no?"

"Could be," Mac shrugs and then offers his junior CSI a small smirk. "I'm always the last to know these things."

"Well I was just wondering what they needed."

"Stella always tells me practical stuff. They will need practical stuff."

"Ok-ay," Adam ponders slowly. "What does that mean?"

"Hell if I know," Mac smiles. "Ask Lindsay or Sid, they have kids of their own and apparently are running this damn show."

"Right well okay thanks."

Mac takes his leave, slightly shaking his head and then rejoins Stella; it nearly being the end of the day.

"Productive day?" Stella asks as she puts on her coat.

"Cracked a case and talked about a baby shower," Mac answers wryly as he helps her with her coat and they head for the elevator to go up and get Levi.

"Sid?"

"Adam."

"What did you tell him?" Stella asks.

"To get something practical."

"See that is what I always say," Stella smiles.

"Except I don't know what practical is," Mac huffs and Stella just offers him a sympathetic face. They reach Sinclair's office talking about what things they could tell the team to buy for Levi; Lisa was just getting ready to leave.

"He's still asleep. He had a few visitors today."

"Such as?" Mac arches his brows.

"The mayor for one," Lisa chuckles. "And a few others. One asked if my uncle was using Levi to sway their votes on something about public policy. He asked it was working and they said yes."

"Now it's a whole city brought to its knees by a baby's smile," Mac teases as he heads into the small room to get Levi ready to go.

"And was it okay for you?"

"Actually got more done than at home; Twitter and FaceBook aren't allowed in his office," Lisa laughs. "Okay see you guys tomorrow."

Mac comes back into the room just as Lisa takes her leave, Levi already in his chair, still asleep but ready to go home.

"Are we still going to the park on Saturday?" Stella inquires as they get into the elevator.

"Weather permitting might be kinda nice," Mac agrees. "Tired?" He asks when she tries to stifle a yawn.

"A little. Want to order in?"

"You know we could just go to the diner next door. Even if we order in we still have to do dishes," Mac suggests.

"Think it would be okay to take Levi there?"

"Stella, people do bring kids into the diner," Mac smirks, drawing a small swat on his shoulder. But as soon as they exit their building, they are immediately under the watchful gaze of two foreign strangers; two strangers with a hidden but firm agenda.

The two men exchange glances; one of them looking back down at a handheld device and then nudging the other with a nod.

"Tam są. Mają chłopca." [_There they are, with the boy_.]

"Tak. Patrz, gdzie pójdą." [_Yes. Let's see where they go_.]

"Kiedy go zabieramy?" [_When do we make our move to take him_?]

"Jutro." [_Tomorrow_.]

* * *

**A/N:** So how did you like Sinclair's arrangement? Think the park outing will happen? What about the shower? And who will confront the bad guys tomorrow. Stay tuned as lots more to come and hope you are still liking it. Thanks again!

**PS:** A speical thanks to Stardust585 for help with the Polish translation.


	13. Playing for Keeps

****

****

Title: Complicated  
Chapter 13 – Playing for Keeps

A/N: Hey everyone! So glad most of you are still liking this story but hope you are all not getting bored. So Alice is gonna ramp up the action a bit here so hope you still like it and thanks again

******

* * *

**

Mac and Stella enter the diner and head for a table near the back. Normally they would have taken a booth, but with Levi's travelling seat it was not possible for them to all fit so he would take up a seat of his own. Just as the menu's arrive, Levi's eyes start to open and he immediately starts to fuss.

"Shall I bring a high-chair?" The waitress inquires as she hands them both a menu.

"And a dish of mashed carrots if you have that," Stella adds.

"I do," the young girl smiles down at Levi. "Be right back."

Stella tugs off Levi's outer jacket until he's just in his soft sleeper onsie with feet and holds him on her lap, bouncing him up and down. Levi's fingers of course reach out onto the table, trying to grasp at anything he can hang onto. He finally grasps a spoon and quickly sends it toward his mouth.

"He seems as hungry as us," Mac comments with a smile as he puts down his menu.

"Let's hope he likes his food as much as us," Stella smirks as the waitress comes back with the highchair. She quickly sets it up and then hoists Levi into the chair, buckles him in as Stella hands him a toy to play with; both adults receiving their drinks.

Levi's attention span wavers between the toy car in his hands, the waitress bringing Mac and Stella their meals, his own dish of mashed carrots and all the sights and sounds around him. The big screen TV in the far corner, the kids laughing as they color the page before them, a small dog yapping a few tables down and of course the soothing voices of those he knows and trusts.

"Levi is on sensory overload," Stella smirks as she picks up a small spoonful of the carrots and brings it to his waiting lips. They try to catch all the tasty puree but some does fall onto the plastic bib and he looks up with a toothless smile, spilling mushed carrots onto the floor.

"Levi," Mac groans as the waitress hurries to clean it up.

"It's okay Sir, it happens all the time," the young girl smiles up at Levi, who quickly looks at her and tries to grab her hair as she tends to his mess.

Stella quickly captures his fingers, eliciting a wail of discontent as he tries to fight back.

"Levi, no," Mac's stern voice warns, and the baby's head turns to listen to the firm command. "No," Mac states again and then offers a heavy frown when Levi's face threatens to cry.

"I think he's just over-excited."

"You know it takes a very strong man to look at that face and not give in," Mac huffs as he tries to go back to his meal.

"Strong person," Stella corrects as she takes the spoon away from Levi's fingers before he can make another mess. "Okay once more Levi, open wide for mu…Stella," Stella catches herself before she feeds Levi the next mouthful.

"They won't care," Mac reminds her.

"I just…I know they won't but it's personal for me," she mutters under her breath before she puts down Levi's food and starts to tend to her own. Mac merely nods his head in agreement but says nothing further. But both of them quickly realize why Danny and Lindsay were at home for the first few years of Lucy's life; any outing with a child was a big ordeal, especially one without the proper control over its limbs.

The second time the food lands on the floor, Mac quickly cleans it up and then gestures for some new napkins.

"Next time we'll order in," he offers with a grimace when Levi spits some more out.

"Maybe he doesn't like carrots. He did like the mashed potatoes at home," Stella muses as she puts away the carrots for good and hands Levi the rest of his formula bottle. "Would just like to give him a bit of variety."

"Guess we'll just have to Google some new id…what?"

"_Google_?" Stella arches her brows.

"Adam taught me," Mac chuckles.

"Thought so," Stella smiles in return. "But it makes sense so I'll agree. All ready to go?"

"I suppose we are," Mac gestures for the bill as Stella gets Levi to go once more. However, upon leaving both of them are once again unaware of the two sets of eyes watching them intently.

"Według nich. Ale nie zbyt blisko." [_Follow them. But not too close.]_

In the cab they sit, this time on either side of Levi, as he was awake, each offering smiles when he would display a saddened face because he wasn't able to get his arms to move; they were securely tucked in at his sides.

"You'll move your arms when we get home sweetie," Stella whispers as she leans in and kisses him on his soft cheek. "Does Levi want to have a bath when we get home? Are we going to talk to Reed again tonight?" Stella looks up from Levi and asks Mac directly.

"I think he said that Mira was getting her cast tended to when they would be available," Mac mentions lightly as the cab comes to a halt in front of their apartment. The two men following, pull into a parking stall a few car lengths back and just watch.

"To właśnie ich domu." [_This is their home._]

"Nazywają go." [_Call him._] One instructs the other who pulls out the phone and dials the man who had sent them to America in the first place. Dominik was merely a decoy, still sitting at home in Poland, a clever rouse they thought, to throw everyone off the trail of what was really happening.

"Actually I think we all need sleep tonight, especially you," Mac gently pokes Levi in the tummy, eliciting a laugh from the baby boy's lips. The elevator stops at their floor and both walk out, Mac carrying Levi's chair, the small baby now struggling to get out. No sooner do they step into their apartment does Levi start to wail and any plans to just unwind were now moot.

"Come here Levi," Mac quickly unwraps his tiny frame, Stella taking his coat to hang it up and then heading for the fridge to get the teething ring. As soon as Mac's clean finger rests against his throbbing gums the whimpers slightly subside. But the longer Mac's fingertip remains in his mouth, the faster it becomes warm and soon Levi was back to fussing.

"I think he needs this," Stella hands Mac the cold teething ring. "I also got some soothing gel from Lindsay that she used on Lucy so it should help."

"By the time Reed gets him back, we'll have him ready for college," Mac states dryly, prompting Stella's lips to curl upward.

"I'll start the bath."

Mac carries Levi into his bedroom and carefully places him on the surface to undress him. He tosses the soft onesie with feet into the laundry hamper and then waits for Stella to call him. He plays with Levi's naked limbs, tickling his feet but getting more of a half grimace in return than a smile.

"Teeth hurting huh," Mac frowns as he smooths Levi's hair a bit from the static and then carries him into the bathroom.

"Okay diaper off."

But as soon as Mac slowly removes Levi's diaper, they see the other part of the problem.

"Diaper rash," Stella groans as she reaches for the soft wipes. "No wonder he was so miserable," she laments as she looks down at Levi's tear stained face. "His little bum was chapped all day."

"Will it hurt if we give him a bath?" Mac inquires as Stella tends to Levi's bottom.

"It might. Maybe we'll just do a spot wash for tonight."

"Okay," Mac agrees as he waits for Stella to finish and then reaches for a soft wash cloth. Stella helps Levi hold onto the cold teething ring while Mac gently washes his tender skin, careful around his chapped bum and then hoisting him into a large fluffy towel to let Stella dry him off.

"When he smiles at you, he makes all the tough stuff just…disappear," she mentions softly as she kisses his damp forehead.

"Enough to make you want your own?" Mac asks in interest, carefully studying Stella's expression. He watches her smile tense into a frown and for a few seconds starts to second guess the motives behind asking his question.

"If I was out of line then I do apologize," Mac comments, taking Levi from Stella's grasp so that she can finish with the cleanup.

"We're too old," she retorts with a small smile.

"Funny I said that to Sinclair today," Mac smirks as they head back into Levi's room.

"What do you mean you said that to Sinclair?" Stella stops mid-stride and turns to face Mac. "When? What did he say?"

"It was brief and he said we weren't too old and that was it."

"We?" She arches her brows.

"Well I am not going to have a child by myself," Mac counters and Stella just shakes her head.

"What else did you two bond over today?" She teases as she takes Levi and places him back on the table.

"That was it."

Levi's small brow furrows and Stella can only offer him a sympathetic gaze. "I know they hurt sweetie," she whispers softly as she takes some of the soothing gel to put on his swollen gums. She very tenderly rubs them in his mouth, Levi's failing seeming to subside. "Does that feel better?"

Mac hovers quietly and patiently in the doorway, watching Stella's motherly actions but not wanting to press a very personal subject if was something she wasn't in the mood for talking about.

"Some days I want a child of our own more than anything," Stella starts her explanation, her head still bowed in Levi's direction; not meeting Mac's penetrating gaze. "Some days I'm glad we don't have to worry about something bad that might happen."

"Stella, this situation with Reed is well…unique," Mac chooses his words carefully.

"There are a lot of other factors as well. Violence in schools, children being stolen…"

"There are always negatives in everything," he pauses when she finally looks up. "What?"

While still grasping Levi's hand, Stella moves over a few feet and kisses Mac on the cheek, closer up to his ear. "I love the fact that you want a child."

"But?" Mac pulls back with an uncertain expression.

"But I worry about being an unfit mother. Mac I'm a workaholic much like yourself but unlike yourself I never had a proper motherly role model that I can draw from and no I'm not going to be calling your mother every time I need help. I love Millie, I do, but…but I just don't know."

"Fair enough," Mac nods his head in agreement.

"That's it?"

"I know that my offering you the sentiment, of course you'll be a wonderful mother, are naturally scared or something like that will only hand me a fake smile."

"And you would be right," she agrees firmly as she finally gets Levi into a clean sleeper and then hands him over to Mac to try to rock to sleep. "But it would have been nice to hear," she teases.

"Stella, I would love to have a family with you," Mac admits in truth. "Maybe I am the one with rose colored glasses but I will never pressure you into something you're not ready for. I know that mothers do the bulk of the work so you would have the bulk of the say," he finishes lightly as they head into the living room.

"And the bulk of the decision?" Stella treads carefully as they both sink down into the sofa. Stella pulls out the baby board book on the alphabet and positions Levi so that he can see what is going on.

"Apple," Stella reads and then points to the red object. Levi's eyes look up but then follow her finger that comes to rest on the apple picture. "Apple," she repeats.

"It would have to be a split decision Mac," Stella assures him. "No bulk for just me. We'd both have to have a hands on share."

"I know but…"

"Mac, I know you were raised by a stay at home mother but in today's economy it's not possible for…"

"I can just ask my mother to…"

"Move here and look after our responsibility?"

"Lindsay's mother does," Mac answers, both of their voices starting to rise.

"I don't want to compare us to them Mac. What works for them might not work for us," Stella states firmly. Levi, still in her grasp, feels her body tighten; but when her sentence finishes with a sharper word than expected he lets out a small burst of fright and starts to whimper.

"Damn it," she curses as she falls back into place. Mac quickly plucks Levi from her grasp, mostly wanting to give her a break. He moves in closer and with his free hand, draws her head to his shoulder. Stella doesn't protest, merely allows Mac to pull her onto him and lets her body exhale heavily.

"I'm sorry Mac."

"Me too," he sighs as he lets Levi play with the colorful board book. "But you're right. I was a bit luckier than most, I did have a stay at home mom. They are very rare today but I just…I just want you to be happy. I know the stress you face by having to leave Levi with a stranger every day, for the better part of the day and I would never ask you to give up your job; that choice would be yours."

"Mac I do love the idea of you mother being able to move down here but realistically, would she even be able? We are in downtown Manhattan; it's a bit more expensive than a Chicago suburb."

"And her house is paid for," Mac also adds. "I know it's a lot to think about, but starting a family is right? I doubt it's something either of us would want to rush into."

"We aren't getting any younger," Stella smirks as she looks down at Levi who is happily gumming the edge of the book.

"You will always be perfect to me," Mac whispers in her ear before he kisses it. "But I know that a child's health risks increase when a woman is over thirty-five."

"Plus do we really want to be senior citizens when our kid graduates?"

"There's a sobering thought," Mac winces as his finger playfully pokes Levi's pajama clad side. Levi's small pink lips emit a laugh, his fingers dropping the book and his body arching in Mac's grasp. Mac positions Levi on his legs so that he's on his back looking up at the two smiling adults. "But when he smiles at you he makes all the tough stuff just…" he echoes her words from earlier.

"Disappear," Stella utters a few seconds later as she looks at Mac with a small frown. "I love you Mac, no matter what."

"Stella, no matter what you decide I'll always love you," he assures her. "And I won't be disappointed either way."

"I have no family name to carry on Mac, you do," she mentions sadly.

"Yes you do," he leans in closer. "Stella Taylor sounds like a pretty great name to me."

Stella rests her cheek against his and whispers, "it is a great name."

Realizing that the topic of them having children was still undecided, both of them turn back to the task of reading to Levi, Mac putting him back on his lap and Stella holding the book so he could see the word and then associate it with the object.

"B is for Bear. See bear," Stella points to the bear. This time Levi reaches out for the book, his hand resting on the bear and his eyes looking up for approval. "Bear," Stella repeats warmly. They read for about half hour more until Levi finally falls asleep and it's time for them to get some rest also.

Mac slowly closes the door and then leans against it, watching Stella finish undressing and then turning to him with an inviting smile.

"I was waiting," she entreats invitingly.

Mac crosses the room in seconds, takes her in his arms and starts devour her mouth as if it was the last time ever he'd be kissing her. His hands start to possess every inch of her wanting frame, but Stella's aggressive desire demands just as much from him in return until both are on the bed, clothes shed and deeply wrapped in the act of pleasing the other.

"I love you Stella," Mac growls before his mouth starts to covers hers once again, hungrily nipping her lips; his ears delighting in the soft moans she was rewarding his actions with. For the next while both were lost in desire, calling the others name, urging them to continue toward the finish line and acknowledging their efforts with moans of pleasure. Their much needed sexual union finally comes to an end and minutes later both are lying in each other's embrace, still too awake to fall asleep.

"I know you are tired," Mac mentions as he reaches for the bedside light. He finally turns it off but both remain awake.

"The greatest gift a woman can give a man is the gift of life Mac. I love you more than anything and would love to give you that gift," Stella utters in the darkened room. "But am just a bit unsure."

Nothing more was said as both then whisper goodnight and finally fall asleep; thoughts about their future still fixed firmly in their brains.

But while the rest of the city slept, two men outside were still awake.

"Co to jest to, że problem?" [_What issue is that?_]

The man in the passenger seat flips the cover of the adult magazine over and looks for the date.

"Październik. Jednak artykuły są interesujące." [_October. But the articles are interesting._]

Both men laugh and then go back to their original tasks.

"Możemy uczynić to ruch tonight? Są one niestrzeżony." [_Can we make a move tonight? They are unguarded._]

The first man nods but just as they were about to get out of the dark colored sedan, an NYPD police cruiser pulls up outside and two officers get out, heading into the small store right next door.

"Cholera! I co teraz? Rano będzie tu tłoczniej!" [_Damn it! Now what do we do? It'll be busier in the morning!_]

"Wracamy do pierwotnego planu. Jutro jak ustaliliśmy. Tłoczno czy nie, bierzemy chłopca." [_We go back to the original plan. Tomorrow as we had discussed. People or not, we will get the boy._]

"Dobra. Gdzie będziemy czekać?" [_Good. Where do we go to wait?_]

"Motel 8," the first man offers with a thick accent; making both of them laugh. There was conveniently a Motel 8 a few blocks down; a location they headed to upon seeing the NYPD officers not making any attempt to leave.

XXXXXXXX

Stella awakens a bit before the alarm goes off, slowly opens her eyes to see Mac not on his side of the bed. A quick feel by her hand and she soon realizes that it's cold. _Did he not sleep at all last night? Was it becuase of what I said? _She quietly pushes herself from the bed and then tiptoes toward the living room. However, just before she does she hears a slight rustling sound coming from Levi's room and heads toward it.

She stops in the doorway, an instant smile forming on her face. Mac was asleep in the rocking chair with Levi still in his grasp. Stella watches him for as long as possible, his face was at peace; Levi thankfully was still mostly asleep. However, she notices that her presence must have alerted Levi, because it doesn't take the baby boy long to open his large hazel eyes and look at her, instantly starting to thrash about and forcing Mac to awaken in haste.

"Stella…I must have…have fallen..." he tries to recover, scrambling to awaken, while keeping Levi in his clutches. Stella takes the baby from Mac's arms before he can fall and sits down on the floor cross-legged, placing Levi on his tummy and letting him crawl around.

"Just rest Mac," she urges, her hand on his leg and gently forcing him back down to a seated position.

"I heard him crying and knew you needed your sleep."

"Did you get to sleep at all?" Stella queries as Levi tries to scamper away. She playfully grabs his foot and stops him from crawling too far. He offers a loud squeal, to which Stella lets go and he gets a few more inches and then she does it again.

"I did," Mac replies as he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I just came in here when I heard him and then rocked him back to sleep…and I guess myself as well," Mac answers on a lighter note.

"Thought that it might have been becuase of what I said...or didn't say."

"Never," Mac assures her. He watches Levi break free of Stella's loose grasp and head for the edge of the crib. He grabs on, his body wiggling all over the place but his legs still to unsteady stand upright on his own. Stella crawls over to him, wraps her hands around his waist and helps him stand up. His legs, after a few seconds, start to buckle and plops back down on his butt, looking up at Stella who only smiles down at him in return.

"Good try Levi, such a good boy," she praises to which he offers a wide mouthed grin. "How many more days until the weekend?"

"Two," Mac answers lightly.

"Two," Stella groans, making Mac chuckle.

"I'll start the coffee," he tells her as he slowly pushes himself from the rocking chair and heads for the kitchen. Stella gathers up Levi and puts him on his changing table, checking on his tender, chapped skin before she puts on a clean diaper.

"I see you are feeling a bit better today," she coos, pretending to nibble on his small feet. Her lips playfully nip at his chubby little legs, eliciting soft giggles of delight from Levi and a contented smile from Mac just before he disappears into the bathroom to have his shower.

"Yay Levi," Stella continues, playing with his small hands as her lips move up to his little arms, kissing the soft pink skin before moving to his face and showering it with kisses. Levi's mouth latches onto Stella's face and leaves a large slobbery somewhat kiss, making her smile even more.

She dresses Levi and then carries him into the bedroom, placing him on the floor with a toy and closing the bedroom door so she can change. She quickly dresses for the day, scoops Levi up by his tummy and carries him into the kitchen, placing him in his chair and then getting him something to eat; Mac now finished his shower and getting dressed as well.

But when Mac enters the kitchen Stella notices the anxious look on his face and is quick to question.

"What is it?"

"Hate waiting for these guys to make a move," Mac huffs as he pours some coffee and then joins her at the table, Levi already doing his best to entertain the two distracted adults.

"Maybe it was just ghost chatter," Stella suggests hopefully. "Maybe they just want us all agitated and on edge."

"Would be nice but Mira's father strikes me as a hardliner, his word is his bond," Mac takes a sip and then looks at her gravely.

"Well I for one am hoping for another quiet day," Stella utters fatefully.

"Me too," Mac agrees; his tone still laced with uncertainty.

XXXXXXXX

"Twoja kawa. Wyszli już do pracy?" [_Here's your coffee. Have they left for work yet?_]

"Właśnie podjechała taksówka." [_Cab just pulled up now._]

"NIENAWIDZĘ czekać. Kiedy działamy?" [_I hate waiting! When do we make our move?_]

"Pod koniec dnia jest mniej ludzi. Wiemy, dokąd wychodzą i gdzie mieszkają. Działamy dziś. Dziś chłopiec będzie nasz." [_There are less people at the end of the day. We know where they come out and where they live. We move tonight. Tonight the boy will be ours._]

"A co z amerykańskimi rodzicami?" [_And what about the American parents?_]

"Zabijamy każdego, kto stanie nam na drodze." [_We kill whoever stands in our way._]

"Mam bilety, paszporty i sfałszowane dokumenty tutaj. Jesteśmy gotowi." [_I have the plane tickets and passports as well as the forged adoption papers right here. We are all set._]

"Dobra." [_Good._]

Both men slowly head into traffic after the cab; anxiously waiting for the end of the day when they can put their plan into motion.

Mac and Stella head up to Sinclair's office, both of them greeting Lisa and then leaving Levi in her care, quickly leaving but not before his soft cries tug at their heart strings once more.

"I know," Mac sighs as he gives her hand a squeeze. "Me too."

They reach their floor and pretty soon it's back to business as usual; no time for the tormented baby upstairs to dominate their thoughts with his morose calls. An hour before lunch Mac gets a text, finally some good news.

_'Mac, just heard from the Judge. One more set of filings and Mira should have her Citizenship. I'll keep you informed. BTW her leg is healing and she's already talking apartment colors. :) Reed.'_

"Good news?" Stella inquires as she comes up to him in the hallway, instantly noting his wide smile.

"Actually yes for once," Mac responds as he holds his phone for her to read the text from Reed. "Should only be a few more weeks now."

"That's great," Stella offers with a fake smile.

"Stella…"

"Levi belongs with his parents Mac and we need to get back to our lives," she quickly interjects.

"Mac, Stella," Flack hurries up to them, not giving Mac any chance at a verbal rebuttal.

"What did you find?"

"First off we have an ID on that older Polish woman and we found out that she was hired by Mira's father about two years ago as a housekeeper and came to New York a few days ago. However, she is a dead end, literally," Flack dead pans, forcing both Mac and Stella to just shake their heads. "But we finally some real movement," Flack holds up a print out from Adam. "Our boy Dominik is on the move. His plane is supposed to land tonight at JFK. Coming in on a regular commercial flight. Registered as Roger Clark. But that's him; Adam was able to decode the fake passport number."

"Good work. I'll go and tell Sinclair," Mac nods to both Don and Stella.

"Okay I'll get Sully and we'll get our plan together. I'll check back in later."

"I have to take one last call with Sheldon," Stella tells Mac with a hint of relief in her voice.

"This will all be over tonight Stella," Mac tries to assure her. "And then…back to our _lives._"

"You'll always be a part of my life Mac."

"Never want to take that for granted," he mentions lightly. "Okay I'll go brief Sinclair and then we'll meet back here when we're done."

"It's a routine call so I won't be long," Stella says before she heads toward a waiting Lindsay and Sheldon.

Mac watches her go and for the first time in days feels a small amount of relief starting to settle upon him. _Just seems a bit too easy, _his brain ponders as he heads toward the elevator. But not wanting to burst any bubbles Mac tells himself that tonight they'll get the guy, tomorrow night, being Friday they would leave Levi with Danny and Lindsay, have their date, go to the park on Saturday, have the dinner with the Messer's on Sunday and then start to look for an apartment for Reed and Mira.

"Maybe it is over," Mac mumbles to himself as the elevator doors open and he heads toward Sinclair's office. He waits for his boss to finish his phone call before heading inside and then telling him the updated news.

"Well that is good to hear," Sinclair tells him in truth. "And Mira's paperwork?"

"Just one more hurdle and then things can get back to normal."

"Well you''ll have a bit more life experience now Taylor," Sinclair offers with some amusement.

"Yes these past several weeks have been real eye openers," Mac confesses with a heavy sigh. "But in a good way."

"And does Stella know the news?"

"She was with me when we got it."

"Let me know how tonight goes," Sinclair tells Mac just as Lisa enters. "Are you here to get Levi?"

Mac looks at his watch and nods; always amazed that since Levi came into their lives how fast the days went by.

"Sure," Mac nods as he pulls his phone and then steps into the hallway to call Stella.

_"They are leaving already?" Stella asks with a hint of panic. "We are stuck in traffic."_

"I'll get him and meet you at home. I'll cook tonight."

_"You need to get good news everyday," she teases. "See you soon."_

"Bye," Mac hangs up with a smile. He talks a few more minutes to Lisa and Sinclair before they leave and he heads into the back room to get Levi. "Hey little guy," Mac greets, Levi's face instantly brightening as soon as Mac's appears in view of his light of sight.

"Ready to go home?"

Levi's arms flail happily about as Mac starts to dress him in his travelling cloak and then tucks him into his travelling chair before heading down to his office.

"Ah so I finally get to see the baby," Sid greets Mac who is just putting his coat on to leave; thus unwittingly stalling for time.

"Yeah last time..."

"You were a little tied up?" Sid winks and Mac's face warms slightly. "He sure is a cutie," Sid smiles down at Levi, playing with him but careful not to undo the careful job Mac did of wrapping him up snuggly for travelling. "See you Monday."

Sid takes his leave, allowing Mac to finish getting ready to go and then heading for the elevator, talking to Levi, who's large round hazel eyes take in everything around him, glancing up at Mac and offering a toothless grin before looking away again.

Mac reaches the bottom floor and heads toward the area the cabs usually are. But just before he reaches the outer pillar he is accosted by two men, one on either side of him.

"Hello baby," one talks to Levi.

"No sudden moves…" the other says with a thick accent. Mac feels a gun being pressed into his side as he looks at the other man who's hand is resting around Levi's neck.

"I break if you do something stupid," the other warns and Mac's right fist returns to its side.

"This is not a wise idea gentlemen," Mac states firmly as the first man wraps his arm around Mac's upper right forearm and leads him toward the back alley. His left hand still on the travelling chair; the other man still touching Levi's neck. But just before they reach the corner to the back alley, a familiar female voice stops them.

"Mac?"

Mac stops walking and twists his head; the two men however, not making any attempt to allow him to turn around.

"Keep moving!" The one hisses into his ear.

"Mac?" Aubrey catchs up and touches his shoulder, this time forcing them all to stop.

"Aubrey."

"Still with the baby I see," Aubrey nods.

"You know I have to go somewhere with these men, could you…look after him for me?"

"Are you serious?" She asks in shock. "You can't just take on the responsibility of a child and then pawn it off when it's inconvenient for you."

"Move!" The man hisses in Mac's ear.

"Yes it won't be for very long," Mac insists as he tries to break free; his attention on Levi now distracted.

"Your baby is crying," the other man mentions, drawing Mac's gaze down to a now crying Levi.

"I really thought I had you figured Mac Taylor. I'm sorry I have to get upstairs," Aubrey shrugs just before she turns to leave.

"Aubrey," Mac tries, wanting to do anything to pass Levi off to anyone other than the fate he feared both of them were due to experience. But the unfriendly doctor merely offers her his back; the grip around Mac's arm now starting to tighten. But when Mac had turned to face Aubrey, his left hand loosened from the travelling chair, allowing the second man to pull Levi to him.

"Damn it," Mac curses as he tries to grab Levi.

"Hey!" Mac tries to call out. But the second man wastes no time in darting around the corner and into the alleyway.

"Now move! Or child is harmed!" The first man growls as he forces Mac around the corner and into the darkness. But just as they disappear; the CSI Avalanche pulls up in front and Stella gets out, not yet knowing that only a few feet away her husband and adopted son were being kidnapped.

* * *

**A/N:** THanks again to Stardust585 for help with most of the Polish translation. I wanted the translation right after their words b/c it would be easier to read and keep the flow of the story and hope it's not too distracting. Hope it was okay and please let me know how you like it and the rest of the chapter. Think Mac and Levi will be okay? And what is Aubrey going to say to anyone if anything?

**PS: **Smackies - Beauty & The Beast will be updated next


	14. A Life in the Balance

**Title: Complicated  
****Chapter 14 – A Life in the Balance**

**A/N: **A special thanks to 'Runner043' for picking up the mix-up in the timeline. Yes the team is going to wait for Reed and Mira for the shower but sorry that won't be this weekend (for them in fanfic land lol) and will happen then whey are back. Sorry about that (Alice blames RL) and thanks for reading. Most appreciated!

* * *

"Where is…" Mac tries in an angry tone, trying to yank his arm free but also trying to see where Levi had gotten to. "Damn bring me back…where is the boy!"

Mac continues to resist the first man pulling him deeper into the shadows but is quickly overpowered by the second, who dazes him by offering him a hard blow to the back of the head. The first man pulls out a harsh plastic zip-tie and captures Mac's wrists in front before bodily shoving him into the back of the darkened sedan; the second man in the front seat, Levi on the floor of the front seat.

"Jedź!" [_Drive._] The first man, now in the back with Mac's slightly dazed form, orders. The sedan pulls away from the back of the lab; Mac's dazed and captive frame slumped in the backseat, the frightened and crying baby boy in the front.

XXXXXXXX

"Should be right on time," Stella muses as she looks at her watch and then hurries into the front entrance of the lab. The elevator ride up afforded her the opportunity to think on a nice surprise for Mac for their adult date night tomorrow night. She had to admit that she had been the most testy this week and if it wasn't for Mac's constant loving reassurance, things might have been more strained than they already were. But the news from Reed seems to have put both of them in a better mood and she hopes that maybe tonight they'll both be able to sleep a bit better than the past few nights. She quickly stows her evidence kit and then heads for her office to get her purse.

Just as Stella nears the door she watches Aubrey exit the evidence room and pause before Mac's office doorway. Trying to push back any negative or jealous urgings she puts on a brave face and slowly heads toward her, her ringed finger already hidden away.

"Dr. Hunter," Stella greets politely.

"Detective Bonasera," Aubrey returns the formal hello.

"Are you looking for Mac?" Stella asks as Aubrey looks into Mac's office once more. "I think he already left."

"Yeah I saw him downstairs; him and the baby he's supposedly trying to take care of."

"Why do you sound so negative when you say that?" Stella asks in surprise. "I'm sure Mac will be a great father if that's what he wants."

"Well just seems kinda irresponsible to me that he would want to just hand the baby to me, a stranger to the baby and it's mother and go off with two of his male friends."

"What? Mac would never do that."

"I just saw him downstairs. He asked me to take…I can't remember his name…"

"Levi," Stella corrects.

"Right Levi while he went and did something. I'm sorry Stella, but does this woman know what she's gotten into?"

"What friends?"

"How should I know?" Aubrey shrugs and Stella mentally kicks herself; her panic starting to take hold of her normaly rational brain.

"What did these two men look like?"

"Two men. Look you can cover for your partner all you want but…"

"Where did they go?"

"Back alley and then…"

"Did you ask them where they were going?"

"No. But one of them had a foreign accent when he mentioned the baby was crying. Okay so I know it sounds cold of me but how can I just take someone else's kid…" her voice trails off. "Stella?"

"Damn it!" Stella growls as she turns on her heel and races toward Adam's lair; her mind now in a panic that Dominik has indeed fooled them and arrived early, taking Levi and anyone else with him. _Mac! _"Don, Mac and Levi have been kidnapped."

_"What how do you know this?"_

"A…source, just don't ask," Stella laments. But despite Aubrey's less than forthcoming cooperation, the fact that she had told Stella what happened was enough to ensure that now Stella was on their tail and they wouldn't have Mac or the scared baby boy for very long. But she also knows that it only takes a few seconds for things to go from bad to worse and a scared and screaming baby could cause someone to panic. Oh Mac I just hope you have Levi.

_"I'm almost there. Where can I meet you?"_

"Adam's desk," she hangs up and then gives Adam directions to pull up the security feed from the lobby to their own building. Her mind wants to fume at Aubrey, but she knows that Aubrey's jealous anxiety kept her from wanting to help Mac or seeing that he was asking because he wanted to keep the baby boy safe. _But it could have been worse, _her brain reminds her. And Stella had to acknowledge that. If she had missed Aubrey then it might have been at least a good hour or more before she realized that Mac was missing and by that time…her thinking stops. Pondering the thought of her getting to her husband and adopted son when it was too late wasn't an option. She wasn't going to lose either Mac or Levi. She was their only hope now.

_Hold on Mac, I'll find you. Just take care of Levi._

"Okay I got...something," Adam breaks her thoughts, pulling her eyes immediately to the screen; the time about half hour ago.

XXXXXXXX

Mac's pounding head finally starts to jolt him back awake, his eyes rapidly blinking as he tries to shift his cramped frame. The man beside him grabs a handful of his coat and jerks him upright.

"Również nie zatrzymują się łóżeczka wołając!" [_The baby won't stop crying._]

"Właśnie koncentrować się na drogach!" [_Just concentrate on the road._]

"Where are we going?" Mac demands in anger as he yanks his arm free of the man holding him, his wrists still tightly bound together with the hard plastic zip-tie. The two men, however, ignore him, driving further into the night; all the while the helpless baby in the front seat continues to cry for comfort.

"He's scared. I need to hold him," Mac tries again; his head pounding from the hit and Levi's cries.

"Zamknieni!" [_Shut up!_] The man in the front seat growls.

"Look he just needs…"

"He said to shut up," the man beside him demands. Mac eyes the gun for a split second, his mind racing at the thought of over powering the man in the backseat to distract the man in the front. However, it could cause a car crash and Levi wasn't belted in. His own life he could take more cavalier chances with but not Levi's; he was helpless and innocent and mixed up in an ugly game not of his doing. For that reason alone, Mac held back.

"The child belongs with its parents," Mac tells them angrily. "Kidnapping is a felony charge. The US has extradition rights with Poland to…"

"Shut up or I gag you!" The man beside Mac orders, forcing Mac to shoot him an angry, narrow eyed glare but say nothing further.

But Levi's insistent crying was starting to irritate the man in the front, so much so that he finally pulls the blanket off Levi's frame and places it over his face; hampering his breath.

"What the hell?" Mac shouts as he lunges forward, his bound wrists wanting to tug the blanket off Levi's face so he can breathe again. The man beside Mac gives him a hard punch to the side and tries to pull him back, finally wrapping an arm around his neck and pushing his gun into his cheek.

"He needs…air…" Mac gasps. "If the boy…dies…"

"Startu generalne!" [_Take off the blanket!_] The man beside Mac orders.

The man in front complies, tossing the blanket to the floor; the three adult men forced to listen to a few soft gasps for air before the small baby boy starts to cry once more.

"And you…no being hero," the man beside Mac warns. "Next time…I shoot you and be done with it," he nods and Mac lapses back onto the seat.

Mac swallows hard and can only pray that somehow Stella will realize he's missing. He doubts Aubrey will have said anything helpful to his wife and wonders if he'll get to hold Levi again; even just to comfort him once more. They near the turnoff for the airport and Mac's panic starts to rise. Was he now out of time?

_Stella, you have to hurry._

XXXXXXXX

"Adam what is taking so long?" Stella groans as she nervously paces the space behind Adam's desk.

"They must be nearing the airport, the have jamming towers...hold on," frowns, his eyes fixed on the computer screen before him, his mind frantic to find his missing boss and the baby boy.

"These bastards played us," Flack curses as he looks at Stella with a heavy frown.

"Each time he nears a cell tower…wait hold on another second."

"You got it?"

"One more sec and…yeah okay I got a trace on Mac's phone," Adam pipes up, breaking Flack and Stella from their serious conversation. Adam had shown them that Dominik was still scheduled to arrive tonight as planned but now they had figured out it was a rouse, a distraction to keep them occupied while the real nightmare took place.

"They are heading for JFK," Flack states as he pulls his phone.

"Don, we'll never make it in time, look they are almost there," Stella moans as she looks at Adam with a desperate frown. "Once they get there Mac is…"

"Adam can you…I don't know jam the street lights or something?"

"I uh…could stall…them…" he ponders out loud.

"How?" Stella asks in haste just before her and Don turn and head for the door to leave.

"They have to fly…" Adam mumbles as he turns back to his computer screen. "How about a computer glitch that will ground all the planes from flying?"

"A hack?" Flack raises his brows in amusement.

"They can't drive the baby to Poland," Stella argues in return. "We just need to stall them…"

"Long enough for us to get there," Flack adds.

"So am I going to hac…" Adam looks at them in uncertainty.

"Yes!" Both Flack and Stella chime at once as they rush for the door.

"Yes," Adam echoes as both Stella and Flack rush out of the room, leaving the brilliant young computer technician alone with his plan to hack into the airport system and cause the computers to malfunction; thus grounding all flights. "Oh I am so getting fired for this," Adam groans.

_Hold on Mac, I'm coming. Please let Levi be okay, _Stella's mind races with panic.

XXXXXXXX

As the dark sedan nears the empty airplane hangar, Mac's panic starts to increase. "I need to hold him," Mac tries once more; Levi's insistent cries still drawing angry curses from the man in the driver's seat.

"I know you both speak English," Mac starts in a softer tone. "You take the boy and you'll have Interpol hunting for you and sending you back to the US to stand trial for kidnapping."

The driver quickly looks up into the rearview mirror, drawing Mac's gaze upward and then to his right as he notices the man beside him give a sharp glare to the man in the front; hence no action was taken.

"How much is he paying you?"

"You will offer more?" The man beside Mac counters.

"I can offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" The driver asks.

"Zamknieni!" [_Shut up!_]

"A deal that will reduce your jail time. I told you kidnapping, especially a child, is a felony offense."

"No deal. We get lots of money at home."

"You have to get that boy through security first," Mac warns as he feels the car starting to slow.

"We have papers," the driver offers.

"Czyż mówią nic więcej! To American próbuje trick nas. Trzymać się plan!" [_Don't say anything more! This American is trying to trick us. Stick to the plan!_]

"Liste…" Mac tries only to end up being struck in the side of the temple with the butt end of the gun. His head snaps back and he knows that one more argument could result in him being silenced so wasn't about to risk it. Instead he leans back on the seat and waits for another opportunity to try to reason with his unyielding captors.

He feels the car starting to slow even more but just as they near the hangar all three men look toward the air traffic control tower that now has its emergency lights flashing.

"Co to takiego potępienia jest grane?" [_What the hell is going on?_] The man in the front asks in a panic as he quickly stops the car.

Levi's cries had subsided to some dull whimpers, mostly due to the rhythm of the moving vehicle, but once the car stops, he starts to cry again, looking up into the angry face of his captor who only offers an angry scowl in return.

"Idź dowiedzieć się. Ja znajdą pobyt chłopca z oraz amerykańskiej. Jednak że!" [_Go find out. I'll stay with the boy and the American. But hurry!_]

Mac looks at the flashing lights and hope that Adam had something to do with it; hoping it's enough to delay any departures and buy him and Levi some more time for Stella to arrive. Mac feels his body shift when the man in the front gets out of the sedan; the man to his right quickly redrawing his gun.

"I'm just shifting," Mac growls in frustration as he tries to lean over the edge to look at Levi. "I can make him stop crying."

The man quickly gets out of the back seat, pulls open the front door and grabs Levi from his car seat. Levi had mostly wiggled himself out of his warm wrappings so was easier to retrieve than when Mac first bundled him in.

"Here. Just keep him quiet for now. We give him drugs for the flight."

"Drugs you can't gi…" Mac starts only to the gun pressed up against his forehead to show his captors meant serious business.

"Keep him quiet," the man orders as he shoves Levi's trembling body into Mac's bound grasp.

"Can you undo these?" Mac offers up his bound wrists.

The man just offers a mock smirk before he shakes his head no and slams the door shut, trapping Mac and Levi inside the sedan.

With his wrists bound it was a tougher ordeal to try to comfort the restless baby boy but Mac knew that he had to get Levi to try breathe normally; the small baby was close to hyperventilating. His face was more than flushed, tear soaked and his body temperature was high. He was scared and it was showing.

"Shhh Levi," Mac tries to soothe as he arranges him on his lap so that Levi was facing upward. Mac's fingers touch Levi's neck, feeling the heat and his mind starting to race with ways to cool him down. However, he knows he also can't just undress him because he might then do other harm, such as making him catch a cold. He was in effect – stuck.

"I know Levi, I'm scared too," Mac offers softly, his fingers brushing away tear after tear as Levi's body continues to writhe and tremble. "We just need to wait for Stella, she's on her way and then we'll be going home soon. Okay?"

Levi looks up at Mac with a teary narrowed gaze but his lips continue to offer tormented cries, his face going redder by the minute. He tries to hum Levi a tune that he has played a few times on his guitar and for a few brief, blissful seconds it works. Until the second man looks back in the window and Levi starts up once again. Mac shoots an angry glance outside and his startled captor actually pulls back, muttering to himself about Mac's stubbornness; heading for the front of the car to light up a cigarette.

Mac looks back at Levi and offers a warm smile, trying to tell him a story to get him to calm down but cursing the fact that he was unable to hold the baby boy in his dire time of need; when he needed comfort the most, Mac was unable to offer it.

"Hurry Stella," Mac whispers as he wonders where the first man had gotten to.

"Look you don't seem to understand," one of the ground air traffic controllers tries to explain. "There is a computer glitch and all outgoing flights are grounded and all incoming are temporarily being rerouted."

"We fly private."

"You leave this hangar in anything that is a fixed wing aircraft and F-14's will have orders to shoot you down," the man warns firmly. "We don't know the cause and as of right now are taking it as a terror threat. Just be patient, you'll be free to leave as soon as we are given the go-ahead."

"Grzywny." [_Fine._] He mutters as he walks away, giving the air traffic controller the finger.

"Asshole," air traffic guy offers in return. "Guess you'll be leaving last," he states in sarcasm as he turns and heads back to his ground control tower.

Mac watches the second man return and then start to confer with the first man for a few minutes. He watches them exchange heated and angry sentences and figures that neither of them are very pleased with the untimely delay. He can only hope that his team had something to do with it and knows that if Adam gets into trouble, he'll rally Sinclair into going to bat for the young man; a young child's life was at stake.

Both of them finally return to the car and get in; this time both of them in the front seat.

"If we are going anywhere he needs to be in his car seat," Mac mentions in haste.

"We don't go far," the first one turns around and aims his gun at Mac. "We have to wait. You keep him quiet until then."

"He's scared and I can't hold him," Mac complains as he tries to hold onto Levi's struggling frame as they near a darkened corner of the large airplane hangar.

"I don't care," the man growls as he turns around, figuring Mac was no threat because he had to watch the baby. For a split second Mac considers placing Levi on the seat beside him and trying to take out at least the driver. But with his hands firmly bound in front, and them with guns, and Levi a moving target, he can do little more than wait patiently for the car to at least stop.

It finally does and Mac watches as the two men get out and open both back doors at once, the driver grabbing at Mac while the other man firmly yanks Levi from his grasp.

"Give him…back!" Mac growls as he struggles to break free. However, the driver merely pulls on his jacket and succeeds in pulling Mac from the backseat onto the ground, depositing Mac onto the hard surface on his knees and bound wrists. He then grabs the back of Mac's coat and hauls him upright, dragging him over to a small alcove.

Mac continues to watch the first man, Levi still roughly in his grasp and merely curses when he watches him nearly fling the now screaming baby onto his shoulder. Mac is shoved into a nearby chair, the gun retrained in his face; but his eyes on the first man. Then much to his horror he watches as the evil captor roughly deposits Levi's flailing body onto the top of a crate and then pulls out a small needle with milky liquid inside it.

"What the hell?" Mac asks in shock. Putting aside his own welfare, Mac brings his bound wrists up toward the gun, pushing it aside and dropping his shoulder, sending the driver to the ground on his side. He then races for the first man who is now trying to reclaim his gun.

Mac's body slams into the man about to stick Levi with the hypodermic needle, taking them both to the floor in a jumble of arms and legs. Mac's bound wrists furl into tight balls and slam into the man's jaw, snapping his head back; Mac then hits him again, all the while, Levi's body starts to roll dangerously close toward the edge.

The second man recovers and rushes toward his fallen comrade, grabbing the tail end of Mac's coat and yanking it backward, forcing Mac to stumble back to his knees and then his side, all three of them now breathing hard.

"Levi!" Mac shouts in horror just as he looks up to see Levi's small writhing frame perched preciously on the edge.

"Idioty! Będa też chłopcu!" [_Idiot get the boy!_] The second man, the one in charge, demands of the hapless driver.

The driver catches Levi just in time; gathering him into his clutches before he was able to fall to the ground and really hurt himself.

"And you!" The man wrestling with Mac shouts in anger as he pushes himself upright and glares down at Mac. "I need you only to keep an eye on the boy. Then you die. Give him the drugs."

"NO!" Mac shouts as he tries to get back up, refusing to give up or in, his mind racing with panicked thoughts that even a mild sedative would harm the child in his restless state. But for the next few seconds, time slows right down for Mac as he held as a captive spectator to a terrible act of child endangerment.

The driver places Levi's helpless little frame, now wracked with sweat and overheating; back onto the top of the crate and takes the drug filled needle from the man now covering Mac with a loaded and ready to fire the gun. The sounds of Levi's cries seem to intensify as the needle nears his pink skin and then contact is finally made.

"Oh god…no…" Mac hears his own words heavy in his throat. His own heart starts to race at a dangerous level as he watches as the small amount of the liquid sedative is pumped into Levi's veins, rendering the baby quiet in a matter of sixty seconds.

"Damn it!" Mac curses once more as time finally catches up; Levi's arms fall to his side and the needle is merely tossed aside. Levi's thrashing all but stops and all he's left to offer them are muted whispers.

"What the hell did you give him?" Mac shouts only to receive a harsh backhand to the right cheek. But Mac's head simply snaps back in defiance, his eyes narrowed in hatred at the men before him. "WHAT!" He yells once more.

"He will not die. Only keeps him quiet."

"Damn bastards!" Mac curses once more. _Come on Stella, where are you, _his mind laments. "What the hell did you give him?" Mac demands once more.

"A sedative. Now SHUT UP!" The second man, the one who had been guarding Mac shouts impatiently.

"A sedative. He's eight months old!" Mac snaps angrily, too wound up to care about their actions to stop him.

Mac leans back on his chair, the noises outside still telling them that it was chaos to do anything but just sit where they are and wait. But he wouldn't have to wait for very long.

"Psiakrew! NIENAWIDZĘ tego oczekiwania. Jak długo nie uczynił nie mówią przed będziemy mogli latać? Nie chcę by dać innym chłopca igłą." [_Damn it! I hate this waiting. How long did they say before we could fly? I don't want to give the boy another needle._]

"Człowiek nie wiedziała. -Powiedział wtedy dalszy powiedz nam podczas będziemy mogli pływać. NIENAWIDZĘ oczekiwania zbyt. Co robimy z nim?" [_The man didn't know. He said thye'd tell us when we could fly. I hate waiting too. What do we do with him?_]

"Wziąć go do tyłu i go zabili. Ale czy to spokojnie." [_Take him to the back and kill him. But do it quietly._]

When he was growing up his father would tell him about Polish solider chanting '_zabili_' or kill and Mac knows that his time is running short. He watches the driver, the first man, start to attach a silencer to the weapon he was holding and wastes no time in pushing himself from his chair and darting for the nearest bulkhead container.

"Get him!" The second man shouts as he goes for the conscious but unmoving child. Mac looks back at Levi's limp frame and turns back. But his nurturing instincts prove costly as he quickly tackled.

XXXXXXXX

"Hurry Don!" Stella states impatiently as his unmarked cruiser nears the turnoff to the airport.

"We'll make it Stella, both he and Levi are going to be just fine," Flack tries to assure her.

"Can you look me square on and tell me that?" Stella counters.

"No, because I'm driving."

"Smart ass," Stella mutters under her breath, drawing a small smirk from Flack as they press onward toward the airplane hangar. They were coming in with sirens on silent so as not to alert the men in the hangar and possibly turn one dangerous situation into an even bigger one.

_Hold on Mac, we are almost there._

"Think Levi will be okay?" Flack asks in concern.

"Well the father wants him alive right? I'm more worried about Mac. Just step on it Don."

"Yes ma'am."

They read the edge of the airplane hangar and get out; both of them picking up angry yells and shouts coming from inside. However, the shouts were from two foreign men; no baby to be heard.

"I'll get Mac."

"I'll get Levi," Stella nods as they rush for the entrance. Detective John Sullivan and a few other uniformed NYPD officers coming up behind them. By now Adam had restored the airports computer system and Stella had already called Sinclair on the ride over and told him what Adam did and why he did it and that they were on their way to rescue both Mac and Levi Garrett.

_'Just call me when both Mac and the baby are safe. I'll deal with the airport authority,' Sinclair told her firmly._

Flack see's Mac fighting with the two men and races for them with Sully in tow while Stella orders the officers with her to fan out and find the quiet baby.

"Why is he not crying?" Stella asks herself in a panic. "Levi! Oh god why is he not crying? Levi!" She calls out loudly, hoping and praying that the sound of her voice will force the child to acknowledge it with a sound. She is rewarded with silence from Levi but angry grunting and cursing from the others in the room.

Mac hears the familiar voices of Don and Stella heading toward him but knows he cannot give up. His body absorbs a few more blows before he is dragged away, an arm around his neck from the ensuing charge of the good guys. The second man breaks away and charges for the car, Stella in pursuit.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Stella warns as she fires off a warning shot just as the man's hand touches the driver's side door. The man turns to fire at her but her gun along with that of another uniformed officer aim and fire, taking him down for the count; for good. He was dead.

She turns to see where Mac is, her heart about to give way that Levi was still missing and Mac wasn't safe yet.

"Hold it right there!" Flack growls as he raises his gun to fire at the man holding his friend hostage.

But the man doesn't cooperate, merely continues to drag Mac's struggling frame toward the entrance to the airplane hangar.

"Nowhere to go pal," Sully's angry voice adds from the left flank. "Now he said to drop it."

"Iść do piekła!" [_Go to hell!_] The man hurls forth an ethnic curse. But at the same time, Mac feels the man's grasp on him shift, enabling him to finally get a small foothold, bring his heal down hard on the man's foot and then try to pull himself free. It was just enough for an officer to take a shot.

"You first!" Sully states just as he and Flack both fire. Sully's shot lands in the man's forehead while Flack had to settle for the leg, Mac's body had been shielding the rest.

"What did he say?"

"Go to hell."

"You speak Polish?" Flack asks in shock.

"You don't?" Sully counters wryly as Stella rushes up to Mac.

"Don help cut him loose," she lightly begs as her hands gently place themselves on either side of his face and turn it to her; her eyes fighting back tears. "I'm glad you're safe. But I can't find Levi and I can't hear him."

"Check the office...they gave him a sedative," Mac pants as Flack pulls some cutters to cut Mac loose.

Stella races for the office, slams the door open and then stifles a horrified gasp as she spies Levi's unmoving frame on the floor, a blanket on top of him.

"Levi! Oh god no! MAC!"

* * *

**A/N:** Think I'd kill a baby? Hmm how well do you know me? Lol well the Polish hitmen are dead, think Dominik is still coming? How do you think Mira's father is going to react? Are they all out of danger just yet? And what happens to little Levi? More to come so stay tuned and thanks again!


	15. Too Close a Call

**Title: Complicated  
********Chapter 15 – Too Close a Call**

* * *

"I think I have a pulse but…damn it Mac I can't get a breath…at least…try for me."

Mac rushes up to Stella's side just as she doing CPR on Levi's still frame.

"What the hell?" Mac growls in shock as he quickly drops to his knees.

"Come on Levi," Stella laments sadly, her eyelids rapidly blinking away tears. "Now Mac, breathe!" She instructs, watching as Mac places his mouth over Levi's mouth and nose and offers to breaths and then pulls back and lets Stella continue. Thankfully it's only seconds later that Levi's small lips offer a gasp for air, the baby never having really having his heart stopped; the two panicked adults would find that out shortly.

"Yes! Thank God," Stella huffs as she leans back on her knees and wipes her eyes dry. She gently gather's Levi's little body into her grasp and looks at Mac in worry. "He should be crying."

"Those damn bastards drugged him," Mac curses as they finally hear sirens arriving.

"What?" Stella growls. "Did they say with what?"

"No," Mac replies as he looks at Don. "I want Dominik Aniol alive."

"You think he's even coming?"

"And we afford to think otherwise?"

"Right," Flack sighs as he steps back to let the medics help Mac and Stella. They take Levi into their trained grasp and hurry with him back toward the ambulance, Mac and Stella in tow. Flack get Sully and the other two officers and stars to formulate another plan to wait for Dominik to arrive, if he indeed was going to be the scapegoat. But Mira's father was no fool, he surmised that they would be monitoring Dominik from the conversation that Mira had been purposed to overhear and while Dominik was dragging them through legal appropriations. Levi would already be on his way back out of the country; at least that is what her father had hoped.

Thankfully his plan was thwarted, at least in the US. What Mac and Stella didn't know was just how intense his hatred for the American's was and how far he was willing to go to prove a very deadly point.

"Is he going to be okay?" Stella asks in concern.

"We don't know what he was given. Did you see how much?"

"I did," Mac pipes up, resting on his chewed up wrists and not caring about the pain, his attention focused on the small baby that was still in danger. "It wasn't very much but it was fast acting."

"Well he's still breathing so that is a good thing, but we don't know what's in his system," one of the medic's tells them, the other carefully drawing a small vial of blood that would go to the lab as soon as they got there; the contents to be deciphered instantly.

Mac looks up just as Stella's fingers grasp his and gives her a tormented frown. "I tried to stop them."

"I know you did," she gives him a tight lipped smile. They both hear a sharp gasp from Levi and turn to the medic holding him in wonder.

"Trust me that's a good thing. He's trying to find his lungs back," they are told. "Once Dr. Adams gives him a look over in the ER we'll all know a bit more. Is he your son?"

"He is our responsibility," Mac answers softly.

"I don't think he'll have any permanent brain damage but again I can't be sure of that until he is given the proper tests."

"Well for once Aubrey did the right thing," Stella muses softly.

"How's that?" Mac looks up in surprise.

"Well I bumped into her outside the daycare and she came to tell me to tell the woman you are seeing that it's very irresponsible to just offer your child to a stranger while you go with your _friends_…"

"Friends?" Mac arches his brows.

"Her words not mine," Stella smirks.

"Well what are you going to tell the woman I am seeing?"

"That you were trying to be selfless and save a life and that just endears the woman you are seeing to her even more. She loves you very much."

"I used her because…" Mac starts.

"If her jealousy didn't react, I might have gotten to you both too late. I'm not mad…at you," Stella winks.

The rest of the short ambulance ride to the ER was spent in silence mostly for Mac and Stella as they sat side by side, hand in hand, just watching the small baby that is now back on the top of the stretcher in a child's travelling bed. They reach the ER and follow after the medics into a small, private bay directed to the medic team by Dr. Adams.

"I'll take it from here," Dr. Adams tells them; one of the medics handing the vial of blood to Dr. Adams head nurse who then turns and heads for the laboratory, another nurse at his side, both of them listening to what Mac and Stella have to say before they stand back to watch.

"Levi, can you hear me?" Dr. Adams asks in a loud, firm voice, drawing the drowsy baby's attention to the right and then the left.

"Well his motor skills, for his age, seem to be okay. He's able to follow my voice as I call his name," Dr. Adams comments as he starts to slowly peel Levi's dirty sleeper from off him. "Levi do you want to cry?" To Mac and Stella it sounded like a silly question but they figured it was best to let Dr. Adams handle the care as they would wait for the final and hopeful positive diagnosis.

"When are his parents coming to pick him up?" Dr. Adams asks, his back to Mac and Stella.

"We'll be taking him back with us," Mac mentions softly, prompting Dr. Adams to turn around to face him with a firm expression.

"Mac as much as I do trust you with another's life, this is a child and I need to do my due diligence. If it's a matter of them being delayed then…"

"We are the boy's guardians right now," Stella adds.

"Where are his parents?"

"Poland," Mac answers firmly. "Trust me Ben, we have it covered. Levi is staying with us temporarily."

"Uh…right," the older man just frowns as his head nurse comes back. "I want you to take Levi down for an MRI just to be sure." After he's finished with his instructions, the blood work promising to be done the same time as the MRI, Dr. Adams turns his attention to Mac's battered wrists.

"You sure know how to have fun don't you Mac," Dr. Adams teases as he gently pushes up one of Mac's dirty dress sleeve cuffs and starts to examine his wrists, drawing a worried gaze from Stella at his side. He starts to clean the skin, carefully wrapping the small cuts with soft bandages and then letting Mac pull his wrists back and letting Dr. Adams tend to the small wound on his forehead.

"Ben is he going to be okay?" Stella finally asks, forcing the older man to look at her in concern.

"Honestly Stella, I don't know. So how is it being temporary parents?"

"Stressful," both Mac and Stella answer in unison, drawing an amused smirk from their friend. Mac tells Ben a few more details about Levi's being with them, thinking that when Mira comes to New York, she'll need a good doctor and Dr. Adams would be able to recommend a very good OB/GYN so he would have to know some of the facts.

The few seconds of silence that develops after the last sentence is spoken, is broken by the sound of a baby crying and all of them look up to see Dr. Adams head nurse, Jenny, carrying a gently crying Levi in her arms, the other nurse following with the blood work and MRI results.

"Now that's a good sound," Dr. Adams soothes as he tenderly rubs Levi's back. He then places two fingers on the baby's forehead, causing Levi to raise a teary eyed stare in his direction. "It's okay little one, cry all you want."

Dr. Adams hands Levi to Stella and starts to examine the results. "You can both breathe easy, there were no signs of brain or organ damage. So he must have been covered by that tarp for only a few seconds."

"And the drugs?"

"A mix of Melatonin and Phenergan, a sedative used for infants, usually on long flights. Both are frowned upon but sadly legal. However, no one has ever mixed them. I know you both are tired but I need you to take turns sleeping and watching; wear ear plugs if you must but he needs lots of fluids and he needs to keep his lungs moving. If he falls asleep on his own, wake him up every few hours. If he seems listless and not himself, bring him in here at once."

"Ben?"

"Mac, I'm sure he's going to be fine and cost you only a sleepless night, however, I have to be cautious as he was administered a sedative. He's got a small fever but still keep him clothed. If he starts to sweat too heavily bring him here as well. He'll be warm for a few hours yet but the fever should subside. If it doesn't in the morning…"

"Bring him here," Mac finishes wryly. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He's going to be fine Mac," Dr. Adams gently touches the back of Levi's neck; his small body still trembling in Stella's grasp. His cries were different than teething cries, they were sometimes sporadic and indicated that he was in pain, but sadly all they could do was try to comfort him as much as possible but let nature take it's course.

They get a few more instructions from Dr. Adams before bundling Levi into a temporary travelling chair and heading back outside. Dominik's plan was still an hour out so that would give them time to get home and get set up for the night; a long night ahead it would prove to be.

During the cab ride back to the apartment both Mac and Stella took turns trying to keep Levi's attention alert and apologizing to the cab driver for the constant whimpering; saying he just came from the hospital after getting his immune shots.

They finally reach home, Levi still fussing in his chair and causing further heartache to the two adults who were tending to him. With Levi still in his travelling chair, Stella pulls Mac into her arms and holds him close.

"I thought the worst," she whispers as she holds on, her rapidly beating heart pressed up against his.

"I was worried too," Mac confesses as he kisses her on the cheek and then pulls back, a small lump of emotion forming in his throat. "I tried to stop them Stella."

"No one is faulting you Mac."

"Hearing him crying, so scared and helpless and then…silent. Damn it Stella…I…" he slowly removes Levi from his chair, Levi's whimpers subsiding a little, his little body still warmer than normal and the top of his temporary sleeper damp from his tears.

"I feel like I failed him the most in his time of need," Mac whispers as he kisses Levi's warm forehead.

"He'll never fault you Mac, he loves you," she assures him as her finger reaches out and allows him to grasp it. Even now, his hold wasn't as strong as it normally was and all she could do was pray he would be okay and the toxins would be quickly flushed from his system.

"Go and have a shower and I'm going to get him something to drink. Then we'll bathe him and…well I guess see about dinner for us."

"Stella…"

"Mac, I'll be okay. Will you?"

"What if he…gosh what it he was our own son? Maybe not facing this but something else."

"I know there are so many risks," she frowns, gently rocking Levi in her arms. "We'll talk more later."

Mac gives them both one last kiss before he turns and slowly heads for the bedroom to undress and then the shower to wash the ugly stench of rivalry off him. His mind continues to race with panicked thoughts about Levi left in that room all alone, scared, unable to cry much and then finally pulling that musty tarp down on him.

He closes his eyes and pounds the damp tiles with an angry fist, letting out a frustrated growl before he continues; washing the dirt of the night's actions off him and then finally stepping out to dry himself off. He dresses and then finally rejoins Stella in the kitchen as she's offering Levi a bottle of water, half of which he has already drunk.

"We are going to speed through diapers tonight," she smirks as she hands the mildly fussing baby boy into Mac's waiting embrace.

"How is he?"

"He had rejected the bottle at first but seems to be taking it now. I can't imagine how he feels inside and is unable to tell us."

"He does seem a bit listless," Mac notes in concern.

"Well so far his fever isn't getting any worse so that's a good sign, but he's damp and this sleeper smells like hospital."

"Let me call Sinclair first and then I'll be right there," he says handing Levi back to Stella. But as soon as he's left Mac's grasp, he twists his head around to see where Mac's gotten to, the bottle goes flying and he starts to cry a bit harder.

"I think he wants you Mac," Stella calls him back to her side. "I'll call Sinclair," she says, offering Levi's flailing frame back toward Mac.

"Told you it was the sound of your voice," she whispers as she kisses Mac lightly on the lips.

"Hey little one you are safe now," Mac tries to soothe, Levi's tiny pink lips still trembling and offering tormented gasps for air. "It's okay Levi, you are safe now," Mac repeats. Levi looks up at him as tears continue to flush his face and damped his temporary sleeper. "We'll give you a bath soon, okay?"

_"Well thankfully Adam didn't have to stop the whole JFK from flights as we were able to target only the flights to Poland and then concentrated on the private jets."_

"For that we are grateful," Mac sighs. "Still it was too close."

_"And is Levi okay?" Sinclair asks in concern._

"Well Dr. Adams said that we'll have to be up with him most of the night but that the drugs themselves weren't lethal but since he's so young they will take some time before they are completely flushed from his small system. But he's not happy and it shows."

_"Bastards," Sinclair curses._

"Yeah Mac shares the same sentiments."

_"How is Stella?"_

"Just as pissed as you Sir."

_"Thought as much. Okay I'm going to contact Detective Flack and see what our status is and then go from there. I'm glad the family is safe."_

"Me too."

_The family. _Even after she had hung up with Sinclair, Stella's mind keeps replaying the natural way that those words just rolled off her superior's lips.

"What did he say?"

"Just to take care of Levi and he'd do the rest. How is he?"

"He's still a bit warm but seems to be settling a little. He does need a bath."

"Okay let's do that first and then make something for dinner."

Mac carries Levi into his bedroom while Stella starts up the bath apparatus. "Levi, it's bath time," Mac states softly as he starts to undress Levi's still trembling frame. But as soon as he has the hospital sleeper off, Levi's rapidly cooling frame starts to tremble a bit harder.

"Now it's a bit cold, okay hold on," Mac talks to the baby boy in a gentle tone as he starts to peel away the soggy diaper. He frowns down at Levi's diaper rash but knows that they'll just have to change him often as lessening his fluids wasn't an option. While Dr. Adams said they weren't to waterlog him, they were to keep it up until the fever was all gone, signaling to them that most of the toxins were out of his system.

Mac brings Levi's naked body into the bathroom and gently places him into the warm body of water, the effect almost immediate.

"At least he's stopped trembling," Stella notes as she starts to gently pour some of the water over him, washing away the dirt from the folds of his wrist and neck and feet. His hands had been cleaned by the medics in case he wanted to put them in his mouth, but they still wanted to wash him from head to toe.

"Does Levi like his bath?"

Levi takes in a small gasp of air and looks up, offering a sad expression with very red, puffy eyes, breaking Mac's heart instantly. He quickly chokes back some emotion and then pulls out the soft blue bear that he had bought him a week earlier. Both Mac and Stella take much delight when Levi's eyes try to brighten and he reaches for the toy.

"Babbbaaaa…" he tries to rattle away, not offering too much verbally, much to the dismay of both adults. Levi grasps the toy and starts to gum it for a few seconds before his body starts to heave once more, the toy goes flying and his lips start to bellow.

"Maybe he has gas?" Stella ponders as she gently rubs his bare tummy.

"Lets dry him off and I'll walk him," Mac suggests, knowing that the same method used to relieve a baby of burps would also help relieve him of excess stomach gas. Mac lets Stella gently wash his hair before he lifts him from the bath, wraps him in a warm towel and holds him against his chest, gently stroking his back.

A pocket of gas is soon released and Levi's fussing starts to subside.

"Typical man," Stella teases and Mac just offers her an amused, arched expression.

"What girls don't get gas?" Mac retorts.

"I am not having this discussion," Stella tosses at him as she leaves the bathroom. Mac just chuckles as he follows after her back into Levi's bedroom and gently deposits the clean baby onto the change table to get him redressed. After that was done they carry him into the kitchen but as soon as Mac goes to put him into his highchair so that he can help Stella, Levi' starts to protest loudly and Mac is back at his side.

"I'll just make something simple if you want to hold him."

"Okay," Mac agrees with some reluctance as he plucks Levi from his chair and holds him against his chest once more. Once he's back in Mac's strong grasp, Levi's sad gasps start to slightly subside and his trembling slows down. Mac carries him into the kitchen and slowly starts to ferry things back and forth to the table with one hand, talking to Stella in a low tone so that it would put the still scared baby at ease.

After another twenty minutes of Mac gently rocking Levi, holding him close to his chest and lovingly stroking his back, Levi's tired eyes finally close and only soft labored breaths were heard.

"Sounds like he has asthma," Stella frowns.

"Probably just raspy from crying so much," Mac sighs as he continues to hold Levi a bit longer. He slowly heads back to Levi's room and places Levi on his side as Dr. Adams instructed, using the sleeping wedge that Lindsay had provided and then heads back into the kitchen to join Stella for their light supper.

But unlike the other nights, both of them ate mostly in contemplative silence, so many things weighing upon their minds but neither of them wanting to really discuss the torment of the nights events and how both of them had been so affected in a negative way. Until Stella ventures to break the silence.

"When I first found him…Mac when I saw him on the floor, that tarp pulled down on him, his body not moving…"

"And having to try CPR on him," Mac adds to her tormented words.

"Somehow seeing the…well the real side of life made it so…real," she huffs. "And not in a good way. Children are a wonderful blessing but there are also lots of worries that come with them. What if he died?" Her voice dies out as her eyes water.

Mac's hand quickly covers hers and gives it a small but reassuring squeeze. "I know Stella. I um…well I just don't know what to say and I'm sorry."

Stella looks at him with a kind expression and shakes her head. "There is nothing to say Mac, it was an event that just shook us both to reality. A fall, an accident, an…an allergy," she continues. "Life is just so short and precious."

"And a big stress for people who already have stressful jobs."

Stella looks at Mac and then leans back in her chair. "And children would just add to our stress right?"

"Levi also brings us joy and he's not even ours."

"Ours would bring us joy," Stella adds with a small smile.

"You know every time you take a call I worry. Do you?"

"Yes and I know what you are getting at," Stella agrees. "There are always risks. And no you aren't the only one considering them."

"It's amazing how much we have experienced in the last several weeks," Mac ponders as he looks toward Levi's room with a small frown. "He's made such an impact and changed our lives completely. Our own would do more so. We'd have to cut back on late nights and weekend work."

"Call outs…_alone,_" Stella emphasizes, drawing a small smirk from Mac's lips. "And yes that goes for both of us."

"But if we did have a child of our own, I'm sure I could get my mother to move here and help out after the first year off. Besides, her only grandchild? How could we keep her away?"

"Would cut down on cost for daycare. Goodness that place is expensive," Stella comments.

"All the good ones are."

"But yes you are right, your mother would move here in a second," Stella agrees.

"Would you be okay with that?"

"I adore your mother Mac, and it's not like she would live with us."

"Uh…no," Mac offers in haste. "Sid seeing us…once was too much," Mac smiles. He takes a quick glance up at the clock and then at Stella; both of them instantly thinking the same thing.

"No call. Maybe Dominik Aniol didn't show?" Stella shrugs as Mac pushes himself away from the table and heads for the phone. "Don, where are you?"

_"At the airport security with…well a person by the name of Dominik Aniol."_

"Wrong guy?" Mac asks in exasperation as he looks at Stella.

_"Wrong guy…wrong gender. It's a woman and she's cooperating only she's not telling us what we want to know. We are going to hook her up to the poly and yes we got a warrant on suspicion of assisted kidnapping but I don't know how long it will stick."_

"Sinclair?"

_"Is jumping through a few political hoops for us over the mistreatment of a female foreign national or whatever crap they tried to feed me and Sully. I think it was a diversion. Good thing you guys and Levi are safe."_

"Okay let me know how it goes and I'll call Adam. Thanks Don."

"Well?"

"A woman showed up," Mac tells Stella as he calls Adam. "So our turned out to be a woman and I'm willing to bet it was just a diversion as we expected."

_"I tried to call you guys earlier," Adam's anxious voice comes over the other end of the line. "There was a call placed to a number in Poland from your location when you were in the airplane hangar. I traced the number to Mila's father's, but was unable to get a transcript copy of the call since the cell phone that called the number was one of those pay as you go things. Sorry boss."_

"That's okay Adam. Just keep monitoring things over there, especially any calls to Mira or Reed from any number in Poland."

_"Okay you got it."_

Mac hangs up and then looks at Stella in concern.

"I know that look," she huffs. "What are you thinking?"

"That it's not over yet – at least not over there."

"You think Reed and Mira could still be in danger?"

"I do," Mac frowns. But before he could add another words, soft cries were heard from Levi's room and both rush in to find Levi on his back, the sleeping wedge pushed back and tears once again streaming from his tired eyes.

"Shhh Levi, it's okay," Stella tries to soothe as she lifts him into her embrace and starts to gently rock him. "There is another bottle of cool water on the counter."

She watches Mac leave for the bottle and starts to softly hum to Levi, prompting the baby's face to look upward with an anguished expression.

"I love you so much Levi," Stella whispers as she kisses his flushed forehead. She can't fault him when he starts to cry again; his little system inside still feeling the ill effects of one man's ardent ugliness. Levi's lips continue to offer soft whimpers and groans as he lightly bounces in Stella's grasp, working out some more gas bubbles and trying to work all the nasty stuff through his small system.

Mac brings back the bottle and waits for Stella to arrange Levi in her arms that have now formed a human cradle and then gives him the bottle. Levi brings the nipple to his small lips and starts to hungrily suck away. Normally his face would show a small expression of contentment, but it was obvious that even now he was still in a small state of distress.

"His fever hasn't gotten worse thankfully," Mac informs Stella as he pulls his fingers away from Levi's small soft forehead.

"I think he just needs to work this through. I mean Mira's father might not care what liberties he takes with our lives, but this is his grandson and so I'm sure he wouldn't give him anything that would be lethal or have harmful long term effects."

"He also didn't count on the men he hired being idiots and leaving a nearly unconscious baby within grasping reach of a tarp."

"No," Stella frowns as she looks back down at the suckling baby in her arms. "Can't imagine how scared he was when he was with those men."

"The time I wasn't able to hold him, he just cried. Trust me Stella, it nearly did me in."

"I know," Stella laments softly as she rests her forehead on his. "Okay so you want to sleep first?"

Mac looks at her in worry before answering. "Stella, I don't mind really. I think I am still wearing off some of that adrenaline from tonight."

"Well I guess that makes two of us," Stella agrees. "So now what?"

"Well why don't we head into our bedroom, read to Levi and see who falls asleep first," Mac suggests.

"Okay."

Both of them head into their bedroom, Mac easing down first and then taking Levi and placing him onto the bed on his back, his small pink lips still sucking the now warmed nipple. Levi puts the nearly empty bottle aside as he watches Stella get onto the bed; him now being wedged between them.

Stella starts to read just as Levi brings the bottle back to his lips, hungrily sucking the water down into his lungs. When Stella finishes reading a page in the book, she hands it to Mac for him to continue; Levi's eyes switching back and forth between them.

They both talk in low tones, not wanting to add any further excitement to a baby that had already had to endure a trying ordeal. Levi's hands finally drop the bottle to his side, Stella quickly whisking it away and then gently flipping him onto his belly, supporting him while she strokes his back so he can work out any gas or burps.

A small sound emits from his tiny lips, but instead of being followed by his usual laugh, he starts to cry and is immediately grabbed by Stella and placed on Mac's chest.

"It's okay Levi, I know it hurts," Mac tries to soothe as his fingers play with the baby's tiny hand. Levi's face scrunches once more, his lips starting to bellow, but not sounding as distressed as he did an hour ago; he was on his way to getting better.

They both take turns reading a bit more before Stella takes Levi to his crib and settles into the chair beside him; her phone set to go off every two hours as Dr. Adams had suggested. He knew it was never good to wake a baby that much or disturb his sleep pattern, but after what he endured it was necessary. Besides, Stella, knew she had to keep him mostly dry as he would soon be peeing out all the liquid he had taken in.

_'Mac, the poly came back clean. Mira's dad sent us on a wild goose chase. The only consolation is that we won and he lost. Don.'_

Mac looks at the late night text but frowns; knowing that Mira's father wasn't the kind of man that just gave up that easily. He quickly sends a text to General Hammond, informing him of events here and to be on the lookout over there for anything that might be out of the ordinary. The General quickly texts back with some disturbing news.

_'The girl's mother was here wanting to see her. We weren't sure it was a rouse so two of my men were with her at all times. She begged Mira to come home with her and Mira refused. It was very sad even for me to witness but Mira was firm. Mac she's scared of them and what they are capable of. We are on alert for sure. I'll keep you informed.'_

"Damn it," Mac curses as he places his phone back down on the bedside table and rolls onto his side. He looks toward his bedroom door and spies the warm nightlight coming from Levi's room and finds his mind racing once again.

_His father must be getting desperate to use his own wife as bait, _Mac's mind ponders. And while he's glad that Mira stood her ground for that test, he has to wonder what else they'll face over there before this whole ordeal is over.

_Maybe this will be the last and they'll just give up and let the young couple be._

But even as he tries to close his eyes and force sleep to come upon him, he knows that that isn't to be; this man would go down fighting as he had done all his life. He knew in the end it wasn't about his love for Levi, as much as it was his hatred of Reed and anything American and for that he felt disgust.

And as suspected his sleep was moot, his mind replaying over and over the events of the night; some with the same outcome as they had and some with terrible outcomes of either himself or Levi being casualties. Finally Stella wanders into their bedroom and Mac knows it's his turn to take the next watch.

"How is he?" Mac asks in a sleepy tone.

"Still a bit restless. I just woke him and changed him. There is another small bottle on the table if you want to give it to him."

"Okay," Mac bends down to kiss her on the lips. "I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac."

Stella watches Mac slowly head out of their bedroom and into Levi's, her lips curling into a smile as she hears him talking to Levi in a soft tone. But much like Mac, she too is too restless; her mind too active, to fall asleep and so for the few hours that Mac was with the restless baby, merely tosses and turns until it's time for her to get up and exchange places with Mac.

"His skin is cooling," Mac tells her as she joins him at the changing table. Levi's actions had calmed down a bit and this time when Mac was changing him, mostly stared up at him with a blank expression. "He's still peeing up a storm though," Mac laments, drawing a small smirk from Stella's tired lips.

Mac finishes changing Levi and then hands him back to Stella. But this time he directs her back to the bedroom with him, turns on the small bedside light and entreats her to join him in just resting, Levi between them once again. However, it didn't take long before the three of them close their eyes and were asleep, Levi lovingly nestled between them.

They all manage about an hour of solid rest before Levi's frustrated bellows jolt them awake once more; back to reality.

"Feels like his fever is gone. Maybe just tummy troubles now."

"I think he needs a burp or…" Mac groans softly as he reaches for Levi and perches him on his chest, gently tapping his back. But it's a gas pocket that comes out instead, this time eliciting a small giggle from the baby boy's soft pink lips.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to hear a fart in my life," Stella states in sarcasm, drawing a chuckle from Mac. He takes Levi for a short walk, this time waiting until he was once again asleep, this time being gently placed into his crib, Mac heading back to his own bed. He climbs in, pulls Stella into his grasp and holds her close while the two of them enjoy a few more hours solid rest.

At least when they awoke next, they weren't as tired or miserable as they thought they would be.

"Tired?" Stella asks warmly as her fingers rest on Mac's lightly stubble clad cheek.

"A bit. You?"

"The same," she offers with a small yawn. "But I think today I'll just call Sinclair and tell him I'm staying home with Levi. I don't know if putting him back with a stranger after yesterday's fiasco is a good idea."

"Doubt Sinclair would have a problem with that," Mac agrees. "I'll check on him."

"Okay."

Mac slowly pushes himself out of bed and heads for Levi's room; but just as he's about to check on the baby, they both hear a sound to indicate that the web cam was being initiated.

"Reed," Mac states loudly, bringing Stella running into the living room; Mac coming behind her with Levi in his grasp.

"Reed, how are you?"

_"Hey guys…sorry it's so early but…well something has happened over here."_

"Does this have anything to do with Mira's father?" Mac asks in haste.

_"Yeah why? Did General Hammond tell you?"_

"He told us that Mira's mother came to visit her a few times, yesterday being the last and trying to guilt her into coming home with the baby; telling her that he would hurt Reed or even Levi. Is Mira okay?"

_"So he didn't tell you the latest?"_

"No," Stella answers quickly. "Reed, where is Mira? What happ…"

_"I'm here," Mira finally makes herself known._

Both Mac and Stella look at her tear stained face and know that something was wrong.

"Reed what happened?" Mac inquires in concern as they watch Reed put his arm around his young wife and holds her close.

_"Pauline, Mira's mother was killed last night…murdered…by her father."

* * *

_

**A/N:** so obviously I wasn't going to hurt Levi but I hope his recovery sounded somewhat realistic. If not, please don't flame, it's only fiction! Lol What do you think the fallout for Mira and Reed will be? Will she get her paperwork and make it to America? Will Mac and Stella actually want to have a baby of their own? Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter and thanks again!


	16. Cementing the Future

**Title: Complicated  
********Chapter 16 – Cementing the Future**

* * *

"No," Stella whispers in horror.

"Oh no," Mac laments as he looks over at Stella and both exchange worried expressions.

"Dead?" Stella looks back in misery. "How? What happened?"

_"I got a call from my um…my mom and…oh damn it," Mira starts to cry harder, burying her head in Reed's shoulder as his fingers start to tenderly stroke her arm._

_"Her mother said that if she didn't come home with Levi that her father would um…would hurt her like he hurt Mira."_

_"I thought she was joking. My dad uh…well he has a temper, always has but…but I never thought he would take it this far. I told my mother that I would always keep in contact with her but I wasn't going to go to see her again and would never give him Levi."_

_"And then General Hammond came and found us and…"_

"Are you sure it was Mira's father?" Mac asks softly.

_"Well they are waiting on DNA results right now. Her body was um…dumped," Reed pauses as Mira offers another outburst of sobs._

"Reed it's okay. I believe you and General Hammond, I can get what I need from him if I need it."

_"There never was much of a reason to stay here before," Mira admits softly. "Now there is nothing. My father is dead to me. I just want to come to America and be with my son and husband and start a new life. I um…well never thought my happy new start would be so…so sad."_

"_Mac we thought that after you told us about what Mira's father tried with Levi that um..."_

_"That he'd leave it alone when he failed," Mira added softly. "I just...can't..."_

Her voice dies out into a soft whisper and silence is allowed to develop between the four adults until a soft cry is heard and Stella is quick to go and get Levi; wanting to do anything to soothe the young mother. She returns and instantly the mood is softened as all four adults try to soothe the crying baby boy.

"Look Levi, it's mummy," Stella directs Levi's gaze to the computer screen.

_"Hi...bab...y bo...y," Mira sobs, forcing a smile as Levi looks at her with a sad face. "Is he...better now?"_

"He's okay, just a little fussy right now," Stella looks over at Mac. "But he's safe and healthy."

"Well it won't be long until you are both here and back where you belong with Levi," Mac tells them warmly.

_"General Hammond said he would have a small service here on the base for her and they are handling the um…well the cremation of her remains," Reed also informs them._

"Sorry," Stella whispers sadly as she looks at Mira, feeling the young woman's son now feeling like a stranger in her arms. At this time, when she's sure the young woman would need her son the most, she feels selfish, almost wanting to just go into the other room and spare the young couple any further hard feelings.

_"He's gotten so big," Mira smiles as she holds out her hand toward the screen._

Levi leans forward and playfully slaps the screen with his small hands. His actions cause his birth mother to offer another small sob and his face turns from happy to sad, mimicking her emotions.

_"Sorry sweetie," Mira sniffles as she pastes on a fake happy smile. "Mummy loves you so much."_

"Can you say mummy?" Stella asks softly to Levi as she points to Mira on the screen. "That is mummy. Say mummy."

"Maaaaa eeeabbbbbaaa…" Levi babbles, breaking the tension and forcing four adult smiles to be seen. Levi's actions weren't as exuberant as they should be considering what his small system was recovering from but it was enough to set them at ease and change the tone of the conversation. The next little bit was spent discussing plans for when they arrived and what additional paperwork Mac and Stella would have to issue. However, Mac assures them that there would be no problem as once it was all explained to Judge McGruder and with General Hammond's backing things would get back to normal; Levi was there's and he belongs with his birth family. Finally it was time to sign off and get their day officially started.

"I feel almost sick for that young woman," Stella states softly as she looks at Levi who is now being held in Mac's loving grasp, this time happily sucking down a bottle of nourishing formula.

"I feel the same," Mac sighs. But just before he can utter another word, a firm knock is heard and he quickly exchanges worried looks with Stella. He hands her Levi and then heads for the door, pausing to get his gun before looking through the peep hole.

"Don," he tells her before he quickly stows his gun back in this holster and then pulls the door open to let their friend come in.

"Bad time?" Flack asks with a wry smile.

"We just finished a call with Reed and Mira."

"How are things on the base?"

"Tense. Mira's mother was uh…killed last night," Mac tells his friend, drawing an instant horrified look from Flack.

"What? Who? Don't tell me…"

"Mira's father."

"Bastard," Flack curses.

"I'm going to email the General right now and get the rest of the details."

"And Reed and Mira?"

"Are just waiting on one more piece of paperwork but if it all goes through then possibly in two weeks they should be here and everything back to normal."

"And you two?" Flack inquires softly, forcing Mac and Stella to once again exchange amused expressions. "Hey guys it's not my…"

"We will be making an announcement to the team when we ourselves know what is going on," Mac answers in haste.

"Ok-ay."

"Want to hold Levi?" Stella interjects before tension can grow.

"Will I break him?" Flack asks with frown, forcing Stella to just smile and hand the still eating baby boy into the arms of a man she considers her brother.

"You'll be just fine, look he's smiling at you."

Flack makes another goofy face, forcing Levi's arms to flail and his lips to make a small squeal. "He seems to be normal."

"He is normal Don," Mac retorts wryly.

"I mean after the drugs and stuff."

"So whatever happened with that woman from Poland?"

"Well we got Adam to check her story back in Poland and it just seems that she legally had the same name, yeah don't ask and it was just an odd coincidence that she was traveling the same night," Flack huffs. "However, Adam is suspicious as well because he found a few anomalies such as her being a member to some kind of club that the other Dominik is a member of. But she'll be monitored here closely so am sure she was happy about that," Flack relates in sarcasm.

"Don you have quite the natural talent with children," Mac smirks.

"Ah you just warmed him up for me Mac," Flack teases in return. "Think Mira's father will try anything?" Flack asks Mac in seriousness.

"I uh...think he'll let this die down. If he's under lock and key and if he escapes he knows he'll be a wanted and hunted man. However if time is allowed to pass...and he doesn't let go of his hatred and anger then who knows," Mac sighs.

"At least he's on a no fly list," Stella states softly.

"Well then I guess this is all wrapped up; at least for right now. So now that the fun is over, now what?"

"Well thankfully it's the weekend and we are going to just take the day off and make sure that Levi's system is free and clear of whatever is left, tomorrow we'll go to the park and then Sunday I think we are invited to the Messer's, it was Lucy's idea," Stella smirks.

"Ah yes no one can say no to Lucy," Flack chuckles. "Well I'll be there too so I guess wee you then."

"Thanks Don," Mac tells his friend as he looks at Stella smiling down at the happy baby being held in his friends arms. It had only been a few months but their lives were forever changed. He knew as much as they had both thought it would be possible; they couldn't go back to where they were before this all started. They had slept together, confessed their love, had taken sacred vows and were fulfilling the roles of husband and wife. But what about a family of their own? They had talked about it so much but her decision was still so torn. It would affect her the most so in the end he would have to respect what she decided; he loved her too much to turn away if after all this she didn't want the same as him.

But did he too want to be a father? Could he do it? Danny made it seem almost easy and Lucy was a happy and delightful little girl, not seeming to lack for anything. But he wasn't Danny and was raised a bit differently. Stella wasn't traditional like his own mother, she wanted to work and he couldn't hold her back, would he even want to?

"Mac, you okay?" Flack's voice finally breaks him from his thoughts. "You seem…distracted."

"Just worried about that young couple over there," Mac's comeback rolls off his tongue in haste. But when he catches Stella's glance he knows that once Don leaves he'll have a bit more explaining to do.

"Right, okay I should go…" Flack starts as he carefully hands Levi back into Stella's waiting grasp. Stella repositions Levi so that he's upright and starts to tap his back; his small lips quickly emitting a hearty burp and causing the three adults to exchange amused expressions.

"See if I did that I would get my a…butt kicked," Flack quickly corrects but finishes with a smirk. "Or a smack to the head."

"Let us know if anything else develops."

"Will do," Flack promises as he reaches the doorway and turns to look back at both his friends. "Just whatever you do…I mean with this whole marriage thing, don't worry what others say, the team has your back that's all that counts."

Flack takes his leave and soon the room is filled only with the soft cooing sounds of Levi Garrett as he tries to gum a fist full of Stella's golden curls.

"Is that what you were thinking about when Don said you looked…distracted?" Stella asks softly as they head into the living room. Both of them slowly ease to the floor as Stella deposits Levi between them on his tummy. The curious baby boy quickly pushes himself to his hands and knees and then starts to crawl toward Mac first.

"Part of it," Mac confesses softly as Levi nears him.

"And the other part?"

"Well having a child won't only change your life. I don't know what kind of father I'll make," Mac admits in honestly, prompting Stella to lean over and give his hand a squeeze.

"You'll make a great father Mac," she assures him.

"And you?"

"I'm just as scared. But right now we have bigger issues."

"Such as?"

"What I'm going to wear tonight," she ends with a broad smile just as Levi reaches her and looks up with a happy face. "Hi sweetie," Stella whispers lovingly as she leans down and kisses the top of his head.

"Tonight?" Mac arches his brows.

"On our adult date. Come on now Mac, we are going."

"Who is babysitting?"

"Danny and Lindsay," she reminds him in haste.

"Right. Well whatever you wear will be beautiful," Mac praises.

"You're biased."

"Yes I am," Mac grins as his hand reaches out and grabs at Levi's soft pajama covered foot. Levi's lips emit a squeal of delight as he playfully flops onto his back and looks up at Stella, whom he's still closest to.

"Silly boy," she tenderly pokes his belly, causing warm laughter to bubble forth as his fingers try to grab at her hand.

"Well I guess I should just check in with Sinclair and then take a shower."

"Want company in the shower?" Stella asks with a broad smile.

"What about Levi?"

"That's who I meant," she winks and Mac just frowns. "He's awake, I guess I could just leave him in his crib but…"

"Stella, we'll have tonight right?"

"We will," she answers warmly. "For the next two weeks, we'll just have to be creative when he's asleep."

"I do like the sound of that," he confesses as he leans in and kisses her on the mouth. "Bring him when you want."

"I love you Mac," Stella offers as she kisses him back. Levi in the meantime had grabbed onto Mac's arm and was trying to pull himself up right. Stella pulls back, telling Mac to remain where he was so that Levi could continue. She holds out her hands just to make sure he doesn't fall. However, Levi's grasp falters and he plops back down on his bum, looking up at Stella with a bottom lip that was about to quiver.

"No Levi," she quickly soothes. "Don't cry, you did great."

"Maybe he's just not himself yet," Mac frowns when Levi starts to softly cry. Stella gathers the small baby boy into her grasp and sighs.

"Could be, he had a long night so could still be a bit tired and cranky. I'll see if he needs a change if you want to get started."

Mac gives her a nod, pushes himself up and then heads for the phone, calling his superior and having a small discussion about the tragic death of Mira's mother, what Don and Adam had uncovered, the mess he had to clean up with the traffic authorities and the fact that they were going to take the Friday off and both be in on Monday. Mac then hangs up and heads for the bathroom, smiling as he nears Levi's room and pausing to watch Stella playing with the wiggling baby on his changing table.

"Your bum is still chapped Levi," Stella frowns as she looks at the damp rash on his small bottom. However, she knew part of it couldn't be helped as he had to flush all the foreign drugs from his small system and that meant by peeing as often as he needed; Levi was the only one not held accountable in all this. He was innocent.

His small hands grab onto his bare feet and soon all four limbs are moving at once, making Stella just watch with happy amusement. She too has the same fears about parenting as Mac but knows that the more careful they are the better they'll be. _At least that's how it's supposed to work right?_

She hears Mac start up the hot water for his shower and then looks back down at Levi. "Want a shower with da…Mac?"

Levi's arms break away from his legs as he tries to hold them up to indicate that he wanted to be picked up. She carefully gathers his naked body into her arms and heads for the small steamy room.

"Do you uh…mind?" Stella asks with a pause.

"What is it?"

"Seeing you like that…makes me want you," she confesses and his face breaks into a warm grin.

"You can join us you know," Mac suggests with a small shrug as he turns the water to warm and grasps Levi. "Please?"

"Mac, if I come in there…" Stella stops just as she takes off her shirt, leaving her ample breasts only encased in a thin veneer of satin.

"I'll behave."

"When?"

"Pardon?"

"Your body is already starting to misbehave," she motions and Mac groans.

"Stella…"

"Tonight Mac," Stella tells him as she puts her shirt back on.

"Not fair," Mac sighs as his bodily arousal returns to normal; Levi still in his grasp.

"Levi, no matter what anyone tells you," Mac starts in a soft tone, but looking at the smiling baby boy with a serious expression. "Women will always have the ultimate power over men."

"We do and we love it."

"Poor us," Mac teases, poking Levi's naked side and causing the baby boy to laugh.

"Yeah poor you," Stella whispers as her hand rests on Mac's thigh.

"Stella," Mac groans as his body starts to tingle once more.

She quickly pulls back, putting him out of his sexual misery and then both start to concentrate on giving Levi a warm bath.

"He likes the water," Stella notes as Levi's hand continue to try to grasp the coming streams of warm water, making both her and Mac laugh along with Levi. But she knows that the water isn't warm enough to keep Mac that warm and so she starts to gently clean Levi's tender pink skin while Mac's strong hands hold him in various places and positions. She finally takes the still wet body of Levi over to a plush towel, while Mac closes the shower door and turns up the heat, the steam quickly building.

Stella observes Levi as he plays with a nearby toy as she dries him, examining his skin as Dr. Adams had told her just to make sure there were no rash outbreaks that weren't common; the diaper rash of course not counting as that was common to babies and he had it before he was kidnapped. With Levi finally dry she carries him back into his room and quickly starts to dress him so he won't catch a cold.

The day ahead for them both promises to be just one of relaxation; and a romantic evening was waiting for them. But she knew if they were to remain married she would like to have at least a dinner at nice restaurant to celebrate with the team, as they were only able to invite Danny and Lindsay to their very rushed and private, legal marriage ceremony.

"Oh I can just hear the comments now," Stella muses to herself.

"About what?" Mac interrupts as he walks into the room dressed in casual but clean clothes.

"From Sid if we have a…never mind."

"Stella…please?" Mac warmly tries to draw her out.

"Well I thought that since we didn't have a proper wedding that it would be nice to at leave have a dinner or something where the team could celebrate with us."

"And the comments?"

"Would be from Sid about a personal shower," Stella smirks.

"Yeah I can only imagine," Mac frowns. "I'll probably end up with some kind of kinky restraining device."

"Mmm I like the sound of that," Stella teases in a playful tone as she kisses the side of Mac's mouth. She hands him Levi and both of them head into the kitchen to get breakfast started. Since neither had gotten very much in the way of solid rest the night before, Mac didn't put up too much of a protest when Stella suggested they put on some cartoons, softly playing in the background to distract Levi for a little while. And it worked. As Levi sits in his chair, contentedly entertained by the silly characters, Mac and Stella go about getting their modest breakfast onto the table.

"Do you still want to remain married?" Stella dares to ask softly as both of them sit at the table watching Levi who is now mesmerized by the silly antics of the TV cartoon characters.

"There was never a doubt in my mind that that would change," Mac confesses, drawing her glance back to him. "And you?"

"Could never imagine myself alone again Mac," Stella tells him in truth, her sentence forming a broader smile on her face at the end.

Levi's shrill squeal forces both of them to look at him; reveling in the laughter that is now coming from his mouth.

"At least he seems back to normal," Mac mentions as he extends his hand for Levi to take. The two small hands latch onto the one big one and start to play with the loose digits, Mac smiling as Levi's lips try to wrap around his pinky.

"Mira's like me," Stella suddenly mentions, forcing Mac to look at her in wonder.

"In what way?"

"No mother and you could say after what her father did he's dead to her as well, raising a baby without a mother figure to draw experience from," Stella pauses and just offers Mac a kind smile. "I'm just rambling I guess."

"I don't mind," Mac assures her as his free hand fondles hers; his other hand still in the captive grasp of Levi, who is now contentedly gumming the tip of his first finger. Stella looks at Levi and smiles, a small knot forming in her stomach as she watches the precious baby boy pause and look at the man to whom his life is currently entrusted.

"When I see him look at you like that…in that instant I wish he was your son…our son."

Mac gives her a tender smile and tightens his grasp around her hand but says nothing in return. He could see the constant battle waging behind her eyes about their future and whether or not a family would be included and it hurt his heart to know that only she had the power to dispel that pain, he could only help ease it down with kind words.

They finally broke apart, Mac to do the dishes while Stella tended to Levi's soggy diaper once more and then both of them reconvened in the living room to play with Levi. After lunch when it was Levi's turn for a knap they took the advantage and caught a few hours of rest themselves; both of them instantly falling asleep as soon as they were nestled together under the covers.

"What time are we taking Levi to the Messer's?" Mac calls out from the bedroom.

"They said we can drop him off anytime," Stella calls out from the bathroom as she was finishing putting on her makeup. "You still okay with them watching Levi overnight?" Stella asks in a softer tone as she pauses in the bedroom doorway. Mac looks up from the task of putting on his cufflinks and offers a small outtake of air.

"Stella…wow," he whispers softly as she slowly walks up to him. Mac stops his motions and just smiles; visually devouring her perfect body, snugly wrapped in a dark blue printed dress that fell just below the knees, showing off her gorgeous legs but also leaving something to his overactive imagination.

"Having some trouble with those?" Stella asks softly as she takes over the task of fastening the cufflinks into the holes in his dark blue pin striped shirt. "You look very handsome Mac and smell…" she leans in closer, "good enough to devour right now."

Mac's smile grows as he pulls back with a loving glance, kisses her cheek before offering her his second wrist.

"Hmm there is something else I'd like to put on this wrist right now," Stella flirts lightly as she fastens the second cuff link.

"Well after we drop off Levi, we can come back here," Mac suggests playfully in return.

"You are not getting out of going dancing tonight, nice try," Stella winks as Mac's face displays a mock pout of disappointment. In truth he too didn't mind as he knew they needed the break and some alone time without having to worry about Levi disturbing their sleep or love making session.

Mac leaves Stella to finish getting ready and heads into Levi's room to get him ready to go. Stella had already packed an overnight bag for the baby boy, but Lindsay had assured them that she knew what to do and Danny _was _at her disposal if they needed something for a quick fix.

"Hey Levi," Mac announces himself as he walks up to Levi's crib. The baby boy had flipped himself onto his stomach and was trying to use the bars to pull himself up. "You are one determined little guy," Mac smiles as he playfully pokes Levi's side, causing the baby boy to utter forth happy laughter. He helps him grab onto the bars and then stand upright, Levi's little legs wobbling instantly but his body held gently against the bars by Mac's strong grasp. Mac holds him there a few seconds before plucking him out of the crib and holding him in his arms.

"Are you going to be a good boy for the Messer's tonight?" Mac asks softly as he slowly rocks Levi back and forth.

Levi, offer what looks like a nod; Mac of course knowing that it was his rocking motion moving the baby's head and not that he actually understood to answer. Mac carries him over to his dressing table and starts to warmly talk to Levi as he works about changing his diaper. He had practiced a few more times after the initial 'poop' incident as Stella still refers to it and was now a pro at cleaning and changing the baby.

Levi's fingers play with the soft blue bear that Mac had first bought him as Mac continues to work on getting Levi dressed.

"Mac he looks so cute," Stella praises as she walks into Levi's room; only to see Mac finishing dressing the happy baby boy in a small pair of snap jeans, a sweater vest and shirt.

"Well figured that since he was going out he should look his best," Mac smirks in return as he holds a now laughing Levi up to Stella. "Go to mummy," Mac states tenderly, forgetting that he and Stella weren't going to use the parental terms of endearment so as not to confuse the child. But it a small slip up and said with such love that Stella just wasn't able to correct him at the moment, relishing the title if for even a few seconds.

"Is Levi ready to go?" Stella asks the baby with a big smile.

Levi flails his arms in the air up at Stella, his mouth producing a still toothless grin and the toy going flying toward the floor. Levi snaps his head to the right, trying desperately to see where his beloved bear has gotten to. When he can't see it, his eyebrows are quick to redden and his bottom lip quick to quiver.

"Don't cry Levi," Mac whispers as he bends down to pick up the toy. "Here you go."

Levi grasps at the toy, shoving it between his gums and chewing down with soft lips.

"Shall we go?" Mac asks softly.

"Yes," Stella agrees readily, placing Levi into his warm travelling bag and then bundling him into the travelling seat, both of them sad when the precious baby starts to cry because his arms were trapped and the toy was going to stay behind and wait for him to come home.

They head for the Messer's, talking lightly while the motion of the moving vehicle had once again put the baby to sleep.

"I forgot how small they can be," Lindsay comments softly as Levi's chair, along with his sleeping form is placed on the floor at the feet of the adults. And while they are distracted talking, Lucy comes up to inspect the new guest. She kneels down and starts to poke his face, causing the baby to grimace and lightly stir.

"Mommy can I pay wit it," Lucy asks, tugging on the mother's pant leg. But as soon as her hands pull away she starts to inspect the baby once more. Lindsay bends down, taking Lucy's hands away from the baby and offering her curious daughter a small smile. Levi opens his eyes, but not seeing a familiar face looking back; only Lucy's round blue eyes, his own start to water and he threatens to cry.

"He's sad," Lucy looks at Lindsay with a sad face.

"He's not used to us," Lindsay looks back at Levi as she starts to unbuckle him. "Hello Levi…" she starts in a warm tone. At hearing his name, the small baby boy starts to fuss less but as soon as he's lifted into the air and spies Mac and Stella away from him, he starts to thrash about and cry harder.

"Just go," Lindsay smiles. "He'll be fine once you leave."

"I almost feel guilty," Stella sighs sadly.

"Yeah kids have cornered the market on adult guilt," Lindsay smirks as she looks at Danny who only offers a sheepish glance in return. "See you guys tomorrow."

Both Mac and Stella say their goodnights and head back outside, listening to Levi's cries and exchanging morose expressions.

"Come on," Mac tenderly urges, putting his hand on the small of her back and guiding her back toward the elevator. "He'll be fine. We do trust them."

"I know," Stella offers Mac a weak frown. "Just another thing to get used to right?"

"Just wait until we are asked to babysit," Mac counters as the elevator doors hiss shut. They head back downstairs and then toward their destination for the night; a new boutique hotel in the heart of the city that offers dinner, dancing and room packages, especially for New Yorkers; a getaway designed for those living in the city but want a small break from the everyday mundane.

"Where did you find this place?" Mac inquires as they pull up to the valet and get out. Mac hands over the keys and then heads inside with Stella right beside him. They head for the hotel concierge who takes their two small overnight bags and then directs them to the entrance to the restaurant.

"We aren't going upstairs first?" Mac asks softly as they head toward their private booth for two.

"Would we leave?" Stella arches a brow in return.

"Good point," Mac smirks as they both sit down. They each let out a heavy sigh at the same time and then look at each other with amused but understanding expressions. "I guess the past few months have been…trying?"

"A little. Harrowing but also life altering."

"Life altering is right," Mac sighs as he leans back in the booth, taking Stella's hand in his and giving it a firm squeeze. A small smile crosses his face and she's quick to pick up on it and ask him about it. "Just remember our first date. You know this would be only our second official date."

Stella's eyes lock with Mac as her brain searches his words, realizing the truthfulness behind them. "Seems like a lifetime ago. Gives speed dating a whole new meaning," she teases, causing a small smile to play upon his lips. "But with the best end results."

"I missed this," Mac mentions seriously.

"What?"

"This. Just the two of us alone together."

"I did to," she agrees softly. "Anything personal about me you want to know that you don't know yet?"

"I did say I wanted to get to know all those things, didn't I?" Mac remembers slowly. "I think I learned a lot…and more that I was expecting," he finishes with a shy smile. "But all in all I think we adjusted to living together in such an intimate way pretty easily."

"Almost better than expected," Stella adds. "Brave man," she finishes with a wide grin just as the menu's come.

"Good evening Sir. Any special occasion you and your wife are here to celebrate?" The seasoned waiter asks the happy couple.

_Your wife…_Mac looks over at Stella and knows, that despite the fact they offered their vows in haste, it was now till death do them part; neither would have it any other way.

"Just a weekend away," Mac looks over at Stella who nods in agreement to the happy waiter.

"Very well, may I start you two off with a bottle of wine then?"

"We would love some," Stella pipes up. She gives the waiter their drink order as well as ordering their first courses; always drawing an amused glance from Mac when she asks what oddities the plates might contain and then looking at him to see if he would even eat it if she ordered it.

"As I said brave man."

"What was that?"

"Duck liver."

"Pardon?" Mac arches his brows. "Foie gras is duck liver?"

"Only the best for my husband," Stella winks and Mac just shakes his head. "Trust me you'll love it."

"Can you make it?"

"No, which is why we are eating it here. Besides it's very expensive."

"Liver is expensive?" Mac queries again in disbelief, prompting Stella to just giggle as she leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Oh yee of little faith," she answers as she pulls back. A few more seconds of silence start to develop before she glances over and starts to study the serious look on Mac's face. "Mac, I know we agreed to have no baby talk tonight but I also know it's what we are both thinking about."

"Life altering," he utters in a quite voice.

"But we agree together right?"

"We do," Mac answers with a firm nod of his head. "You know I think after Reed and Mira are here that we should take a weekend and just go somewhere and enjoy some real private time."

"Only a weekend?" Stella playfully goads. "How about a week?"

"Where to?"

"You pick."

"And if I pick the wrong place it'll be my crime scene right?"

"No way," Stella gestures as their meal comes. "They probably wouldn't ever find your body," she concludes with a laugh.

"Right," Mac smirks as the plates are put down before them. Stella waits expectantly for Mac to try his expensive appetizer. "Actually very good."

She gives him a Cheshire-like cat smile in return and then starts into enjoying her meal as well. The rest of the meal passes by as intended; with them just enjoying getting to know each other better on a more personal, friendly level; no talk of a baby to create unnecessary tension. A few hours later, the dessert was finished and the dancing was well under way.

"But I do want to go to the park tomorrow," Stella tells Mac as he holds her close.

"I would love to do that," he tells her in truth as he leans in closer, his body holding hers captive against his and his lips tickling her ear; his nearness allowing her brain to hungrily devour his manly scent. "I love you," he whispers as his mouth lingers by her ear, his loving words causing her heart to beat faster as they remain locked together as one. They danced together as a happily married couple, pretending they were on their wedding night, a small group of friends watching them happily as they danced their very first dance as husband and wife. A few hours later it was time to head upstairs.

Their bags had been each deposited onto separate clothing stands, soft music was playing and a welcome basket as Stella had requested was already set up for them. She had lit a few scented candles and the mood was set.

"I need you," Mac whispers hungrily as his fingers finishing unzipping her dress in the back, teasing the now bare skin at her lower back.

Stella turns around and without saying a word, presses her mouth against his and starts to passionately kiss his lips in return; their hands frantically trying to remove any remaining amounts of clothing that was keeping them from a much needed sexual union.

"I love you Mac," Stella whispers as they start to move together as one; a beautiful union waiting for them to enjoy.

"I love you too Stella."

* * *

**A/N: **So a roller coaster in this chapter from a sad start to a happy ending. Think they are any closer to being on the same page together as to wanting a family of their own? Please leave me a thought (review) before you go and thanks in advance for reading!


	17. Family Time at Last

**Title: Complicated  
********Chapter 17 – Family Time at Last**

* * *

Their lovemaking had lasted longer than expected; taking a break after the first heated romp but then having another passionate taste of each other in the shower just before they finally called it a day and then curled up in each other's arms and went to sleep. Mac awakes first later the following morning and looks at Stella who is still mostly asleep. He studies her beautiful face and feels a welcome feeling of contentment starting to warm him from the core outward. He thinks about the trials they would both face if they were to seriously consider having a child; age was the first major hurdle and lifestyle was the second. It's true they felt guilty about leaving Levi with the daycare all day and sure his mother could fill in, but he would also feel guilty about them missing the bulk of their child's life growing up and would they be prepared to do that?

"I can hear you thinking," Stella mentions softly, even with her eyes closed.

"I am. About you," Mac confesses.

Her lips form a smile as she feels Mac's face nearing hers and opens her eyes just as his mouth covers her to offer her one of many good morning kisses. She wraps her hand around the back of his neck and keeps his mouth where she can fully attack it with hungry kisses until she's ready to allow him some air.

But just as he pulls back, his strong hand brings her body with him so that she's lying on top, two naked bodies melding together as one.

"Morning," she smiles as she folds her arms on his chest, looking down into his warm blue eyes.

"Sleep well?" He wonders in concern.

"For the first time in weeks," she smirks. "And you?"

"I just awoke a few minutes before you did. A record for us?" He arches his brows as her fingers continue to play with his already mussed up hair.

"One we should try to break again," Stella whispers as she leans in closer and kisses him once more.

"Well I was actually thinking of breaking another record," he utters huskily as he draws her in closer. Then without warning he quickly flips her onto her side before pushing her back down and gently moving himself on top. "My turn," he smirks as he moves in closer.

"Mmm naughty boy," Stella almost dares as Mac's hands hold hers just above her head. However, without his arms to support him, his weight fully closes down on her and he's quick to let her go and delight in the feel of her hands starting to touch his bare skin.

Stella's body arches upward into Mac's strong grasp, his lips nipping her skin as his hands hold onto her sides, his fingers gently digging into her soft skin. He pulls back before he can bruise her skin and moves himself into position, Stella pulling his mouth back to hers just as their union starts.

The move effortlessly together as one; sweat building and hearts racing, each trading one pleasurable moan for another until the energy they had gained from a good nights sleep was all but spent and both of them once again lay in each other's naked embrace with very satisfied smiles on their faces.

"I guess now it's my turn to ask what you are thinking about?" Mac asks softly, his fingers fiddling with a stray curl that had become untucked from her ear.

"I was thinking about the park outing that we'll be taking Levi to," she confesses, slowly twisting her head to look back at Mac's inquisitive expression.

"I keep thinking that Lucy has picked him up thinking he was a toy and dropped him on his head," Mac smirks, drawing a small smile to Stella's slightly flushed lips.

"It's funny, even though Levi isn't ours I can't help but…"

"Think about him as if he was and what a difference he has made already?" Mac finishes her sentence.

Stella props herself up on one elbow and looks down at Mac, her fingers making small swirly patterns on his bare chest. "I do miss him," she mentions softly, drawing her gaze from his bare skin up to his warm eyes.

"I do too," Mac admits with a frown. "But we are giving him back so maybe that is easier. If we had our own…"

"I know," Stella nods, loose curls bobbing around her bare shoulders. "Well when you have children, that is what happens, your life changes completely."

"For the better?" Mac arches his brows, wanting more insight into her thoughts on their future decision.

"Yes, for the better," she agrees with a loving smile as she leans in and kisses him on the tip of his nose, forcing a playful smile to adorn his lips as he pulls her back down to his mouth for a real kiss. Their kissing deepens until Stella hears Mac's stomach offer a rumble and she pulls back with a slight smirk.

"Worked up an appetite this morning," Mac confesses with a proud tone.

"Yes we did," Stella offers in agreement. "Let's take advantage of room service and someone else doing the cooking for once."

"And the dishes," Mac adds.

Both of them push themselves out of the large King-sized, put on their robes; Stella heading for the bathroom and Mac heading for the phone to call for some food. After Stella is finished she heads back into the main bedroom area but spies Mac staring out the large picture window to the street below.

"You look lost in thought again," she notes as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"Was thinking that I cheated you out of a real honeymoon."

"Ah last night gave you ideas?"

"A few," he answers with a smile. "But I do hope we have a small…well even dinner for our friends to celebrate with us."

"I think I would like that, once Reed and Mira are here."

"Agreed."

"Okay what did you order me?" Stella inquires.

"Something to put you under my spell," he hands her her line from the night before, causing a small giggle to burst forth and his face to break into a wide grin.

"Mmm I think you know that it doesn't take food Mr. Taylor," she whispers as she twists him around to face her, her arms draping around his neck.

"Do tell Mrs. Taylor," he whispers as he leans in closer.

"Just you…and nothing more," she confesses before their lips are connected in a heated kiss once more. Breakfast quickly arrives and soon they are both seated around the table, enjoying some old fashioned oatmeal with brown sugar, toast and coffee.

After breakfast they once again took advantage of having another sexual romp under a heated shower, before actually having a real shower and then getting back out to get ready to leave.

"Thank you again for a wonderful weekend," Stella smiles as she leans her head on Mac's shoulder, their hands clasped as they head for Danny and Lindsay's. On the ride over they talk about their amazing adult night out and both said that if they were to seriously contemplate having a real family of their own; nights like these would have to continue; some alone time being essential to a couple heading into a life altering situation.

"Lucy doesn't want to give him back," Lindsay greets them with a warm smile and hug for each of them as they enter the Messer apartment.

"Was he any trouble?" Stella inquires gently as Danny joins them; his face only looking at them as he keeps an eye on Levi and Lucy.

"He fussed a bit at first but then was kept so busy with Lucy that he hasn't had much time for anything else," Danny snickers. After Mac and Stella had shed their coats; both now dressed in casual attire, they head into the living room where Levi was on the floor in the middle of a myriad of Barbie's; Lucy chattering away at him with endless stories of silly nonsense and constantly pulling toys out of his hand when he went to shove them in his mouth and then offer him a new one.

"Silly Levi, you cat eat my dolly," Lucy would utter, making all four adults lightly laugh.

"Hi Levi," Stella's warm and familiar voice pulls the large round hazel eyes of the baby boy to her; rewarding her with a wide smile and making her heart skip more than a few beats, and her eyes want to water. She scoops the baby up into her arms and looks down at him in love as the small baby excitedly waves his arms and laughs delightedly when she showers kisses upon his soft cheeks.

"Missed you my precious boy," Stella whispers, Mac's hand resting on the small of her back and giving it a tender squeeze.

"Hi Levi," Mac utters next, forcing Levi's happy gaze to move from Mac to Stella.

"He's shown no residual effects to the drugs," Lindsay mentions as they sit down and watch Lucy trying to distract Levi's attention once more.

Mac pulls Levi from Stella's grasp, places him on the end of his knee and starts to playfully bounce him, causing the baby boy to loll back his head and laugh, Lucy looking at her father to do the same.

"Yeah thanks Mac," Danny groans when Lucy lands on Danny's legs and insists that Danny bounce her also.

Mac only chuckles at Danny's silly antics but as he looks at his junior CSI he starts to feel something else inside. This man on a daily basis was able to put himself in harms way; act in a very professional manner for a serious occupation and yet come home to a family that loved and adored him more than anything. Danny Messer really did have it all; and small pangs of paternal jealousy start to beg Mac to follow his example. The longer he holds baby Levi's body in his grasp, his ears delighting in his warm and infectious laughter he knows that it won't be very long before he's seriously asking Stella if she'd want the same.

"Okay daddy is tired now," Danny huffs, casting a pleading look with Mac to stop bouncing Levi so that he could take some refuse in rest.

"Right," Mac mentions as he slowly brings his knee to a stop and then puts Levi back down on the floor with Lucy.

"Not tat one Levi, tis one," Lucy pulls out a ragged Barbie and gives the waiting baby another. Levi tries to twist himself around to look to Stella for some help; dropping the Barbie and getting onto his knees and grabbing at Stella's denim clad leg and trying to pull himself upright.

"He is one determined little guy," Danny comments as Levi's lips babble away as he continues at his task of trying to stand. But just before Stella can reach down and get him, his legs finally learn to remain solid for at least a few seconds and all four adults watch the baby slowly rise and hold himself up for a few seconds; a happy round of applause bursting forth. However, the happy excitement proves to be too big a distraction for the baby boy and he falls back down onto his bum and starts to whimper at the silence.

"No baby boy don't cry," Stella soothes as she quickly gathers his small body into her grasp and holds him against her chest. Levi's mood instantly changes from sad to happy as his tiny fingers reach out and tries to play with the edge of her top. She happily plays with him as the four of them talk more about the night at the Messer's and what the hotel and restaurant was like that Mac and Stella had visited the night before.

"Thank you again," Stella tells Lindsay as they finally bundle themselves back up; Levi all ready to go in his chair and give their gracious babysitters another round of hugs.

"Bye Levi," Lucy says softly as she kisses him on the mouth. She stands back and Levi's eyes watch his new friend pull away; offering her a toothless smile as he's whisked into the air and carried toward their waiting vehicle.

"So shall we just head for the park?"

"Right, we don't have a stroller do we?" Stella asks as they pause in the truck just outside the Messer's home. "Think Danny and Lindsay might still have one?"

"It's a long shot but one worth asking," Mac shrugs, prompting Stella to pick up the phone and call them once more. "You do? That's great. Yeah Mac will be right up. Thanks, bye."

"Me?" Mac arches his brows as Stella ends her call.

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise," she whispers as she leans in and tempts him with a lingering kiss.

"Be right back," Mac just shakes his head, offering her an amused smirk as he heads back into the familiar apartment building. Stella turns around and looks at Levi who instantly offers her a big bright smile; warming her heart in seconds.

"You are just so precious," she whispers in a soothing tone as her fingers play with the soft edges of his face, moving up to golden brown hair and pushing some off his forehead. Levi's frame starts to struggle, wanting to get his arms free so Stella pulls back so that he'll stay put until they are at the park.

"We are going to the park right now Levi. Want to go to the park?" She asks, not expecting an answer.

Levi sort of cocks his head; not out of wonder but giving the outward impression that he really was contemplating her request before smiling back his approval. She continues to talk to him in a soft tone until Mac comes back with the buggy, puts it into the back of the truck and then gets into the drivers seat; the park was their next destination.

They reach the park and get out, Mac unfolding the stroller while Stella brings Levi around in the parking lot and then finally places him inside, raising the back so that he was half sitting and able to look around; the two straps prevented him from being able to bounce himself out of the safety of the stroller top.

While Mac pushes the stroller slowly along the family path, Stella takes his arm and both once again just talk about their weekend; the day was perfect for such an outing, warmish air, sun and no hint of rain.

Both of them watch Levi's eyes frantically darting around to each new sound he would see; his small brain trying to catalogue everything his little senses were being assaulted with. Children laughing, dogs barking, kids playing, adults talking, music playing, horns honking, and other various sounds of the city that most people would take for granted.

They come to a small playground where there was only a few people and Mac starts to unfold Levi from the cozy confines of his stroller enclosure and places him in the leather baby swing, Stella grabbing her camera that she had left in the bag when Levi went to the Messer's.

Levi's lips start to utter forth squeal after squeal of delight as Mac slowly pushes him back and forth on the well used swing. His hands hold onto the high upper bar that was keeping him locked inside the seat, but both adults were close by in case he wanted to make an escape attempt.

"Look how much he loves this," Stella laughs as she tries to grasp at Levi's hand just as he's pulled out of her grasp by Mac. Mac pushes him on the swing again and Levi calls out happily as he nears Stella and is then pulled back toward Mac.

"Just wait until he's older and can actually enjoy tossing a ball or a Frisbee," Mac comments. Stella looks up and just observes Mac interacting with the small laughing baby boy; her mind placing their own child in Levi's place, looking at Mac who would offer a fatherly glow in return. _He loves that baby boy so much, _she muses. Mac looks up, catches her eye and smiles back; no words needed at the moment.

They continue on for a bit until they see Levi's attention starting to wane and his body wanting to struggle out of the well used chair. Stella quickly unstraps him and then holds him in her arms as they continue on their walk; Mac taking him next, as Stella would push the stroller.

They rest at a park bench, Levi resting back against Mac's chest; his eyes struggling to stay open as a boy with a puppy passes by. The boy nears the baby and Levi is instantly alert, his arms zooming forward so fast that if it wasn't for Mac's quick reflexes he would have ended up face first on the ground.

"Just be gentle Levi," Stella instructs, taking the baby's hand and gently placing it on the head of the little black lab puppy.

"He's a sweet dog," Mac comments to the father who was kneeling down beside his son, both of them watching the excited baby who was now enamored with the cute puppy.

"His name is Rex!" The boy states proudly.

"Levi, this is Rex," Stella tells the baby in her grasp. However, Levi doesn't care; he's too content with making a new friend. His fingers grasp onto the dog's ear and give it a tug, causing both Mac and Stella to gasp at once.

"Trust me he's used to Dylan here," the father chuckles.

They talk to the boy and his father a few more minutes before it's time for them to continue on their walk. Levi watches his new friend slowly trot away and then starts to whimper.

"No Levi don't cry," Stella tries to soothe him, patting his back. But being over tired and running out of adrenaline, Levi's lips start to quiver and fresh tears are produced. "He's tired," Stella surmises correctly as she stands up and starts to gently rock Levi's sobbing frame. "Shhhh Levi, just close your eyes and go to sleep," she whispers as she wipes his cheeks dry and kisses them. "Shhh…" she soothes once again.

They slowly head back for the truck, Levi finally falling asleep and then being tucked back into the stroller and the walk continuing, both adults hand in hand enjoying the late afternoon sun and fresh air. Once they get back to their apartment; both of them take advantage of Levi being asleep, Mac doing laundry and Stella starting supper.

Levi sleeps for most of the dinner but then wakes up and is treated to a meal of mashed peas and nourishing formula.

"I think Levi would like a real bath tonight," Stella suggests as she joins Mac in Levi's bedroom.

"Meaning?" Mac inquires.

"Well I'm going to take a bath and would like him to join me."

"Just him?"

"Mac if you join us will you behave?" Stella arches her brows in speculation.

"Uh good point," Mac frowns. "Well I guess only Levi gets to have the fun. Although we did manage to shower together."

"Well I'm game if you are," she winks, turning around to leave the room, a very around Mac left in her wake. He looks back down at Levi and frowns.

"And that is why women will always have the upper hand," he huffs, garnering what could resemble a snicker from Levi's soft pink lips. Mac hears the water starting up and his heart starts to beat faster. Could he really be in front of Stella, seeing her naked and not act on his sexual impulses.

"Gottta learn sometime," he mumbles to himself as he slowly undresses himself first and then Levi, bringing both their naked bodies into the now warmed bathroom; eyeing Stella easing herself into the warm water.

"Come in handsome, water is perfect," she invites in a sultry tone, causing Mac's body to outwardly groan.

"Self control…self control," he repeats a few times, drawing a giggle on her behalf as he hands her Levi's naked wiggling frame. Stella eases Levi into the water, holding him upright and smiling with joy as he tries to bend down and pick up the water within his reach. Each adult had taken an end of the tub, their legs intertwined and Levi in the middle of them. They had gotten his tub chair which he was now seated in, playing with a tub toy as the adults relaxed.

"Just lean back and relax," Mac entreats Stella, taking a nearby foot and starting to gently massage it.

"Mmm Mac that feels so good," she praises as she flashes him a loving smile and then turns back to Levi. His soft naked skin had turned a deeper shade of pink but he was more than content splashing his legs in the water and tossing a toy to either adult for them to retrieve and give it back so that he could do it again.

"Ehhhhhaaaaaaaa haaaaaaeeee…" Levi squeals as Mac teases him with the toy, gently splashing water on his naked frame that is securely strapped to his tub chair.

"It really does sound like he's laughing," Stella giggles as they both smile at Levi's large happy grin. The baby reach fishes his toy out of the water once more, stuffing it into his mouth and trying to furiously suck; anything to distract the pain emanating from his gums.

"I got some more of that Baby Orajel for his gums so hopefully that will help him a bit more tonight," Stella sighs as she leans back once again and allows Mac to tenderly massage her other foot.

"Otherwise he'll be miserable for dinner at the Messer's tomorrow," Mac comments as his fingers kneed the soft skin of the bottom of Stella's damp foot. He massages a bit longer, both of them talking about what they would buy for Reed and Mira and then taking Levi out of his tub chair and while Mac's strong hands held him upright, Stella's fingers would carefully wash his pink skin.

All the while, Levi's tiny pink lips would babble away happy sounds, laughter and squeals of delight as he was showered with much loving affection by his two adoptive parents.

_'Your son is very loved Mrs. Taylor, it's obvious you two spend much personal time with him after work.' _That was the correct sentiment that Mrs. Brandt bestowed upon her at the day care. But Levi was such a lovable little boy, it was hard not to want to be around him all the time and smother him with genuine affection.

Mac notices Levi starting to fuss a bit more; a perplexed look on his small face and trades sympathetic glances with Stella.

"I'll be out shortly," she tells him as Mac slowly raises himself out of the water, wraps a towel around his waist and then lifts Levi out of the water, holding the wet baby's wiggling body up for Stella to smile at. Levi starts to laugh as Mac swings him in the air, his small arms flailing with delight before he's plopped down onto a big plush towel.

Stella refills the tub with hot water and then watches Mac's strong back flex as he dries and then puts a fresh diaper on Levi.

"Love watching you with him," Stella mentions in a loving tone, prompting him to turn around with a warm smile. "But I liked the other view," she winks and his face warms further.

"Stella is a very naughty girl," Mac smiles down at Levi who looks up at Mac with large adoring eyes and a big smile, his hands waving in the air for Mac to take. Mac's lips land on Levi's warm tummy and start to blow soft kisses, forcing Levi to squeal again, his hands grasping Mac's hair and ears when possible.

"Okay I think I've worked him up enough," Mac chuckles as he takes Levi in his arms and heads into his room to dress him for the night. He puts him into a soft sleeper, puts some of the Orajel on his throbbing gums and then places him in his crib with his blue bear and turns to leave.

Levi starts to whimper as was expected but this time Mac was determined to remain strong. Thankfully by the time Mac is in the bathroom again; the door open of course, Levi's sad cries had died down as he was now distracted with his toy. But Mac arrives just to see Stella rising from the steamy water, still completely naked, his grin growing and his body hardening instantly.

Mac pulls her into his grasp and starts to hungrily attack her slightly warmed lips, their two warm naked bodies quickly melding together as one. He lifts her still damp frame into his arms and carries her to their bedroom, their lips still locked. Stella pulls Mac's towel off just as they reach the bed and he dumps her onto the mattress and is quick to pounce, causing her to slightly giggle but then silence his next words with a heated kiss of her own.

"Am glad the fresh air didn't tire you out too much," Stella whispers as they start to slowly move together as one.

"Gave me some extra energy," Mac pants as their rhythm starts to increase; the heat between them growing.

"Ohh Mac," Stella moans happily as his warm hands hold her bare skin firmly in place, her hands on his back as their union progresses rapidly. Thankfully Levi's cries had all but subsided allowing them to slightly extend their love making session; something that both of them readily enjoyed.

Once their sexual union was complete both of them linger together for a little while, just happily lying intertwined in each other's naked embrace until it was time to get dressed for bed; a busy day ahead for all of them tomorrow. After she's dressed, Stella heads into Levi's room and smiles down at the beautiful baby boy. She very carefully plucks the toy from his grasp; watching as his small body slightly fusses but he doesn't awaken; instead only emits a soft sigh, a sound that always forces her heart to melt.

"I love you Levi," Stella whispers as she blows him a kiss and then heads back into her own bedroom, snuggling into Mac's waiting embrace to hopefully get some sleep for the night. And although the night ahead wasn't as turbulent as the previous ones, the gel giving them a small break, he was up more often than when his teeth weren't cutting through and forcing both of them to realize just how precious sleep really was.

The next morning Stella awakens to see Mac's side of the bed empty but her ears instantly pick up soft sounds coming from the living room. She pushes herself from the bed and goes in search of her family. She rounds the corner to see Mac lying on the floor and Levi crawling all over him, laughing when Mac's fingers would poke his side and impede his progress.

"Morning," she makes herself known, drawing a loving gaze from both man and baby.

"Morning," Mac grins in return. "Levi was awake."

"Right, always blame the poor baby," Stella giggles as she nears him. "Morning precious little one."

"Mmmeeeeee…" Levi looks up in joy. Stella looks at him with a small frown. As much as she longs to hear a child call her 'mum' she knows that she would be robbing Mira of that joy; it was after all Mira's child, not hers.

"Does Levi want some pancakes?" She asks with a happy tone. "Think he can have them?" She looks over at Mac.

"Would it hurt us if he was constipated one day?" Mac offers in sarcasm.

"Yes because then you would have to administer a baby enigma."

"No such thing," Mac counters.

"Really? What do you think they give a constipated baby? Metamucil?"

Mac just shakes his head but offers only a smile in return. "I'm sure a soft milky pancake would be fine," he suggests.

They both play with Levi for a little while before Levi is stowed in his chair to play with some toys while the adults busy themselves with making fresh coffee and pancakes for breakfast. Stella takes a small piece of fresh pancake, douses it with some maple syrup and milk, waits until it's very soft and then offers him a small spoonful. Levi takes some of the gummy dough in between his little pink lips and tries it, spitting out a bit at first but mostly because he was given too much. The second spoonful, which was smaller, was a success.

"I think he likes it," Mac comments as he continues with his breakfast. Each of them take turns offering the happy baby boy a few mouthfuls of the sweet doughy mush until breakfast is done and it's time to get a few domestic chores done before heading out.

"Okay so what shall I dress you in?" Stella ponders as Levi just hangs out in his crib wearing only a diaper. Stella finally decides upon a pair of snap up jeans, fake denim shoes, a mock-turtleneck sweater and a matching vest. "Oh my you look so handsome," she teases Levi who laughs in return.

"Hmm sounds like I have some competition in the looks department," Mac smirks as he hovers in the doorway; dressed in black dress pants and a black casual sweater.

"Maybe just a little," Stella winks as she picks up Levi and carries him toward Mac. "But my heart always has and always will belong to you," she whispers as she kisses him on the lips before she places Levi into his arms. "I need to finish getting ready."

After they were all ready, Levi was tucked into his chair while a cute hat was placed on his head to keep him warm.

"Oh that hat that Sid gave us is so cute," Stella chuckles as Mac buckles Levi's chair into the backseat before they start toward the Messer's. They arrive to see the Adam and Don also there; a casual atmosphere filled with friends, family and lots of happy memories waiting to be captured on digital film.

"He is just so cute. Where did you get that outfit?" Lindsay inquires.

"Sid," Mac answers in truth.

"Levi!" Lucy's excited voice is heard, causing the baby boy to look at her and excitedly start to move about, trying frantically to squirm out of his chair.

"Aww the poor little guy needs to be free," Flack comments as he bends down to free Levi's struggling frame from the chair. "Mac can I take him?"

"Take him where?" Mac counters, prompting Flack to just roll his eyes and smirk.

"Out for a good time. Wave bye bye to daddy," Flack whispers to Levi as he pumps his hand, offering Mac a fake wave before he carries Levi into the living room; the small guest of honor greeted with a course of 'awwws' and 'ohhhs'. Flack of course didn't know about Mac and Stella's pact to not say the word 'mum' or 'dad' while not being in the presence of Reed or Mira, but both decided it wasn't the place to make an issue out of it so didn't bring it up; only Danny and Lindsay knew their pact and would follow it through out of respect.

"He's a very happy baby," Adam smiles as he teases Levi with a game of peek a boo with his own hat; Levi's small hands trying to grab the felt item out of the hands of the laughing lab tech.

"You sure Adam has a license to be around that baby?" Flack teases as he sits down beside Adam on the couch and starts to tease the laughing baby as well.

"Can Levi eat a small sausage roll?" Adam asks as he holds a not so small looking piece of pastry up to Levi's mouth.

"No," Lindsay groans as she quickly snatches the hot appetizer away.

"Is he hungry?" Stella inquires.

"Yeah but Adam can't you know…breast feed him," Danny snickers.

"Are you sure?" Flack joins in.

"You two!" Lindsay scolds with a shake of her head; Danny's face changing to a sheepish smile. After the laughter had died down, both Mac and Stella settle into the couch with Levi on Mac's lap and Lucy perched right beside them, Lucy not wanting to leave Levi's side unless she absolutely had to.

"Okay so you guys ready for dinner?" Lindsay asks.

Since Jessica's passing Danny invited Don over more often but tonight he and Adam were just going to the bar and watch the game Danny invited them for dinner, knowing that Mac and Stella wouldn't mind. And while it wouldn't be the formal sit down dinner that Mac and Stella had thought it would be, the casual help yourself style meal suited them just fine.

"Can I feed Levi?" Lucy asks as she tries to shove a piece of celery into Levi's eager fingers.

"What do you have that's mashed besides carrots?"

"Peas?" Lindsay shrugs.

"That'll work."

Lindsay brings a small dish of mashed peas, arranges Lucy on the couch; Levi now on Stella's lap and hands her a small spoon.

"Little bites Lucy," Lindsay instructs after the excited child had grabbed a spoonful that wouldn't even pass beyond Levi's small lips. Once the amount was to their liking Lucy shoves the spoon into Levi's mouth, forcing Lindsay and Stella to just look at each other and trade sympathetic smiles.

"Lucy…"

"Lindsay I don't mind really," Stella mentions in haste. "I'll eat at the same time."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Okay Lucy you listen to what auntie Stella says and be gentle with Levi okay?"

"Yes mummy."

Stella helps Lucy feed Levi, eating her own meal in between as best she can and then taking turns with Mac as well. The supper was casual, relaxed; talking, laughing, watching the game, watching Levi, enjoying the antics of Lucy as she tries to entertain Levi and then of course each of them taking turns playing with the happy little boy.

As they linger on the couch after their meal, Stella feels Lindsay's arm around her waist and twists her head to offer her friend a warm smile.

"Thank you for this," Stella offers softly. "We really enjoy these times with you."

"It was fun and you are most welcome. But have you two decided on anything for yourselves?" Lindsay asks with a whisper. However, before Lindsay can get her answer, Flack pipes up and beats her to it with another somewhat related question.

"So what's going to happen when Levi is back with Reed and Mira?" Flack wonders. "Well you know Mac it would be only natural for us to wonder, especially given the fact that they'll be here in a few short weeks," Flack mentions in a quiet tone; looking at them with a friendly expression.

"Well when he's back, they'll have to get their family in order with us stepping back. As for us well Mac and I have talked about it and we know for sure that we are going to remain as Mr. and Mrs. Taylor," Stella admits; her loving confession met with happy smiles and nods.

"It was hinted to Sinclair and he didn't seem to balk so we are going with that. Now I know that a few of you might feel…"

"Short changed?" Danny pipes up. "Mac, it's a piece of paper. We have all known this day was coming and support you one hundred percent."

"Thanks Danny," Mac acknowledges. "But Stella and I have talked about it and while we won't be redoing our vows we are going to have a special dinner where we can officially celebrate our modest marriage."

"As for the rest," Stella pauses, "we don't know yet and are still working that out together."

And that was it; the team, even those not present would have to acknowledge that right now their fearless leaders just weren't sure about their own future family. Stella then pushes herself up from the couch heads into the kitchen with Levi to get a bottle for him to enjoy; Lucy in tow, talking to Levi as he looks down from Stella's arms, always fascinated by the little girl with the golden curls and round blue eyes. They stayed a bit longer until it was finally time to take an overly tired Levi home to bed.

"Thank you so much again for today. I feel like we owe you both so much for all the help you have given us over the past few months," Stella tells Lindsay as they once again are the last to leave.

"You both have helped us so much over the years," Lindsay starts, Danny's arm wrapped around his wife's waist. "We really didn't mind. Levi is a joy and whatever you both decide you know you'll have the team's full support."

"And for that we are truly grateful," Mac agrees. A few more thank you's, hugs and kisses for Levi from Lucy and it was finally time to head back home; all three of them exhausted but happy and thankful for the amazing friends like family they were blessed with.

Once they get home, Stella takes a nearly asleep Levi into his room to get him dressed for the night, putting some soothing gel on his small but now rough gums.

"I think you'll sleep better tonight little one," Stella mentions as Mac softly enters Levi's room.

"How is he?"

"Very tired but did so well today, didn't fuss at all; despite being so manhandled," Stella smiles down at Levi who looks up with a somewhat tired expression; almost struggling to keep his little hazel eyes open. "Just go to sleep little one," Stella soothes as she kisses him just above his small eyes that finally close. She puts on a clean diaper for the night and then dresses him in a soft sleeper.

"And you?" Mac asks in concern.

"Tired as well," Stella answers with a smile. "And you?"

"Maybe the same," Mac replies as his hand rests on the small of her back, forcing her eyes to look up at his. They remain locked for a few seconds, Stella's eyes searching Mac's before she breaks contact with a quick blink.

"What is it Mac? You didn't enjoy today?"

"I did actually, more than expected. You?"

"Me too," she sighs happily. Stella picks up Levi, gently rocking him and looks at Mac in question. "What do you want to ask."

Mac's fingers gently brush Levi's soft cheek before lifting to Stella's and resting on her smooth olive-toned skin. "I love you Stella, more than anything. Do you want a family…a child of our own…with me?"

* * *

**A/N**: Just a few more chapters to go before this adventure wraps up. Did you like the park outing? And what do you think Stella will say? Will their family happen? Please let me know before you go and thanks again for reading! :D


	18. Everything Falls into Place

**Title: Complicated  
********Chapter 18 – Everything Falls into Place**

* * *

_Mac's fingers gently brush Levi's soft cheek before lifting to Stella's and resting on her smooth olive-toned skin. "I love you Stella, more than anything. Do you want a family…a child of our own…with me?"_

Stella looks at the honest and loving intent in Mac's blue eyes and knows that while her brain tries to reason out the cons against having a child at her age and with hers and Mac's lifestyle, her heart prompts the words she speaks.

"I would love to have a _family _with you Mac," she answers before she leans in and kisses him firmly on the mouth, Mac's arms automatically encircling her and holding her close.

"Are you sure?" Mac asks with a small hint of uncertainty.

"I am," she assures him with a determined look in her fiery emeralds.

"Stella?"

"I know it's not a decision you make in five minutes or the spur of the moment, or at least you shouldn't and since this all started over a month ago I have thought every day about having a child. I was very apprehensive at first but I love Levi and would love to have a child with you; one of our own that we create together. As much as I love Levi, he isn't ours and when he goes back to his rightful parents I want to keep that love with a child of our own. You?"

"I too was worried about being a father," Mac pauses. "But much like yourself I have pondered the pros and cons about having a child of our own since Levi came into the picture and I want this. I still have a few doubts though."

"I think I'll always have them, it's only natural for first time parents right?"

"But we'll be in it together every step of the way, I promise," Mac assures her. "I want you to know and believe that."

"I do and I love you for it," she whispers warmly. "I just want to experience that joy for myself and you…us together."

"And the age factor?"

"I guess we should get started then."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," he whispers warmly, picking her up into his strong grasp and carrying her to the bedroom, depositing her onto the covers and then pouncing with a lustful gaze. They had already gotten the hang of being married and even had incorporated Levi into their hectic schedule; now to start planning a family of their own wouldn't be as daunting a task as it might have seemed before. Tonight however, their lovemaking was different as if the idea of them now trying to create a child of their own was adding a bit more fuel to their sexual fire; forcing them to put a bit more into their session.

"Stella…" Mac gasps as their rhythm starts to gain momentum.

"Yes Mac!" Stella utters in delightful pleasure as they move together as one heated entity. "Now…"

"Now…Stella," Mac groans as he offers her all he has for the final time that evening and their union is complete, Stella's body now resting on top of Mac's sweaty frame; her looking down at him with a tender gaze.

"I love you so much," she tells him in truth as she kisses his damp forehead, pulling back to see a loving smile coming from his lips.

"I love you just as much," Mac admits as well. "Stella I know that we'll have to adjust to a few more things than with Levi but I know we can do this."

"This child will be a true blessing for us Mac," Stella mentions as her fingers play with his sweaty hair. "But I am prepared well at least mentally for the changes."

"And my mother?"

"Think she'll move out here to help out? I mean after our year off for mat leave; that I want us to selfishly enjoy as much as we can."

"We will and I know she'll have no hesitation in moving out here."

"Well it would help with the daycare costs but Mac it's expensive here and…well it almost seems like we are imposing on her in a way."

"Trust me Stella, for her first grandchild she'll make the move," Mac states proudly. "And it's not just the cost, we'll be leaving our child with a person that we trust will also help to raise them the way we want."

"And work?"

"Work," Mac utters with a heavy sigh, a frown developing on his brow. "Well that will have to change a bit as well. Sinclair didn't seem as put off by the idea as I thought he might be so that could also work in our favor," Mac ponders. But when Stella falls silent Mac looks at her in suspect. "What else is it?"

"Mac I know your mother was traditional and you were um…well raised in a household where…"

"She didn't have to work?" Mac interjects.

"Yes. Now as much as I would love to…well try to contemplate the idea of uh…staying home…"

"Full time?" Mac smirks. "I know you love to work Stella and wouldn't expect to have anyone other than you, my wife, by my side in the field. I would never expect you to give up anything unless you wanted to first."

"I want to work."

"I want you to work also."

"Plus we will need the money," Stella muses. "And most of my stuff is in storage so we'll need to go through all that as well."

"Think we can pin this all on Reed?" Mac smirks; Stella's body turning further into his as she kisses his cheek and rests her face on his bare shoulder.

"I think we can blame destiny on this," she whispers softly as Mac's fingers lovingly stroke her bare arm. "But the baby we blame on us," she giggles, drawing a small chuckle from Mac's lips. "But first we need to plan a wedding reception."

"Small dinner only right?"

"Mac, have you even told your mother?" Stella twists her head and looks up just as Mac frowns.

"Ah no," Mac confesses in a quiet tone. "I'll call her first thing in the morning."

"Think she'll be mad?"

"Hardly," Mac puts her mind at ease instantly. "If anything she'll say it's about time. But once I tell her the circumstances she'll understand."

XXXXXXXX

Mac wakes up to find Stella already on their home computer, scouting out restaurants that would cater to a small intimate wedding type function; surprisingly there were a few of their favorites that were available in a few weeks time. They wanted to wait until Reed and Mira had safely returned and were settled with Levi back as their rightful son so that they too could enjoy the happy festivities.

"Have you heard from Reed this morning?" Mac inquires as he leans in and plants a soft kiss on Stella's cheek.

"Not yet but I did get an email about that apartment that we had been looking at for them. It's a go if they want it."

"What do they need to put down?" Mac wonders as he opens the email. "Very reasonable."

"You know speaking of apartments…" Stella's voice trails off.

"You want us to move as well?"

"No I was thinking out loud about all the stuff we have in storage," she confesses with a small groan. "So much for things going back to normal?"

"We don't know what that is remember?" Mac retorts as he heads for the kitchen, forcing Stella to just shake her head at him but then get back to her task at hand – booking a place for their modest wedding reception. They weren't going to redo their vows as the words would be the same and might be misconstrued or feel forced. Instead they would offer a few heartfelt words that they hope would suffice. Stella knows that Mac's fear of publicly declaring his heart wouldn't go over too well so said that if they wanted to thank anyone personally they could do so; she was sure the team knew how much they loved each other, why force words when actions were louder?

Mac starts the coffee and then heads into Levi's room just as the baby body was starting to awaken. He kneels down and watches as Levi's warm hazel eyes slowly open and lock with his the baby's face instantly lighting up. Levi starts to get excited and agitated as he tries to flip himself onto his belly. He succeeds and then reaches through the crib bars toward Mac's face.

Mac makes play nipping actions at Levi's fingers, causing the baby boy to squeal with delight and playfully slap the bars, bringing Stella into the room in haste to see what was going on.

"Morning Levi," Stella greets warmly, prompting the baby's head to automatically twist upward as far as it can and show off a large toothless grin in her direction. Leaving Levi still in his crib, she bends down beside Mac and both of them tease the happy baby boy through the bars, delighting in his laugh as he tries to grab at their fingers. However, he soon gets frustrated that he cannot get to them and so plops down on his bum and starts to whimper.

"Oh he knows how to play us," Stella laughs as she carefully lifts Levi from his crib, the infant's face instantly lighting back up. "See?"

"I never had a doubt about that. He always had the upper hand," Mac agrees as he takes the bottle from Stella and holds it up for Levi to grasp. Levi's two small hands grab at the bottle and finally latch onto it, quickly bringing it to his tiny pink lips and happily sucking all the nourishing fluid inside.

Stella takes Levi from Mac's grasp, allowing Mac to head into the bathroom first to get ready for their day ahead. However, just before Mac reaches the bathroom, he stops to make a very important phone call; still within Stella's plane of sight.

_"McCanna? Is everything okay?"_

"Just calling with some good news."

_"You and Stella are finally getting married?" Millie asks with an excited tone. But when there is a few seconds silence on Mac's part she just laughs and continues. "What did you expect me to say besides it's about time?"_

"No it's just that…well I told Stella you'd say that," Mac replies with a small shake of his head, looking up and catching Stella's laugh.

_"I'm so happy for you two. When?"_

"Well technically we are already married. It's a long story," Mac groans as he launches into a shortened version of all that has been going on.

_"Well I'm glad that Reed and Mira are safe and that Levi has been in good hands."_

"And us being married?"

_"Are you happy my son?"_

"More than I thought possible," Mac answers in truth.

_"Then it doesn't matter the circumstances. And the event in a month?"_

"Well Reed and Mira will be back and Levi with be with them and we are waiting so that they can enjoy the event with us. Claire would have wanted that."

_"I'm so happy for you both. Any other surprises I should be aware of?"_

Mac goes on to explain to his mother a bit more about Levi's near brush with death, the Polish hit-men, Mira's murdering father, Sinclair, Aubrey and a few other details wasn't what he had wanted and in truth they were only trying for a child Stella wasn't confirmed pregnant yet he knew a few surprises had to remain quiet.

"That's it for now," Mac replies with a small frown of his own, still watching Stella and Levi playing happily in the other room.

_"Okay well I'll make my flight arrangements today and come in a few days earlier. I love you my son."_

"I love you too mom."

Mac hangs up and then looks at Stella with a loving expression.

"She said about time?" Stella arches a curious brow.

"As predicted," Mac smiles as he finally heads toward the bathroom.

"Did you hear that Levi? Grandma Millie is happy for us."

Stella smiles down at the precious baby tucked in her grasp, her eyes instantly misting when Levi pauses from his sucking to offer her a smile and then get right back to it.

"I love you so much," she whispers as she kisses the top of his head, allowing her lips to just linger on his soft fragrant skin before she has to pull back to allow him a more comfortable position to finish eating. She tries to picture what a child of hers and Mac's would look like; blue or green eyes? Dark brown or more golden for hair color? Levi finishes his breakfast, tosses the bottle, causing Stella to pull from her thoughts; lift him upright and gently start to tap his back; waiting for the telltale 'burp' before she goes to change him.

"Good boy," Stella smiles, tickling Levi's tummy after the rather mature noise was extolled. She places him on the changing table and sighs. She had stressed so much in the past few weeks especially about whether or not she'd be a good mother; whether or not they'd both want a family this late in life; whether or not if they did want a family would they be able to make a success of it?

Levi's fingers start to play with his bare feet, making it a bit tricky for Stella to put on a clean diaper. "Silly naked baby boy," she teases him as she pokes his bare sides; the room quickly filling with his happy laughter. Once he was dressed for the day; she brought him into the bedroom so that she could get ready, letting him crawl on the floor until she gave him a toy that he could put into his mouth.

Mac returns and soon it was her turn to use the bathroom to get her day started as well. They had talked about putting Levi back into the daycare but figured that since Sinclair's niece was still available and willing, they would leave Levi with her and save the money; reregistering their own baby if in case Millie wasn't available after Stella had gone back to work. Mac too had assured her that during her one year mat leave, he would only work sporadically, not wanting to miss the first year of his first child's life; the team was more than qualified to look after things in his absence.

"So what do we tell Sinclair?" Stella asks out loud as they head for the lab; Levi happily tucked into his car seat in the back.

"I think we just wait until Reed and Mira are back here on US soil, Levi is where he belongs and things are back to…"

"Normal?" She finishes with a smile.

"Yes normal," Mac agrees with his own smile.

"Okay that sounds like a plan," Stella agrees as they near the lab. While Mac heads upstairs to get their day officially started, Stella heads to see Mrs. Brandt wanting to tell her the truth so that in a few weeks things wouldn't be as awkward if she were to see them without a child on a daily basis.

"Mrs. Taylor," the older woman greets as Stella enters. She looks down at Levi who looks up with a smile and offers a finger, which the baby boy immediately starts to pull on. "How is everything going?" She asks Stella.

"Well we are past the hard part but I must tell you something. Levi isn't really ours."

"Pardon?" Mrs. Brandt asks stepping back.

"He belongs to Mac's well…stepson," she chooses her words carefully, not wanting to mix up the seasoned day care worker even further. "And he was commissioned to go overseas for a few months and cover the war; his wife is there also. So Mac and I were asked to look after him."

"Why not just say all this at the start?" Mrs. Brandt asks softly, her eyes darting between Stella's serious expression and Levi's happy one.

"It was just easier and less questions," Stella answers in truth and the older woman has to nod. "Levi's birth father, Reed and his wife are coming home in two weeks so you might see someone else bringing him in."

"Ah and so that there was no cause for alarm…"

"Right. We have paperwork and…."

"I believe you Mrs. Taylor," she concludes. "Thank you for telling me now. And Levi?"

"Well he's going to stay with a family member during the day, they are helping the young couple as well as getting some university credit in child care," Stella smirks. "That's an even longer story."

"Right, I won't ask," Mrs. Brandt chuckles. "Well I hope that they know they and especially this darling child are welcome here anytime."

"I will, thank you."

They talk a bit longer about a few more details before Stella takes Levi upstairs to Sinclair's office where he is left in Lisa's waiting care and then goes back to her own office, dumps her coat and heads for the lab; a job calling to her to get started. It was hard for her during the day to concentrate when all her mind wanted to do was contemplate how much their life was going to change after their own baby was born. And would they only have one? Mac had always lamented the fact that he was an only child, Stella readily agreeing.

The next few days were the same as the previous, Lisa looking after Levi during the day; Mac and Stella working and when they got home spending their time playing and reading with Levi, arranging their modest wedding reception; talking to Reed and Mira about all the changes awaiting them when they arrived and then of course spending some much needed adult and intimate time together; time they were wisely spending in hopes of creating their own child.

"Can't believe just one more week and then Levi goes to his parents," Stella softly muses as she and Mac sit on their large bed, Levi's little frame wedged between them. He had mostly tired himself out crawling around the bedroom floor, pausing only to try to lift himself upright a few times and then giving up. Now he was only back happily gumming a soothing teething ring while they confirmed a few more details about their wedding event in a few weeks.

It would be held at a fancy restaurant down by the water, the large banquet room overlooking the bay; picture windows, a modest dance floor, a delicious menu and an affordable price. They really couldn't afford to take much time off for an official honeymoon but had decided to drive upstate to a cozy bed and breakfast and spend at least three days just enjoying each other without any worries.

During the past week, Mac had put down money on Reed's new apartment, which was only a few blocks down from theirs; but affordable and close to routes they would need for work. Both Mac and Stella knew that both Reed and Mira would have to work once they were settled, but had each agreed that it wouldn't be up to them to tell the young couple how to live their lives, arrange daycare or the like; they would be there to offer help only if asked.

Levi's little frame finally starts twitching and Mac and Stella look down to see his dark lashes resting on his flushed cheek, small hands at his sides, tiny pink lips parted and a contented look on his sweet little face.

"It's going to be hard not having him around after all this," Stella's soft voice whispers as her fingers gently pull the teething ring away from Levi's limp hand.

"Won't be for very long I hope," Mac offers as Stella slumps down onto his shoulder, her hand resting on his thigh.

"I really want one more outing to the park this weekend if possible," she mentions.

"I think I'd like that also."

They talk softly a bit more before Stella too falls asleep, leaving Mac to just remain in place, reading, Levi still asleep on the bed. About a half hour later, Mac feels his body starting to cramp up and knows that he has to move. But just as he stirs, Levi does also, prompting Stella to quickly open her eyes and look at the baby in haste.

"Sorry…" she mumbles with a sleepy tone, "I must have dozed off."

"It's okay. I did too," Mac assures her as she moves herself off him, allowing Mac to carefully get off the bed and hoist Levi's soft pajama clad frame into his arms and carry him into his bedroom, slowly lowering him into his crib, covering him lightly with a blanket and then heading back into their own bedroom. Stella had already moved herself under the covers and as soon as he was underneath with her, the lights were turned off and both were quickly whisked into the blessed realm of sleep. As it had been a long week and a long day, all three of them slept through most of the night; awaking early the next morning refreshed and ready for a new day.

Saturday morning turned out to be very beautiful and warm, despite the cool fall chill in the air. After a breakfast that included some soft milk sodden pancakes for a very excited Levi, they all dressed up warm and headed outdoors. Once again Levi's chair in the stroller was brought to a sitting position so he was able to venture a look at everything with vested fascination and interest as it passed by. Kids, dogs, other strollers, anything at his eye level would cause him to get excited and try to grasp at whatever he thought he could reach.

They come again to the area in the park where there are more families; the swings this time occupied.

"How old is your son?" A woman asks Stella.

"He's just over seven months."

"He's beautiful," the woman mentions before she continues on her way.

Stella looks at Mac and offers an adoring smile before they continue on their way as well. As they near a concession stand Levi starts to smell the food and starts to fuss; squirming a bit harder in Stella's grasp, making known that he's hungry.

"I doubt it would be a good idea to give him cotton candy," Mac smirks as Stella hands him Levi.

"Right, better let me do the buying," Stella just shakes her head as she turns to leave. Mac slowly wheels the stroller over to a quieter part of the path to wait, Levi thankfully distracted by two boys playing with two very brightly colored flying things.

"Mac?" A female voice is heard from behind.

With an unseen cringe Mac slowly turns to face Aubrey, Levi still firmly wedged in his arms. "Aubrey."

"So uh…family outing?" She asks with a small frown.

"It's a nice day to be out in the park," Mac mentions casually, his anxiety starting to heighten. He knows that Aubrey is in no way even a possible interest to him; his heart and future belonging only to Stella, however, he also isn't sure what Aubrey might say to start the as of right now quiet gossip mill.

"Right and…are you two here alone?" Aubrey questions, hoping to get a glance at the woman that stole him away from her.

"No they're not," Stella mentions as she walks up to them. "Hello Dr. Hunter."

"Detective Bonasera," Aubrey turns around with a puzzled expression. "You're here too?"

"Well if Mac and Levi are here then it only seems natural that I would be."

Aubrey looks at Stella and then at Mac with a confused expression before she continues. "Stella, that is your child?"

"No actually Levi's parents are out of town for a bit."

"Right and the daycare?"

"Right and you are so interested why?" Stella counters with an arched brow, Mac looking at both of them with a small frown, wanting nothing more than to just walk away.

"Right…well see you both later. Enjoy the rest of the day," Aubrey says slowly as she finally gets the point, gives them both a small smile and then turns to leave; her mind still trying to piece together everything she had just taken in.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute," Stella huffs as she hands the small bag of food to Mac and takes Levi into her grasp.

"That is not my fault," Mac insists. "But thank you for coming to Levi's rescue."

"Yes it was_ Lev_i I was worried she was going to flirt with," Stella answers sarcastically and Mac just shakes his head. "Well it really is none of her business what is going on but something tells me that she's going to come back for one last go around."

"I personally hope she'll just call it a day and be done with it," Mac tells Stella as they both sit down on a nearby bench.

"I do to," Stella adds softly as positions Levi on Mac's lap and then snatches the bag from his grasp. She looks at his expression and sighs inwardly. Mac hated to be the focus of much female attention; especially in public and from a woman that he was no longer seeing.

"Okay so what did you get him?" Mac inquires, hoping to break up the growing tension.

"Well they didn't have much so got some French fries and a small corndog. You get the…" Stella stops and chuckles, drawing Levi's happy gaze in her direction.

"The what?" Mac goads with a smile. "The uh wiener?"

"Right that and we'll let Levi gum some of the um outer breading."

"So I guess it's not just me who has the problem with certain words," Mac whispers in her ear as he plants a warm kiss on it. He was of course referring to the fact that she had dropped the word _nipple _a few times with relation to Levi's bottles but it was a word that always made him stumble verbally and of course blush.

"I guess it's not," Stella smiles at him. Levi takes advantage of their distracted to lean forward and grab the warm corndog in his fingers and then pulls the edible item toward him. But it only takes seconds for Stella to react pulling back so that only Levi's fingers come away a bit warm, not burned as he might have experienced if he were to dig them into the breading.

Stella breaks apart the breading, letting it cool completely before handing some of the soft substance to Levi who eagerly takes the tasty dough in his small fist and starts to shove it all in his mouth; Stella of course only allowing him small bits at a time. At first his lips start to push the odd tasting item back out, letting some dribble down to Mac's lap and prompting Stella to pull back completely. But another insistent grab from Levi followed by a shrill whine causes her to quickly hand him another piece; both of them smiling when the baby boy puts another piece in his mouth, gums it but eventually swallows it.

"Now we just need to hope it stays down," Mac gently grimaces as he starts to eat some of the cooling fries and the part of the corndog he was sharing with a Stella.

"And then comes out the proper end," Stella chuckles. "Remember the constipated baby scenario?"

"Its permanently etched into my brain," mac groans.

It was still sunny but the wind had warmed up so it wasn't as chilly to just sit on the bench, talk, eat and enjoy the makings of an early family routine. As Levi contentedly sat and ate his mushy dough Mac and Stella discussed how they would like to have regular outings with a child of their own; and how Millie would also come in handy for when it was time for their regular date night. Since she would be looking after their child during most of the day; they had made a pact to try to give her time to herself as well so they wouldn't ever become a burden. Although Mac insisted that she wouldn't ever feel that way, Stella finally won out saying they'd also take up Lindsay's offer to babysit as they had for them; after all Reed and Mira would also need a night to themselves now and again.

Levi had finally drifted off in Mac's lap, after a good burping of course; the hungry baby boy having finished a bottle and quite a bit of the doughy substance. Stella was careful because the last thing she wanted was him to get constipated.

"Shall we walk a bit more?" Mac asks softly as he cradles Levi's sleeping form against his chest.

"Would probably do us all some good," Stella adds with a small wince as they get up from the bench. They head a bit further into the park; always happy to just have the time to talk to each other about important things. Levi was now asleep in his stroller, tucked away from the fall wind; sleeping peacefully while the rest of the world around him carried on.

They reach their apartment, get inside, put Levi down and take advantage of his being asleep to make love and then rest themselves. Sunday was spent much the same, a late enjoyable breakfast, just sitting around the table, talking about the headlines watching Levi and of course playing with him as much as possible. He was getting better at pulling himself up and both Mac and Stella knew it wouldn't be long before he would be taking his first step; they just wanted Reed and Mira to be there when he did it for the very first time.

"Oh Mac he's almost there," Stella nearly squeals herself as Levi tries to take a step but then falls back down on his cotton clad bum.

"Just a few more days Levi and mummy and daddy will be here to see it," Mac tells Levi who twists his head around to look at Mac. He flops over on his side from his seated position and crawls over to Mac. Mac falls to his back and allows Levi to crawl on him, the happy child laughing as Mac tries to grab at him, impeding his progress at time but encouraging him at others.

_Just a few more days, _Stella's mind echoes Mac's words from earlier. She looks at the happy expression on Mac's face and instantly her hand goes to her own belly. Ever since they had agreed to try for a family of their own, her inner agitation had started to build. What if there were birth defects? What if she wasn't able to get pregnant at all? What if….and on it went, one unanswerable question after another. She takes a few more pictures before joining Mac and Levi, spooning up on her belly and pulling Levi back. Lev's arms flail forward, his tiny pink lips squealing with delight as he tries to get back onto Mac's chest.

"I think we'll all sleep good tonight," Mac states with a yawn as he enters their bedroom. But just as he passes by the dresser, his phone buzzes to life and Mac is quick to grab it.

"It's from Reed," Mac informs her as he settles down on the bed beside her to read the text message.

_'Sry 2 late 2 call & Mira is sleeping. Good news. Got our final papers & w/it came our passports, final citizenship documents 4 Mira & a few other things. I just texted John Garrett & told them the news as well. C U both the end of the week. I'll text when we fly out. Can't wait to be home. Love Reed.'_

"They made it," Stella whispers happily as they finish reading. During the past few months they had made sure to keep John and Karen in the loop with all the goings-on, including the attempted kidnapping of baby Levi, the murder of Mira's mother by her father and of course weekly pictures of Levi.

"I guess I'll make an appointment with Judge McGruder's office next Monday, wanting to get Levi legally back to where he belonged and not keep him from his natural parents any longer."

"I think on Sunday night we should have dinner with them and the Garrett's," Stella suggests as they linger in bed that same night. "Give us all a chance to catch up and just bond as big happy family. I think in light of Mira losing her family this would be the welcome that she deserves."

"I'm sure Mira would love it," Mac smiles as he leans in and kisses her on the lips. "I love you Mrs. Taylor," he confesses, making her smile widen as they linger inches apart.

"I sure do love the sound of that," she tells him in truth as she kisses him back. "I love you too Mr. Taylor."

But after Mac turns off the light Stella remains awake; her mind almost dreading the coming week. Levi had made such a quick impact on their lives but one that wouldn't ever be returned to normal. At first she was so apprehensive about the whole situation when Mac had first approached her with Reed's 'problem'. But after their marriage and then finally adjusting to a new routine she fell even more in love with Mac than she thought possible and her feelings toward Levi were hard to explain. He was now a part of her, but a part that she knew she must give back in only a few short days.

She hears him starting to fuss and carefully removes herself from the bed and hurries to his room; gently plucking him from his crib and tenderly cradling her in her arms as she eases herself down into the nearby rocking chair.

"I love you Levi," she whispers very quietly as her cheek rests upon his. His little lips offer soft whimpers and his arms slightly moving about. She tries to hum to him, not wanting to wake Mac as she knows he too needs his sleep. _My husband, _her mind delights in the romantic offering. _Our son, _she ponders as she gives Levi a small squeeze. But he wasn't their son and she was hoping that the test she would take the next morning would come back positive and soon she'd be holding her own blood child.

Not too much later, Mac slowly opens his eyes and then tries to feel where Stella is. But when he feels her side of the bed cold, he quickly sits up right and listens; wondering why there were no lights on. He finally picks her up over the baby monitor and then slumps back down into the nest of blankets and pillows.

He knows that the end of this week would be very hard on Stella and wonders if he took her out if it would even help. The dinner with the Garrett's would distract them but that wouldn't be for very long; yes Levi's soon to be noticeable absence was going to be very tough for both of them; Stella especially. She had grown to love and nurture the child as if he was her very own, and now had to give him back to his rightful mother. But he was hoping that soon they would have their own and this love would be nutured once again. He finally feels her return to bed, but even coming into his grasp, her body is tense and he does worry about her future emotional well being.

"Stella?" Mac whispers in the dark.

"I'm…okay," she answers with a small sniffle. "I'm just going to miss him so much."

"I know…me too."

Mac tightens his grasp around her and just holds her close until they both fall asleep; the week ahead promising only to be filled with foreboding tension. The next few days are much the same as well; busy with cases, spending time with Levi, confirming a few more details with Reed and Mira and of course just trying to get a few other personal things in order for the wedding and adoption nullification.

"Was that Judge McGruder?" Stella asks Friday afternoon just before they were going to head home.

"That was," Mac answers slowly as he looks back at the phone, his face holding tension and worry. "She uh…wasn't sure at first if I was telling the truth."

"Did you tell her that Sinclair and Flack could have vouched for us?"

"I did but she was still suspicious at first and then when I told her about what Mira's father did not only to her mother but also that other Polish woman he sent in and then killed and of course the two hit-men and how Levi ended up in the ER she softened. She then said it was a brave thing to do and was happy that Reed had someone he could trust to take care of his son while he took care of his wife and even said for someone so young he was already acting very mature."

"He's had to grow up fast all his life," Stella ponders as she looks at Mac with a small frown. "The system will do that for you."

"Stella…"

"No Mac, I knew from the start that this would take a heavy emotional toll on me. I mean at least Reed and Levi both got to experience the system in a somewhat positive way."

Mac looks at Stella in remorse, unsure of what to tell her to offer solid comfort. "Well I just got flight confirmation from General Hammond, Reed and Mira will be landing at 5pm tomorrow evening, if all goes well."

"Let's pray it does. Any word on Mira's father?"

"They are flying in an impartial judge, one that won't be swayed by his tenor in the secret police and one that he cannot buy off."

"And Dominik?"

"He is being watched closely by another special team Hammond told me but I guess as long as Mira's father is still alive there is always a danger."

"Does um Reed know?"

"He does but so far is taking it all in stride; they both are. He just wants to get home and put this all behind them."

"Home," Stella looks up with a soft smile. "And what fun can we have at home tonight?"

"Bubble bath time?" Mac arches his brows.

"I think you read my mind," Stella grins as she stands up to leave. "Be right back."

"Okay."

Mac watches her leave and knows that as much as Stella will try to tell him she's okay or as big a brave face that she can put on, he knows she'll be hurting when Levi is back where belongs and their apartment is devoid of his delightful presence.

"I'll just have to make it up to her somehow," Mac muses; his mind still believing that he was partially to blame for all this as it was his idea to involve her in the first place. Oh he knows she'll never blame him but inside he can't help but feel a little guilty at all this just playing with her emotions. He hears some shuffling behind him but thinks it's Stella and doesn't turn around.

"So do you want me to make dinner tonight?"

"I would love that Mac," answers a voice not that of his wife.

Mac turns around to face Aubrey, for what he doesn't know yet but will be the last time. "Evening Aubrey. I thought that I had made it clear that…"

"So far all I have seen is you with a child that isn't yours and an outing with your partner, who you even confided is your best friend and has been for years, nothing out of the ordinary so far. Who does the child belong to Mac? Where is the mother?"

"The child belongs to another family and is going back to them tomorrow."

"Okay but I was told you were deeply in love…with…Mac are you wearing a wedding ring?"

"I am," Mac answers with a smile as he watches someone approach Aubrey from behind.

"What? So first you have a child that doesn't belong to you and now you tell me you are married? This happened overnight?"

"Levi is back with his family and yes I am legally married."

"When did this happen?"

"A few months ago."

"So the woman that Stella said you were deeply in love with was…"

"My wife," Mac replies. "Stella was correct on that account, I am very much in love with her."

"Who are you married to Mac?"

"He's married to me," Stella answers proudly, prompting Aubrey to turn around in shock.

"Aubrey, I'd like to officially introduce you to my wife. Stella Taylor."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay a few more chappies to go before this story wraps. So how did you like the ending? Hehe sorry Alice just couldn't resist and we know how much you hate Aubrey just like us! :D Please review before you go and thanks again

**PS:** Hope you all liked my newest M offering 'Pandora's Box Fantasy Massages. Hope you'll check out the smexy 2 chappy ficlet


	19. Happy Homecoming & Internal Turmoil

****

**Title: Complicated  
****Chapter 19 – Happy Homecoming & Internal Turmoil**

* * *

Aubrey looks at the smile on Stella's face, a smile that was actually genuine and not smug and then turns back to Mac with a frown. "I'm sorry I really was mistaken," she utters in a low tone. "Have a good evening."

"Thank you and goodnight," Mac offers as she turns to leave.

"Goodnight Dr. Hunter," Stella adds.

"Goodnight Detective Bonas…Taylor," Aubrey acknowledges with a small hint of resentment in her tone before she takes her leave.

"Detective Taylor," Stella turns to look at Mac with a loving smile. "I do like the sound of that."

"You okay?"

"Are you?" Stella counters, causing Mac's lips to exude a small chuckle.

"I'm just glad that is over."

"Hopefully for good," Stella mentions as Mac nears her.

"Trust me Stella, we won't see her again. Let's go home."

They both head upstairs and talk to Lisa and Sinclair, letting them know that tomorrow Levi will be going back to his legal parents and that they were both very appreciative of all the help that she gave them over the weeks.

"I was my pleasure," Lisa tells them in truth before she leans in and kisses Levi on his cheek. "Bye bye sweet baby," she whispers; Levi's face breaking into a wide grin at the woman that he had come to know for a short period of time.

"See you both after the hearing on Monday," Sinclair tells them before they leave. The ride to the apartment is spent just talking about things in general, the thought of it being their last night with their precious cargo almost too much to bear at the moment. When they get home, Levi's sleeping form is placed into his crib on his side and then both head into the kitchen to get things ready for dinner.

Since Levi always liked to have his sleep after the bath, the warm water having such a soothing effect on him; Mac said he'd play for them both right after dinner and then Stella could get the bath ready and then they'd turn in, Reed and Mira already packing things up over at the base, their flight which was nine hours would be leaving when they'd be sleeping, arriving mid-afternoon. That would give Mac and Stella time to go and pick them up and take them to their new apartment. The apartment was furnished with Reed's things, Reed having told Mac that he and Mira would then decide what to keep and what to toss; they just needed more space than the current studio-style suite he had been living in before he left. That apartment of course was gone and his things were in storage.

Mac had, during the day, called the movers and was able to duck out to meet them, let them unload and then get back to work; telling Stella they'd head over there first thing in the morning to unpack at least the bed and a few dishes so that they'd have something for Saturday night; Levi's crib of course and his few belongings being packed into the Avalanche as well early Saturday morning.

"You'll have to teach Reed how to play," Stella mentions as she puts her hands on either one of Levi's and makes him clap along to the music; Levi laughing the entire time. Anything to distract him from his throbbing teeth. "Or grandpa Mac can always…" Stella starts out with a laugh but then stops when she notices Mac's expression change. "What?"

"Grandfather," he muses softly. "How can we be parents, godparents and grandparents all at the same time?"

"Oh come on Mac it's the new milienium, it's called multi-tasking."

"Not funny Stella."

"Okay then with lots of practice," Stella winks, automatically causing Mac's face to soften. "I have wondered the same."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Mac wonders as he slowly puts his guitar away, Levi watching his every action, always straining to free himself of Stella's grasp to get the items Mac is handling.

"Sometimes, but other time's its life and I know we aren't abnormal in this regard," Stella tells him. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes and no…more no that yes but it's still there. At least we are in this together."

"Come on old man, it's time for your bath," Stella giggles as she playfully swings Levi toward Mac's waiting grasp and then pulls him back mid-air; causing Levi to squeal with happy delight.

Mac finally grabs Levi's soft frame into his hands and starts to tease him while Stella heads for the bathroom to get the bath ready to go. All through supper Mac had noticed Stella's expression and now wonders if maybe he should take her somewhere this weekend, even overnight? Just to ease the emptiness that Levi's absence would cause. But they would have to face it sometime and he knows that the hearing and the shower were also coming so why not wait until all those stressors were over and then have something special. A real honeymoon after their wedding? Could they even afford to take time off?

Mac carries Levi into his room and places him down on the changing table to get him undressed, talking to Levi and smiling down at the happy baby that was smiling back up at him. "This is the last…" Mac's voice breaks as he just stares down at Levi with a morose expression. "Night you'll be here."

"Glad it's not just me," Stella laments softly as she walks into the baby's bedroom. She brushes Mac's cheek with her fingers and leans in closer, finally resting her face on his and letting out a heavy sigh. She then turns and looks down at Levi who looks up at both adults with a loving smile.

"Sorry," Mac whispers as he takes off Levi's damp diaper and discards it. As they knew this day would be coming, they didn't unpack a whole lot of the stuff that Sid had given them, instead leaving most of the bigger items still folded neatly and then placing the everyday items back on top; the only laborious thing to pack tomorrow would be the crib.

"I am too," Stella agrees as she pulls back. "Come on, water's just about ready."

Stella turns and leaves the room, heading for the bathroom and quickly undressing, putting her hair up and then getting into the tub to wait. Mac soon enters with Levi in his arm, both of them naked and ready.

"Wait a sec," Stella holds up her hand, halting Mac in his tracks with a naked and writhing Levi still in his strong grasp.

"What is it?" Mac asks in haste.

"Just wanted to admire the view," Stella playfully winks, forcing Mac's face to break into a wide grin; Levi laughing just because.

"Tease," Mac comments as he hands Stella Levi who places the happy baby into his tub seat and fastens the strap. Levi grasps at the nearest tub toy, splashing it about, laughing as water gently sprays those around him before the toy goes into his mouth. However, his attention quickly wanes as he sees Mac's fingers under the water coming to get his feet and starts to kick them and squeal.

"Eesaaaa bbbbbbbaaaaaa…" Levi laughs as he tries to grab at Mac's fingers.

Stella tries the same tactic from the other side and soon Levi's attention turns to her, his little body nearly twisting out of the chair to get her fingers.

This time they don't talk any more about the fact that it's Levi's last night, instead trying to focus on their activities for tomorrow and then the shower the following weekend with the team; Sunday being dinner with the Garrett's. When the bath was done, they get out, dry off and then play with Levi a bit more before it's time to put him to sleep; Mac and Stella just hovering over his crib watching him sleep.

"He's so peaceful when he's asleep," Stella whispers as her finger gently brushes a fluff off Levi's soft cheek. His small face responds to her touch but he doesn't wake up. With his arm still around her, Mac pulls Stella closer against him, kissing the side of her face and letting her head rest on his shoulder. They watch Levi for what seems like forever, until both of them were tired of standing and were forced to wander to their own bedroom to get some much needed rest.

The night for both of them was, restless as expected, with neither of them getting much in the way of solid rest, too many things weighing upon their minds. But it's Mac, the following morning, who opens his eyes first and quickly sees that Stella is not in bed beside him. He slowly pushes himself from the warm nest, gently rubbing his tired eyes and heads for Levi's room. He stops in the doorway and smiles as both her and Levi look up from the floor.

"He's so determined to stand," Stella comments as she nods at Levi, who was holding onto the edge of the crib, trying to get his little legs to hold without buckling. But as soon as Mac's face had appeared, Levi's excitedness took over and he let go, only to flop to his bum and look up with a small sad face.

"Hey it's okay," Stella encourages and his happy smile returns once more. "I packed up most of his things," she gestures toward the modest number of boxes stacked by the door.

"You could have waited," Mac tells her as he sits down on the floor beside her, Levi instantly crawling toward his lap. "Come here big guy," Mac teases the happy baby boy as he scoops him up into the air and holds him a few feet above his chest; Levi squealing with delight as his arms flail about as he tries to grab at whatever he can. Stella's face comes in close and then pulls back, making Levi laugh as he tries to grab at her but is unable.

Mac's arms finally lower Levi back down and both of them take turns tickling the laughing baby boy who had over the past few months impacted their lives forever; bringing joy, happiness but also a big reality check with his hospital stint. But despite the danger, they both knew as they looked at him and enjoyed the precious little life before them, they wanted a family of their own.

Soon it was time to get their day started, first to pack up the Avalanche, return a few things to Danny and Lindsay and then head to Reed and Mira's new apartment to unload Levi's stuff and then to get Levi's parents. Both Stella and Mac had agreed to pick up some takeout on the way back from the airport and just enjoy the evening with the young couple; sharing stories and of course getting to know Levi's mother; Reed's wife.

"Okay have we got everything?" Mac comes back into Levi's now empty room just as Stella is tucking Levi into his travelling chair.

"We do," she gives him a small nod, swallowing back her emotion. "Here we go Levi, on to a new adventure."

Levi makes a few contented sounds as he's whisked into the air, once again fascinated by watching everything moving around him as he's carried toward the elevator and then looks up as Mac and Stella softly talk about their day's plans. Then it's into the now well packed Avalanche and then onward.

The drive to Reed's new apartment is spent talking about things in general, both wondering how the flight for them was going to be. They were given a Military escort because of all the recent events and would be landing at a special hangar at JFK, away from the hub of regular commercial airline traffic.

"Hey Levi here is your new home," Mac mentions softly, out of Stella's ear shot as he carries Levi into the new apartment. They had brought up all of Levi's items and wanted to set up a few more things so that there would be less for Reed and Mira to do. So while Stella worked to set up Levi's room, Mac unpacked the kitchen table and their bed, wanting to at least have somewhere to eat their dinner tonight; the highchair already up beside the table.

After he was done he heads into Levi's bedroom where Stella was putting a few of the clothing items from Sid's box into Levi's small dresser; Levi crawling around on the floor and trying to grab at miscellaneous items that Stella had discarded for later.

"Silly baby," Stella laughs as she looks down and sees that Levi has picked up a small t-shirt and has tried to pull it over his head.

"He is that," Mac makes himself known, forcing Levi to look up and thrash about in delight. Mac drops to his knees, both he and Stella watching as Levi pulls himself up to Mac's knees and tries to stand upright.

"Just in time for mummy and daddy to see," Stella comments as she kneels down beside them and places her hand on Levi's back to steady him. "How did everything go in there?" Stella asks Mac.

"I unpacked the table, a few things to eat dinner on and their bed and some towels. The rest they can do. Reed will have at least a few more weeks he said before he's back to work and Mira will be granted the rest of her mat leave."

"And with the items from the shower, they'll have fun setting up a home the way they want it," Stella interjects.

"Mmmmmmaaaaaa bbbbbbbbeeeee…." Levi's happy babble interrupts their discussing, drawing both smiling adult faces down toward him, rewarding him with soft words of applause as he tries to stand up.

"He might be silly but he sure is determined," Mac comments as Levi manages to remain upright for a few more seconds before he flops back down to his bum. He starts to laugh and both of them can't help but laugh with him. Stella notices Mac's almost faraway gaze and is quick to comment on it.

"Lost in thought?"

"Just trying to imagine what we'd be doing right now if we did have a day off but weren't with him."

"We'd be having sex?" Stella teases, forcing Mac to look up with a soft gasp.

"Seeeeeee aaaaaa…" Levi starts to laugh, slapping his hands on Mac's thigh.

"Stella," Mac groans as he playfully covers Levi's ears. "Now you were saying?" He smirks, drawing a small smack from her right hand.

"Well children are a complete lifestyle change. I like to think if there is anything I would want to give up in a childless lifestyle; anything I would regret not being able to do anymore."

"And?" Mac urges.

"And there really is nothing. I'll be with you," she looks over and smile, garnering a warm smile from him in return. "And no matter what is it we'll be doing I know I'll enjoy because I'll be with you. We aren't the kind of people that will be giving up a very outgoing or entertaining lifestyle."

"I know the two dinners at the Messer's so far has been the most excitement we've seen in a long time," Mac chuckles. "It sounds like you are saying we are ready. Are we?"

"I don't know yet," she answers patting her belly, indicating that she hadn't gotten back a positive test result yet. "It's still early Mac."

"Well only means we need to spend a bit more time practicing," he leans in to kiss her on the cheek. In the process Levi had managed to upright himself; his tiny hands digging into the soft folds of Stella's sweater and tries to plant a warm kiss on her other cheek. His lips connect but they just remain there before he nearly falls backward, caught by Mac's swift hands and then looking up at her with an adoring smile.

Stella leans in and kisses Levi right on the mouth, prompting his hands to grab at her curls and try to pull her back down. Stella gently unfurls his tiny fists and then playfully tries to eat them, bringing them to her mouth and letting her teeth rub against his soft skin; forcing the baby to squeal with happy delight.

They play with Levi a bit longer before Stella gave him a fresh diaper, and then repacked him into his travelling chair and it was time to go and get some lunch and then head to the airport. Having tired himself out from his adventure in his new home, Levi was fast asleep in his chair when they pulled up to the restaurant. But wanting him to get his rest so that he wouldn't be too cranky when his parents greeted him, Mac and Stella opted for a small drive-in where they could eat outside just beside the car; this way the food and sounds wouldn't wake the sleeping baby but they would still get their meal.

They talk about any other changes to their apartment they might need to make and a few other work related things as they sat and enjoyed the warm fall air and the pleasant afternoon. The drive to the airport, however, forced them back into contemplative silence. Levi was still asleep and the radio was now softly playing; some white noise to down out the traffic outside.

"Do you know where to go?" Stella asks softly as they approach the JFK airport complex.

"I do," Mac nods as he heads for a secure entrance. He pulls up to the gate and hands the guard the email that General Hammond sent the night before; their clearance to enter the restricted military space. After getting the okay to enter, Mac slowly pulls ahead to where he is told to park and wait. Since they had Levi they both were unable to go and greet the new couple so Stella chose to stay with a still sleeping Levi while Mac went to welcome them home.

"Be right back," Mac whispers as he leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she tries to assure him, her stomach, however, constantly churning. Mac takes his leave and then heads for the entrance, where he once again flashes his badge and shows them the email that his now stamped 'approved'. He watches the plane slowly enter the hangar and feels his own core starting to warm; nervous excitement was now taking hold. Mac watches the door open and then Reed first come out, slowly heading down the stairs and then Mira, who still had her crutches, slowly follow after him.

"Mac!" Reed exclaims excitedly as he hurries toward him, embracing him warmly and then talking excitedly as he practically drags him toward Mira. "Mac this is Mira – officially."

"So nice to meet you!" Mira exclaims happily as she gives him a warm hug. "And Stella and Levi?"

"Levi was sleeping so she's in the truck. Come with me."

Stella waits for what seems like an eternity before she sees Reed and Mira appear and instantly she feels her eyes starting to water. Mira was so young. Would she know what to do? Does she know that a bath would…her mind starts to race before she takes a deep breath. She was his mother and Levi belonged with her. Stella gets out of the truck and heads toward them; her heart beating so fast she was afraid she would pass out from the commotion.

"Hi Mira."

"Stella," Mira hugs her so tightly that she can't help but be flooded with emotion. "I can't thank you enough for all you did for me…for us," she looks over at Reed with a loving smile. "Can I see Levi?"

"Of course you can," Stella tells her in haste as they head toward the back of the truck, Reed following with Mac and giving him all the details that the past 24 hours held for them. Mira's father had made one last attempt to contact her but she had refused and said that as far as she was concerned her Polish family was dead and she was on the way to see her new American family. That was the last she would ever hear from her father until he died; his hatred of American's foolishly blinding him to what could have been a happy union.

"Oh my god…" Mira whispers as Stella gently pulls Levi from his chair and hands his now waking form to his mother. "He's grown so much," she lightly sobs as she clutches her precious baby boy to her chest, warm tears unable to be held back. "Oh Levi, I've missed you so much," she looks at him as his hazel eyes start to open. "Mummy's here and I'm never leaving you again."

Levi's face breaks into a wide grin, causing all four adults to feel an onslaught of fresh tears, even from the two men as they just stand and watch mother and son reunite.

"Hey my boy," Reed then takes Levi and is also rewarded with a happy smile. "He's getting teeth."

"Two right in front," Stella informs them.

"I can't thank you both enough," Mira looks at Mac and Stella who were now standing together. "Really, it's hard to express, even a thank you doesn't seem enough."

"We were happy to help," Mac assures them. "But come. Let's get you back to your new apartment and just settle in the rest of the day. We are going to order in dinner and then we all just talk and unwind."

"We'd love that."

Reed and Mira pile into the backseat, buckling Levi back into his chair and taking turns talking to him and to Mac and Stella in the front as they head toward their new apartment. Mira's interest wanes between the sights outside and her small son.

"I just can't believe I'm finally here," Mira admits in a soft tone as she looks over at Reed and then at Stella who had looked back with a smile. "Almost seemed like it would never happen."

"Well we are just sorry that you had to go through so much to get here. Again we are both very sorry about your mother."

"I am too," Mira huffs.

They finally reach their apartment, Reed taking Levi's chair while Mira walked on her crutches and Mac and Stella brought their suitcases. Mira had the bulk of things, as Reed had left most in storage when he left for his journalism tour, but since she wasn't able to go back to her home to get anything really tangible had resigned herself to the fact that she would just have to buy the rest here.

"When do you lose the crutches?"

"One more week," Mira states as she finally places them against the wall and hobbles over to the table where Levi's chair is now placed. She plucks him from the seat and then looks around. "You guys did so much for us. This is amazing, thank you."

"Well we left most of the work for you," Stella smirks as she places her arm around Mira's shoulders. "We just unpacked a few things. Levi's room is the one that is mostly unpacked."

"Ah yes it was the smile right?" Reed pipes up.

"Yes that smile could make anyone do just about anything," Mac adds, Levi laughing on cue and making all adults soon with affection once more. "So look around and I'll make some coffee," Mac mentions, noticing a strained look on Stella's face. He knew she would put on her bravest expression around the happy couple but could tell it was almost painful for her not to be holding Levi any longer; their bond was that close.

"I'll help," Stella tells Mac.

Mira and Reed slowly walk toward Levi's room, talking about their new home and what things would like for it.

"Holding up okay?" Mac asks as his hand rest on the small of Stella's back; her having taken over the coffee making from him.

"I am. I'm happy he's back where he rightfully belongs but…"

"I know. It just leaves an empty feeling inside," Mac finishes with a soft whisper. But not wanting to show any kind of remorseful resentment to the young couple both of them change the subject and go about finishing with the coffee. In reality they weren't angry for giving Levi back, but had to acknowledge the empty hole he was leaving and forcing them both to really want that hole replaced with a precious child of their very own.

"Wow can't believe Sid gave us all that stuff," Reed comments as he comes back into the room.

"Where's Levi?"

"Mira's uh…well trying to breast feed him again. She had to use a pump to…yeah okay to much info," he nervously stammers. "They'll be right out."

"Enough said," Mac smiles as they sit down on the nearby couch that was now cleaned of boxes. "So tell us the whole story. What was it like?"

"Hell at times," Reed's hands cover his face for a few seconds as his elbows rest on his knees. "When I came back and found Mira in the hospital with a broken leg…and then her telling me about going to see her mother and not knowing what her father was capable of. I mean damn it Mac, all because he hates American's? He murdered his wife."

"Obviously his love of patriotism was stronger than love of family," Mac frowns. "His priorities were certainly mixed up and we are both sorry for the loss of Mira's mother."

"She got to see her grandson a few times and that really made her happy," Reed recalls with a small smile. "The rest was…was war. It's so bleak over there. I sometimes to don't get our political agenda over there," he comments, "but then it's not up to us to know right?"

"You came back alive Reed, that's all that matters right now. And you have a home and job to come back to and a wife and son to live with."

"Got it all right? So how are you guys after all this? Are you um…well gonna stay married or…"

"We are," Mac answers as he looks at Stella who gives him a smile and Reed a firm nod. "And yes the team and our boss knows. We are going to have a small wedding reception but wanted to wait until you were back and settled a little."

"But the team shower for you both is next weekend as Sid and Alice are going away for a week and insisted we do it with them still in town," Stella tells them with a small laugh. They all look up as Mira enters, slightly limping with her casted leg, but bouncing a happy and flushed faced Levi in her grasp. They could tell when he was breast fed because after eating from the bottle his complexion for the most part was the same; this was different; as was Mira's facial demeanour, showcasing to the world that the bond between natural mother and son was as strong as ever.

"Yeah those nubby teeth hurt a little," Mira smirks as she settles in beside Reed and hands him Levi. Reed starts to pat Levi's back, all of them waiting for the burp. Once it comes out, Levi starts to laugh and the room settles once more. Reed slides Levi down his legs and lets him land on the floor.

"Your son is very determined," Mac comments as they watch Levi, who is now on all fours, look up at Reed and then smile at his real daddy.

"Can you stand up for me big guy?" Reed encourages his son who slaps his legs with his small hands. Levi's face soon scrunches up as he tries to pull himself upright. He finally does and much to all their delight and surprise, is able to stand, unattached from his father's leg for a few seconds before his legs give way. But a hearty round of applause encourages him to get up off his bum and try again. This time standing a few seconds longer.

"He'll be walking very soon," Stella muses as she looks at Levi with an adoring smile.

"We just missed being with him so much," Mira comments with a small frown.

"I can't imagine how long those few months must have felt," Stella says, prompting Mira to look at her and nod in agreement. "Was hard for us to think about you guys so far away from him."

"So anything new we should know?"

"He doesn't like mashed carrots," Mac responds.

"Oh yeah," Reed laughs, "sorry should have told you that before. Did he just throw them on the floor?"

"Of a very busy diner," Mac answers with a small smirk as Levi looks up at him and smiles. "But it's hard to be mad at him for something like that."

"Even the waitress was smitten," Stella tells them.

"That's my boy," Mira praises, drawing Levi's smiling face back to his mother once more.

Stella looks at the young mother just watching her darling child and knows it's wrong to feel jealousy. But it wasn't the angry kind of jealousy that would ever cause her to act out in a bad way toward either mother or child; it was the feeling that she was missing out on something she now wanted very badly. But had she waited too long? Was that what her body was now trying to tell her? Or was it just taking it's time to catch up and letting her sweat it out a bit longer.

"Okay so anyone hungry?" Mac's voice breaks her thoughts, forcing her to put on a quick smile and then join in the discussion.

"Yes we'll order in Chinese food. And yes I brought some bottles of formula and some canned yams and applesauce," Stella tells Mira as they slowly head for the kitchen."

Mac takes the dinner list they had made earlier and calls their favorite Chinese restaurant and then helps Reed set the table with the dishes they unpacked; Levi now happily settled in his high chair and playing with the blue bear that Mac had bought him before, taking turns between that and the cool teething ring.

"Do John and Karen know you're here?"

"Yeah I texted him just after we landed," Reed answers. "He was as relieved as you and it'll be good to see them tomorrow. I am so happy that Karen's treatments are going well and she's going to…well hopefully be okay."

"They caught it early so that is always the most important thing," Mac agrees as Levi's shrill call out draws their attention to him.

"Attention seeker," Reed teases his son as he nears. Levi extends his little arms, trying desperately to grab at his father but then laughing when Reed pulls back. But when Reed does that a second time, Levi starts to fuss and soon his eyebrows threaten to turn red and his eyes swell.

"Oh Levi I'm sorry," Reed frowns.

"He'll be okay," Mira tells Reed, making Stella look at the young mother in wonder. She had read in the book that Lindsay gave her that it wasn't wise to always give in to a baby's demands, but this young woman seemed to know what she was doing without any help or guidance. What was she afraid of? Mira was a lot younger than she was?

"You make it look almost easy," Stella mentions softly as Mira returns to the kitchen, all of them now trying to ignore Levi's insistent pleas for their attention.

"I read about it," Mira openly admits. "When I found out I was pregnant I was so happy but so scared," she sighs as she gives Stella a weak smile and then turns to Levi. "But when I first saw him, hear him cry and held him in my arms I knew we'd all learn together."

"You are an amazing young woman," Stella gives her a small half embrace; already forming an attachment to the young mother.

"Well I think your love and attention to him helped him a lot," Mira answers. Finally the women join the men in the living room, Levi now distracted by playing with some blocks. They talked about the past few months, Mac telling them a bit more about Levi's ordeal and how they should go and see Dr. Adams if they had any other concerns or just needed a medical physician for anything. The food then arrived and their attention shifted to that. Levi was also fed at the same time, Mira and Reed happy to keep up the same pattern of teaching Levi to eat when they were.

After supper, Mira once again slipped into Levi's bedroom, taking her time to feed her son and then rejoining them all in the living room to listen to her husband telling her new friends about their time in Poland and then some of his independent travels. Levi was passed from adult to adult finally coming to rest in Stella's arms, Mira snuggled in Reed's embrace as he talked.

The night wore on for a few more hours until it was time to finally say good night and let Mira and Reed get some real rest as they had been up for nearly twenty-four hours and the adrenaline was almost spent.

"Goodnight Levi," Stella whispers as she kisses the top of his soft forehead, his eyes already closed as he was about to be put down for the night to sleep.

"So we'll see you guys tomorrow," Mac says as he and Stella put on their coats.

"Thank you again Mac, I mean really…for everything," Reed gives Mac another hug.

They say a few more thank you's before finally leaving, walking hand in hand in silence toward the elevator and then finally getting into the Avalanche to go home.

"That was a nice evening Mac, thanks for supper," Stella mentions absently as she looks out the window, her eyes fighting to keep the tears at bay.

"Stella?"

"I'm just tired Mac," she turns back to him with a weak smile. "They really are a great couple."

"Yeah…Claire would be proud," Mac mentions softly. Stella reaches over and squeezes his hand, prompting him to nod and give her a small smile in return. They ride the rest of the way home in silence, heading into their own now quiet apartment; no happy sounds of a darling baby boy to greet them.

"I'll shower in the morning," Stella tells Mac as she hangs up her coat. She makes a move to head toward the bedroom but Mac quickly captures her in his arms and holds on.

"I love you," he whispers as he kisses her on the cheek.

"I love you too Mac," Stella responds as she kisses him back. She pulls back and kisses him on the lips; but even when they are connected, he can feel her lips slightly quiver and knows she's just putting on a brave front. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry I'm just not…"

"Don't be sorry," Mac assures her. "I'm tired also."

Stella looks at his expression and knows he's offering it only in half-truth; Mac was never too tired for sex but was just offering her some much earned sympathy which right now she was readily going to take. She heads for their bedroom but reaches the one that Levi had been staying in the past few months and stops, her eyes flooding and her stomach tightening instantly.

"Levi," she whispers sadly; bringing Mac to her side in seconds. "I miss him so much," she laments as she turns and buries her head in the loving embrace of her husband. Mac holds onto her, tenderly stroking her back but letting her expel all the fluid emotion that she had so bravely held back for the past few months.

"I know…I do to," he agrees in a soft whisper. "Stella…"

"He wasn't our child Mac and although Reed did what he did to keep Levi safe, I see that now. Gosh if he had taken Levi and Mira's father…" her voice dies out.

"They are all safe now."

"Levi is where he belongs, I could never deprive a mother of her child – ever."

"Never a doubt Stella," Mac whispers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They remain locked for what seems like forever until Stella numbly walks back to their bedroom, slowly changes from her day clothes into her sleeping clothes and then slides into bed; Mac following suit. But once she was in his arms again, she broke down; expelling the rest of her emotion and adrenaline; both of them remaining asleep until the sun started to shine the next morning.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so up next dinner with the garrets, the team shower and a modest wedding reception! Hope you are all still liking this and please review to let us know and thanks again! :D


	20. Baby Shower and Wedding Reception

**Title: Complicated  
****Chapter 20 – Baby Shower and Wedding Reception **

* * *

The night was fitful for the most part until a few hours before dawn Stella's mind had come to terms with the fact that Levi was in fact back where he belonged and they were still trying for a child of their own. Tonight they would be having dinner with the Garret's and then the shower the following weekend with the team. Their own wedding was only a few weeks away and Stella was hoping to be able to give Mac some good news as a special wedding present – a child of their own.

"You awake?" Mac's voice softly pulls her from her thoughts and her gaze to him. She gives him a tender smile and nods. "Did you sleep okay? It's later than we usually sleep."

"Just had to get it all out and then come to terms with the fact that Levi isn't here any more."

"The quiet didn't give that away?" Mac teases. Stella moves in closer and kisses his lips. "I was worried last night," he confesses as he strokes her cheek and pushes some hair from her face.

"I was too," Stella sighs. "I never realized just what kind of impact he made on my life until he was gone. But since they are going to be a regular part of our lives I know I'll have to come to terms and deal with it."

"Stella…"

"Mac I'm fine."

"You are the strongest, bravest woman I know and fell in love with. But never forget that a big part of that love is me being here for you," Mac confesses as he twists himself to look down at her, covering her lips with his. Her body quickly responds to his sexual advances and before too long they were both locked a heated tangle of sheets and sweat; moving together as one. They had put aside the stress of focusing on having sex to try for a child and were now happily content on focusing on having sex to please the other. That plan worked better.

Their Sunday for the most part was spent relaxing together; a late leisurely breakfast, a heated shower for two, both of them taking advantage for their first shower for two since Levi had arrived as they didn't have to look after him. They then had a late lunch and just spent the day getting to know each other a little better. Stella had then set up the computer and together they looked at, talked about laughed with each other over a myriad of pictures of them and their precious adopted son.

And by the time they were getting ready to head to the Garrett's for dinner, Stella's anxiety had all but subsided. She enters their bedroom and smiles as she watches Mac putting on some cologne and walks up to him.

"Mmm not fair Mac," she whispers as she kisses his cheek. "I don't think I want to let you leave."

He turns to her with a smile before he kisses her briefly on the lips, not wanting to mess her makeup. "I could call and cancel," he smirks as she pulls back.

"You know I bet you just would do that."

"Reed would understand," Mac chuckles. "You look beautiful," he tells her in truth, drawing a smile to her face instantly. She had chosen a simple black skirt and sweater, matching his black dress pants and casual top. They head for the door and after stopping to get a bottle of win arrive at the home of John and Karen Garrett; Reed and Mira and Levi already there.

"Hey Mac, Stella, welcome," John Garrett invites them in. They enter the warm house and immediately greeted with the smell of good food and happy laughter. Karen was feeling a bit better but even still wasn't as active as she normally could be thanks to the residue from her Chemo treatments.

"Hey guys!" Mira greets them both with a big hug as Reed comes up to them with Levi in his grasp.

"Hey Levi," Mac's voice draws the happy baby boy's gaze upward and soon Levi's face breaks into a large smile and his hands start happily waving around. Mac takes the boy from Reed's grasp and plants a warm kiss on his soft skin before giving him a mild squeeze.

"He tried to stand on his own again today," Mira states happily. "He's going to be walking very soon I think."

"He's one determined kid," Mac remarks as hands Levi to Stella.

"Hello sweet boy," she whispers as she holds his small soft face against her cheek.

Levi happily babbles away as Stella holds him in her arms as her and Mac head into the living room to join the others. They sit down and soon all four older adults were listening to the stories from the two younger adults about their adventures in Poland and other areas that Reed had covered with his job; Levi being happily passed from person to person before he was on the floor and contentedly playing or trying to crawl somewhere to try to stand.

"You know Mac you and the team have already done so much for us," Reed pipes up as they sit around the dinner table a bit later. "You sure they want to give us a shower?"

"Yes in fact they insisted we wait until you were back," Mac tells him in truth. "It's no trouble Reed."

"Well all the things that Dr. Hammeback gave us fit perfectly. We spent the morning just playing dress up with Levi," Mira laughs as she looks over at her precious son who was sitting in the high chair beside her. Stella looks at the young mother and feels her anxiety surge. _Am I too old? _She ponders. _Will our child be healthy? Will I even be able to conceive? _

Mac looks over and knows she is distracted but when he sees her slightly tense for no reason he knows that she's only putting on a brave face for those around her; something was wrong. _Did she get the pregnancy results back? Are they negative? Is she having second thoughts?_

Inadvertently Reed then changes the subject to something more benign and Mac instantly notices Stella's frame slightly relax. But knowing that it'll only stress her out a bit more to mention it later, he settles in his mind to just it rest and prays she'll be fine no matter what.

The dinner was modest, and most could tell that the excitement was taking its toll on Karen's weakened frame so after diner they all retire to the living room except Mira and Stella who stay behind, willing offering to help with the cleanup.

"So how are things settling?" Stella inquires as they finish the rest of the dishes.

"It's different," Mira confesses with a small sigh. "I miss my mother so terribly some days and other days I can cope. I still have no idea what my father's full sentence might be so we are always worried that he might come back and try something. I really have no one to draw on for experience when Levi gets older and…" her voice trails out as she gives Stella a nervous laugh. "Sorry to ramble."

"Why be sorry, those are all legitimate reasons to be concerned."

"You probably don't understand but I have always well had to fend for myself you know? My mother was very old fashioned and although I loved her very much and miss her terribly we didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things so have had to almost take care of myself most of my life."

"Actually I can understand more than you might know. I don't have any personal parenting experience either nor do I have a mother to draw from, but if you ever need help or support for anything you know you can always call me right?"

"Thank you."

They talk a bit more about Levi and how they were settling into their new apartment before heading back into the living room and then rejoining their husbands to just rest for the remainder of the evening. Finally when a few more cups of coffee had been drunk and Levi was now fast sleep on his mother's shoulder it was time to say goodnight.

"See you all next weekend at the Messer residence," Mac tells them before him and Stella walk hand in hand back toward the Avalanche. "I'm glad Karen's health is improving," Mac mentions as they get into the truck and head for home.

"What a relief for John and really for them all," Stella answers softly. "I think Mira is going to be a great mom."

"I hear a but in there," Mac notes softly.

"Nope no buts this time," Stella looks over at him with a weak smile. "Just happy for them and I think they'll have their hits and misses like everyone else but I think Levi is in good hands – literally."

"Sure has matured Reed a lot," Mac comments as their conversation starts to lighten from the mounting tension that each of them had when they were leaving. But they both knew it would get a bit easier from now on as they came to terms with the fact Levi was where he belonged and now it was time to concentrate on them.

As soon as they get home, Mac takes Stella by the hand and leads her to the bedroom and before she can utter a word he's captured her mouth in his and devouring her lips firmly.

"No babies, no agenda, no thinking about anything other than I just want to make love to my wife," Mac's soft words fill the room as his hand cups her face. "That's all I ever really wanted in life Stella, was you."

Stella feels a small lump form in her throat as she wraps her arms around his neck and starts to passionately crush his mouth with hers. In a few minutes, the floor around them was littered with clothing and soon after that it was just two naked bodies moving together as one on their bed; putting aside anything else aside from just wanting to make love to the other. Some time after that both were snuggled in each other's arms, sound asleep with peaceful thoughts for the first time in weeks.

Monday came all too soon, however, and both were quickly scrambling to get ready for their court hearing with Judge McGruder and just going through the formalities of giving Levi back to his natural parents, legally. The ride to the court was spent mostly talking about a new case that Danny had just called in; Mac assuring him that once they were finished with court they'd both meet him in the field to help out.

"Ready?" Mac looks over at Stella before they enter the courtroom.

"Actually yes," she gives him a firm nod. They enter to see John Garrett along with Reed, Mira and Levi as well as their court appointed lawyer, which was again just another formality that go along with the proceedings.

"I must say Detective Taylor these were very unusual circumstances. I do believe it wasn't your intent to mislead the court in any way but I am telling you that I must put a note of my verbal concerns in the file."

"Yes your honor we understand."

"Other than that I find no reason that the child in question, Levi Garrett cannot be rightfully returned to his parents…"

And after the Judge said what she had to, it was off to sign some paperwork, say a few more words to their newly extended family and then out into the field. As soon as they arrived at the crime scene, their personal anxieties faded and it was back to business a usual; each of them taking a part of the scene that was left over and helping to wrap up whatever was needed before heading back to the lab to finish up there.

"You know I think I am going to miss using Levi as an excuse to leave a bit early from now on," Stella tells Mac as she heads into his office after everyone had left; back to their old professional ways.

"I didn't even realize how late it was," Mac puts down his pen and looks at the clock. "Long day?"

"Long but fruitful," Stella hands him a file. "We got our man."

"So we did," Mac acknowledges as he quickly reads her findings. "So what's for supper?" Mac inquires as he stands up to get his coat and they both walk toward the elevator to head home. The rest of the week was pretty much the same with them both settling back into a regular working routine, long days, somewhat restful nights, rushed breakfasts, lunch on the go but a sit down dinner to talk about their day. All in all things seemed pretty much back to normal.

"So has Mira heard from her father at all?"

"She called him apparently and told him that Levi really suffered because of the drugs, adding a bit more drama to make him feel really guilty," Stella pauses, "and then telling him that it's his own fault he'll never see his only male heir. After that he said nothing more and she said he started to cry. I doubt his hatred toward Reed will ever change but maybe he'll realize just how terrible he's been and what he's personally done to destroy his family."

"Well hatred that is that deeply rooted will be hard to just rid himself of…it will take time," Mac huffs as he leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. He looks over at Stella who is on the couch beside him and then reaches over for his bass guitar and opens the case; Stella easing back and waiting for the intimate show her husband would soon be putting on for her.

"I think you'll like this first one," Mac warmly comments as he starts into the song he used to play to put Levi to sleep. He gives Stella a soft smile just as the melody ends and quickly starts into the song she loved most, her lips rewarding him with a tender smile of appreciation. After they were done with the serenade, both headed for the bedroom and the door was quickly closed.

Stella awakens early Saturday morning, her mind pondering the shower but also their own small wedding reception only two weeks away. Millie was coming down for the event and it would be mostly the team with their respected mates or dates and few other close friends, but otherwise it wasn't going to be a lot of fanfare as that wasn't the style neither of them subscribed to.

She looks over at Mac's handsome face and smiles at the fact that he was still softly sleeping, his tempting lips parted uttering contented sounds. Although he was trying so hard to be her rock right now, she knew inside her heart that this whole ordeal had taken its toll on his inner being more than he was admitting; he too had gotten used to the idea of being a father.

Stella carefully removes herself from the warm bed and heads into the living room, easing herself down onto the couch and then pulling out the small items she and Mac would be taking for the shower in a few hours. She starts to pull of the price tags and looks up as Mac finally enters.

"Please tell me you got some sleep," he huffs as he slumps down into the soft couch beside her.

"I did, did you?"

"More than I thought," he answers as he leans in closer, resting his head on her shoulder and watching ass he starts to fold the jean jacket and then place it in a bag.

"Think these will fit?"

Mac takes the small baby runners and places it next to his bare foot and then looks up at her with arched brows. "Couldn't you have gotten one size bigger?" He teases, earning a playful shove from her shoulder. "I think they are perfect. I'll start the coffee."

Mac heads into the kitchen to start the coffee as Stella finishes putting the rest of the items into the large gift bag and then closing it shut and placing it aside for the shower. She soon joins Mac into the kitchen and in no time both are making breakfast and talking about what things the team might be buying the new couple.

They had already gotten a few more household furnishings from the Garrett's and Stella told them that since she and Mac weren't going to be getting their marriage annulled and going back to separate places they would see what extras they had and then happily give them to the young couple if they so chose.

They talked about the final wedding details and what else if anything was missing. Stella had her dress, it was a bit more formal than the one she chose to wear to their civic ceremony and Mac would be wearing his black suit. Since they weren't redoing their vows – it wasn't necessary, they would only be arriving to take pictures, make a few speeches and then of course enjoy a great dinner and some dancing.

"But I still don't understand why I can't see the dress until that night?" Mac ponders as they finally start to get dressed for the night's events, the team coming to their place.

"Because I want it to be a surprise," Stella offers with a small smile. "And I like driving you crazy."

"You don't need a dress to do that," he tosses at her with a small smirk of his lips.

"Oh is that so?" She asks, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all," he quickly assures her. "I know I'll love it."

"Alright then Mr. Impatient, it's time we go set up."

As they had already had one small dinner event at the Messer's, Stella told Lindsay it was only fair they take turns and that way it wouldn't be a burden on any one. But they were the first to arrive.

"Where's Levi?" Lucy asks in haste as she pokes her head around her father's legs, seeking out the small baby boy.

"She's been asking about Levi ever since we told her this morning we were going to see him," Lindsay remarks with a sigh.

"Yeah poor kid doesn't know what he's in for," Danny teases in return, forcing Lucy to look up as if on cue and all four adults to chuckle. But it wasn't long before Reed and Mira did arrive with Levi, the happy infant instantly garnering the attention of the spirited little girl.

"Mummy can I pick up Levi?"

"No sweetie but if you sit on the floor, I'll help you hold him on your lap," Lindsay instructs.

"Okay mummy," Lucy readily agrees as she plops down on her butt and holds out her arms. Mira bends down, placing Levi's now sitting form onto Lucy's lap and Lindsay wraps Lucy's arms around Levi's mid-section and tells her to hold onto him and not to make any sudden jerky movements or it would make him sick.

Don, Adam and Sheldon were next to arrive, each bringing their own gifts and placing them on the floor next to Mac and Stella's and the Messer's.

"Sinclair couldn't make it but this is his gift," Flack tells him as he wheels in an outdoor stroller with the thick wheels; a gift card sitting in the top compartment as well.

"Never let it be said our fearless leader is stingy."

"I thought Mac was our fearless leader?" Adam frowns.

"Yeah he is but…" Flack stammers. "Whatever okay?" He groans and the rest of the team just laugh.

Sid and Alice are next to arrive along with two other friends of Reed's and then finally the Garrett's.

"Wow Mac, full house," Danny pats his friend on the back as they hover in the doorway looking at the living room full of guests.

"We are within the fire code right?" Mac asks with a small frown and Danny just shakes his head and laughs.

"And someone keep an eye on Adam and that food table," Don teases.

"Ah yes I heard about the food incident."

"You told everyone?" Adam's face flushes red. "I don't know what….well babies like that eat."

"Gummy bears!" Lucy pipes up as she tries to shove a few of the soft jelly candies into Levi's open mouth.

"No!" Both Lindsay and Mira shout at once and Lucy literally freezes her hand in mid air, the gummy bear hovering in her fingers before it comes loose and falls to the floor. Levi had watched the small red object fall and was soon flailing his arms to grab it, wanting to put it in is mouth and making it hard for Lucy to keep control of him.

Lindsay quickly grabs the gummy bear and then pries Levi out of her daughters grasp and hands him back to his mother.

"No mummy," Lucy starts to pout and her bottom lip to quiver.

"Levi needs a break sweetie," Lindsay smiles down at her daughter. "Let someone else hold him if Mira is okay with it."

"Can I hold him?" Sheldon asks as he wasn't at the Messer's the previous time and hadn't had a chance yet.

"Don't drop him," Lucy warns and all the adults laugh at her serious expression.

"Is this okay?" Sheldon consults with her as he holds Levi cradled in his arms.

"Yes," Lucy answers matter of factly, forcing Lindsay to just shake her head.

"She gets that from Danny," Lindsay teases.

Levi reaches up, trying to get Sheldon's glasses, but his attention is quickly distracted by a small toy shoved into his open fingers and so Sheldon's glasses remained in tact. Levi's next destination was the very rapt attention from the Hammerback's who took much delight in holding and talking to the delightful little boy.

"Mummy can we open the pesents now?" Lucy asks eagerly.

"Well that's up to Mira sweetie. But when she sits down you can ask her if she'd like some help okay?"

"Okay."

They all talked, laughed and ate a bit more before Mira and Reed with Levi perched in the middle of them sat down on Mac and Stella's loveseat, the rest of the team gathered around them. Lucy was more than delighted when she was asked to help bring the presents, giving only Levi a play by play of what everything was.

"Yeah wonder who bought that," Danny pipes up when they open the box to reveal a pair of boys hockey skates, a small NY Rangers hockey jersey and a few other hockey related items.

"Uh Adam?"

"Did not," Adam retorts. "I bought…oh right," he groans and the Flack just laughs as he slaps his friend on the back.

Adam's gift was next and it was a small iPod, and a few other toys in the shape of electronic gadgets. Sheldon had bought Levi a set of reading books and things to play with that would also stimulate his brain.

"You know Sheldon really is the biggest nerd here," Flack teases.

"Hey at least he'll learn more than just lets go Rangers from my books."

"Hey what's wrong with lets go Rangers?" Flack offers a small pout and laughter ensues once again.

"At least it wasn't Sex for Dummies like Sid gave."

"Well he'll learn early in school," Sid shrugs and everyone laughs again.

Sid and Alice's gift was next and it was stuff that a two year old might need for winter, a coat, boots, mittens, hat and scarf. The Messer's had bought the exact opposite in that they got stuff for summer, including small trunks, fins, a beach play set and a few other items. Lucy even bought Levi something, a small bear toy for him to gum and a Bob the Builder figure. The Garrett's bought them a whole host of practical items, such as bibs, a carrying backpack for Levi to sit in, a generic diaper bag. Mac and Stella had finished up the gift giving with a bag of clothes that included dress pants, a dress shirt, a sweater vest, small jean jacket, a pair of good shoes and runners.

Mira then takes Reed's hand and looks out at all the smiling faces, her eyes about to water. "Wow I can't even almost express what today has meant for us. I have no family anymore and to come here and to be welcomed so openly, warmly and generously is amazing," she starts in a soft tone. "I can't thank you all enough for the beautiful gifts and for helping us when we were stuck so far away. Thank you all so much, it has truly touched my heart personally."

She finishes with small stifle, causing Reed's grasp around her hand to tighten.

"And a um…well a special thank you to Mac and Stella for this party and of course for all the work they did to keep Levi safe despite um…well great personal sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? They were always going to get married Reed," Sid pipes up, "you two just sped up the process so we should be thanking you," he finishes with a small smile while his wife next to him just looks on in shock; Mac and Stella exchanging amused expressions.

"Hope you all weren't betting on that," Mac mentions sternly.

"We were boss and I um…won," Adam mentions sheepishly.

"Adam you know that gambling isn't allowed at work," Mac says in a serious tone, a small smile desperately tugging at his lips.

"It wasn't his idea," Flack offers in his defense.

"Well in that case I'll just have to confiscate the money," Mac smiles.

"Yeah nice try Mac, that is our hard earned cash that you guys took long enough to make us part with," Danny joins the discussion.

"Hmm wonder if the next pool on baby Taylor will also hold up?" Sid ponders with a small frown, making all in the room laugh again, except Lucy who was very content in playing with Levi and his new toys.

Mac and Stella just look at one another in amusement but say nothing.

"So anyone for dessert?" Lindsay quickly breaks the mounting tension.

"ME!" Lucy shouts and the mood quickly changes, back to the light conversation it was before.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening was spent just bonding with the young couple, the excited baby and the team; laughing, talking and eating and enjoying the kind and warm Taylor hospitality. The Garrett's were the first to leave just before dinner time and then slowly the team started to leave as well until it was just Mira and Reed left.

"How is he?" Mira asks plunking herself down by Stella who was holding a sleeping Levi on her chest.

"He's a furnace," Stella smirks.

"Yeah it's great when I'm alone and cold," Mira chuckles as her fingers stroke Levi's soft pink cheek. His golden eyelashes were resting on his flushed face and his small pink lips were slightly parted and soft sounds were coming forth. For a split second Stella's mind flashes the same picture of Mac when he was asleep, so at peace and content and her heart quickly swells. But Levi starts to stir and the memory instantly fades.

"I think he needs to sleep in his own bed," Stella mentions just as Levi starts to fuss, his small face crunching into the start of a sad cry and hands him back to his mother before he starts to wail.

"Shhhh my darling boy I got you, mummy's got you," Mira whispers just as Mac and Reed return from filling up Reed's car with the presents. "Your team really was amazing today."

"They all support you both very much," Mac tells them in truth. "Well you are all packed up."

"Okay time to get him packed up and away we go," Mira states as she hands a now fussing Levi to his father and stands up. "I want to rent him a baby tux for the wedding reception in two weeks," Mira smiles at her son as he's being tucked into a blanket and then into his travelling chair. "But not sure I can find any."

"He'll be a darling in whatever he wears," Stella assures her as she gives her a hug and then Reed and then plants a big kiss on Levi's cheek. "Goodnight Levi."

Levi looks up and offers a small frown, trying so desperately to offer her a smile but garnering another kiss in return; his body settling a little. Mac and Stella both say goodnight and then close the door. Peace at last.

"Seems so quiet now," Mac remarks with a small frown.

"Yeah but what a great event it turned out to be."

"They really did get a lot of nice stuff. Surprised that even Sinclair was so generous."

"Oh beneath that hardened exterior he's really a big softie. As I said…brought down by a smile."

"Hmmm isn't that all men?" Mac teases as they head toward their bedroom.

"You really are asking for it aren't you?" Stella teases in return as she closes the door and looks at him with an arched brow. "Might have to discipline that out of you."

"Please do," Mac encourages her as he moves in closer.

XXXXXXXX

The next two weeks just flew by for everyone, especially Mac and Stella. Millie had arrived the night before and was staying at a nearby hotel for the weekend.

"Don't know why I am actually nervous today," Stella lightly frets as she slowly slips her coffee that Saturday morning.

"We don't have to say speeches Stella," Mac tries to tell her.

"You really don't want to give one do you?"

"We thank people and tell them we appreciate their love and support and that's it, what else is needed?"

"I thought that was your speech?" Stella counters and Mac just chuckles.

"But why are you nervous?" He asks, taking her hand and planting a soft kiss on it.

Stella just shrugs as she leans in, whispering _'I love you' _into his ear before she pulls away and heads back into the kitchen. Since there was to be no formal ceremony all Mac had to do was wait a few more hours before he could see his wife's new dress and then it would be into the limo and off to the hotel. Mac had booked the honeymoon suite for the weekend but told her that they would be taking a proper honeymoon in a few months when the weather was a bit warmer.

"Maybe I'm just excited," she offers warmly as she comes back up to him at the table.

"Let's go with that," Mac tells her with a smile.

They finally start to pack up their weekend bags and then it was time to get ready for their big evening event. While Stella was getting ready, Millie had come over to get a few pictures before they would go to the hotel where an official photographer was waiting to take a modest album to capture the happy event.

"You look nervous McCanna," Millie softly comments.

"I am a little," he answers with a small laugh.

"What is it?"

"Stella said she was nervous earlier and I guess now it's my turn," Mac offers with a small sigh.

"You look so handsome my son, your father would be very proud of you today."

"I wish he was here."

"He is," Millie smiles as she touches Mac's cheek and then plants a small kiss on it. "He's always with us."

"Are we taking turns as at a kissing booth?" Stella finally makes herself known, stepping out into the living room and forcing Mac to quickly offer a small intake of breath as he looks at his wife with a growing smile.

"Wow," Mac whispers softly.

Her dress was nearly floor length and cream in color. The modest and delicately beaded halter neckline showed off her flawless olive skin. Her hair was partly up and she had some fresh white orchids on one side. She had bought special diamond earrings that hung just above the silken neckline and her bare arms were holding a bouquet of flowers.

"I don't have the words to tell you how beautiful you look right now," Mac confesses as she nears them. "I am honored to have you as my wife," Mac concludes.

Stella takes in the heartfelt words and feels her heart skip a beat and her stomach tighten. "I think I am the lucky one Mac to have a man like you in my life," she tells him softly as she leans in, planting a kiss on his lips and allowing Millie one of many intimate photographs for them to keep and cherish.

"You both make me so very proud and happy," Millie comes in and hugs them both. "Stella, my darling daughter you look like an angel, truly stunning."

"Thank you Millie," Stella gives her mother in law another hug and kiss. Then it was time to grab their coats and bags and head downstairs and get into the waiting limousine and then off to the hotel. It was the Long Island Hotel as that one had an amazing room overlooking the water and offered the best package for the modest wedding affair.

Once they arrive Mac and Stella give their bags to the Hotel Concierge to take care of while Millie goes in search of the professional photographer to let him know the bridal couple had arrived.

"Hey Mac you're late," Flack teases as he approaches them. "Did you uh…test out the limo?"

"With my mother inside?"

"Ah yeah…no that would…be..."

"Very wrong," Mac adds and all three adults laugh.

"Stella, you look amazing," Flack praises as he gives his close friend and the woman he considers a sister a warm hug. They are then ushered away for some pictures, while Flack is left to greet the arriving guests and show them where they are were allowed to sit.

About an hour later after they had finished their pictures they head, hand in hand, into the main reception area where they are greeted with a warm round of applause as Flack introduces them as Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. Mac and Stella take their seats at the same table as the Garrett's, Millie, Reed, Mira and of course Levi. Lucy had begged to sit by the sweet little boy, dressed in a rented black suit, but was told by her mother she could see him afterward.

The served meal was of course five star, the bridal table eating first, but everyone really not having to wait too long to enjoy the food and drink offerings. As they really didn't have a color picked out, the hotel used seasonal offerings of dark blues and silver, a color mixing that both later commented was stunning. Just before the meal was over both of them stood up and offered a few words of thanks, for the love, support and encouragement they had received from all their family, friends and of course the team.

"We couldn't have done a lot of this without your love and support," Stella best summed it up before it was time to just finish the meal. Neither of them wanted to make heartfelt confessions; both agreeing to save their loving words for in private if needed. It wasn't something that should be forced, and although that was Mac's rouse to get out of saying anything too personal, Stella did agree that love didn't run on an agenda; it had it's own.

After the dinner was over, most rested with some coffee, tea and dessert and just relaxed before the dance floor was cleared and it was time for the first dance.

"May I have this dance?" Mac asks softly as he extends his hand for his wife to take. Her fingers curl around his and she allows him to lead her to the dance floor and then both start to gently sway to the music; each locking eyes with the other and offering a showdown of contentment and love.

"Thank you for tonight Stella."

"Mac you helped with most."

"For being here with me and making this happen," he confides in her ear, drawing a smile to her face instantly.

"There is no where else I'd rather be," she admits in truth. "So I guess I should thank you also."

They finish their dance and soon it's time for the rest of the couples to join in, Lucy immediately at Levi's side, the small boy strapped into his chair so that his parents could at least dance once or twice. The little girl was kept very busy telling the happy baby boy all about the event and what everyone was doing.

Lev's eyes would shift from watching Lucy with adoration to watching his parents to watching everything else that was going on. His arms would excitedly flail about and his lips would offer happy jabbers about nothing in general. Next it was Danny's turn to take Lucy in his arms and dance and Mac and Stella to hold Levi between them as they twirled around on the dance floor. Flack took him for a fast dance and between him, Adam and Sheldon, Levi laughed and squealed as he endured a mock mosh-pit of arms. Finally Millie took him and rocked him to sleep, Lucy curled up on a chair beside her as the music turned to a more of an upbeat tempo and the dancing continued for a few more hours, both Mac and Stella enjoying their friends and family for as long as allowed.

Then it was time for the bride and groom to say their thanks and goodnights to their guests and head upstairs to enjoy the rest that the evening had to offer.

"So before we start," Mac mentions with a small smile as he stands before Stella in the beautiful bridal suite. "I have something for you. A wedding present."

Stella watches as Mac pulls out a small black velvet box and then slowly opens it to reveal a modest diamond engagement ring with a matching wedding band, both in white gold. "For my amazing wife," Mac whispers as he slowly removes the plain band of gold and starts to slide up the pair of elegant rings. "Now we are an official couple," Mac looks up with a tender smile. "I love you Stella Taylor," he whispers warmly.

"Oh Mac I love them so much," she utters in a dearly dead tone, her eyes glistening with happy tears. "Do you have one?"

"I do," Mac answers with a soft smirk as he pulls out another box. He watches as Stella takes his matching white gold wedding band and replace the plain one on his left hand with the one that matched hers.

"The gift I have for you isn't material Mac," she states warmly. And then much to his surprise she take his ringed hand and places it upon her belly and looks up with a smile. "Now we are an official family. I love you Mac Taylor."

"What?"

"We are going to have a baby Mac, a family of our very own. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I wanted it to be a surprise for tonight."

And no more words were said as their lips met and two worlds collided once more in a single showdown of heated passion.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so one more chappy to go. Hope you are all still liking this and stay tuned for more and please review before you go.

**PS**: New York Stories II was just updated.


	21. No More Complications

**Title: Complicated  
****Chapter 21 – No More Complications**

**A/N: Well here we are at the end folks! I am sorry that not everyone that started reading and reviewing this story wanted to stay to the end but I do appreciate those loyal readers that took the time to read and review every chapter faithfully. Alice thanks you so much and really hopes you like this ending :D**

**A/N 2: to Brii - sorry you do not have an account so I cannot answer anything personally and hope you see this. Thank you for reading and hope you like this ending. Alice is my muse. So yeah I guess you can say these are all joint efforts haha but only with me and my inspiration who finally after 10 years on this site has a name. THanks again. **

* * *

_"Mac...I'm pregnant...we are going to have a family."_

**~Nine Months Later~**

"Okay Stella, once more…push for me," Dr. Adams encourages as he assists Stella in the birthing suite in the hospital, Mac at her side, holding her hand; Millie on the other side modestly filming the birth of her first grandchild; while the rest of their friends and waited patiently outside.

"Ahhhhh!" Stella groans once more, her fingers clamping down around Mac's as she gives her all once more with another firm push.

"The head is out…Stella just a bit more," Dr. Adams states firmly as the room explodes with a flutter of activity. "You can do it."

"Come on Stella," Mac gently urges.

"Mac I….ahhhhh," Stella belts out once more and then pain instantly subsides, their baby was out.

"I got...him. You have a son," Dr. Adams tells them. "A beautiful baby boy."

"A boy…Mac," Stella gasps as she looks up with teary eyes, her hand still tightly clenched with his. "Look at him."

"Our son," Mac smiles as he leans in and kisses her damp forehead.

"Here you go Mac," Dr. Adams hands Mac a clean pair of surgical scissors to cut the umbilical cord with and then their baby is whisked away to be checked over, a good healthy cry issuing forth in mere seconds, causing both parents to look at each other and smile or sob. Millie rushes in and gives Mac a hug and kiss and then leans in and along with Stella, offers happy tears as she kisses her beloved daughter in law.

"And to the happy mother," Dr. Adams hands a mostly cleaned but still crying baby boy to his mother.

"Oh god…" Stella whispers as she props herself up a bit more and cradles the little baby in her grasp. "He's…perfect," she whimpers as she kisses his head, making eye contact.

"Mac you can hold him for a bit but I do want Stella to try to breast feed him as soon as possible."

Millie takes a few pictures of Stella holding her son and then of Mac holding his son and then of the new family altogether before she leaves the room, allowing Stella to feed, Mac to stay with his wife and offer loving comfort and the nurses to clean things up and get a room ready for Stella for overnight, she would be okay to leave the following day.

Mac looks down as Stella arranges their son on her chest and allows his tiny soft pink lips to find her nipple and start to hungrily suck away on the nourishing fluids. Mac's fingers gently touch his son and then move to Stella's face and rest on her flushed cheek.

"I love you so much," he utters in truth as leans in and kisses her on the lips.

"I love you too Mac. Look at the beautiful little human we created together."

"He's so perfect," Mac whispers as he tries to fix Stella's pillow a little better. Both of them sit in silence a bit longer, just watching their son enjoying his milk before Stella switches to her other breast and allows their son to resume his meal. Dr. Adams comes back and starts to give them some instructions; telling them they already had the toddler phase down but they had to deal with newborn stuff before then.

After he was finally full, the tiny baby rests his head on his mother's chest, his tiny watery blue eyes trying to fix on the face of his father.

"Hello Jacob," Mac officially greets his son. His fingers brush the reddish skin on his son's cheek and then move to the dusting of golden brown hair on top of his head before Mac leans in and kisses his skin, his eyes watering once more. They were given a sample routine of eating and changing their new baby boy, telling them that in the first few months, he would most eat, sleep and poop.

"Yeah Mac has diaper duty down pat," Stella teases. They stay in the birthing suite a bit more before Stella is moved to a private room and the team is finally allowed to come in, but only in pairs as per Mac's direction. Reed and Mira were allowed first, along with Don as he was on call.

"Hey I'm just happy I won the baby pool," Flack boasts.

"It was rigged," Mac ribs his friend.

"I am so happy for you both," Mira smiles as she hugs Stella and kisses Mac. "What's his name?"

"I guess I can't call you gramps anymore right?" Reed teases and then stops as he and Don wait for Stella to tell them the baby's name.

"Jacob Reed Taylor," Mac tells them, prompting Reed to look at Mac in shock before he gives him another big hug. "But the first time I hear a JR from you, I'll revoke the Reed part," Mac teases. He then looks to Flack with a warm smile, forcing Flack to just arch a brow and cock his head. "Don, both Stella and I would like to ask you something."

"You want a Don Flack junior as well?" Flack teases.

"No, if you'd be open to it, we'd like you to be the godfather to Jacob."

"Mac, I um…" he pauses and then looks at Stella who nods in agreement. "I would be honored."

"Picture of the two godfathers," Millie smiles, referring of course to Mac as Levi's godfather. Mac turns back to see Levi trying climb up to inspect the little being offering soft whimpering sounds as he lay on his mother's chest.

"Babeee..." Levi offers as Mira looks at him with a smile.

"Yes that's right, that's the baby we told you about. That's Jacob. Just don't...Levi."

"I got him. Hey come here squirt," flack picks up Levi and gives him a big kiss. Levi, who was now walking, finally squirms out of Flack's grasp and tries to run for the door, Flack in tow.

"He's your godfather?" Reed teases just as Flack grabs a laughing Levi and brings him back.

"I heard that," Flack groans.

"Mama!" Levi calls to Mira who quickly rescues him and takes him back to see Stella and Jacob.

The room again erupts into lively banter before it's time for Reed and Mira and Don to take their leave, Reed and Mira promising to drop by in a few days after they were settled and to offer whatever help they could and to just spend time altogether bond as new families and friends.

Mac had brought a sleeping chair into Stella's private room and takes Jacob, allowing Stella to get some much needed rest, assuring her he would wake her when Jacob needed to eat. Millie leaves them for a few hours, heading outside to get a few things for her new grandson, not caring if she was going to spoil the beautiful child right from the start.

Mac looks at Jacob in his arms and smiles, his precious son's face looking upward, intently studying the man that helped give him life. Mac's mind drifts back over the past nine months and how their lives had changed so much but for the better. Right from the start they had the teams support and Sinclair's as well. There had been a few tense moments, mostly with Stella and work but nothing that had caused any harm to the beautiful child in his arms.

Aubrey had gone back overseas, ducking out quietly right after the news broke that Mac and Stella were going to have a child of their own; Don being happy that he won the baby pool and Danny reminding him that it was rigged, but all of them eagerly offering babysitting duty, espeically the Messers as now Lucy had another baby to mother. Mac had told Sinclair that since he had more than enough vacation time coming, he would be off the same year as Stella, and that Danny and Sheldon would be in charge, with them of course only a phone call away.

_'I don't want to miss the first year chief, I hope you understand.'_

_'Actually Mac…I do.'_

After that there were lamas classes, Millie making arrangements to move to New York within the year, wanting them to spend as much time together as a new family without too much familial interference. But she did visit every few weeks so she was practically living there anyways.

Sex had become tough after about five months when Stella's belly got too big for anything traditional, forcing them to find creative ways to still enjoy each other in an intimate capacity.

_'Sid I don't need…'_

_'Mac, it's I either give this to you now or wait until you open it at the baby shower,' Sid had laughed when he handed Mac the Sex for Expecting mothers book. 'Besides, you never let me give it to you at your personal shower.'_

_'We didn't have…'_

_'Exactly. Trust me Mac you'll need this. Now on page 25 there is a great way to use a chair so that…'_

Mac had only looked at his seasoned Medical Examiner with a dry smile but as soon as the older man was out of sight, Mac had closed the door and was instantly invested in the book; so much so that as soon as he got home that night, he took Stella in his arms and they had, by her own admission, _'one of the hottest sexual romps to date'. _That book was a blessing.

"My son," Mac whispers as he kisses the top of Jacob's head and then looks up to see Stella watching him with a tender smile. "He is the most…amazing thing in the world," Mac confesses as one strong arm holds his son while the other reaches out and clasps Stella's hand. "Seeing you today…give birth to our son…I um…I know the word love fits but…Stella I was in awe. How you kept him safe and healthy these past nine months inside you and then…" Mac's voice breaks as he looks away.

"What is it?" She asks in a sleepy tone.

"But it nearly killed me when I saw you in so much pain."

"All part of the process Mac," she winks and his face softens once more.

"Did it hurt?" Mac wonders.

"Like hell," she smirks. "Like someone took a blow torch and stuck it between my legs when he was coming out."

"What?"

"But when he did...the pain it...Mac it was forgotten when I saw our beautiful son."

Jacob starts to make a soft fussing sound, signaling that he needs to be fed, prompting Mac to hand him over and then watch as Stella places him near her breast and his tiny lips latch on and he starts to feed.

"You know what's next right?"

"Diaper duty," Mac offers with a mock pout, making Stella giggle at his antics. "Do you need anything?"

"A truck load of Advil?" She asks weakly and then shakes her head. "I'm okay. A bit hungry but really just need a whole week of sleep."

"I think mom is bringing some food and she knows nothing too spicy," Mac recalls as he tells her. Jacob finishes his nourishing liquid and then is passed back to his father who gently burps him and goes to change his diaper. Just as he redressed in his soft blue sleeper, the Messer's arrive and the room is busy once more.

"Jacob," Lindsay smiles down at the baby in her arms. "Stella he's so beautiful."

"Why do they always compliment the mother only?" Danny laments.

"Hey when you push something the size of a watermelon out the opening the size of a lemon then you'll get kudos too," Lindsay teases and Danny's face cringes in mock pain.

"Ouch," Danny offers and then looks over at Mac who merely shakes his head. "Sorry big Mac, but yeah I am glad I didn't have to do that."

"Wuss," Lindsay teases. "Want to see Lucy? This is Jacob. Isn't he cute?"

"Yes. Can I take him home to play with me?"

"No sweetie, he has his own home to go to," Lindsay answers and Lucy rewards her with a downcast face, prompting Lindsay to look up at Danny. "That face you can take credit for if you'd like."

"Come here Lucy," Danny puts his daughter onto his lap and lets her very gently touch Jacob's tiny hands. "He really is great you guys," Danny praises. They all talk and laugh a bit longer before Stella tells them she needs to use the bathroom and Millie comes back with some dinner.

"I guess it's our turn to help plan a shower."

"Help?" Stella asks Lindsay just before she leaves.

"I'm helping Mira. Yeah we know it's not a surprise because a new mother hates surprise showers, trust me I know," Lindsay smiles before she gives her friend a hug. "See you soon."

Millie sets the food bags on the table and takes Jacob while Mac helps Stella to the bathroom. "Hello my precious little darling," Millie coos as she gently rocks Jacob who looks up at her with curious blue eyes. "You are so amazing," she whispers as her eyes also water at the perfect little being in her care. "And you have the best parents a child could hope for."

Mac and Stella come back and after Stella is settled they both start into a mild supper while Millie tells a few stories to Jacob, still in her grasp, telling her children she'd eat later, right now her grandson needed some attention. After supper was finished, Stella feeds Jacob again and then after Mac rocks him to sleep and places him into his hospital sleeping tub it's time for both of them to try to get some sleep.

Millie had taken a second round of gifts, flowers and cards to their apartment and let them try to get some sleep for the night. But as suspected, Jacob was up every few hours, wanting to be fed and then needing to be changed so a solid night's rest wasn't to be had. In fact that would be their routine for the next few weeks - life for them was about to change for good.

The next morning, Mac awakes to see Stella nursing Jacob, whispering to him soft words. His heart skips a few beats as he just watches in silence the growing bond of love. When she would hold Levi, the love she had was evident, but it was nothing compared to the look she was now giving her own child; it was, in his mind, a scene without words. It was pure love and how do you describe a feeling like that?

"Morning," his warm voice beckons her gaze in his direction.

"Morning," she answers with a warm smile.

"You have some color today," Mac notes as he leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips. "And you don't look as tired."

"You look a bit more rested as well, but you know the sleepless nights are only just starting," Stella reminds him. But just as she finishes feeding, a soft knock is heard at the door and in walks Sinclair.

"I can't stay long as I have to meet the mayor at nine but just thought I'd stop by," he greets them with a smile.

"Morning Sir," Mac offers a smile as he stands up and proudly shows off his son.

"You should be proud, both of you, he's beautiful."

"That is he," Stella agrees with a soft smile. Their superior stays a bit longer before he too must take his leave, telling them that he'll make sure he's at their shower no matter what. Millie arrives with some homemade breakfast and then they just relax until the Hammerback's arrive.

"Very relieved he has Stella's cute features," Sid ribs Mac who merely shakes his head. "Jacob Taylor. Good strong name just like his father."

"That it is," Stella agrees, knowing that Mac's modesty wouldn't allow him to take undue credit. "Course Sidney Taylor would have been just as strong," Sid jokes drawing a small eye roll from Alice his wife. Sid and Alice stay longer, offering some seasoned parenting tips of their own and helping with Jacob when Stella needed Mac's help in the bathroom and Millie was out of the room.

By the late afternoon, Dr. Adams returns to see how Stella is doing and since she had only minimal blood loss would be able to go home and finish the rest of her healing in the comfort of familiar surroundings. Of course with strict orders to do no lifting, straining or anything that could open the birthing stitches or cause her pain. Mac and Millie gather up the rest of the gifts and such and then the three of them slowly leave the hospital, Stella carrying Jacob and then letting Mac put him into his travelling chair in the back of the Avalanche and then it was finally time to head for home.

"I really do hate hospitals," Stella smirks as they enter their own apartment and she slowly wanders toward their bedroom, Mac following with Jacob. She enters and notices the small sleeping bassinet that Sid had given them; placed beside their bed for the first few months until Jacob would sleep on his own in his crib. Since they had already made up the room that Levi had previously used, it really wasn't much to transform it into a room for their own child.

Stella's mind remembers Mira and Reed visiting frequently over the past nine months and both her and Mac were more than delighted to have been on hand when Levi not only took his first step but also said his first word 'mama' and then 'dada' and that was it. Now it had been nonstop baby gibberish and chasing the energetic toddler wherever his little legs could take him. But they also had the privilege of babysitting Levi when Mira and Reed went out, following their example and insisting on an adults-only date night and that helped them bond with Levi as well as continue to prepare them for when they had a child that was his age, past one and really starting to display his personality.

Mac places Jacob into the bassinet and then eases himself down onto the bed beside his wife, wrapping his arms around her as he covered them with the blanket and then both falling into a light slumber. Millie finishes in the living room and then wanders in their direction when she hears nothing, pausing in the doorway to watch them with a smile of love and affection; Jacob asleep on the floor beside them.

"My family," she whispers warmly as she closes the door to give them some more quiet time and then heads back into the living room, pulling out her knitting and waiting until it was time to make dinner; a task she was looking forward too.

The next few days passed by with much the same agenda, all melding into one long day. Mac and Stella would sleep when Jacob was sleeping. Stella would feed him, Mac would burp and change him and then they'd play with him, hold him and just in general give him as much love as possible.

Reed and Mira would come over when possible, Mira opting to only work part time so that she could be with Levi as much as possible. When they were at Mac and Stella's, Levi would run wherever he wanted, but he never strayed too far from Jacob, giving both Mac and Stella ample opportunity to shower him with love and affection.

The next few months were the same as Jacob Taylor would mostly eat, sleep and be played with all the while he continued to grow, coming more and more into his own personality. His face would finally offer small facial expressions and his lips would finally start to offer baby talk. Soon he was laughing, holding toys and trying to crawl. But it was the critical milestones that Mac, Stella and Millie were waiting for.

Today was one of those days. Jacob was about six months, on the floor on his belly when he starts to get himself up on all fours, finally doing so much to the delight and amazement of his parents.

"Mac!" Stella calls out, bringing Mac running from the bedroom. As soon as he enters, his eyes are drawn downward and his smile instantly matches Stella's as they both watch Jacob trying to crawl toward his mother.

"That's it baby boy come to mummy," Stella encourages her son while Mac hurries for the video recorder, capturing it all on tape.

"Eaaaaaa hhhhhheeee," Jacob's lips offer happy baby noises. But he flops onto his belly, not quite making it and then looking up with an instant sad face.

"No Jacob," Stella soothes as she gathers him in her arms and kisses his cheek. "No crying, you did so good today. Mummy is proud of you. She loves you so much."

One of the big things that both Mac and Stella had agreed was the joy they both got now from being able to say mum and dad around their son, knowing that when he would offer his first word, it would be to them and for them; they didn't have to worry about ruining it for anyone else.

Stella puts Jacob back down on the floor and then smiles at him and then points to Mac. "Can you crawl to daddy."

"Come Jacob, come to daddy," Mac lovingly urges, watching as his son turns to him and offers a wide smile, once again melting Mac's heart instantly. The first few months, Jacob's actions were mostly a result of him trying to either laugh or smile, but now he was doing it on his own as a reward for their actions toward him.

Jacob spies a small blue bear on the floor, the same toy that Mac had bought Levi and tries to crawl toward it. It not only being his favorite toy but also the half way point between him and his father. He makes it, much to the happy delight of the three adults around him.

Jacob pauses at the bear, grabbing it in his hands and of course instantly putting it between his soft pink lips.

"Mmmmm aaaaaaaeeeee," Jacob laughs as he flings the bear toward his father and then offers a small pout when it's out of his reach.

"Come on Jacob, come to daddy," Mac urges once more, his face almost in pain from smiling so much. Jacob gets back up on all fours and continues on his way, finally making it to Mac and enjoying a myriad of warm kisses from both parents.

"Jacob is such a good boy," Stella praises her son as her eyes lock with Mac's.

Over the past few months, they had been talking more seriously about working maybe part time so that they could enjoy their child's early years. Both had danced around the idea of maybe a more flexible working schedule until Jacob was in school, that would allow them both to be back at work on a more regular basis but of course still with evenings and weekends off. It would mean some material sacrifices for the first few years.

Today would work to cement that idea into their heads, neither of them wanting to miss any key milestones in their son's life. They would never begrudge Millie the happy opportunity of being the one to see it, but they wanted to be there as well. And while both had agreed that one was the loneliest number for a child, both had agreed that they were going to have just the one and do it right.

"I can't believe how much he's grown in six months," Stella mentions to Mac later that night as she holds a nursing Jacob on her chest as Mac gently plays the bass for them. Jacob loved to hear the music, something he grew accustomed to hearing right from the womb when Mac would play before he was born.

Mac watches as Jacob finishes his milk and then turns his head to look at his father. Mac puts down his guitar and takes his son, sitting him on his lap and gently tapping his back until Jacob's soft pink lips offer a burp followed by a tell tale giggle.

"I don't want to miss anything," Mac says softly as he hoists Jacob to his feet and holds his shaky body. Jacob's fingers reach out and grasp Mac's face, slightly tapping it with his own small fingers.

"Jacob can you say daddy?"

"Ddddeeeee aaaaahhhhh," Jacob tries with a wide smile, forcing Mac's face to instantly brighten.

"Close enough for now," Mac praises as he kisses him once more. "Does Jacob want a bath before bed?" Mac asks as he looks up at Stella.

"Does Mac want a bath before bed?" Stella arches her brows.

"How about a bath for him and a shower for us?" Mac playfully suggests.

"Oh you had me at does," she teases as she takes Jacob from Mac's grasp, allowing her husband to put his bass guitar back into its case and then head toward the bathroom. They had painted Jacob's room green with beige, neutral colors for a boy until it would become apparent what color was Jacob's favorite and what other things he wanted to make his space personable.

Mac removes his son's romper and diaper and then heads for the bathroom where Stella already had the baby tub in the bathtub and was filling it with warm soapy water. When Mac had first changed Levi's diaper he had kinda balked at the idea, but now with his own son, even doing menial duties was something he had come to cherish, knowing that this was it and they wouldn't have another chance and he wasn't going to miss anything.

Stella's love for their child had grown more than he could ever have imagined. She was perfect in every way but now having her as the mother of his child was something of a dream that he never thought would ever come true. Her tender nurturing toward him, fostering complete love in return from the doting little baby boy was very apparent and something that he had put into his storehouse of memories that he would treasure. Someday's he had the words to tell her what he was feeling, other days her loving actions were without words; just a look or even a soft touch from him was all he could do to tell her that she was the most amazing person in the world.

Stella looks up and watches as Mac enters carrying their son and her heart naturally settles. Much like Mac, she too was carefully storing up all the memories she could. Watching Mac around Jacob was also a dream for her. He was so strong and self assured, but around the delicate little baby, he was softer, gentler and almost unsure at times that his strength would hurt or damage him in some way.

His soft words, loving attention and caring toward Jacob made her love him and draw close to him all the more; if that was even possible. He was the perfect father, at least to her, and as she always reminded him, that's all that really mattered in the end. Jacob was amazing; he was perfect, beautiful and the last half to complete their life puzzle. She too was in agreement to having just one but also wanting to be there for everything that Jacob would experience.

On the weekends that Millie was there, they would leave Jacob in her care on the Friday night and have their adult date night, enjoying each other's company in a private and more grown up setting but always wanting to return home to finish the night and then start the next morning with their son. They also made a special effort to go to the park when she was around, such as this weekend.

"I think the weather is supposed to be nice tomorrow," Mac mentions as he carefully places Jacob into the warm soapy water.

"Does Jacob want to go to the park tomorrow?" Stella asks her son as they both start to carefully wash his delicate pink skin.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa," Jacob offers loudly, his little hands playfully slapping the water around him, and squealing with delight as the soap would land on his belly and slowly slide off, tickling his sides on the way back into the water.

"I think that's a yes," Stella smiles at Mac before they both look back down at their exuberant baby boy in the tub. His large blue eyes look up and he offers them a gummy smile before he starts to laugh again and splash about it the water. They talk a bit more, Stella mentioning asking the Messer's and Reed and Mira if they could join them at the park; Mac more than delighted to agree.

"I'll take him," Mac mentions as he lifts Jacob's freshly cleaned body out of the tub and then lays him down on a towel to dry him. Mac's lips rest on his belly and start to blow soft kisses; Jacob's arms flailing about as he laughs and then grabs at his father's hair.

Mac finishes drying him and then heads for his bedroom where he puts on a fresh diaper and then his soft sleeper and puts him into his crib. "Goodnight my son," he whispers as his fingers fondle his soft head once more. He places a small blanket over his back, turns off the light and then heads back to the bathroom, where his wife had already stripped and was just about to get into the shower.

"I missed this," Mac whispers as he pulls her against his bare chest and kisses her on the lips, the water pouring down atop and around them, dancing with the moving couple in the heated shower stall.

"Make love to me Mac," Stella begs with a short heated breath as her damp body arches into her husbands.

"With pleasure," Mac responds as he moves himself into position.

They continue their passionate love making session in the shower until both were a tad wrinkly and then get out, Jacob still asleep in his room, allowing them to curl into bed and fall asleep in each other's arms with contented smiles. Saturday greets them with sun and warm weather, a perfect day for a fall outing.

"Think Jacob will like the park?" Stella asks her son as she starts to feed him a bit of mushed up pancake on a small spoon. Jacob however has other plans for the food and tries to grab the spoon, spilling the mushy mess onto the floor and then laughing as his father has to pick it up.

"Jacob isn't cooperating," Stella teases him with a small poke to his belly.

"Heeeeee aaabbbbbbbaaaaa," Jacob's lips babble as he tries to grab the plastic spoon, finally shoving it between his lips.

"Want to try that again with food?" Stella smirks as Millie finally joins them. She now had an apartment down the hall and when Stella would leave their front door open a crack she knew it was safe to enter without knocking, they would be expecting her as they were this morning. For the first few months, Millie had lived in Chicago and just travelled back and forth. But as soon as Jacob had passed six months, she told them the travelling was getting a bit much and just wanted to move already.

"How is my beautiful grandson this morning?" She kisses the top of his head. Jacob, who was now familiar with her voice, tries to twist himself in his high-chair to see his grandmother. "Peek a boo," Millie teases him, drawing another laugh from her the adorable baby boy.

"And how are my other children?"

"Well rested," Stella answers in truth. "It's a nice day for a park outing."

"Does Jacob want to go to the park?"

"Yeeeeeeee aa," Jacob answers, his babble actually sounding like a regular affirmative response.

Millie settles in around the table and joins them for coffee, bacon and pancakes, talking about local news events and helping Jacob with his food. When it was time to pack up to go, Millie went about getting Jacob ready, while Stella packed their travelling bag and Mac put a few things, including the outdoor stroller; the same one Sinclair had bought them as he did for Reed and Mira; into the Avalanche and then it was off to Central Park.

"Hey Lucy looks who's here."

"Jacob!" Lucy exclaims as she rushes toward them. Danny and Lindsay had chosen a part of the park near the children's playground so that both Lucy and now Levi could wear off some energy with some safe and fun activities. Jacob of course wouldn't walk yet but he more than enjoyed to be placed on his tummy on a blanket on the grass to watch.

Reed and Mira soon arrive and Lucy is quick to take Levi by the hand and lead him toward the playground, leaving Jacob to fend for himself on the grass.

"Aww poor little guy," Mira smiles as she plunks herself down on the grass and picks up the struggling baby boy. She holds him so that he's able to look in the direction of the other two children, both of who are with their fathers, and smiles when he tries to clap his hands at something funny Levi has done.

"He's gotten so big," Mira comments as Stella joins her on the blanket. The two had since drawn a lot closer since Stella announced she was pregnant. Mira still suffered from depression that her mother was killed by her father but after her father was sentenced and didn't even ask to see her one last time; she hoping he'd come to his senses and ask for forgiveness, she had given up on the notion that Levi would have any other grandparent than Mac or Millie. Mac always joked saying that now that he too was a father he couldn't wear the title grandfather.

But the whole group of them had really bonded, including Don and Adam when the timing was right and really cementing their feel as a team and a group of close friends.

Lucy and Levi come running back, much to the happy delight of Jacob as he's once again included and the center of attention. Stella props him up in his travelling chair and despite any protests, Lucy has shoved a doll into his hands and is directing what will happen. Course she is always dismayed when Jacob tries to put the head of the doll in his mouth.

"You can't eat her silly Jacob," Lucy playfully scolds as she yanks the dolly away. Jacob's bottom lip then starts to turn downward and quiver as he looks up at his mother for help.

Levi looks at the sad baby and willingly gives him his dolly, once again much to Lucy's dismay.

"Lucy stop trying to be so bossy," Lindsay tells her daughter as she joins the other two mother's on the blanket, the fathers now engaged in a lively game of catch football; Millie always content to capture everything on film before she joins the girls.

"But mummy," Lucy insists as she pulls the second dolly away from Jacob before he could try to ingest a mouth full of hair.

Jacob' s arms start to flail and he offers some baby gibberish in the way of a verbal protest, forcing Levi to look at him in wonder.

"Mama…" Levi looks at Mira and tugs on her sweater in the direction of Levi.

"He wants a toy as well Levi. Ask auntie Stella if she has one for him."

Levi looks up at Stella and offers her a warm smile before it's his turn to ask a question that wasn't quite yet distinguishable in English terms.

"Here sweetie give him this," Stella hands Levi a small green care bear toy.

Jacob happily yanks the toy free and starts to gum it.

"Is he teething?" Lindsay inquires. "He's over seven months now right?"

"They are starting to come. Not bad yet but I know the next few weeks will be tough."

"Ah old hat to you guys now," Mira mentions as she hands Levi a small Disney action figure for him to play with.

The guys finally come back and join them all on the blanket, the three little ones in the middle, happily playing together, well Lucy and Levi playing and Jacob content to watch and suck on his bear toy. The outing, much like the others was a success and when it was time to go home, all returned with promises to meet again soon and happy they had all just spent some quality time together.

"Mac, come get the camera, we have two teeth coming through," Stella calls to Mac a few weeks later. "Jacob is getting to be such a big boy now," she praises her son who looks back with a wide smile, showing off the results of his last few painful weeks. Mac takes a few pictures and then leans in and kisses his son on the head.

As it was raining that Sunday, after breakfast Stella takes Jacob into the living room to be with her while she tended to a few things. Jacob was very adept now at grasping onto items and pulling himself up.

"Stella look," Mac nods in the direction of their son as he was holding onto the end of the couch. "Can you walk to daddy?" Mac encourages as Stella races for the camera.

"Ddddddddd eeeehhhhhhh," Jacob tries, pulling away from the couch but plopping down onto his butt and looking up at his father with a sad face.

"No Jacob don't be sad, just try again," Mac tells his son in a loving tone as he gently takes both small hands in his and then helps him stand up, holding him upright as his shaky legs wobble beneath him.

"Okay Mac, try again."

Mac lets go and for a few seconds Jacob stands on his own but quickly falls back down but thankfully doesn't cry. "He's going to walk very soon."

"Our son is amazing," Stella praises as they both kneel down beside him and watch as he props himself up onto hall fours and looks at them with a smile before he crawls toward them. Mac captures Jacob in his arms and scoops him into the air, the room filled with squealing laughter as Mac swoops him back down toward Stella and then back into the air. A few more turns before he allows his son to rest on the floor on his back, looking up at both adoring parents.

The day progresses much the same as the others in the past few weeks, they'd play with Jacob until it was his nap time, then take advantage of the fact it was quiet and get some of their own things done or spend some quality intimate time together if the night before hadn't afforded them that rite. Dinner would be served and then Mac would play his bass and then they'd read to with him a little before it was time to go to bed and do the same routine all over again.

With winter coming, they would be spending more time indoors, unless there was a break in the clouds and they'd quickly scramble to get dressed and head outdoors with their stroller. Usually not heading too far from home but wanting to get some fresh air and immerse Jacob into the neighbourhood around them. Sunday nights Millie always made them dinner and it was a nice break for them not to cook; and once a month it was still their adult date night. Sometimes they'd have dinner at Reed and Mira's, a few occasions including the Garret's and sometimes they'd have dinner at the Messer's, of course always taking their turn and having them over as well. A happy, content, familial routine had now come to define their lives but neither would ever complain, they were in love with each other and their family.

The next few months were the same as Jacob neared his tenth month, his legs were getting stronger as well as his baby gibberish and he was on the verge of two very important milestone's in his life. Today would be the first.

"You know I think I'd like to take Jacob to the zoo today," Stella tells Mac as she comes back from looking out the window. "Spring is almost here and it's not raining."

"I think that would be a great idea," Mac answers as he places Jacob into his high chair for breakfast. Stella walks up to Jacob and kisses him on the head.

"Good morning my sweet boy."

"Mama," Jacob utters and Stella stops and looks up at Mac in surprise, her eyes instantly watering.

"Mac he…he spoke his first word," Stella whispers as she kneels down beside Jacob. "I'm mama," she encourages with watery eyes, happy tears coming instantly.

"Mama!" Jacob says again, his hands happily slapping the empty food tray before him. Mac quickly gets on the phone and tells his mother that Jacob just spoke his first word. Mac wasn't disappointed that his first word was associated with the woman that gave him life and nurtured him so far, besides he knew he would be next. And that was the case a few weeks later when Mac was putting Jacob down for the night, hovering over his changing table with a toy in his hands.

"Dada!" Jacob utters, bringing Stella into the room in seconds. She looks at Mac and then gives him a big hug and kiss.

"Dada," Mac whispers as it's his turn for his eyes to water.

"Daddaaaa," Jacob offers again as he tries to grab his bare feet and play with them. Well Mac wasn't sure he wanted to put his son to sleep just yet so both of them played with Jacob until he fell asleep on his own and then both went to bed happy and content.

After that Jacob was talking even more than before, especially since he learned that saying mama or dada usually brought his parents quickly to his side. However, they would soon learn they didn't give into him every time and so he had to find other words to utter. But while they would read simple words to him each night, most of them still came out sounding like gibberish.

"Eleven months today," Mac states as he comes into the room and spies Stella on the floor watching Jacob.

"Get the camera Mac, I think he's about to walk."

Wasting no time in getting the camera, Mac puts it onto record and places the camera down so that it could capture all three of them at the happy moment. Sure enough both of them watch as Jacob pulls himself up on the edge of the couch and then looks over at his father.

"That's it Jacob, walk to daddy. Come on my boy you can do it," he lovingly urges, Stella at his side. The camera was to their side so it was able to capture Jacob's small leg as it pulls away from the couch and then stands apart from the other leg. His hands unsure at first hold onto the couch but as he looks at his father who is waiting with open arms he finally lets go and places one foot in front of the other.

Mission accomplished.

"Yes!" Stella exclaims loudly, causing Jacob to falter and plop back down onto his butt. "Come on Jacob you can to it. Let's try that again okay?"

Both watch as Jacob puts his hands down onto the floor and pushes his bum back into the air and then follows with the rest of his body, taking another step into uncharted territory.

Another step.

"Mac…look," Stella whispers as both of them watch with wide happy smiles. "Come on Jacob, come to us sweetie."

Both had moved in a bit closer so as not to make it too frustrating.

"Mama," Jacob utters as he takes another step closer to them, Stella's eyes once again watering at the happy sight. Another step and just as he reaches them and before he can fall back down, he is quickly scooped up and held close between them; the camera still recording.

"Jacob we are so proud of you," Mac tells his son before he kisses him on the cheek. "We love you so much."

"Dada," Jacob utters with a happy voice as he kisses his father back.

"You know I don't think today could get any better."

"Are you sure?" Stella asks with a shy smile, once again both of them forgetting that the camera was still recording.

"I am."

"Really?"

"Yeah…why? What's going on?"

Stella looks down at Jacob and then up at Mac and smiles again.

"Stella, what is it?"

"Jacob is going to have a sibling," she whispers as her hand rests on her belly. "I'm pregnant again Mac."

"Really?" Mac asks with his own glistening sapphires as pulls Stella close and kisses her on the lips, Jacob happily babbling away in the middle of them. "I guess I was wrong; today just got a whole lot better."

"It's perfect," Stella replies warmly. "Things are going to change again."

"Only for the better," Mac assures her as he pulls back and looks down at Jacob. "Jacob, do you want a sibling?"

Jacob only offers a toothy smile in return, garnering another round of loving affection from his doting parents. And things were going to change for them; but for the better. They had started their family with a rather forced and somewhat tumultuous start but it had progressed with love and determination and now had only a happy outcome in store for them.

Mac heads for the camera and finally turns it to picture mode, pressing the auto button and then placing himself beside Stella with Jacob on their lap.

"My family," he utters softly as the camera snaps the happy family. Stella was the most amazing woman he had been blessed to know and come to love, affectionately calling her wife and now mother. She was so loving and caring toward Jacob and now to know that she was giving him another gift of life, another miracle they had created together was almost beyond words. In that moment he knew it was possible; he did love her more. She was his future.

The news would be told and things at the lab would change once again; old friends would be come closer friends and new family members would be showered with much love and affection from the tight knit group.

Stella picks up the phone to call Mira and Lindsay to give them the good news and Mac goes to call his mother. Stella looks down at the picture in her hands and smiles.

"My family," she echoes the same words as Mac. All her life she had wanted a family of her own to love, cherish and devote her future too; Mac had made that possible. His love and devotion to her had caused her to flourish in her new motherly role and she was more than happy to be giving him a second child. He was an amazing husband and an even more amazing father and she was beyond ecstatic to have him in her life as her future.

Mac comes back and pulls Stella into his arms, Jacob now sandwiched between them, looking up at his parents with love.

"I love you Stella Taylor," Mac whispers as he leans in closer, their lips about to meet.

"I love you too Mac Taylor," she answers in return as their lips finally meet in a heated kiss of love and devotion.

No more complications, from now on it would just be them as a family growing in love together with the whole future head of them.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Well I didn't want this chapter to be too close to All I Need's ending so jumped in time a bit and hope that's okay. And I had thought about continuing and possibly bringing back Mira's father for some revenge, and while Alice still has that idea in her plot stock, we are leaving it here and hope that's okay. I really do hope you all liked this ending and the baby choice (sex/name) and hope you'll leave me a final review before you go and THANKS AGAIN SMACKIES!

**PS:** ABC's of SMex was just updated. Hope you all like it :D


End file.
